The Motor City Machine Girl
by aggy's girl
Summary: Dylan brought about the fight of the year, but how did it happen? The price. The pain. The lies. The deception. The passion. The heartache. A friendship and brotherhood broken. Shelley/OC/Sabin/OC/OC. Yes it does become that.
1. Chapter 1

**The Motor City Machine Girl**

**Summary:** Dylan brought about the fight of the year, but how did it happen? The price. The pain. The lies. The deception. The passion. The heartache. A friendship and brotherhood broken.

**Rating:** M for adult situations, mature themes, and later chapters.

**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Comedy.

**Pairing:** ChrisSabin/OC/AlexShelley.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TNA or any of the wrestlers. What is written in this story, save for what is seen on television the rest is my own creation and I only own the OC and her friends. All TNA entertainers belong to themselves and the company. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:** Just a coming soon thing for a soon to be up and running story. Gotten hooked on my two favourite TNA boys and just think of anything except getting this up and running and ideas of Little Darlin', which I have the ended of, now I just need to work out the rest. Should have a short chapter up soon.

* * *

Total Non-Stop Action wrestling.

After months of interviews and phone calls that is who she'd finally decided to sign a contract with. She'd turned down the contract that had been offered to her by the World Wrestling Entertainment, not because she didn't like the idea of how they portrayed women sometimes, but she preferred to be in a place where she wasn't being used as nothing more than a sex object for perverts. Well, at least that is how she saw it when asked by her mentors The Hardy Boys. Jeff and Matt were her cousins by their Dad's sister, her mother. However, she was the complete opposite of her mother who had married young to a rich doctor, which gave her a very laidback luxurious lifestyle.  
Born in Detroit Michigan, she had been pushed back and forth between her cousins home and her fathers after her parents separation. Growing up with the boys hadn't been that bad, she'd been the only girl in their T.W.F federation as kids.

She was unique compared to other female wrestlers for she was both a high-flyer and a ground wrestler. She'd even been taught how to perform a great number of their signature moves.

But, Dixie Carter one of the owners of TNA had told her that she had a great personality and a lot more unique style that would be suited to Total Non-Stop Action than anywhere else. She agreed too, WWE would just keep her as a jobber for a few months, give her a shot at the title and then only use her for a fill in. She'd been down that road when in Japan. It hadn't worked out and so now she was living in the back of her van and trying to find a way to get back onto her feet. She wasn't going to Matt or Jeff. Her pride was too high to let anyone help her. Especially her cousins. While she loved them, she felt bad about asking them for help. No matter what the reason. Her father was out of the question. He'd disowned her after finding out about her leaving school to follow a career in wrestling.

Glancing at her watch, she groaned. She was going to be late for the barbeque at Jeff's if she didn't hustle herself together.

Jeff looked up from where he, Matt, Greg and Shannon were wrestling on the ground. Currently he was underneath the other three and was being relentless attacked by them. It was play, but still they were ganging up on him again like usual. A large black van pulled up alongside his car and he smiled widely. "Dylan's here!" he yelled out from beneath the three men. The other three men were off him in seconds and racing over to pick up the petite woman as she climbed from the van.

Squealing, she wrapped her tiny arms around Matt's broad shoulders as he spun her around. "You really need to start coming more often sweetie," Matt told her as Jeff reached them and Shannon and Greg each hugged her. Jeff smiled at his cousin and pulled her into a tight hug.

Jeff loved his cousin and treated her as if she was his baby sister. They'd always been closer to each other than Matt ever had and maybe it was just because he treated more like one of the boys and not the little sister that would break if he let here out of the house.

* * *

Sitting between Talia Madison, Greg's girlfriend, and Jeff who was talking animatedly to her while he recalled a time when his little cousin had decided to go streaking across the backyard refusing to have a bath. She blushed brightly as Kimo and Kirby laughed along with the rest of the table.  
"So sweetie, have you told them yet?" Talia whispered, leaning in close to her.

"No. I don't really feel up to it today either."

"Come on, they are going to find out sooner or later," she urged.

Dylan shook her head and Talia smirked, a thing that Dylan had found only meant trouble when she was around. "No-"  
"Hey guys did you hear that Dixie signed a new Knockout to the roster. She's meant to be really good to-"

Everything went silent as they heard the roar of an engine grow louder and then suddenly went quiet. Around the side of the house walked a guy who, as Dylan had always said resembled Matt Schulze in his Fast and the Furious stage. She'd been saved by her boyfriend's appearance. Tyson Boarende. A wrestler from Canada. He had been trained alongside WWE superstars Edge and Christian in Japan and across Canada but that was it. He hadn't gotten far after a bad fall from the top ropes that had resulted in a back and neck injury. His life hadn't been over though, he'd become a creative writer and his music was starting to really get noticed especially since he'd started using her at live events and singing his songs. Metalcore wasn't an easy style to sing, but Dylan's husky voice made her the perfect singer and she rarely used backing tracks to aid her.

So far Roadrunner United had taken an interest in both her voice and Tyson's songs but nothing had been confirmed yet.

"Hey Ty. Pull up a chair," Jeff said as talking resumed and Tyson sat down opposite Dylan, a large smirk on his face.

_'What?'_ she mouthed to him, smiling a little as he was handed a beer.

_'I got the deal'_ he mouthed back. Her mouth dropped open and had it not been for the fact that she would knock over everything on the table she would have jumped across it, she would have probably squealed in joy.

He'd finally done it. She looked at him as he reached over Kirby to grab a plate of food as everyone else continued to eat. Biting the inside of her lip, she followed the way his arm bulged from the muscles he had. Talia elbowed her lightly and raised both eyebrows playfully as she rolled her eyes.

"You look happy?"

"He got the deal," she murmured back to her best friend.

Talia smiled wide and looked at Tyson as Jeff leaned over and slapped hands with him. "Congratulations on getting the deal," Talia beamed. Jeff chuckled at Dylan shook her head and everyone started making a fuss over Tyson's break into the music industry. He glanced across at her and winked. She smiled. They both were finally getting onto their feet. They'd be separated for a few weeks or so at a time, but they'd dealt with that before the only challenge would be staying together because Dylan knew Tyson could change his mind over something a like the flick of a light switch. He'd cheated on her once before, but he'd been drunk and she hadn't really blamed him considering they'd been fighting at the time.

When he got round to her after finally getting up to greet the Core group and co, he kissed her cheek gently, knowing anything more in front of everyone would make her blush and that neither of the Hardys would be amused. They were very protective of their cousin and he knew they had every right to be. It wasn't that they didn't like him, it was just they knew how easily their cousin could be hurt. When he'd cheated, Matt had held him up against a wall and Jeff had laid a few punches on him. But as said before, he knew he'd deserved that beating though. He'd been a pretty big asshole during their fight and it hadn't been Dylan's fault, Tyson had just needed someone to take it out on.

"Proud of you," she murmured as he did kiss her and he chuckled.

"I'm proud of you too," he started and before she could stop him, he continued, "You signed with TNA."

A dead silence fell over the group and Tyson glanced at the now worried frown on his girlfriends face to her two cousins who were both looking at one another. This was not good. Matt was the first to react. He stood up and over Jeff's head, he talked down to his twenty-five year old cousin like she was only five and had just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "No Dylan. We worked hard to get you a contract with the WWE and now you go and work for the trailer park trash style that is TNA. No."

"Its not your decision Matt! I would rather be earning less money than being exploited as some sex object that struts around and does Playboy!" Dylan snapped back.  
Jeff just sat there. "Matt-"

"I don't care!"

"Well, maybe I don't like the idea of you and Jeff breathing down my neck twenty-four seven. I think the WWE would rather use some dumb blonde who can't even act or wrestle more than me because she is stereotypically hotter than me. I wear body paint, I dress like a boy half the time. Jeff was there. Vince said that in order to actually be used on television I'd have to change my looks- drastically. I'd rather be myself and wrestling for a small audience than changing who I am!"

It was coming down to a shouting match and so far, Jeff had remained silent while Matt continued to hound his younger cousin into making her believe what she was doing was wrong. "I think I'd prefer her in TNA than WWE," Jeff said. Both of them went quiet.

"How can you say that?"

"Because she is right and I don't want my cousin being used as nothing more than eye candy when I know what she can do inside an actual ring," he told his brother.

"Thank you, Jeff." Matt stormed off and Jeff pulled Dylan back down into her chair.

"Just, be careful. Its not going to be a walk in the park," he whispered.

She smiled softly and wrapped an arm around her cousins neck, pulling him into a hug slightly. "Nothing is ever a walk in the park for me, Jeffro. That's what makes life interesting."


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews. Hope you like this chap. Introduces the MCMG boys and more. Please review. There is a poll on my profile, please take it._

_

* * *

_

**_Backstage at TNA Tapings in Detroit, Michigan…_**

She sat on a crate that had housed the ring ropes earlier on. At the moment, she was dealing with her wrist tape trying to wrap it around her hands so she could pull on her self made covers which essentially were wrap looking except she'd fashioned them to be covers of the wraps and like arm warmers which added to her very eccentric ring gear. As she pulled on the first cover, a noise made her look up.

A smile tugged at the corners of her lips. There before her eyes was none other than her fellow Detroit, Michigan wrestlers Chris Sabin and Alex Shelley dancing down the hallway in their ring gear singing along to The Lonely Island's _Jizz In My Pants_ song. She bit her lower lip, stifling her laughter, as she listened to them rattle the song off the top of their heads and sing every single word of the song, no matter how stupid it sounded. It may have been a ridiculous song, but it certainly was catchy.

Sinking onto the crate a little further she was grateful when Jessica Kresa, known to fans as ODB, approached and told them they sounded like homos, at which they stopped and stood side by side they resembled the image of two kids caught stealing from the cookie jar complete with the large corny arse smiles spread across their faces. She giggled a little only to be slapped lightly across the arm by Jess. "What was that for?" She wasn't the one singing like a homo down the hallway.

Jess pointed at the Motor City Machine Gun boys who were both looking at the smaller woman with curiosity. "Don't encourage the pair of morons."

"Hey, some people have a sense of humour unlike you, Jess," Sabin remarked and swallowed at the glare sent towards him by the compact blonde. "Should- I- be- running 'bout now?" he asked, pointing in the direction he and Shelley had come from.

"Yeah, ya should," Jess told him and took off after the young man who quickly dashed away and around the first corner he came to. Laughing a little, Dylan couldn't understand why Matt had not wanted her to work here. It wasn't that bad. They were just like a bunch of kids at heart, playful but still did their job properly when the time came. Backstage for Dylan in the independents had been a time to goof around with a few of her buddies; Kimo and Kirby included at times.

She glanced at the remaining MCMG in the hallway with her, who turned back around once Jess and Sabin were out of sight. "They do that a lot just so you know."

Dylan nodded, gathering that they did by the playful way in which Sabin had already decided on running around in a cartoon maze type of fashion. "That is nice to know. At least I won't have to worry about tripping over a knocked out Chris Sabin backstage anytime soon," she joked, giggling a little.  
He smiled at her. "I'm Patrick Martin by the way. Well, I prefer Alex Shelley as a name so you can call me Alex, or just Shelley." He extended a hand. "Are you the new Knockout Jarrett was talking 'bout?"

"Nice to meet you. And, yeah, I guess I am the new Knockout Jeff was talking 'bout. I'm Dylan Mackenzie, but I prefer to be called Hardy."

"Hardy? Any relation to Matt and Jeff?" he asked as they let each other's hands go and she jumped off the crate and was nearly knocked over by Sabin as he rushed passed soon followed by ODB.

"Yeah. They're my cousins. I grew up with them a fair bit," she answered over Sabin's mock pleas for help. Turning, she found ODB slapping Sabin across the back of the head before she strutted off. Dylan was loving this. TNA wasn't as bad as what Matt had made it out to be. So far they'd been nice. She knew that a number of the Knockouts wouldn't be liking her so much when they discovered that she was also going to be involved in a number of top card storylines. She didn't like it much at first until she realised that it meant that they believed in her wrestling skills being more advanced than some of the other girls and liked her personality. As Chris approached them, rubbing the back of his head Dylan walked off in the opposite direction as a backstage crew member called out to her.

"So, that's the new Knockout?" he asked, watching her as she talked to the guy holding the script for the night.

Alex nodded and the two turned, heading for the locker room so they could finish getting ready.

* * *

Sitting in the male locker room along with the rest of the TNA Impact line-up, she looked around at the very different superstars sitting around the room, a few were former World Wrestling Entertainment wrestlers including; Booker Huffman, Devon Hughes, Mark LoMonaco, Christy Heme, Jacqueline Moore, Mick Foley, Monty "Billy Gunn" Sopp, Sharmell, Matt Morgan, Terry "Rhino" Gerin, Scott Rechsteiner, Shawn Daivari, Frank Kazarian and B.G. James.

It was amazing to see that most of the TNA line was actually made up of former WWE employees. Sitting on a dresser box that had probably contained most of the boys gear for the night with her feet planted on the back Talia and Angelina's chairs, her head resting in her hands as she listened to each of the matches be listed off. She was debuting tonight, but they had yet to say her name.

"Match number four: LAX, Lethal, Creed defeat Booker, Steiner, MCMG with Dylan Hardy in their corner." She looked up at him. What? She was going to be a heel? She looked over at where Shelley and Sabin were sitting, talking with one another animatedly, making gestures with their hands and laughing occasionally. Oh well, at least she had met one of them already. When everyone broke up and went to discuss the matches she jumped off the cabinet and approached the two X-Division wrestlers and the rest of the group who were involved in the match. She had met two of the stars before; Booker and Sharmell when Jeff and Matt had taken her backstage on her 18th birthday so she could, at the time, meet Eddie Guerrero.

Sharmell was a nice woman and there was no way she would say that Booker was a bad wrestler cause she'd always been a fan of his. "Well, if it isn't my favourite Hardy?" Booker greeted, wrapping her up in a hug. "Didn't known you were gonna take the contract, Matt said you were going to WWE."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No. Matt said I was, I didn't and I'm going to WWE so the pair of them could breathe down my neck twenty-four seven," she replied with a large smile as she looked at Sharmell who had grinned back at her.

"Alright, how are we gonna do this guys?" Lethal asked, gaining their attention. Alex smiled at the 5' Knockout's bubbly energy about being in one of the main event match, even if she was only going to be at ringside.

"Well…"

* * *

As the night progressed Dylan met up with a number of the TNA line-up. When questioned why she was took her cousins name, she simply answered with the words, "because they're my family". And they were. Gil had been more of a father to her than her own dad had and while growing up between Detroit and Cameron had not been easy, she had adjusted, which is probably why travelling was so easy for her.

"Match number four. You guys are on in three." Following everyone to the tunnel entrances, she stopped alongside Chris Sabin just as he made a gesture with his hands referring to a woman's chest. Shelley quirked an eyebrow at him as Chris glanced at her and chuckled a little, dropping his hands as she turned away from him with a 'whatever' look.

"You come out with the boys, okay," Booker told her.

She nodded. "Just do whatever you want," Alex told her as Scott, Booker and Sharmell made their way to the ring.

"Okay."

"I'm Josh by the way," Sabin introduced himself as she stretched her arms up in the air. "Chris Sabin I prefer to go by."

"Dylan Mackenzie. I go by Hardy generally though," she replied as the MCMG music hit. Following the boys, she felt her adrenaline kick in as they appeared at the top of the ramp and in front of the crowd. They were being booed, but it felt better than having no reaction at all.

_"From Detroit, Michigan, being accompanied to the ring by Dylan Hardy, they are the Motor City Machine Guns, Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin."_

She clapped as the boys made their signature entrance and followed them down to the ring. Her ring gear was similar to that of her cousin Jeff's except it was a much more feminised and revealing version. The singlet was gone and she was wearing a black sports bra and cut off tank top instead, and her pants were a replica of Jeff's but he had cut them into a pair of shorts for her which sat low on her hips and cuffed on the ends. Jeff certainly was eccentric. Considering that she was no longer to wrestle for the night she had changed out of them and into just a simple pair of black converse gym boots.  
The match started off how the boys had planned it. Homicide and Shelley in the ring first. They locked up but Homicide hit a chop and than an Irish whip sent Shelley catapulting into Hernandez who hit him with an overhead belly-to-belly suplex.. From ringside everything was going in fast motion.

They were quick. Shelley especially. Their size definitely helped when it came to wrestling the bigger guys of the roster. Lethal tagged in and hit a double sledge from the turnbuckle.

Dylan knew how to be a good valet, she had been taught that they should always kept going and not just stand there, so that's exactly what she did. She cheered Alex on as Sharmell held the Legends title on her shoulder.

Lethal tried a hip toss and cartwheeled into a drop kick, going straight for the near fall. Creed tagged in and hit a running clothesline as Lethal hit a drop kick. "Come on Alex!" she called out over the crowd's cheers as he got slammed by the faces. Creed took Shelley down with a bulldog and tried to pin him.

She cheered when Sabin kicked Creed in the back and then he climbed in so both MCMG boys could hit a double team manoeuvre on him.

Booker tagged in and hit a short arm clothesline followed by a few knees to Creed's head. Sharmell cheered her husband on as Dylan went as far as getting in the face of Creed when he was close to her.

Steiner tagged in and connected with a forearm to the back. He ran Creed into the turnbuckle and hit a hangman's Flatline. Steiner hit a chop to Creed then tried to choke him. She climbed up on the apron and started having a go at the ref as she had been asked to do by the boys to make her heel debut more realistic. Steiner came at Creed with a belly-to-belly suplex and got a near fall for it.

Sabin tagged in and Dylan smiled as she watched him hit moves before posing to rile the crowd up a little more. He certainly played a good heel. She liked him to. He was pretty cute compared to a number of the guys she'd wrestled with over the years both in the US and abroad. The boys were champions over in Japan currently and were going on a tour overseas in a few weeks, around the time she'd be recording with Tyson which would give her a light few weeks of wrestling, unless she was booked to go overseas.

Back to the match though, Dylan chanted 'Sabin' a few times as he punched Creed in the midsection. Sabin ran into Shelley which allowed Lethal to tag in. He hit a missile drop kick followed by an enzuigiri to Shelley. He hit Sabin with a handspring back elbow.

Pandemonium reigned both in and out of the ring. Dylan and Sharmell moved backwards, trying to avoid being hit, but she was run into by Homicide who was on the outside, knocking her over as he brawled at the bottom of the ramp.

Hernandez came at Sabin with a shoulder block. When he got out of the Border Toss, just barely, Sabin hit an enzuigiri.

Hernandez finished the match with hitting a Border Toss on Sabin for the three count.

She climbed into the ring, moving to help Chris up as Alex joined them. Well, as far as things went it was a great way to begin ones career with Total Non-Stop Action wrestling.

What were Matt, and Jeff going to say about this? After all, they had promised to watch it. As they made their way backstage, Sabin and Shelley talked to each other quietly. She let them go once it was all clear to do so, but wasn't expecting them to stop her.

"A few of us are going out for drinks and a little partying after the show. Did- Do you want to come?" Shelley questioned.

She pursed her lips for a moment and looked at him nervously. "You're not gonna haze me are ya?"

He laughed out loud but shook his head. "No, I promise there is not gonna be any hazing. So are you gonna come?"

She nodded and watched him smile before turning and walking off. Well, at least she hadn't made any enemies yet and only friends. That was a bonus cause usually it was the opposite way around.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hope ya enjoy. Short but to the point- I think. Last update for a few days- unless I get distracted while studying.

* * *

**_

Dressed in nothing more than a pair of black knee-length gaucho pants and a red and black t-shirt and her gym boots, she made her way to her van. The others were spending the night in a hotel, but to save money, she needed to keep herself on a really tight budget. She had thanked the heaven's that Jeff and Matt had brought her new boots for Christmas and Shannon and Greg and joined together to buy her new ring gear. It was really nice as well. Much like Shannon's blue and silver pants but they were short shorts and a bra top version of the suit, with matching sneakers. It was a nice suit and when TNA announced a Knockout dress-up parade to be held in three weeks, she could use it, especially considering that Shannon would be appearing on the show around that time.

She'd managed to get Dixie to pay her, her first few appearances in advance, so she was able to survive the next two weeks without needing to go to needing to spend the few nights she had off with Tyson.

Being on the road was the only time that Dylan didn't get to see her cousins unless on television. Her latest appearance had been to distract No Limit to help Alex and Chris, without success. The crowd got into her, but not all that much.

She had yet to make her debut match and she was beginning to get annoyed. Every live event she was pushed back into being a valet. It wasn't fair. Taylor Wilde debuted as a wrestler not a valet and Dylan didn't want to be seen as another SoCalVal.

She was a wrestler.

That was all and nothing could change that.

Trying her best to not get upset over how pathetic her life was at the moment, she knew things would get better. Or at least she hoped that they would. "Hey Dylan."

She turned around and found Alex jogging over to her. This was not exactly comfortable. Talia had caught onto how she was living and it embarrassed Dylan more than anything cause she knew that Talia kind of had a big mouth and said things at the wrong time. "Hey Alex. What's up?"

When she had met the boys at the bar on her first night with the company, she found that a lot of them were much nicer than their television personalities. She'd become friends with the likes of Samoa Joe, Awesome Kong and a few others, Scott Steiner and Rhino especially. They were fellow Detroit made superstars and she could talk to them all so easily.

"Nothing. I- Uh-" he stammered, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked at the ground. "-Talia told me."

"About?"

He glanced up at her. "Um- how you're living." Alex continued before she have a go. "She was worried and well, a few of us kind of have been sharing rooms to save some cash while we're on the road. There is enough room for one more- and we didn't really want to have Bashir-boy invite himself. He can be a real pain in the arse."

She felt really- "I feel stupid."

"Don't. Come on, we're friends, aren't we? We're here to help- if you need it. And it sounds like you need it."

He really did sound sincere. She sighed heavily before looking up at him. "If the others don't mind."

"Nah. You kiddin'. Lethal practically shoved my arse out the door and threatened to not let me back in unless I brought you back. So, you can come at your own free will or… I can use force," he remarked, rubbing his hands together.

She laughed a little. "I'm coming on my own free will," she answered and said she'd meet him in the hotel lobby in five minutes. Climbing into the back of her van, she grabbed her backpack and stuffed some clean sleepwear, underwear, her MP3, and her book.

* * *

Meeting Alex in exactly five minutes in the middle of the lobby, she handed over her share of the hotel room money and followed him to the room they'd be sharing. Opening the door, Alex stepped back to let her in and immediately she was swamped by Lethal. She truly did like Lethal. He always sounded- high, but he made her laugh with his antics backstage.

Chris smiled at her from where he was sitting on the bed, drying his hair and talking with Creed. She returned, nervously and dumped her bag in the corner where the boys had their stuff stacked up. "Well, for once Shelley actual accomplishes something," Creed joked and everyone laughed while Shelley rolled his eyes and tugged on Creed's fro, earning a little yelp from the man.

In the room were Shelley, Sabin, Creed, Lethal and Team 3D. She couldn't believe that most of them were sleeping on the floor. She was easy to please when it came to where she slept. The floor had become her bed and so that was where she was taking up residence. "Thanks guys. I know it ain't going to be easy considering you now have a girl in the room," she told them and grinned at the looks they gave her.

"Are you kidding? So long as you don't take as long as pretty boy Sabin does in the shower, we're happy to have ya in here," Brother Ray replied and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "You just got to be careful, we sometimes do get a little rowdy."

She nodded. "I have put up with Matt and Shannon drunk and beating up on a guy with Greg's help. It is amusing to say the least, especially when I jump in." The cheeky smile on her lips had Brother Devon laughing loudly at her.

As she sat down on the floor watching the latest Smackdown! episode, she cheered on both Hardy Boyz and started an argument with Lethal over who was the better of the two and which one would win at Wrestlemania 25. It was an easy answer. Jeff was the better wrestler because he took more risks and had more crowd appeal and would win Wrestlemania so Matt would have to end the feud by admitting Jeff was his equal. Matt was her teddy bear, but she still didn't want to take sides, knowing how sensitive Matt could get.

She'd made him cry a few years back all because she'd tried to tell him that Amy was cheating on him with Adam. It had been true but he hadn't believed her and they'd ended up in a fight.

By about one in the morning the guys began to get a little more into their arguing. Alex and Creed started hitting each other. At first playfully until Creed slapped him hard across the side of the head. Both men were know for their temperaments but Creed usually took things too far, she'd seen it backstage as well.

Chris managed to grab Alex when the pair started rolling around on the floor, trying to get the upper hand in the fight while Creed was restrained by Lethal. When the pair went at it again, the whole lot of them started and from where she was sitting reading _Lord of The Rings; The Fellowship of the Ring_ on her sleeping bag, Dylan watched the lot of them.

"You guys are a bunch of homos even off screen," she commented and smiled at them when they all stopped moving and looked at her from where they were dog piling Alex and Chris near the bed.

"Are not," Creed and Lethal shot back.

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Then get the hell off of my boys before I drop kick your arse from now into the next millennium," she ordered, climbing to her feet and pulling them off the two Detroit boys.

"Get her!"

"What?" she squealed suddenly when Chris dived for her and started tickling her. She couldn't breathe as he continued his assault on her sides. She kicked, trying her best to get away and the next thing she knew, she was underneath five other wrestlers.

Groaning as the weight practically crushed her petite body, she tried to wriggle out from underneath them, until it left her with one option and one option only. Fight back. She did so and in little to no time they were all fighting. She could only guess what the people in the rooms on either side of them were thinking about the large raucous coming from room five.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hope you like it. Love you to review, I would love to know what you all think of this one so far as it doesn't involve the usual pairings I do. So, let me know and I hope you like this much longer chap.

* * *

**_

At her second TNA taping she was brought in as just a jobber against Awesome Kong in a squash match. It seemed that live events was where she was being allowed to win. She occasionally valeted for the Chris and Alex but not a lot. And it was mostly just to stand at ringside. It was boring being a valet. She was a hyperactive girl in real life and it made her appear edgy on-screen much to everyone's amusement. It meant she cheered on the boys more than a normal valet as well, even if she wasn't meant to.

She'd been called into Dixie's office earlier that day for a meeting and that had resulted in the current process of her packing up what stuff she had at Matt's into three suitcases.

Japan.

She was heading over there with the boys for two weeks. Tyson didn't always agree with her decisions, and this was one of them so when she meant packing. She referred to the point where she would put things in her suitcases, Tyson would take them out and put them away arguing with her the whole time.

Dylan was getting frustrated. She had until tomorrow noon to get to the airport in Detroit, which wasn't gonna be easy if Tyson didn't let her pack. The frustration became too much and Dylan felt tears start to fall. "Tyson, leave it alone!" she shouted, hitting him in the chest. He growled and shoved her back.

"You're not going!"

"Why not? Its my choice! I am not a child, or a slave!" she screamed. The screaming having been heard by the people downstairs brought them up. Matt was the first one to act on instinct and step between the arguing couple.

"You're my girlfriend that's why you're-"

"Listen Tyson. I hate her being in TNA as much as what you do, but it is her choice and you know just like the rest of us that when we are told to go do something for the company. We do it."

Tyson breathed in deeply. "You don't need to get between this! Its none of your business!"

"Its all of my business because if you put a wrong hand on her. I'll beat the hell out of your punk ass and do not think I will do it, cause you know that I will!" Matt threatened and pushed the man backwards.

Tyson sighed heavily and held his hands out in a silent pause gesture. "I know that Matt. I just- Dylan you don't need this. Stay here and sing. It'll be better than risking your life and limbs for something that you're not even gonna be remembered for in the long run."

Dylan shook her head at him. "Tyson- just watch and see. I will make the world remember me. Inside the ring, outside of it and everywhere in between. TNA is just a stepping stone. I don't want to be pushed into the image WWE has to offer the world. I'll be who I am, no matter if it means never signing with them. I am not going to be modelled into the image of some baby doll, shimmy-shimmy lip gloss hooker in training diva."

Jeff smiled at his cousin when he leaned against the doorframe, arms folded over his chest. She was gonna raise hell in TNA before the year was out and didn't he know it.

* * *

Dylan was pissed beyond words still even when they got to the hotel the three of them were staying at. She was so cute too when she was upset because she kicked whatever she could, usually resulting in her swearing at the object having it being bigger than her and much heavier. There was only one minor problem with the hotel. They hadn't booked for three. So the only way she was staying in the same hotel was by staying with them in their room. It wasn't the greatest situation considering she barely knew the pair of them even though they were friends, she didn't want to invade in on what she had always classed as a guy's space as Dylan had experienced her cousin's interaction during their stay in hotels. It usually was mental.

"You feeling any better?" Alex asked as he dropped his bags to the floor.

She shook her head and patted the sides of her thighs as she looked around and Chris fell down onto the bed. "Where do I sleep?"

Alex looked around and bit the inside of his cheek. "Um- you can have my side of the bed," he offered and Chris looked at him, upside down from where he was still laying down. "Or we can ask them to set up something for ya."

"Set something up for me, please. I don't want to share with pretty boy, no offence Sabin but I've dealt with men personally for long enough that I like the idea of having my own bed for once."

Sabin shrugged watching as Alex left the room. Another downfall for her coming was that she didn't speak Japanese - at all and couldn't read it. Both the boys could, Alex more so than Chris which meant the pair would be translating for her most of the time. "So- what is the real deal with you and Alex?" she asked suddenly as she watched Chris as he once again attached himself to his DS. He glanced at her and then back to the device, crying out in dismay when he got game over.

"Me and Alex? We're best friends. I usually joke around in interviews, saying he is my heterosexual life mate. We're both straight, so don't worry nothing is gonna happen especially considering he has the hots for a blonde," Chris answered, watching her with a smile as she rested her head against the glass of the hotel window that gave them a very spectacular view of the city ten storeys below them.

"Blonde? Can't be Love cause she's got a man. Talia has Helmsy. ODB, well the idea of her and Alex kinda scares me cause he'd been the girl of the relationship- I think," she started, rubbing her chin in thought and making Chris laugh out loud at her last idea. "Madison and Shelley make me cringe. Any blondes I'm missing? Taylor. I shudder even just being in the same locker room as her every week and day I am called in. There is Lauren, but ah-"

"You are blonde," Chris told her.

Seeing her blush, he shook his head and laid back down. "But I'm not a girl in most of the locker room's eyes." Chris glanced at her. "Alright- so he does treat me like a friend, but that's it. I have a boyfriend and not too mention, uh- um- You know Alex wouldn't like me anyway. Jess already said I'm not his type."

"Really? Jess said that. No wonder why people think you're a lesbian," he muttered and she stared at him, mouth agape.

"You think I'm a lesbian?" she demanded.

He shrugged. "In this day and age. With how you dress. How you act like one of the gu-"

"I'm just more comfortable around guys, Sabin! God, I grew up with a bunch of men. My mother barely treated me like I was there considering she was too wrapped up with screwing the gardener and my father thought that any daughter of his who dressed up like a radical rave girl cross tomboy and liked to scream into a microphone to express herself and throw her cousins around on a trampoline didn't belong to him. Yeah- he was rich, but he doesn't support me. That's why I am like I am. I'm not as popular as you or Shelley because men seem to be classed as wrestlers and women as eye candy, hence another reason why I enjoy acting like a boy."

"Don't shoot me about it!" Chris responded. "I didn't start saying it. Bashir did."

"Oh great! Yeah, he can ogle the girls all day who wear barely any clothes," she cried in dismay, dropping herself to the fall, bashing her head in the process. "But the moment I act like myself, everybody claims I am a lesbian." It made him chuckle when she yelped in pain and rubbed her forehead.

* * *

As the hotel employees fixed up a bed up for her on the floor in the boys room, Alex suggested they find a place to eat. She agreed as did Sabin. Grabbing her wallet, she followed both men to the elevator. Inside, Alex stood close to her side as ten people packed into it. Sabin ended up on the other side and Alex looked over to find him talking to some chick which didn't surprise him.

"So, translating?" she asked, looking up at the taller man.

"Translating I can do for you, easy. We're here for the week so, just stay close," he answered. She nodded. The elevator stopped on the eighth floor and more people packed in. Alex fell into Dylan who ended up pressed into the wall, his hands on either side of her torso. "This place gets crowded. Really bad, so- sorry."

She giggled. "Don't be. Its better that its you and not some stranger," she told him.

He grinned down at her. "So, anything in particular you want to do while we're here. We have two signings, an interview, a photo shoot, and one show, other than that- we explore."

When they hit the third floor, three more people got on and the place was officially full and cramped. She put her hands on Alex's hips and her head against his chest, hoping that the ride back up wasn't like this. It was not uncomfortable, but it was still awkward considering that it was not her boyfriend she was pressed up against.

* * *

They found a small, quiet place just down the road from the hotel. None of them were exactly dressed up; jeans and t-shirts. There was a booth in the back that they were directed too and when she looked around, many of the men were corporate workers and already a little less than sober and getting into the match was airing. It was Sumo wrestling.

"Imagine wrestling in that. Man we'd all be crushed!" Chris joked as he sat opposite her and Alex slid in beside her. She had to laugh.

"Imagine wearing those costumes, argh! Matty in one of those and I think I'd be like the weasels from _Who Framed Roger Rabbit_, they die from laughing too much," she commented. Alex chuckled and Sabin shuddered, but still smiled.

Alex grabbed the menu from the middle of the table and started reading through it. Dylan looked at the chicken scratch and then up at Alex who was watching her. She grinned cutely as him. "Help."

"Alex, you can order for me, I'm going to the bar. Drinks?" Chris said.

"Beer for me," Alex answered, as Chris stood up.

"Same here," Dylan told the other man who nodded and left them alone.

"So could you help me with a few of these words?"

Alex nodded, pointing to a symbol. "That means drinks."

Dylan scratched her head and pulled a face. "Okay. You just translate and here," she handed him fifty and he looked at her, mouth open ready to protest. "For my drinks and dinner and no giving it back. I- I- kinda saved up a fair bit over the last few weeks. Especially since Jeff and that brought me my boots and stuff for Christmas. And I've been cutting back on the chocolate. A lot."

"Chocolate withdrawal syndrome in women, isn't nice," he said. "My ex was pretty grumpy when she went on a diet and refused any junk food."

Once she'd told him what she wanted he ordered and then sat back, watching as she played with the chopsticks.

"So- looking forward to Lockdown in two weeks?"

"I'm looking more forward to the next taping. You and Sabin taking on Mick. First blood. Me at ringside. That'll be fun," she said.

Alex chuckled at his smaller companion and found himself relaxing a little more as she dropped one of the chopsticks.

"Here-" He caught her hand as she picked up the chopstick again. Feeling her flinch a little, he ignored it and positioned the chopsticks in her hands. "-Not exactly skilled with chopsticks, I'm guessing?"

"Yeah," she answered, chuckling nervously and not noticing Chris return until he put their drinks in front of them. "The only take out I usually have is Subway."

Alex smiled at her and let go of her hand. "Then this is a new experience."

"And all without Tyson. Wow, I'm really losing out with him, he doesn't understand I would rather wrestle than sing at the moment," she remarked and opened her beer. "Why it is guys always cheat on girls with their friends?"

"Hey girls cheat on guys too!" Sabin shot back. "My ex did."

"I heard Jeff may not be staying with the WWE," Alex said to save arguments.

Dylan went quiet. "Yeah. He might, he might not. Very big might not though. He said he'll decide when the time comes. Jeff never wants to disappoint fans, but his body has taken a lot over the years. He said he'll stay most likely."

"He is like your-"

"Big brother. They both are. Jeff's always been close to me. I wouldn't trade him for anything," she answered, glancing at Alex. "People claim to know the real Jeff. Man, he was there when I scraped my knees, when I needed someone. Even when he screwed around with the drugs, I stayed close to him."

Chris pursed his lips. "He is a great guy, became friends with him when he was in TNA." Alex nodded. "So, enough about wrestling. What music do you like?" Chris said.

Dylan was happy to get off the subject. "Music? Oh come on, Harter_ (she discovered calling him that really showed she was annoyed)_ you've known me for weeks and you're asking me that now?"

"Well- we haven't really gotten to talk over the last few weeks, generally you are tied up with your phone, the girls, or running around backstage doing something destructive with Jess."

"Alright, okay you got me there. Music? Um- I like Arch Enemy, Slipknot, Disturbed. Anything Heavy Metal. Killswitch Engage, In This Moment," she answered with a shrug. "I hate sappy songs. They make me wanna puke. Plus, I'm a Heavy Metal singer so naturally I'm gonna love those who influence me."

"What about you two?"

* * *

Throughout the evening, the three talked about why they were in wrestling- what they were hoping to achieve. All three liked the idea of wrestling for the WWE but agreed they didn't want their characters to change just because that company wanted them to.

As they were walking back to the hotel, Alex walked on ahead and Chris for some reason stayed back. "So- you and Tyson Boarende, huh? Man, I thought the guy had left the country. Gone to the UK," he remarked, hands stuffed into his pockets.

She nodded. "Yeah. Me and Tyson. People would prefer him six feet under with the attitude he had towards a lot of the guys back when he was wrestling," she added. "I- I think the only reason he's still even interested is because without me, he has no singer that has the same growl in their voice for the songs, unless Angela Gossow of Arch Enemy does it."

Chris looked at her and shrugged. "Well- relationships don't always last, if people do not work well together. I mean if they did- then there wouldn't be a need for divorce court."

She glanced at him and started laughing suddenly. "That is a very- odd outlook Chris, but true. I doubt that God wanted everyone to find there life mates straight away, there wouldn't be anything entertaining to watch. Man, I would love to be down on my ex the way those kids do in Never Back Down."

He shook his head. "You watch those movies?"

"Tyson, Matt, Jeff and the boys did. I watch movies like The Transporter, Death Race and Quarantine.. Horror and Action all the way but that Never Back Down movie is like UFC meets the O.C., it's a shame kids think that is cool when it ain't."

Alex stopped at the lights and waited until they caught up. It was then that Dylan saw he was on the phone. "Yeah- No- Alrig- But the- Okay- Tomorro- Sure no worries Dixie."

He hung up the phone as they walked over the crossing and he wrapped his arm around Dylan's shoulders. "You up for the photo shoot in tomorrow. Dixie sent all our gear, including your new ones over for us. The shoot is both inside and outside. And its meant to be cold tomorrow."

"Yay!" she said sarcastically. "I'm going to be wearing barely any clothes."

"And we are going to be wearing only our pants, so don't feel to bad. We'll all be freezing together," Chris pointed out as they entered the lobby of the hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Well, hope you like. Let me know. REVIEW PEEPS. QUEEN OF EXTREME. BLEEDING LOVE AND MORE UPDATING SOON.  
**_

_**- - -  
**_

**CHAPTER FIVE**

She'd been laying down for about forty minutes after they got back up to their room but she couldn't seem to sleep. After tossing and turning for another seven minutes, she groaned and sat up after another five minutes of trying to relax and failing miserably. Looking around, she saw both the boys were still asleep, pushed the covers back and hugged her arms around her torso as she sat cross-legged on the floor before the large window that served as a wall and watched the lights of the city below. She wondered what Tyson was doing at that moment in time. More importantly she wondered what her cousins were doing. Knowing Tyson he was probably with his friends doing something stupid. Like drugs again. Sighing, she dropped her hands into her lap, hanging her head. Who knew doing something you loved could leave you feeling so alone and unhappy.

"Hey. Can't sleep?" She jumped a little and turned to look at Alex.

"Yeah," she answered, watching as he sat down beside her. The sight of him in nothing more than boxers was a little more nicer than she thought it should have been, especially since she saw him half naked most of the time. "I'm- I'm not use to this still. You'd think I would be- but- I'm not. Sorry if I woke you up."

"Don't worry 'bout it. I was already up. I'm not use to travelling either," he commented. "But Japan is a nice place. Crowded- but nice."

Dylan watched as he ran a hand through his now clean, gel free hair. "What- What do your tattoos stand for?"

She looked at her arms. Both were completely covered and ran up her neck, down her back and sides. "Different things. Um, the one on my wrist here _(pointing to the inside of her right wrist)_ covers the scar I got after an accident when I was trying to cook. I can't cook apparently. Its basically means faith for me. That's why I put it there. So I'm always looking at it. Plus, it wasn't a traditional place for a cross."

She wasn't use to having people ask about her tattoos so when he did, she tried to make something up that didn't sound corny, cheesy or wimpy. It really represented her family; Jeff, Matt, Gil, Ruby. The names were written in symbols through the middle of the cross. The reason why it was there.

To show they were always there for her. She didn't believe in God, her choice. But she did like crosses. She never saw the point in believing in something that wasn't real.

Alex leaned forward, his fingers tracing over the tattoo gently. She shivered at the touch. When did Tyson ever touch her softly. "Its nice, but I know that story is bullshit. It stands for family. Jeff told me about it the week after you got it done. Well- he told me about the tattoo, not the person who got it."

He looked up at her as she blushed. Alex slowly leaned in closer to her. Their lips were an inch apart when a groan from the bed startled them both. "So- Sorry. I- I shouldn't have done that," he said in a whispered.

"Its fine," she muttered as she stood up and walked back over to her bed. It was not fine, because she wanted him to kiss her.

- - -

Standing in hair and make-up, Dylan fingered the corn rows that were on both sides of her hair. They'd cut and styled it so now it was like a grunge rocker do; short at the top similar to a mullet and now done up like a thick, wild, Mohawk which curved across her forehead a little. Black paint lines were beneath her eyes. Oh yeah, she was keeping this look.

"Nice," Chris said, patting her shoulder as he stopped in the mirror behind her, fiddling with the vest he was wearing.  
"Thanks." Alex was on the other side of her a second later and Dylan glanced at him once before looking down on her costume. It was the first one she'd been handed. It was a pair of tight short, shorts that were black and blue, the patterns all matched the boys pants and the shirt was a bra top style with a stretch of material attached to the bottom and made it like one of those flyaway baby doll lingerie tops seen on Victoria Secret's models. Thankfully it had support though.

"It is nice," Alex stated just before Chris walked away from them to go get his boots from wardrobe. The rain prevented them from doing the outside part of the shoot- not that it mattered as the indoor shoot would be enough. "Ab-"

"Thanks Alex," she interrupted him and turned away from the mirror. "The vests look nice." He went to grab her arm only she dodged him. Slipping into the chair, she grabbed her boots and tugged them on. He sat down in the chair beside her, his hand grabbing her booted foot.

"About last night-"

"What about it?" she asked, looking up at him when he refused to let her foot go. "Nothing happened. We talked. That is all."

He shut his mouth and nodded while looking at the ground and letting go of her foot. "I'm sor- sorry 'bout trying to kiss you," he mumbled.

She shook her head. "You didn't so, it doesn't matter. Can we not mention it?"

"Yeah," he replied before watching her walk away. Groaning, he rubbed her jaw before following her over to where the cameras were set up.

- - -

Their poses were a mix between funny and complete dorks to serious and mean looking. Their last pose was of both boys standing next to each other in their new black and silver suits with Dylan who was dressed in a silver and black corset with thick arm straps, laced up and made her boobs look three times as big. Silver cuffs decorated her arms and a pair of pants exactly like the boys hung low on her hips, held up by a black and silver studded belt.

She was knelt down in front of them both her hands hooked into the belts of the boys pants as she smiled cheekily, holding them down a little, not to much though.

"Alright guys and girl, that's a wrap."

She sighed and collapsed down onto the floor. This was her first photo shoot she'd done in her career and Lee South was good at what he did. He knew exactly how to make them pose to get the best shots.

She felt a hand grip hers when she stretched them in the air. Chris tugged her up. So- have fun?" She nodded at him while they headed for wardrobe to get changed.

- - -

Leaving her hair the way it had been styled, Dylan changed into long, baggy jeans, an old WWE Hardy Boys t-shirt and tugged a large hooded jacket on over the top. It was cold outside. The rain had stopped, but the wind wasn't helping them. They all agreed to go find something to do, but that wasn't much considering the movies were in Japanese meaning Dylan wouldn't be able to understand what was going on. So, they decided on a theme park, Chris had seen advertised.

They managed to all fit onto one seat in the train but she was squished between Chris and the window. A little girl sat across from them, pulling faces at Chris, who was returning the favour. Dylan shook her head at him and looked out the window.

She saw the theme park in the distance and swallowed the growing lump in her throat at the sight of the large rides.

Man, she got freaked just by the idea of being pushed off the jumps at Fantasy Lake and you were falling into water when doing that. Heights were not Dylan's forte, and the only time she'd actually had to face her fear while wrestling was in Australia when she'd been scheduled for a TLC match against Freakshow valet Alison Wonderland.

Once they were inside the park, Dylan's fear grew when both boys said they were all going on the roller coaster. Dylan said she would hold their stuff. "What?!" Chris asked, looking back at her.

"What?! I don't like heights. Or clowns. Other than that I'm cool. You two can go, but I- Uh- I'll wait here," she explained, grabbing Sabin's jacket mid throw as he tossed it at her before running off. Alex peeled his off and handed it to her.

"You sure?" he inquired, glancing down at her. She nodded and smiled, nudging him in the direction Chris went.

"I'll just sit and watch."

He grinned at her. "We'll be back soon."

- - -

As she sat down and watched the ride that to her reminded her of the Slingshot she'd seen down in Australia during the shows she'd performed in at the Royal Easter Show last year, her stomach lurched. It was nothing more than a circular open cage with two seats and was fashioned like a standing slingshot - it faced upwards. Watching it, she read the description and shuddered. The people were lifted seventy metres in the air and then dropped sixty. The action being performed countless times.

Her phone buzzed suddenly in her pocket and she was grateful that they were calling her, because of long distance. Reading the number, she smiled.

"Hey Jeffro."

_"How's Japan?" _

"Its alright. I can't read of understand most of the language down here so Alex and Chris are helping me. How are you feeling?"

_"Sore. So- where are you? Its really hard to hear ya?"_

"Oh sorry. We decided to hit a theme park. The guys are on the roller coaster. But- you know me. Heights and I do not get along."

A chuckle from Jeff's end of the phone and she smiled. Jeff was one of the few people who had her complete and utter devotion and loyalty. Next to him was Matt. Jeff was probably the only man who could make her smile when she truly felt down.

_"Yeah I know you."_

"So how is Tyson and the rest of them?"

_"They're doing good. Tyson keeps asking about what you're doing and who you're with. I kinda told him a little white lie for ya, but he wouldn't stop bugging me about it."_

"Al-" She was cut off by the boys who raced towards her and tackled one another to the ground.

"Man! That was a thrill and a half!" Chris gushed and then grunted when Alex elbowed him in the gut to make him let go of the headlock he had him in. The looks they got from many of the people passing them by didn't seem to phase the pair.

"Who ya talking to? Ya boyfriend?" Chris made goo-goo eyes at her and she scowled.

"No. My cousin."

_"Is Sabin acting like a jerk again? Put him on."_

"Do you realise how much this is gonna cost you?" She was ordered to hand the phone over and then watched as Chris disappeared while Alex sat down beside her. He had his hands on his knees and was looking around absentmindedly.

"Ah don't worry. Jeff will probably just tell him something quick and-" Sure enough, Chris was back a minute later and handing Dylan the now shut phone.  
"He said to say he'll see ya when you get back and gave me permission to-" Chris rubbed the back of his neck for a moment before leaning forward and pressing his lips to her cheek gently, quickly pulling back a second later. "That. He also said good luck for your match."

- - -

Dylan dropped the three large stuffed toys she'd won at the park down beside her bed while Chris grabbed his DS and once again attached himself to it. Laying down on the mattress, Dylan sighed heavily. She still couldn't believe that they had re-opened the All Japan Women's Pro-Wrestling Promotion _(Zenjo it had been nicknamed as it meant "All Women")_.

It was being promoted across the country over radios and televisions largely and the attendance had already been listed as pretty high numbers; 20, 352, Alex had said on the train ride home. So far. She was lucky they had a match for New Japan Pro Wrestling where she'd be working as their valet. Only problem was, she had never performed in front of large, large crowds. The idea of being the only American female wrestler to be competing there in three days after being called up by Dixie earlier that morning about it. She still couldn't believe it. And she would be competing against a legendary female wrestler and current trainer who was making this one time appearance. Jaguar Yokota (real name Rimi Yokota), who back in the early 1980s was considered one of the best wrestlers of either sex in the world. In her late forties now, Dylan felt more than a little honoured that she would be taking her on for the All Japan Women's Pro Wrestling Championship. The boys would be in her corner and it was a ladder match so she could only hope that nothing bad happened.

The boys match was tomorrow night and they had a signing in the morning with the AJW girls and the NJPW boys. It was going to be in this huge convention thing and Dylan felt good about it. She use to love going to signings with Jeff and Matt as kids. One time they'd missed school just to camp out the front of the arena in Raleigh so they could meet some of the WWF wrestlers. It had worked. They'd met Shawn Michaels and had gotten her replica title belt signed by Bret Hart. That was a great time and she still had that belt. Well, Matt did. She'd asked him to hold it for safe keeping. It now sat on his wall full of wrestling figures and belts.

Another female wrestler Dylan truly wanted to meet was Mayumi Ozaki who had made a very significant mark in tag team competitions and had four bouts that were among the greatest ever in women's tag team wrestling. She may not have a female tag partner, but it sure as hell would be a great to get in the ring with some of the best of the previous generation, train with the women who have made their division great. One thing she didn't enjoy about the WWE was that they all hyped that Trish Stratus was such a great woman of the female division, but not to her and a number of other women.

She watched as Alex headed for the bathroom, her eyes non-intentionally dropping to his butt which was hugged tightly by his jeans. Biting her lip, she turned her attention back to the television and had Chris - who glanced over at her when the television channel changed - seen what she was looking at before hand he may have understood why she was gripping the pillow beneath her head so tightly.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Thanks for the reviews Peepets on this one. Hope you like this chapter. I am liking writing this one, cause its a completely different thing to WWE style. Remember to leave a review.  
_**

**CHAPTER SIX**

At seven sharp the next morning, three phone alarms went off, abruptly ending the quiet sleep of the three wrestlers.

They didn't need to be gone until 8:45 as the place was only half an hour down the road. Dylan rolled out from beneath the covers when hers went off. The trick that Dylan had got herself into was putting her phone on the opposite side of the room, so either way, she had to get up. Crawling over to the television stand, Dylan grabbed her phone and shut the alarm off, ending the blaring of Story of the Year. Grabbing her things, she pulled her costume bag out and pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail. They'd been asked to get dressed in their costumes and they'd all agreed on wearing the silver and black costume. She pulled out the suit she'd need and made sure she'd grabbed the right colours. Dylan was careful not to wake either of the boys up as she tiptoed across to the bathroom. The only indication of the boys waking up was Chris moaning lightly in his sleep as he rolled over.

- - -

Alex rolled onto his stomach, grabbing his phone off the beside table to check the time. It was 7:24. Kicking the covers back, he swung his legs over the side of the bed. He still felt stupid about what he had done the other night- well, what he had nearly done. Running a hand across his jaw, he yawned and stretched out, double checking the time before standing up and headed for the bathroom. He opened the door and for a second forgot that his brain had registered Dylan wasn't in her bed. His eyes went wide just before he slapped a hand over them and half shut the door as a loud squeal pierced the quiet.

Alex stammered for words as Dylan covered herself with the first thing she could find. He'd seen enough and he mentally slapped himself while swallowing the thick dry lump in his throat. "I'm sorry, Dylan, I didn- I didn't mean t-" he called through the door, trailing off.

- - -

Dylan fumbled for a minute, embarrassed by what had just happened. Hearing his apology Dylan tried her best to not blush at what had just happened. Quickly changing into her clothes, Dylan opened the door and stepped around him, suddenly feeling the blush coming to her cheeks that she'd been fighting earlier on. God, why did she keep getting stuck in these awkward situations with him. Her straightener was plugged in a minute later near her bed. Chris rolled on his stomach, as Dylan nudged him awake.

"Come on, pretty boy. Its 7:30. Ya gotta get up," she said, nudging him. He groaned, swatting her hand away from him. She pulled a face and easily grabbed his mass, tugging him off the bed. His yelp made her laugh.

"Dylan!" He looked up at her clearly less than amused at her method of waking him up.

"You are gonna make us late," she told him. "I did use the nice way before resulting to the mean way."

- - -

"Are you serious man?!" Chris demanded. The boys were getting ready in the hotel room, Dylan had gone downstairs for breakfast and they promised to join her in five minutes, that was until Alex blurted out halfway through lacing up his boots that he had nearly kissed Dylan the other night and that he'd kind of walked in on her while she was considerably naked this morning. "Man- What did she do?"

Alex shrugged a little. "She said the kiss didn't happen, so I shouldn't worry or mention it and me walking in on her, uh- I think saying anything about that might make me start rambling."

Chris pulled a face as he fixed his hair. "Man, if Eric heard you now, he'd brutalize you. You sound like a pussy," he remarked. A sharp shout escaped him when Alex slapped him across the back of the head.

"I'm not a pussy, I just- Man, its hard to explain. I feel like kissing her but its wrong cause she's got a boyfriend-"

"-Who isn't here? Who doesn't seem to be on her top priority list while she's over here," Chris drawled slowly and made a funny face at his best friend through the mirror. "And just think about how he is gonna react when he sees her as my girlfriend when we get back."

Alex did have to agree with Chris on that. Either way the man in question couldn't really do anything to him if he did act on his feelings while here because so far, Dylan treated it as though it didn't happen. But- then again, when he'd gone to kiss her, she'd left him sitting on the floor. She wasn't the cheating type, Alex could tell just by how much she tried to bottle up her anger to the man.

He liked Dylan. Friend wise a lot, but there was a heap of people backstage TNA who felt the same. The only difference was Alex knew he had the hots for her. It had been nearly a year since his last girlfriend and no sex since then either. Hell, he got horny just thinking about what Dylan would be like to wrestle with one on one. He prayed to god that never did happen.

Chris on the other hand was busy singing in his head and wondered whether agreeing to play Dylan's boyfriend on screen was such a great idea. Alex had feelings for her, which meant he could make it more realistic, but then that would be a problem because Alex would then probably be jerking off after every show. Something that Chris did not need to even visualize at that moment in time.

"What am I gonna do?" he asked. Chris glanced at him. Even he liked Dylan, but Alex seemed genuinely to want her. Well, Alex was the guy who looked for the perfect girl as the type who was able to be around his friends and fit in well, didn't complain about wrestling, but was still a girl at heart. Dylan matched that description nearly perfectly. They didn't know much about Dylan's girly-ness as they rarely saw her unless it was at the Impact Zone. She didn't open up all that much to them unless it was on the subject of her boyfriend when she was upset other than that, they didn't really know much about their valet either way they looked at it.

- - -

She was sitting down in the cafe, playing with a half eaten piece of toast and nursing a cooling cup of tea when the boys appeared.

Chris slipped in to the seat beside her while Alex sat down opposite her. He looked at her, she didn't look happy. In fact, she looked downright miserable. "You alright?" Looking up at the two men after they ordered, she nodded and pushed her plate mug away.

"I'm just not that hungry this morning," she remarked and leaned her head against the glass next to their table. She was lying. She missed America. She missed home. Above all else, she missed her family. This would be the longest away from them in her entire career and she felt like part of her was missing. Jeff wasn't there to wake her up at six in the morning to play the drums in order to wake Matty up.

Alex shifted in his chair, rubbing the back of his neck as Chris looked over at him and then back to their short friend. Chris acted first and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh cheer up a little, sweetie. You get to wrestle in a few days, and you'll get to be at ringside tonight," he told her, rubbing her arm as he bounced her a little. She smiled up at him and shook her head at his attempts to cheer her up. It worked, a little, but not a lot.

"Yeah, but still…" she trailed off, her shoulders slumping. "I don't know. Something just- Something keeps bugging me."

Chris let her go, looking at her curiously. "Something?" Alex inquired. There was a look in his eyes that captured Dylan's attention. "Or someone?" Chris looked at the waitress that walked past them, clearly obliviously to the fact that his friends were trying hard to tear their eyes away from each other.

She finally looked away and sighed heavily. "Someone," she answered before saying they needed to get going. Chris took notice of the fact that she didn't want to continue with the subject and agreed that they should get going.

- - -

The convention was pretty crazy. It was like the Wrestlemania Axxess event only she wasn't the fan going to the wrestler, it was the other way round. She smiled at a little girl whose father asked if she could get a picture with her and Alex.

Both of them nodded and the tiny girl ended up being held by Alex with one arm as his other wrapped around her shoulders. They smiled for the camera before letting each other go and the little girl giggled before running off. "Cute," Dylan said off the top of her head. Alex glanced at her but she refused to meet his gaze and went back to sitting next to Chris and signing autographs.

He groaned and joined them. It wasn't long before they were asked to head over to where a ring had been set up. She smiled seeing her opponent for her match in a few days. The woman took her hand the minute she said hello and they talked for a minute of so before they were told to get into the ring.

"Don't worry, they're all a little pushy round here," she commented.

Dylan smiled up at her before heading over to the corner where Alex and Chris were standing on the apron. She shrugged off the coat she'd been wearing due to the cold and tossed it over Chris' head before turning to look at the woman opposite her.

A man stepped into the ring saying that he would be calling out a move and that the two women would be demonstrating them. Dylan saw this as the opportunity to read how Jaguar worked in the ring.

The first move was super suplex from the top rope. That was not an easy move.

Dylan was going to be executing it on Jaguar. God, she only prayed that she didn't injure her before their match.

Drawing in a deep breath, she was grateful that she had gotten the chance to stretch out earlier. They locked up and using a strong Irish whip, Dylan threw her into the turnbuckle. It was a hard move to work because the executer had to go top rope as well. Matt had showed this move once and once only due to the fact that they had done it on her and nearly shattered her collarbone in doing so. They hadn't meant to it was just that they were trained to lift men and not a woman half their size and weight and that meant the way they impacted had to look powerful. And it had been.

Setting Jaguar up on the turnbuckle, she climbed up and then lifted the woman until they both stood on the top rope of the turnbuckle. No one could be near the ring because if the ring was bumped even in the slightest, they could both fall. With a strong lift, she had the woman up in the air and then dropped herself backwards until they both hit the mat.

- - -

Dylan breathed in heavily from where she was sitting on the mat in the turnbuckle, her hair was damp and she was sweaty. Even a twenty minute demonstration had her beat.

She looked around and found a water bottle shoved into her hands. Alex sat on the edge of the apron next to where she was sitting, facing her as he held onto the ropes. "Could we talk?"

"About?" she asked.

"What happened. Me nearly kissing you? Walking in on you this morning?" he answered low enough so that only she and she alone could hear him. Dylan paused as she took a drink and glanced at him from the corner of her eye. She shook her head and he sighed. "Dylan, its not like we can ignore it."

"I'd prefer to."

"Well I wouldn't," he said back.

She looked at him and slipped out of the ring, stepping round the post to look at him better. "Why? Its not like anything happened Alex. Besides, I have a boyfriend."

"Really? Cause all you ever do is complain about how bad he is."

"It doesn't mean that I don't love him," she retorted. "There are just some things I can't stand."

Alex watched her turn and caught her arm before she got out of reach and turned her back around, pulling her close. "I'm not letting this go."

"Well I am, so you'd be doing everyone a favour by doing it too." He shook his head as he let her go and this time watched her walk off.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thanks for the reviews. Keep 'em coming and I hope you enjoying this one. More updates will be up this weekend, Queen Of Extreme especially.**_

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Alex didn't say a word to Dylan after that for the rest of the afternoon. The trip back to the hotel was awkward as Chris tried to talk to one and then the other only to have them both shut him out. Chris said he was going downstairs to run the block before they had to leave which left both Alex and Dylan on their own. She was laying down on her bed, reading. Alex was spread out on his and Sabin's bed, watching the television. His eyes drifted over to where she was laying and followed the way her arms flexed as she held the book up over her head, her breathing causing her chest to rise and fall deeply and showing off her six pack beneath her singlet. Her legs her bent and one was crossed over the other.

Her body screamed sex without even trying. He opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it and went back to watching the television.

She shut the book after a few more minutes and dropped it down next to the mattress. He used that as an excuse.

"What're you reading?" he asked. Dylan didn't glance over at him.

"Uh- nothing much," she replied, covering the book up. He pulled a face and sat up before standing up. She didn't look round, so she didn't see that he was knelt down behind her until his lips pressed against hers. Her eyes opened wide as his mouth stayed pressed against hers, making her realise this was not a dream at all. His lips were soft against hers and Dylan shut her eyes, leaning up and turning so she was facing him and wrapped her arm around his neck as he grabbed her waist with his hands. The whole time, Alex's mouth was against hers Dylan felt like she was in heaven.

Why didn't kissing Tyson feel like this? It had originally, but it didn't anymore. Now whenever Tyson kissed her, it was rough and hard, nothing like the one she was currently sharing with Alex.

He picked her up slightly and laid her back on the bed. As much as she enjoyed the kiss, Dylan pulled away. Her hands pushed against his chest and he fell down beside her, his heavy breathing and her short panting the only noises next to the television sounds.

"Uh-" she started.

"You still gonna pretend like nothing happened?" he questioned, cutting her off. Dylan bit her lip and crawled away from him. She didn't want to give the wrong impression that she was easy and that just because she had given in to one kiss, she'd give in again.

She couldn't and wouldn't. Alex sat up and looked down at his lap. "Why am I attracted to the one girl who isn't attracted back?" he asked himself.

Dylan looked at him and folded her arms over her chest, eyes lowered to the ground. She sighed and stood up. "I- I'm just gonna get my stuff ready for tonight," she remarked. Alex climbed to his feet and nodded just as the door opened and Chris appeared. He shouldn't have opened his big mouth.

"Hey guys," he said, just before his eyes took in the sad look on his best friends' face. "What's up?"

"Nothing," he muttered.

- - -

The three of them stood backstage and Alex's attention was riveted on Dylan who was clipping Chris' belt around his waist. When she asked if he wanted help, he nodded mutely. He shivered when her fingers brushed against his back as she pulled the belt around his waist. Chris walked off and Alex grabbed her hand stopping her. She looked up at him as he turned around. "I'm sorry," he whispered. She shook her head and smiled, reaching up as her hand brushed his cheek making him shut his eyes tightly. Why did she have to do that?

"Don't worry about it," she replied and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Just worry about your match."

- - -

Alex, however, couldn't. When Chris told him they were about to go on, Dylan threaded her fingers with his and smiled up at him. Alex stood beside them, a large jacket covering his bare torso and Chris saw him shift awkwardly when she did grab his hand. This was not going to be fun.

When they were introduced, Dylan took hold of Alex's hand just before he stepped out. She raised both of their arms up into the air before letting them go.

The match was for their titles and they'd been scheduled to win at the last minute, apparently it gave the company more recognition with the boys holding them. She climbed into the ring as Chris held the ropes for her. Dylan took Alex's jacket from him when he pulled it off while Chris patted her on the shoulder.

- - -

Alex groaned in pain as his shoulder connected with the ring post and Chris hot tagged him in and took their opponent down with a clothesline. He pinned the man as Dylan cheered loudly. She quickly climbed up and asked him if he was alright. He shook his head but smiled at Chris as he hugged him and held their titles up as Dylan told the two defeated men to get to steppin' cause they just got served by the Motor City Machine Guns.

Once backstage, Chris headed for the locker room while Dylan said she'd helped him to the medical room. Immediately he was asked how much pain he was in and checked over by the woman who smiled down at him, clearly enjoying it despite the situation. So, why did that annoy Dylan so much?

It took an hour, a horde of fans and an exact half an hour car ride back to the hotel before the trio were able to fully relax. It was midnight by that time and Alex's am had been put in a sling. Chris told her to watch him while he went out to grab a late night feed of pizza for them. Alex was laying on his back, a heat pack on his shoulder when Dylan heard him hiss in pain. Sitting up, Dylan made her way over to the bed. His eyes were shut and they opened as she pulled the heat pack off, straddling his waist. Without a word, she kneaded her fingers into his sore shoulder, massaging and causing his eyes to roll back into his head. She swallowed as she heard him groan.

"Sit up," she told him, moving up slightly so he could get up.

He moved until his back was resting back against the headboard. Pulling his shirt off, Dylan didn't seemed phased as his muscles clenched when her cool fingers connected with hot flesh and resumed their work.

It was working. The pain was easing up a little but Alex was more concerned with the fact of how close she was to him. He could lean up so easily and kiss her. However, he didn't. Alex knew if he did, he'd end up pushing their friendship. Not too mention, he didn't want two cousins and a boyfriend to come after him and he didn't want Chris walking in on him with Dylan on top of him.

"Thanks, it feels better," he said, taking her hands and easing her back. She smiled and nodded. "You're really good with your hands." He didn't mean it in the way that it came out and cringed slightly seeing her go bright red in the cheeks.

- - -

Chris tried so hard not to act awkward around his two friends when he got back to the hotel, but it was proving difficult.

Alex was sitting on the bed and Dylan lay on Chris' side, her attention focused solely on the movie House of Flying Daggers that Chris had picked up for them.

"I thought you couldn't understand Japanese?" he questioned.

"I can't," she answered, glancing at him and then back to the television. "But its basically telling the story through the pictures."

He chuckled while Alex grinned slightly. He seemed to be in a better mood than he had been when he'd left. Chris didn't say anything to press the matter and grabbed his drink.

- - -

Alex's shoulder was aching badly, Dylan's massage had relieved some of the pain, but it had come back and it was beginning to interrupt his sleep. With a groan, he kicked off the covers and headed straight for the shower. The hot water that pounded down onto his shoulder felt so good and he welcomed the heat. Sighing heavily as he tried to straighten himself up, he groaned when a sharp pain stabbed through the dull throbbing.

When he got up in the morning, he knew that without a doubt he was going to the doctors and getting it looked at more thoroughly. As dried off and got dressed, he heard a soft knock on the door. Tugging his boxers up, he opened the door to find Dylan standing there with a small pot in her hands.

He didn't say anything as she hadn't him the small object. "Its Tiger Balm."

Alex nodded. "Co- Could you help me?" he asked. She took the tiny jar back and told him to sit on her bed so they wouldn't wake Chris up. Sitting down, he sighed as the balm mixed with the pressure of her fingers drove him into a different state of mind that was far beyond being relaxed. She heard him groan low in his throat as her fingers moved up his neck and both her hands started to work his neck. "Dylan."

She stopped as his hands reached around and grabbed her hands. "You should sleep. It'll help," she said, pulling away from him.

He grabbed her and tugged her back down, his mouth crushing over hers. When she tried to move, Alex wrapped his arms around her torso, holding her prisoner. Dylan gave up on trying to get away from him as her hands grasped the back of his neck.

Alex let one hand drop and he made to roll her down onto the bed, but his shoulder complained when a sharp knife like pain going through it. Stopping, Alex looked at Dylan who was fumbling, clearly at a loss as to what she could say or do.

Damn, why did he have to be so hopeless when it came to feelings and dealing with things like this.

Alex reached over, his hand cupping her cheek as he slowly leaned forward. She turned her head at the last moment. "We need to get some sleep," she whispered.

He pursed his lips, nodded and got up, heading back over to the bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Thanks for the positive feedback. I promise more drama, Hardy Boys, WWE, and TNA will be in the next chapter as so far most of it has revolved around Japan. Hope you all like and review Peepets, they are always apprieciated. Oh and there is a big twist that will come up VERY soon in the next few chapters or so. Try and guess it I promise no one will get it. Hehe I'm evil._**

- - -

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Chris was the first one awake the next morning and decided against getting the other two up. Dylan was completely hidden beneath the covers and as far as he could tell was out like a light. Alex was laying on his back, his injured arm laying across his stomach as he hung half off the bed. He showered and dressed before opting to finally wake them up.

Alex was first and then he looked at the hidden Knockout and smirked. He climbed in beneath the covers, prepared to give as good as he got from when she had woken him up yesterday.

"So, as I was saying-" he started in a girly voice, as loud as he could. "You and I go-"

Dylan's eyes opened wide and Chris chuckled just before he was shoved out of the bed and to the floor. "You suck, Sabin."

"Yeah I do, real good," he shot back, rolling on the floor laughing his arse off as she got up and stood outside the bathroom, waiting for Alex to leave it while Chris nearly killed himself from laughing at her reaction to his version of the wake-up call. "You should wear a bra to hold those _'puppies'_ up."

"I am wearing a bra," she pointed out, lifting her singlet up and making Chris stop suddenly, almost awkwardly, not that she noticed as Alex appeared and Dylan put her singlet back into place, clearing her throat before she stepped into the bathroom. Chris sighed and got to his feet.

"You do realise that the more you pine and perish for her, the more she'll keep her distance?" Chris muttered as he helped Alex fix the sling back into place.

"Shut up, Chris," Alex growled back.

Chris scoffed. "I was only saying, maybe you should get a girl and make her jealous."

Alex looked at his best friend, watching as he finished helping him before stepping back. "What do-"

He stopped as Dylan appeared and smiled at them. "So-" Chris started watching as Dylan sat down on the floor beside her bags and started looking over her clothes. "What are we going to do today?"

"I feel like hell, Chris," Alex replied. "And- I want to go and find a doctor who can tell me what's wrong?"

"I like that plan," Dylan remarked, not looking up at them.

Chris made a face, but agreed if he was in that much pain.

- - -

Two hours later and an MRI test on Alex's shoulder, all three of them sat in the waiting room just down the hall from the emergency room. It was pretty hectic in there and along the hall and Dylan was watching as a little girl cried silently while looking away from the doctor who was injecting her with something. She felt uncomfortable and looked down at her lap. Dylan and hospitals were not good when she saw things like that given the fact that she was a real big supporter of children's foundations and other organisations like that.

Glancing up as Alex stood up, she and Chris wondered what he was doing and when he walked over to the little girl and jumped up onto the bed beside her, she smiled.

"Alex- natural with kids," Chris mused, slipping into the seat beside her.

She glanced at him slowly. "Don't think I don't see what you're doing Sabin."

"Me?" he asked innocently, pointing to his chest. "I'm not doing anything, just saying how good he is with kids."  
"You're trying to-"

"Chris is trying to what?" Alex inquired as he appeared at her side. She groaned and stood up, pushing past him. She needed fresh air, not just from the hospital but from Alex. Finding a spot on the grass outside, she collapsed down and rested her arms on her knees, pushing her hair back from her face.

What the hell was happening to her? Feeling someone sit down beside her, she looked up at them.

"He's in with the doctor now," Chris told her, "didn't want me to go in with him. He wanted to be a big boy."

Dylan laughed at her friend before feeling him wrap his arms around her shoulders. "Look- this storyline relationship?"  
"Its fake, Chris and besides between you and me- we're friends. Its all an act," she told him. He smiled at her and ruffled her hair. She looked so adorable as she whined and complained to him not to do that.

- - -

The pair of them had been laying back on the grass, trying to make shapes out of the clouds passing by overhead when Alex found them. He watched them both stand up and look at him.

"Well- I can't wrestle for a week and even then I'm gonna have to watch it," he told them. "But- he did say whoever had been massaging it was doing a good job." Dylan blushed lightly and looked at her feet when Chris quirked an eyebrow at her.

"So- now what can we do? We have nothing lined up until Dylan's match, so-"

"Doc said I didn't need the sling or anything on it, just some heat and ice every now and then, so... I'm up for some dancing," Alex said with a one-sided shrug.

- - -

After changing back at the hotel, Dylan found herself being lead by Sabin and Shelley into a techno club which had taken most of the day finding and a pretty funny experience when a bunch of girls recognised the boys and literally chased them into a men's room in a shopping centre when they'd been asking for directions. Both of them had ended up climbing out the window. She hated techno/rave music but put up with it.

Chris didn't stay near their table they'd found for long as he caught the attention of a number girls. Alex watched his friend disappear before he and Dylan both remained quiet with each other just drinking.

He looked at her from the corner of her eye and took a long sip of his drink as he let his eyes wonder from her French pigtailed hair, dark metal style make-up to the dark grey button down vest that was the only thing covering her torso, exposing a fair amount of stomach, tattoos and cleavage. Alex felt goose bumps rise on his arms as he watched her chest rise and fall deeply. He noticed that was a habit she seemed to have. Setting his empty bottle down on the table, he burped and didn't see Dylan smile slightly at him when he excused himself.

"So- looking forward to your match now?" he asked over the thumping beat of the techno/rave music.

She nodded, her attention on Chris and his version of her cousin Jeff's hip entrance. A little wigged out, Dylan turned away, trying so hard not to laugh at him. Alex shook his head and looked down.

"You wanted to dance right?" she asked, taking hold of his hand. Alex didn't object as she pulled him up and out onto the dance floor as the music switched almost instantly from the techno/rave that had been playing to a slow pop song. She looked around as people started dancing more closely - if that was possibly - and then at Alex who rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"What's the song?" Alex questioned.

Dylan may not have like anything except metal, rock and a little country, but she recognised the similar beat to the music. "_What Hurts The Most_ by Jo O'Meara." Alex was a little taken back when she stepped close to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He looked down at the ground as his hands went to her hips. This was not a great song to dance to when the girl you wanted, but couldn't have was your partner. Alex left his hands on her hips but couldn't fight the urge to hold her tighter as the music created a surrealistic mood.

"I like this song," he commented, trying to do anything except kiss her while she was so close. Looking over Dylan's head he saw Chris watching them with a large smirk and rolled his eyes slightly.

"Any take on _What Hurts The Most_ is good one. It has so much meaning and different voices within it," she said and he laughed at her. She blushed slightly as his arms slipped from her hips to around her waist. "Sorry, musician."

"Don't worry 'bout it. You should try me in an art gallery, Chris says I'm worse than a nagging Marge Simpson," he told her which made her smile. As she did, Alex leaned down and caught her lips in a kiss. It was bold, but surprisingly Dylan didn't pull away as quickly as he expected, though she did pull away from him and excuse herself quickly. Alex was left standing in the middle of the dance floor with Chris feeling bad for his friend. He always fell for the wrong girl, or really he fell for the right girl just at the wrong time.

- - -

Dylan hadn't seen the woman who'd been watching them from behind the bar and so when she opened the door of the cubicle that she'd been in, Dylan was a little taken back by the appearance of the woman who she would be fighting soon. Jaguar smiled at her from where she was leaning against the vanity bench. "H- Hi."

"So you and Mr. Martin?" she inquired, quirking an eyebrow at the petite blonde.

Dylan frowned. "No. Its… It is really complicated."

"So lust? I'm not blind," Jaguar replied.

The blonde sighed heavily. "Look, I have a boyfriend. A few small kisses from another man isn't going to make me cheat."

"I was not accusing you of cheating or going to do any such thing, but take my advice from someone who has years of experience with men. They like something so they attach themselves to it, besides I doubt that you would've let that kiss continue if you didn't want it."

Dylan lowered her eyes, her mind reeling in thought as she wondered about what Jaguar had just told her. "Oh and by the way, I've met the boys before and Alex is a keeper there honey. Any woman would be lucky to land him."

"My man is fine, otherwise my cousins would have tossed him out of my life by now," she responded.

The older woman shook her head. "I doubt that honey. You know why?" She paused for a moment. "Because they probably want you to figured that out for yourself."

- - -

Dylan left the club after her talk with Jaguar. She was so confused. So terrified about what she had been told and when Alex saw her go, he grabbed his jacket and followed her.

"Dylan!"

"Just go back to Chris!" she said over her shoulder. He sighed and jogged over to her. When he finally caught her up to her, she ignored him and he tugged his jacket on to fight the cold night air before he actually grabbed her arm.

"Stop and tell me what's wrong," he ordered her.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed his face between her hands. "You can't like me. I have a boyfriend who I'm happy with."

Alex watched her face. He listened to what she said before he lowered his gaze. No matter how many times Chris told him no, or she told him not to like her, Alex couldn't help it. He didn't care whether it was lust or something more, he knew what he was feeling. "I can't help how I feel."

"Yes you can. Go find someone who deserves you, please," she whispered before letting him go and heading down the streets. Alex clenched his fist at his side and looked between the tiny woman leaving him and the club where Chris was.

Making one quick and possibly stupid decision, Alex took off after Dylan.

- - -

She gasped when hands grabbed her and turned her around just before lips crushed over hers. The heat and inexplicable desire that suddenly came to life overtook her reasoning as her arms wrapped around his neck and he held her close.

Dylan didn't remember who broke the kiss, all she knew was that her heart was beating a million miles a second and she had just been thrown into a dangerous situation and as much as her mind was screaming at her to tell him to stop before both of them did something they'd end up regretting, she leaned into the strong arms that were wrapped around her.

What hell was happening to her?


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hope you like this one. Thanks for the steadily increasing support for this one. I will have updates for Little Darlin' and more in the next few days so I hope you like this chapter and let me know what you think. Oh and also- check out some of the changes that have been made to my profile.**_

_**P.S. Side note. The song in this chapter doesn't belong to me and it never will but I hope you like it. Still guessing on what the twist could be.  
**_

**CHAPTER NINE**

Her match with Jaguar had gone really well- they'd been the main event and put everything they could into it. Bumps and bruises were still only just surfacing but she was so happy that she had won it after so much fight when she'd pulled the belt from where it hung above the ring just as Jaguar had pulled the ladder from under her feet so she'd landed back first on the mat after a pretty high drop, not that she hadn't gotten straight back up to celebrate with Chris and Alex. It was her first major title reign, she'd only ever held tag team titles and now she was bringing that title to TNA. She'd been waiting to give some of the girls a good beat down and this promised her a chance at doing just that.

As she sat on the plane beside Chris and the window, Dylan realised that since the night they'd gone to the club, Alex had barely spoken to her or even looked at her. It wouldn't have bothered her as that was what she had been asking him to do the time in which he'd planted a very passionate kiss on her, but for some reason it did. Sighing heavily, she laid her head back in the seat and sighed heavily.

"You alright?" Chris asked.

"Yeah. I- I'm just a little sore." He nodded and then leaned back into his seat. Dylan stuck her headphones in and felt her heart sink. She'd basically cheat on Tyson, right? She didn't know and it was confusing her beyond compare.

Dylan jumped up into Matt's arms as they found each other at the airport. Due to TNA doing three live shows in Raleigh, Matt had agreed to let all three of them stay at his house to save them the hassle of finding a hotel. Alex tried to argue with Chris about it but agreed when he was told they wouldn't be sleeping in the same room as Dylan.

"Hey Dyl," Matt greeted, squeezing her in a bear hug. "How's it feel to hold the gold?"

She smiled as they separated. "It feels good," she told him just as Alex and Chris appeared having nearly lost their luggage. "Though it was a long process to get it on the plane home."

Chris and Alex shook hands with Matt who greeted them enthusiastically having only heard stories of the boys from Jeff and her. "So ready to live the next three days in hell?" Alex swallowed thickly while Chris went pale only to have Dylan start to laugh out loud and Matt burst into a fit of hysterical laughing as the pair truly believed him.

Matt talked the whole trip from the Raleigh airport down to Cameron which had been a little uncomfortable for Dylan when Chris had dived into the front seat and refused to budge, so she'd ended up in the back with Alex. That had been okay, but he hadn't talked to her the whole time, only giving her fleeting looks when she talked to Matt or Chris. And it was truly starting to annoy her of course she had been lying when she'd told him to ignore her, but she did want to be his friend.

When they climbed out of the car, Dylan was unexpectedly tackled by her cousin.

"Jeff you're crushing me!" she screamed as he kissed her cheek repeatedly. Chris chuckled while Alex shook his head at the young woman who squealed as Jeff continued to attack her with kisses.

When Jeff finally relented and let her up, Dylan slapped his arm before grabbing her stuff from off the ground. She looked around for her belt, which seemed to have gone missing and glanced up when the strap was dangled in front of her.

Looking up, she took the belt from him before she watched him head inside.

Sighing heavily, she followed Chris in and headed for the room Matt had set up for her since she'd started living with him every now once she'd turned sixteen.

Alex and Chris were camping out in the lounge room and had just collapsed from jet lagged when the front door opened.

Both men looked up to find none other than Tyson Boarende stepping inside. Chris looked at Alex who didn't say a word as he went back to fixing up his bed on the floor.

"Since when does Matt take in strays?" he asked sourly, sizing the two shorter men up. Their was a long silence between the three before Matt appeared.

"Strays? Who is he calling a stray?" Chris grumbled under his breath, taking in the very beefed up man in ripped jeans, singlet and a torn open button down. Alex smirked a little and glanced at Jeff who fell down onto the couch near Chris.

"So boys- have fun?" Jeff inquired, fixing his attention on the boys and not Tyson who was in a minor disagreement with Matt by the heated looks on their faces.

"Yeah, as you can see, we won at the parks and in the ring," Chris beamed, motioning to the toys and then to the belts next to Jeff.

Jeff nodded and that was when Dylan appeared. Tyson looked at her and she smiled as Matt backed off. The smile, Jeff could tell, was forced. She was tired and Tyson was, as usual, straight on her case about everything from her trip, wrestling career and music contract. Jeff stood up and stopped his cousin from closing the distance between her and her boyfriend. Tyson didn't look too pleased. "Look, they're pretty jet lagged man, how about giving 'em a few hours sleep and then we can all party Hardy style." It wasn't a question. It was a statement that stood clear. "Matt and I are going to go get the stuff for tonight and Shannon and that will be here around five. You can come back then."

Dylan was glad that Jeff had done what he had and as such she was now curled up in her favourite place. Her bed. Well, one of her beds. As hard as she tried though, Dylan couldn't sleep but it wasn't working. No matter how many sheep she counted or songs she hummed, sleep was not coming.

Climbing out of bed, Dylan padded down the stairs in her favourite pair of duck pyjama pants she left here all the time and a singlet. She found Chris fast asleep. Alex had his back to the door she'd come in from and Dylan could see he wasn't asleep. Walking over to him, Dylan slipped down beside him.

His eyes went slightly wide when she looked up at him.

"Hey," she greeted and saw him smile.

"Hey."

"So? Why won't you talk to me?" she whispered just in case Chris woke up.

"I am talkin-"

"You wouldn't on the plane."

"Well- I couldn't then cause I wasn't beside you."

"In the car-" Alex leaned down and kissed her, silencing her accusations of him ignoring her. He slid his arm around her waist and pulled her tiny figure flush against his. She moaned softly as his arms tightened around her and they both felt a sudden heat rise between them as she pulled back, her fingers lightly tracing over his muscular bicep. Part of her was hoping for Chris to not wake up but a groan caused them to crash back down to reality and break away from each other completely.

"Dude, since when does our little Pixie join you in bed?" Chris asked the pair who looked at each other.

"Pixie? Oh just you wait until tonight Sabin," she told him jumping from Alex's bed and right onto Chris'. "Jeff and I usually sing at parties. Plus, I've been hooked on a new ban I found on MySpace called The Vaine. Female screamo mixed with powerpop. I might try singing one of their songs. Then we'll see how much of a Pixie I am?"

Chris watched her as she sat on the end of his bed using the lounge as a back rest and smiled, tugging on her pants. "I really like this style."

She went slightly red. "Get off your high horse, Sabin. I'm proud of my duckies. You proud of your Marvin the Martian boxers?"

"Oh, be quiet," he grumbled back, nudging her slightly as she laughed and Alex joined in.

By the time people started arriving, the boys were dressed and Dylan was upstairs getting ready. When she came down, Alex was in awe of the petite hardcore, heavy metal Knockout. Tight black leather pants, a silver bullet belt, a tight _"In This Moment"_ shirt made her look all the part of a screamo girl.

Dark eyeliner and everything just completed the look and had Alex never seen her before tonight he would have sworn she was some hot leader singer for a famous band already.

Alex went to step over to her only to halt in his stride when Tyson grabbed her up into his arms and kissed her.

He turned and ran straight into Shannon. "Hey Shelley. Been a while."

Alex smiled. "Hey Moore. See you got more ink."

The pair shook hands as Chris joined them. "Guys as much as I like the whole male bonding thing, Dylan's gonna sing." As the guys headed outside and over to where Matt, Dylan and the rest of the group had earlier on set up a mini staging platform for anyone with enough guts to get up and sing.

Alex saw a number of the kids, whose parents were hanging around somewhere, up on the platform and jumping around like crazy to some 80s rock song that was playing over the jukebox.

Matt climbed up onto the platform and grabbed the microphone stand.

"Ladies and gents, boys and girls of all ages you know her as my cousin, and TNA's most bad ass Knockout and a new Women's Champ. Please give it up for Dylan."

Jeff was controlling the stereo box near the edge of the platform and a few of the kids stayed on while some climbed off it. Alex clapped as she climbed up on the stage. "Hey guys. So, this is _Bee(n) Stalking Jaque_ by **The Vaine** and I'd thought I'd try something different."

Alex was really impressed. He hadn't heard Dylan sing before because he had rarely seen her before their time together in Japan. As she bowed playfully and danced with one of the children. Dylan climbed from the stage and started to head for them only problem was - Tyson cut her off halfway and Alex wanted so badly to talk to her, but he wouldn't go near her while Tyson was there.

"Man, twenty minutes with the guy and already I don't like him," Chris remarked, coming over to stand beside him. Alex nodded and he saw Dylan heading inside. He excused himself and followed her.

Dylan stepped out of the bathroom and didn't see the person in front of her until she bumped into them. "Oh sorry," she apologised and then looked up. Alex shook his head at her.

"Don't be, you were actually the person who I was looking for," he stated, grabbing her arm and before Dylan knew it, Alex had them shut in Matt's basement. This was not good.

"Alex-" He grabbed her arm and once at the bottom of the stairs and in Matt's game room, Alex turned and crushed his mouth over hers and backed her into the pool table. Dylan, against her better judgement, leaned into the kiss and Alex put his beer down on the felt of the table while his free hand groped blindly for the back of her thigh to lift her up. The darkness only covered them for a minute before the light upstairs flickered on as the door opened. They both broke away from one another and Dylan quickly turned the lights on while he started setting up the game.

Dylan quickly slipped in between him and the table, cleaning the lipstick off his lips with her thumb. Since the people coming were not yet even in sight, Alex sucked Dylan's thumb between his lips and bit down lightly, smirking when he felt her tremble against him. She quickly pulled away from him and moved to the opposite end of the table.

Jeff, Beth, Matt, Chris and more all came downstairs and joined in on the game. She watched Alex as he leaned over the table and take his fifth shot of the game only to be distracted by Tyson who said something to him that Dylan in a moment of not listening hadn't heard what he'd said.

Alex threw down his cut stick and stepped up so he and Tyson were only inches away from each other. Chris put a hand on Alex's shoulder just as a silent gesture to let Alex know he was there.

"What is your problem?" Alex demanded.

Tyson smirked and Dylan made to intervene only Jeff put his arm up to block her. "My problem? My problem is you and your little boyfriend there, Motor City Boy."

"What have I, in the few hours that we've know one another, have done to be a problem to you?" Alex asked.

"You were born, kid." Tyson started to laugh as Chris eased a tense Alex away from the man.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Thanks girls and those who have reviewed, I'm really happy to see your enjoying this. Anyway hope you continue to like and are getting ready for an EricYoung/OC and Raven/OC fic in a few days and those promised one-shots. Kate _**

**CHAPTER TEN**

After Tyson's little disagreement with Alex, Matt decided to call the party a night. Alex was sitting out on the top of the steps near Matt's hot tub when he heard someone behind him. He turned slightly and watched as Matt sat down next to him. "I have one problem with you, Shelley and you wanna know what it is?"

"You gonna tell me anyways, right?"

Matt smiled, then frowned. "I saw you and Dylan outside the bathroom today." Alex glanced at him and swallowed the thick lump in his throat.

"Look man, I may not like Tyson but he has my cousin and if you do anything to ruin-"

"What's left to ruin?" Alex interrupted suddenly.

"Not my point. I've been cheated on, I know the pain it causes and it will be Dylan who will end up getting hurt. So- don't try anything. Especially while in my house."

Alex nodded in answer, not saying anything to Matt as he got up and left the young man on the steps.

- - -

The TNA locker rooms were a total mess when Dylan, Alex and Chris rolled up the next day for the taping. She was told that until Slammiversary she wasn't even going to be used on any shows as TNA wanted to alter her slightly. Chris looked down at her and rubbed her affectionately as he said so long as they didn't make her remove any of her tattoos or that, as he seemed to enjoy looking at them, then he was fine with the alteration.

Dylan sighed as she collapsed onto the bench in the locker room. Alex was on the opposite side of the room and she stopped when he started to pull his shirt off and she watched the muscles in his back tense and flex as each inch of his back was exposed. She swallowed thickly and told them she'd be back in ten. That'd give them enough time to get changed and her time to get the image of Alex and her at Matt's last night out of her head.

- - -

Chris found Dylan sitting with her back to him and headphones in.

Smiling, he came up behind her, sliding his arms around her waist, chuckling when she jumped and turned to hit his chest.

"Chris!"

"What?!" he whined back.

"Don't do that!"

"Sorry Hardy, didn't know you were so easy to scare," he said as she pulled her headphones out.

"What are you doing down here?" she asked. "Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

He shrugged. "I just need to take my shirt off."

She nodded. "So- Alex said you were avoiding him."

"What?! I- I am not," she retorted defensively. He put his hands up.

"Easy Hardy-" he told her. "I was only saying." Chris had taken to calling her Hardy ever since she'd told him that she would never answer him if he called her Mackenzie.

"I knew," she sighed, "I'm just- Tyson hasn't answered my texts."

Chris lifted her up and sat down before putting her into his lap. "Why do you stay with him?"

She shrugged. "Cause I'm stupid."

"You're not stupid girlie, you just- don't have a great choice in men at the moment," he told her, resting his arm around her waist and on her lap.

She chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I do."

A voice made her look up and had she been paying any attention to Chris, she would have seen him playing with her belt end absently and trying not to glare at Taylor and Roxxi as they appeared and dragged his little friend away.

- - -

Alex was showering after his first blood match with Mick, cleaning the blood from his face and trying to clean the small cut he'd received. "Hey Alex." He turned when he heard Chris' voice and glanced at his friend.

"What?" He had one hell of a raging headache and had already passed on doing anything after the show with the boys.

"Dylan's not avoiding you. She is- having relationship dilemmas is all."

Alex glanced at his friend as if he were crazy. "Dude, why the fuck you telling me that for?" Chris grinned and clapped as he turned the shower off and grabbed his towel. "What are you clapping at?"

"Dude, come on, you're giving a great performance but how long do you think that this performance will last?"

"What?!"

"You and trying to cover up how much you like her," Chris told him.  
Alex shook his head as he started to dry off. "I do not."

"You do."

"I don't."

"You do."

"I don't."

Chris sighed and held his hands up. "Fine, what ever. Look, I gotta go and talk to Dixie and JJ about something. I'll meet you and Hardy at the car," he said. Alex frowned seeing the evil look in Chris' eyes as he left.

- - -

Dixie and Jeff looked up as the door opened. "Hey Dix, JJ," Chris greeted.

"Hi Sabin. What can I do for you?" she asked knowing she only ever saw Chris when he wanted to talk about the show. Jeff nodded towards the younger man as he stepped inside and shut the door.

"I was thinking, about this storyline and well- What if Alex played the boyfriend? I- I mean either way its your choice, I just wanted to know what you that I would have no problem in which role I'm given, but it was just a suggestion."

- - -

Dylan stood, leaning against the car when Alex appeared which unnerved her while no one else was around. She straightened up a little. Alex smiled at her and she returned it as he dumped his bags in the boot before moving to lean against the car beside her. The young woman looked down at the ground and jumped when she felt an arm slip around her waist before Alex moved to stand in front of her and pressed her back into the car as his tongue slipped past her lips and she grabbed hold of his forearm, but didn't push him away. Somewhere nearby a car door slammed and both of them jumped apart.

Dylan covered her mouth with her hand which hid the smile that creased the corner of her lips up. Alex leaned his head down until he was just near hers as she looked up at him. "Alex."

"My off-"

"Don't please," she whispered and he bit his lip before he kissed her cheek and stepped away from her. Chris appeared about five seconds later.

- - -

Matt and Jeff were sitting on the couch with Lucas and Beth when the three got home. "And the heroes return." Dylan smiled at them while Chris laughed and Alex sighed. Out of everything Alex was hurting. His shoulder hurt and so did his head. "You guys hungry?"

"Yeah."

"No," Alex muttered.

Dylan watched him head for his bed and collapse as Beth got up, telling the hungry pair she'd find something for them to eat. Chris followed her, his stomach growling heavily for food. Dylan glanced at Matt who quirked an eyebrow at her before she looked away and followed Chris and Beth into the kitchen. "Has anyone ever told her she is a really good cook?" Chris asked to Dylan as she sat down at the table beside him. Referring to the food Beth had cooked last night for them. Nodding, she laughed when Beth put two bowls fried rice down in front of them. Chris mumbled what sounded like a thanks before digging in. Dylan crossed one leg over the other and rest her head in her hand as she watched him eat while Beth headed back into the lounge room and Alex appeared muttering something about needing something to eat after all.

"You can have mine," she said, pushing her bowl across to the free space at the table along with her spoon. Alex gingerly sat down in the chair and thanked her. She smiled at him and watched the pair of them eat. "So, Roxxi said you went to see Dix and JJ. What about?"

Chris froze and looked sideways at her, then to Alex who was always looking at him questioningly now. "It- It was nothing."

"Sure, it wasn't," she mumbled back and nudged him. He grinned and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her in close to him. "Chris, you're all sweaty, let me go."

He chuckled and shook his head. Alex sat there watching them as they mucked around before looking away. His phone started going off in his pocket and as he reached for it, Chris shook his head. The only problem with Alex liking Dylan was he pushed his affections onto some other girl who had been available a few days before they'd left for Japan. The problem that really had Chris bugged about the situation was the fact that the person who Alex had pretended to be interested in when Eric, Creed and Lethal had dared him to go up and ask the girl he liked out in return for six hundred dollars was Taylor Wilde. That was probably who was ringing.

"Hey." Alex stood up and headed outside while Dylan and Chris watched him.

"Who is calling him at this time of night?" she asked and Chris stopped.

He smiled slightly at her. "I- Uh- Taylor." Chris would never lie to the young woman who suddenly went quiet and looked hurt.

"Oh, well- that's good to hear they doing well. I'm going to bed."

Chris caught her arm as she made to leave. "Look, it won't last if that's what you're down about."

"I'm not down about anything. I'm happy that he has a girlfriend," she retorted and pulled away from Chris.

She disappeared just as Alex came back inside. "So which girl is it?"

"Huh?" Alex asked, looking up at his friend as they sat back down at the table.

"Which girl are you batting for?"

"Chris-"

"No. I know you are only dragging Taylor on to protect yourself against people thinking you have the hots for Pix," Chris stated and then pointed a finger at his best friend. "I love ya man, but don't hurt two girls in the process of trying to get one."

"I can't have Dylan," Alex muttered low as Matt appeared to grab a drink from the fridge.

Chris slipped into the seat next to his friend. Matt looked at the pair who both smiled at him widely and he quirked an eyebrow at them before walking off.

Chris turned to look at Alex. "Look you can have any girl you want. But- you need to dump Taylor before she thinks you really want a relationship out of it." Alex sat there as Chris stood up. "Alex, you're my bud and I know in the end you'll make the right decision." With that he walked off and Alex looked down at his phone. He brought up a clean message box and typed a few words before finding Taylor's number and hitting send.

Outside he'd tried to get a word in but Taylor hadn't let him. He liked the blonde as a friend, well as an acquaintance not a friend, but he didn't realise that doing what he had done could mean hurting Taylor in the process and incurring the wraith from nearly everyone other Knockout.

- - -

Dylan looked at the wall in front of her as she let the hot water run down her body. She was sore and she hadn't even had a match tonight. Her title was laying on her suitcase and when she left for home in Detroit after tomorrow morning and filming of the next Hardy Show episode. Maybe Alex and Chris could make a cameo? They probably would knowing Matt's evil scheming against the poor guys.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thanks girls. I'm really into writing TNA fics at the moment so be on the lookout for a few more additions on here somewhere. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chappy.**_

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Morning came and as Dylan came downstairs, forgetting that Bullet and Zombie were probably already here and the extra additions to the Hardy household, dressed in nothing more than a pair of boy short panties and a WWE Tour shirt the loud wolf whistle caught her off guard. Zombie smirked at her and Dylan took one look at her appearance before diving for the covers that Chris was still buried under.

"Hey! What?!" he grumbled, startling awake as she pulled the covers over their heads. "What. Are. You. Doing. In. My. Bed?"

She looked up at him and smiled, snuggling in close to his side. "Hiding. I forget the two morons would be here this morning and I'm not exactly dressed for a camera to be on me." Chris' smile fell as he took in her state of dress and the feel of her bare legs brushing against his. The blankets were pulled off their heads and Dylan found Zombie shoving the camera into their faces. She tried to push it away. "You jerks! Get the fucking camera off me! I'll scream for Jeff!"

Zombie flinched and retreated immediately as Alex lifted his head from off the pillow and groggily took in the scene before him. "Okay-"

Jeff walked in just as Chris shoved Dylan out of his bed, laughing his head off as she tugged the overly large shirt down to cover to her knees.

"Zombie, get out of here. Matt's waiting for ya outside." He tossed Dylan a pair of boxers and left the room.

Chris yelped when she hit his bare chest. "You ass!"

"What did I do to deserve that?!" he demanded.

"I really don't like flashing my underwear to the likes of Zombie and Bullet. Couldn't you have just humoured me and let me stay under there with ya?" she retorted, tugging the pair of shorts on as Alex pushed up onto his elbows and watched Chris snicker.

"Hey, I'd have let you stay so long as I got a kiss in return," he told her, smiling cheekily up at the Knockout who gave him a look that clearly said nothing like that was going to happen. "Okay, okay. I am sorry for pushing you out. You wanna come back under?" She didn't answer him only crawled back under the blanket and curled up against his side. Matt stuck his head around the corner just as the trio started to drift back off to sleep and waved his hand for Zombie to come in with the camera already rolling.

- - -

Alex groaned as something wet started licking his cheek and then tried to get into his mouth. He sat up, pushing the tiny white dog away while wiping his mouth. "And so begins the day of the prank war between the boys of the south and the MCMG of the north!" He heard the voice and turned to find Jeff, Matt and Shannon all holding water balloons and smirking at him.

Alex put his hands up. "Okay guys, now come on its three on one-"  
"Dylan! Sabin!" Matt bellowed. "Get ya'll asses up and ready for a fight!" Chris jumped up but Dylan sat on her knees and looked at the three men who all aimed their water balloons at one member of the MCMG group each.

"Hey! We're only in our pyjamas!" Chris cried, holding his hands out to signal to put the deadly arsenal away.

"So are we," Shannon shot back and Chris' face dropped.

Dylan squealed, knowing they meant it when Matt threw one at her feet. "Run!" she screamed before turning and bolting out of the room. Chris and Alex made silent motions to each other before taking off after Dylan to avoid being hit with the balloons. She raced out into the hall, prying open the door only to get a face full of water. Kimo and Greg burst out laughing as Chris and Alex stopped to look at their now wet Knockout.  
She growled and Greg stopped. "Ah Kimo?"

"Yeah Helmsy?"

"Got one word for ya."

"Yeah?"

"Run!" Dylan took off after the pair while Alex and Chris ducked the water balloons from Shannon, Matt and Jeff and quickly shut the door in their faces. Dylan jumped on Kimo's back, tackling him to the ground and putting a new meaning to the words 'Eating dirt'. Chris laughed.

The door handle turned and the pair caught onto the game. "Prank war," Alex said. Chris nodded and the two of them raced over and picked up Dylan before running around to the back of the house. Dylan told them to put her down and doing as she said they watched her grab the hose and kink it while telling Chris to turn it on full power. Just as he did, Matt and Jeff rounded the corner and received a hosing down from Dylan who stuck her tongue out at them before taking off back into the house. Chris got grabbed and Alex took off after Dylan too avoid being caught. He felt bad for leaving his partner, but he knew they'd get him back before the end of the day and war.

Following her up the stairs and into Matt's room, he ducked into the closest behind her and they slid the door shut. Darkness covered them and all Alex could hear was her heavy breathing as she stood beside him.

"Wouldn't he think to look here first?" he whispered.

"No," she replied and he felt Dylan's hand on his bare forearm. "He never looks here. And I want to talk to you before we go and rescue Christina." He chuckled at her girlie name for Chris just as she pulled him down to the floor of the closest.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"You're dating Taylor," she said.

He shook his head and inwardly slapped himself. Of course she couldn't see him doing that. "No, I- I broke it off with her. It wasn't anything anyway. Just one night at a club before we headed for Japan," he told her. He reached out for her and felt her jump as his hand slid around her waist. "Can I kiss you?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm in a closest with you and I really feel like kissing you," he told her. He heard her let out a breath and the next thing he knew her mouth was on his and her tongue was pushing past his lips. Groaning softly, Alex gripped at her waist, pulling her into his lap as their tongues duelled for dominance. As Alex's hands slid up beneath her shirt, hers wrapped around his neck while one slid through the back of his hair.

That was as far as they got before the sound of someone opening the bedroom door forced them apart. Alex smiled. Dylan's lips were brushing against his ear and he shivered. "Alex?"

"Mm?"

"I can't be anything more than a friend," she whispered. Despite it broke him, that one kiss had been an end to the touchy feely thing he had going on with her, Alex murmured that, that was fine and she pulled back after kissing him on the cheek. In the dark though and with his hand behind his back, Alex had his fingers crossed. He wasn't going to give up that easily.

- - -

Chris looked at the pyre Jeff had created around him and the stake he was currently tied to. Some prank war this felt like some type of initiation into the Core Group. Jeff had run off and hid somewhere clearly waiting for Alex and Dylan to save him. When they did appear, Chris couldn't do anything expect mumble through his gag that it was a trap. Alex untied him just as Dylan pulled his gag out.

"Trap."

The next they knew Matt and co had them surrounded and Dylan shook her head, slapping a hand to her forehead as she saw the war paint on all of them. "Alright, knock it off!" All the boys stopped from stepping forward at that.

"Oh come on Dyl."

"No."

Alex felt a sharp pinch in his shoulder and groaned. "You alright man?"

Chris asked.

"I think I need to go and see a doc," he muttered. Dylan turned to look at him and Matt grabbed her only to have her order him to knock it off while she saw what was wrong with the younger of the two Detroit boys. Alex groaned as she grabbed his arm.

Matt stopped and watched her before huffing and walking off. Jeff watched his brother go and shook his head before heading over to check on Alex.

"Dude I think you need to get to hospital. Didn't you get this looked at?"  
Alex nodded as they all headed inside to get changed. "Yes. They said I'd be fine."

"Well you're not and you're going to hospital to get it looked at," Chris and Dylan said at the same time.

- - -

Once everyone was ready Jeff took them down to the hospital and Alex was immediately checked by a doctor who said they'd have to run some test before he could go. "So- the verdict?" Jeff inquired as Matt sat sulking opposite his younger brother when Alex appeared.

"Got to have some test. Can someone come with me?"

Before Chris could volunteer, Dylan did which only made Matt scowl even more. "I will." As the two walked away, Jeff stopped being mister nice guy and looked at his older brother.

"Alright, what's riding your ass?" Jeff asked, pointing a finger at Matt who merely glowered.

"I was having fun."

"We all were bro, but Dylan said he'd been hurt in Japan and that when nothing had shown up on the tests there and said something might be wrong," Jeff told him. Matt still wasn't happy about the fact they were stuck in the hospital but did get rid of the scowl from his face. "These things happen."

- - -

Alex looked at the nurse who was standing behind the counter. "The change rooms are down the hall. You'll need to leave your shoulder uncovered, miss you'll have to help him with that as the doctor said little movement," she instructed, dumping a hospital gown into Dylan's hands.

"Me?" Dylan questioned.

The nurse looked at her. "Yes. Its probably more comfortable for a partner to do so than myself." Alex thought about the irony of it cause if he had the choice, he would pick Dylan but the nurse wasn't too bad looking and in doing that might save him a world of embarrassment. Dylan nodded and Alex realised she hadn't objected to being called his partner but didn't say anything in regards to it.

The pair looked at each other before the lady ushered them down the hall and into the change room. Alex watch Dylan put the gown down before stepping closer to him.

"Arms," she said to him.

He lifted his arms up just as her fingers caught the hem of his t-shirt and began to peel it up his torso. Her eyes took in the sculpted six pack that was exposed as the shirt inched higher. Part of her was severely tempted to run her fingers over the skin beneath but remembered who this was and where they were.

Tossing the shirt aside she looked down at the lower half of the clothes on him. Okay, so this was going to be much more awkward than she thought.  
"Shoes," she said bluntly. He sat down on the only chair available in the small space and she quickly tugged them off before the removal of his pants became present.

He stood up and Dylan followed suit. "I got the rest," he told her. "I'll get rid of my pants once I got the gown on."

She nodded and quickly helped him get the gown on and tied it up in a position so his shoulder was left uncovered. "I'll be outside."

- - -

Dylan was curled up in a chair asleep when Alex came back out from the test and he left her there, dressing on his own despite some slight hassle with his shoulder. He knew he never should have wrestled last night.

He stepped out of the change room, and crouched down beside her chair.

"Dylan." She startled awake as he covered her hand with his.

"Hey."

"Hey. How'd it go?" she asked while standing up and stretching out like a cat.

"Good. Got ten minutes before I can see the doc, so lets go see the others," he told her, slipping his good arm around her shoulders as they headed round the corner and down the hall to where the others had been, but were now missing.

She looked up at him and went to say something just as his name was called out. "I'll come with you," she remarked.

- - -

Jeff threw the smoke butt to the ground and put the end of it out as Chris and the others sat in the two cars with one CD player at full blast to Alterbridge. He couldn't help but laugh as Chris got along with Matt more than Alex did. It was hard to watch his cousin with Tyson when he knew the man's violent and rough nature. Dylan could handle herself but Tyson was still twice her size and nearly three times her weight and god help him if he ever laid a hand on her like he had done once before.

He heard Dylan before he saw her and Alex come round the corner. "See, I told you they would be here," she said to Alex smiling up at Jeff who asked how everything had gone.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hope you like. Thanks to those who reviewed. Glad you're all still interested in this one.**_

**- - -  
**

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

The doctor gave him a week in advance to let TNA know about the operation Alex was gonna need about four weeks off from actual ring work. He hated it but that afternoon all three members of the Motor City Machine Guns were packed and on the first flight to Detroit where Alex would be getting the surgery.

Dylan got to Tyson's house late the Sunday night, the day before Alex's operation, and opened the door to find seven rowdy, drinking men in the lounge room watching a hockey game. The house was a mess but what else was new when it came to him and his buddies? How could anyone even stand coming in here while it was like this? Creeping past the lounge room, she headed for the shared bedroom. Putting her bags into the corner, she set about picking up all the clothes scattered across the floor and tossed them into the hamper that was next to the shower stall in the ensuite. She could never sleep in a dirty room and that was just her preference. As she fixed up the bed covers, lifting up one of the pillows she found something she really wished she hadn't. A hot pink thong was stuffed between the headboard and the mattress. Rather than say anything, she opened the bedside drawer on her side and put it in there. With the rest of them here, she didn't want to start a fight especially without having any friends here to defend her against Tyson or the others. She knew the meatheads could be just as stupid and dangerous as what Tyson was.

Sighing as she pulled her long hair back into a ponytail and had started to pull her jacket off when the phone rang. Reaching into the back pocket of her jeans, she pulled it free and flipped it open, putting it up to her ear and cradling it with her shoulder. "Yeah?"

_"I- Uh-"_ The person continued to stammer for a few more seconds before Dylan had enough of the babbling moron.

"Look! I am severely not in the mood to play stalker games or loser line, so either spe-"

_"Its Alex."_

Dylan tripped over as she shimmied out of her jeans and the voice became dead clear. She lay back on the floor with her jeans half off and rolled her eyes. "Sorry, I'm not having a good end to the night. What's up?"

Immediately she went from a mean streak to being extremely polite.  
She got her jeans off the rest of the way and crawled over to her bags, fishing around for her nightshirt and a pair of boxers. _"I know its probably not comfortable me asking this, but Chris is still doing shows and well my mom can only come in over on Thursdays and well- uh-"_ He chuckled and stammered for a few more seconds and she smiled slightly at his clear nervousness about asking what he was about to ask. _"Could you stay with me for the two weeks after the surgery? I won't be allowed to do much for myself is all cause of the stitches and crap."_

Laughing slightly as she crawled into the bed, Dylan agreed and said she'd be there tomorrow morning. She heard someone shout goodnight in the background and smiled realising it was Chris. Well at least they'd have a good nights sleep.

- - -

When Dylan woke up the next morning she found Tyson had stumbled into the room during the night and was now holding her close. The smell of beer and vomit mixed with him made her heave badly to the point of near vomiting. Shoving him away, hard enough to wake him up, Dylan rolled her eyes as his hands tugged her back down to him. She turned her head away just in time to save herself from being kissed by him even if the feel of his mouth on her neck was enough to repulse her at the moment. "I have to get up," she told him pushing against his chest.

"You're kidding, right?!" he demanded, pulling back to look at her.

She shook her head. "I do have a life away from you, Tyson."

"But I haven't seen- seen you properly since you left for Japan. I need some lovin' from my honey," he said to her. She ignored his attempts to undress her and climbed from the bed.

"Well, I'll be back in a week or so and then you can have some lovin'," she retorted.

_Though you'll get plenty between now and then_ she thought, remembering the underwear she'd found.

"And please clean up. I know its your place but if you want me staying here then this mess has got to go," she said, bluntly as she pulled on a pair of Tripp pants with chains attached, that looked a size too big for her, before finding a Made In Detroit shirt and tugging it on.

- - -

Alex knew Dylan had promised she'd meet them at the hospital. Them referring to Chris and himself, but he'd been prepped for surgery and she still wasn't here. He sat on the hospital bed watching as Chris flipped through a magazine in the chair next to him. A knock made him look over at the door.

Dylan smiled at them both as she appeared. "You made it," Chris joked.

She smiled while hugging his torso from behind and kissing his cheek.

"Barely. My stuff is out in my van. The problem was getting away from the Troll," she commented as she walked over and hugged Alex who rested his head on her shoulder when she kissed his cheek, wrapping one arm around her waist. Chris saw the action and cleared his thought, preparing to excuse himself only Dylan pulled away.

Chris groaned when she suddenly dropped into his lap and stretched her legs out over one arm of the chair. "So how much longer until you go in?"

Just as Alex made to speak a nurse entered and told them that everything was ready. Chris and Dylan waved at Alex was he was rolled out on the bed.

Chris slapped her thigh playfully, chuckling when she lightly hit his cheek in return, her eyes still on where Alex had been taken out. "Do you want to go get a drink and some lunch. Docs said it'd be two and a bit hours before he'd been even out of recovery." She got up, nodding in answer and helped him up.

- - -

Chris sat down across from her in the café and watched closely as she visibly shook while attempting to hold the cup that her milkshake was in.

"You okay there, Pixie?" he inquired. She half nodded, half shook her head in answer. "What's bothering you so bad that you're shaking?" He knew he was probably pressing his luck but just the sight of her worried and upset over something made him uneasy.

She drew in a shaky breath and then looked at him. "I- I don't really want to go back to Tyson's."

"Why?"

"Because, last night I found underwear that was not mine in the bed. I didn't say anything cause some of the others were there and they were drinking but-"

"If the dick is cheating when he has a perfectly great girl right in front of him then he doesn't deserve you Pix." She looked up as thunder cracked outside followed by lightning. "I mean if he was any kind of man." He grinned when she smiled at him. "You could always come live with me, and you always got Jeff and Matt."

- - -

Alex came to in recovery around two hours and fifteen minutes after being put under. Ten minutes later he was taken up to his room. Chris and Dylan had been sleeping in the chair when the doctor came in. They both woke up and listened as he explained that everything had gone great with the operation and Alex would get the stitches out in two weeks and start rehab then.

When he came to again, he found Chris and Dylan both hovering over him. "Am I dead?" he groaned, his head spinning slightly. "Cause I feel like it."

"No, you're not dead, though it was touch and go there for a little while," Chris joked, chuckling when Dylan pushed his head away.

Alex woke up a little more when he felt lips press against his cheek, it made him smile groggily. "The doc said everything went great. You get the stitches out in two weeks and then rehab." That made him a little more awake.

Chris fixed the bed so he was sitting up more before he said he had to go and get packed for a flight but that he'd see them both when he got back. Dylan made to sit down in the chair only Alex patted the bedside of his good shoulder. She climbed up alongside him and smiled as a nurse walked in and gave them an unpleasant look.

"Miss I really think your boyfriend needs his rest."

Alex spoke before Dylan could say anything. "I wanted her to lay with me. She isn't hurting anything," he told the nurse who reluctantly nodded before she told him that he would be staying overnight just for observation. "No worries. I got all the company I need, right here." He patted Dylan's side for emphasis from where his good arm was wrapped around her.

"Very well."

- - -

Alex slept most of the afternoon and Dylan just laid beside him the whole time, watching the television absently. Every now and then, subconsciously, Alex's arm would tighten around her in reaction to something he was dreaming about. She didn't try and wake him though knowing it was better that he slept.

Her mind still couldn't comprehend why she had agreed to come and stay with him. The easy excuse was simple; she'd be away from Tyson for an extra two weeks.

The other answer was one she was too scared to even think about.

"What's wrong?" She startled slightly having not realised that he'd woken up.

"Nothing I was just thinking," she remarked. Her fingers absently traced patterns over the small dots across his hospital gown over his stomach. He shivered and she glanced up at him.

"Did you want to get redressed? Its pretty cool in here, even though the heaters are on." He nodded and watched as she got up to grab his bag just as a tray of food arrived. "Okay, you are so not eating that. I was gonna go and get something. I'll bring food back."

He chuckled slightly at the disgusted look on her face. "I forgot to thank you before I went under this morning, for coming and doing this for me."

"Don't worry 'bout it. That's what friends are for, right?"

She never saw the pained look cross his face as she helped him to sit up completely and then swing his legs over the side of the bed. After getting him changed, she said she'd be back in under twenty minutes. He watched her go, his eyes on her butt the entire time before a low whistle caught his attention. The room had two beds and the other had been empty before he'd gone under and he had yet to actually see the other person since coming back. The curtain was pulled back and Alex found a big guy laying in the other bed.

"Hey, where'd you find that sweet little thing?"

Alex chuckled. "She's a friend." The guy looked at him in complete astonishment.

"You're kidding right?" Alex shook his head. "Damn- Is she single?" That made the wrestler laugh.

"No." The guy was big and not in a muscly way. He would have had to have been about 6'5" and on the heavy side but the guy seemed nice enough. "What are you in for?"

"Ah, tests and a broken leg. You?"

"Tore a muscle off my shoulder while wrestling in Japan."

"You're a wrestler?"

"Yeah."

"Now I know where I recognised you're face. TNA? Alex Shelley, right?"

Alex nodded. "Man, I love watching that and I'm frigging thirty-three." Alex chuckled and was glad that he had a friend to talk to while Dylan was gone.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter and I'm glad someone picked up on a little subtle thing I dropped in the past few chapters.**_

- - -

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

When Dylan came back, barely twenty minutes later, Alex was still talking with his room buddy, Nigel. She stopped when the guy winked at her and Alex grinned. "Hey."

"Hi," she replied, "I'm Dylan."

"Yeah, Alex told me. I'm Nigel, nice to meet you," he said to her, holding his hand out to her.

"Nice to meet you as well." She took his hand after moving round to his bed.

"You're much prettier than I thought you would be." Dylan went red as Alex slowly ate the sandwich she'd given him, not feeling all too good from the pain killers he'd been given earlier on. "TV makes you look much more harsher."

"Thanks. So, how you feeling? Both of you?"

"I'm better now they've get everything back in place," Nigel answered. Dylan sat down on Alex's bed and put her hand on his leg. Every wrestler feared injuring their legs. They all knew those type of injuries could lead to the end of their career but that's the price they paid for doing the stunts they did and taking the risks they took.

She glanced at Alex. "Good. Painkiller are helping."

"I'm going to ask them for a blanket, unless I'm not allowed to stay in here," she said, more or less talking to herself.

"Stay on here with me," Alex told her and didn't see the other man smile at the very blatantly obvious look on Alex's face.

"I can't. I'll be right back."

Alex watched her go and Nigel chuckled. "You got it bad, little dude," he stated.

"Got what bad? She's my friend," he defended himself.  
Nigel scoffed. "Yeah sure. Every time she is in the room you are staring. Whenever she leaves you act like you've been deprived of your favourite toy."

Alex groaned, letting his head drop back. "Am I really that pathetically obvious?"

The other man chuckled. "You can see she cares for ya man."

"Yeah- as a friend."

Nigel smiled. "I wouldn't be so sure about that." He saw the simple gesture between both Alex and Dylan. There was more to their relationship than just friendship. "Plus, you never corrected the nurse this arvo when she called her your girl."

- - -

Dylan came back with two blankets and a pillow one of the more kinder nurses gave her. Alex watched her curl up in the chair on the side of his bed closest to the door. "Dylan."

"I'm fine just please get some sleep."

Despite he wanted her to join him, Alex reluctantly switched off the light as did Nigel.

- - -

Morning found Dylan being woken up by the sound of laughing. Opening her eyes, she found a young boy peering at her from Alex's bed. She sat up and found Nigel had a few visitors and some of which were now watching her. Alex was sitting over with Nigel. The boy held a pen out to her and a piece of paper. Alex had already signed it and she smiled.

"What's your name, kiddo?"

"Daniel." She wrote a little message and signed it.

"Hey, she's up." Dylan smiled at Nigel and then at the rest of the group.

"Has the doctor been, yet?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah, he said when I'm dressed and ready I could go."

She picked up the boy and lifted him off the bed as Alex came over, limping slightly. He was sore, stiff and still groggy but felt a hell of a lot better than when he'd woken up yesterday.

He shut the curtain and stepped round to her side of the bed.

She'd managed to get a singlet on him to save him from more than likely being gawked at and had decided to leave that on him. The rain had disappeared and been replaced by a warm, sunny day so that was good.

She looked at him. As uncomfortable as this was for her, it was just the same in his case but she could do this. He needed the help even if part of her was screaming at herself to just give in to the urge and kiss him.

It had been a week since he'd even remotely tried anything and as hard as she tried to tell herself that she just wanted him as a friend something was telling her a completely different thing.

- - -

Alex had, had Chris drive him to the hospital and so Dylan was able to drive him back to his house without having to worry about his car. As he directed her to his house he noticed she kept tapping her hands against the steering wheel as if nervous.

"If you're nervous or worried, you don't have to do this," he said after watching her do it again a few more times.

"Its not that. I'm happy to help you, its just I got some things on my mind," she answered.

- - -

Dylan was slightly taken back by how clean and nice Alex's place was. Tyson's house was a mess even when she cleaned up. This place however was completely clean. PS2 and Wii consoles were placed near the television and entertainment stand. Tyson had controllers and leads lying halfway across the room. There were no empty beer bottles on the ground or hidden between the couch pads. She bet there were no women's underwear laying in his bed either.

"Wow!" she exclaimed.

"What?" he asked, turning to look at her.

"Everything is so nice. Even my dads isn't this nice." He grinned as he shut the door. Just as he made to take her coat off her, Dylan pulled away. "I'm fine. You need to go and rest."

He sighed but did as she said, walking into the lounge room, locating the television remote and then surfing the channels.

- - -

Come Wednesday night, Dylan was slightly worried about Thursday. Alex's mother had called and told him that she would be there early. Since his operation on Monday, Dylan had changed his dressing, kept him fed and even watched the moves he wanted to watch. They actually weren't bad. The only thing that she really had troubled with was when it came to changing his bandages and trying to not stare at his body.

Whenever he showered, she had to help him get dressed, thankfully he was able to get his underwear on without her help. The stitches were clean and the waterproof patches that they'd been given made sure she didn't need to worry about when he did shower.

She was in the kitchen washing the dishes when she felt him.

Her breathing hitched slightly as she felt him standing directly behind her. Turning to face him she watched as he took hold of had hand and lead her to the table. "What are you doing?" she inquired.

"I kinda need to explain my mother to you. She doesn't watch me wrestle, in fact she hates wrestling period. She only ever calls me Patrick, no matter how much it annoys me. We Catholic and she has a thing about tattoos but don't worry too much cause I still like yours," he started, making her blush, "She doesn't know you're here so if she's-"

"Alex, don't worry about it, okay. I'm sure everything will be alright. I'm not some blood letting demon harpy bitch troll from Hell."

Alex started laughing at her description in reply before watching her get up and go back to what she was doing.

- - -

Alex had just gotten changed into a pair of long camouflage pants and a singlet when Dylan got up that Thursday morning. "Alex," she whined, seeing what he was wearing.

"What? I didn't pull the stitches or nothing," he told her, knowing exactly what she was complaining about. He chuckled when she shook her head and did something unexpected. He kissed her cheek. "Don't worry so much."

She went slightly red as he leaned down to kiss her again but the moment was broken as the doorbell rung. She headed for the door while he followed. Dylan was slightly taken back by the action he'd just shown her when he had been so- friend only since his operation.

Opening the door, she found a woman and a young girl standing in front of them. Alex spoke before Dylan could.

"Hey mom, sis." Dylan smiled at the two women who both looked surprised to see her. "Mom, Jen, I'd like you to meet my friend Dylan Mackenzie. Dylan- this is my mom, Judy and my kid sister Jenny."

Dylan held her hand out and smiled at the young girl who immediately took her hand. "Dylan Hardy? TNA Knockout?" She nodded and saw his mother look at her a little more harshly.

She turned her handshake to the woman who simply nodded at her and brushed by her. Despite that it made her feel uncomfortable Dylan smiled up at Alex who glanced at her in worry.

- - -

Dylan kept out of the same room that Alex's mother was in the entire morning. She was sitting out the back on one of the chairs when Alex found her. "You alright?"

"She doesn't like me, does she?"

Alex sighed. "Don't take it personal, Pixie."

- - -

Jenny stood in the kitchen, watching silently as Alex and Dylan spoke outside. Her mother came up behind her.

"Eavesdropping Jen, that's not a nice habit."

"Why do you need to treat her so cruelly, mom? Can't you see Pat likes her and she likes him?"

Judy shook her head. "Jenny, your brother could find a nice, non-tattooed girl who dresses nicely and knows how to talk to another person."

"Mom! You've been avoiding her all day."

- - -

Dylan stood up and watched as Alex followed suit. "I think I should go and come back once she's gone."

"N- Where will you go?" he asked, knowing if she wanted to leave he couldn't stop her.

"Sabin's. He needs some good female company for the day and I promise I'll be back," she told him, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Please don't go," he pleaded. The reason he didn't want her to go was because he knew the moment she left, he wouldn't be able to do anything. His mother would put on some stupid Soap Opera television show and would complain about something. That's what he liked most about Dylan. It wasn't some prima ballerina. She was herself. A rough and tough girl with a great personality.

She left him standing on the back porch and sighed before following her inside. Jenny met them at the door and said goodbye to Dylan and hoped she'd see her again. Dylan said the same thing and the siblings watched her go.

As he sat down on the couch, he groaned when Jenny sat on the side which was not occupied by his mother. "So, she is a wrestler?" his mother inquired.

"Mom, couldn't you just be nice for one day? She is a good friend and you made her uncomfortable."

Jenny laid her head down on his good shoulder. "Aw, Alex has a crush on his friend," she said, laughing.

He shoved her away. "Get lost, Jenny."

"I knew it!" she exclaimed.

"Patrick, can't you find a girl like the last one? She was nice."

Jenny and Alex both rolled their eyes at the same time.

"Yeah, until she screwed around with her best girlfriend on him. I like Dylan. She is really nice. And hey mom think of it this way- any girl who can look after Pat for two weeks on her own is dateable material for him in my books."

"Your opinion don't count, cause you're only seventeen," he told her in reply.

"Bull it doesn't. I'm your sister, besides she likes you just as much as you like her. You kissed her yet?"

Alex didn't want to be stuck in this conversation and as such used the excuse his shoulder was aching and he was going to go and lay down in bed.

- - -

Chris opened the front door and stopped when he saw who stood there. She quirked one eyebrow and gave his appearance a once over before bursting out laughing. He frowned at her. "I don't look that stupid do I?"

He had his nephew for the day and they'd gotten into a ritual of playing cowboys and Indians. The game had gotten to the point where both of them had costumes of their own and Chris was always the Indian. Hence why he was only dressed in an Indian style costume. The strip of cloth came down to his knees and that was all he had on. And some war paint covered his bare chest, arms, naked calves and his face.

"You don't look stupid," she stammered out between laughter. "I just never pictured you doing something like that. What are you doing anyway?"

"Playing- with my nephew. I'm the Indian and he is the cowboy, and he is hiding around the backyard somewhere with two toy guns," he explained to her, leaning against the doorframe, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Cute," she said.

"So has Alex driven you crazy in just three days?" he inquired.

She shook her head. "His mom and sister are there. Judy doesn't like me all that much."

Chris nodded and then pulled her inside. "Well, you know what? I'm the bad guy and the bad guy always steals the helpless maiden," he said, wriggling his eyebrows playfully before picking her up over his shoulder. She yelped when he ran through to the back of the house and called out that they had an extra person to play with them.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hope you like. Bleeding Love will be up soon. Eric cut his hair. Blah- and got new gear. I am so making him keep his old look in Knock You Down. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you like this one.  
**_

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Chris waved goodbye to his nephew as Dylan sat down at the kitchen bench. He turned and leaned on the opposite side of the counter. His eyes watched the way Dylan tucked her long hair back behind her ears before adjusting her t-shirt down.

"So, when are ya gonna go back to the wounded animal?" he joked.

She smiled up at him and shrugged. "When his mother leaves. He can message me cause I know that woman does not like me no matter what anyone says."

Chris shrugged. He was still dressed up like an Indian and had lost his leather bandanna to Dylan earlier on, which she was still wearing. "Your welcome to stay here as long as you have to. I like having you around."

"Really? Wow, I'm touched Chrissy."

He chuckled at her before suddenly going quiet. "So- uh- what did JJ and Dixie want you to change?"

She groaned and dropped her head onto the counter top.

"Nearly everything. Dix was happy with the costumes now that they're like yours but she was having a few other special outfits made for me. I got to work on looking a little more "Dollish", as JJ called it. Oh and I have to dye my hair dark. Apparently there are enough blonde Knockouts already."

"How dark?"

"I'm gonna go black," she answered. "I'm naturally a really light brown and I hated brown." He nodded and headed for the fridge as Dylan's phone started to vibrate with a message alert. It was from Alex. Telling her she could come back. She smiled at her phone as she played with the end of her hair absentmindedly.

"So- If you're gonna be staying a tiny bit longer do you want to-"

"Alex messaged me and said they were leaving so I should probably head back," she cut in. "What were you gonna say?"

He shook his head, waving her out the door. "It was nothing important. Go and look after your injured animal."

Despite that Dylan giggled at the name Chris gave Alex, she stopped. "Chris he isn't mi-"

"Oh just move your bony ass out my door, so I can go get changed," he ordered, slapping her ass which caused him to chuckle and her to yelp before she slapped him upside the head.

- - -

Alex jumped up from the couch when the front door opened.

He'd given Dylan a key just so it wouldn't be a hassle every now and then should she need it. Dylan smiled at him and asked why he was frowning at her. He stepped forward and Dylan backed up into the door. He slowly reached up and pulled the leather bandanna strip from her head.

"Oh yeah," she laughed, almost nervously. "Chris and Danny were playing cowboys and Indians, I got dragged into playing the damsel in distress."

He nodded and Dylan's breath hitched in the back of her throat as he stepped in closer, this time so there was just barely an inch between them. "Dylan…"

She looked up at him just before his mouth covered hers. She shivered against his mouth as he slid his good arm around her waist and pulled her to him. Dylan's mind told her to pull back but Alex did before her and she suddenly felt an urgency to continue. "No." Her hand wrapped around his neck and tugged him back down as he pushed her harder into the door, lifting her up slightly as the kiss got rougher and his tongue slipped past her lips. Her fingers could feel the muscles beneath his skin shift as he moved. Her fingers curled into the hair at the nape of his neck as she pressed herself more firmly against him and heard the smallest of groans escape him.

The kiss was stopped when her arm pressed against his shoulder and right on the stitches causing Alex to pull back, drawing in a sharp breath. "I'm sorry!"

He started to laugh lightly and shake his head at her, cupping her cheek in one hand, making her look up at him.

As he made to kiss her, she pulled free, saying she had to go and get dinner on. He listened to her leave the hall, before slamming his fist against the wood of the door.

- - -

Dylan heard the sound, but thought better against going out and seeing what he was doing. Her mind was racing with what she'd just done. It hurt her. Not physically but emotionally it did. She'd given into him after fighting for so long and now all she wanted to do was kiss him again. In fact, she felt like doing a lot more than kissing him.

That made her blush bright red and keep her back to the door when he appeared. "Look, if you're uncomfortable with what I did, you don't have to stay," he told her.

She shook her head. "I did kiss you back, didn't I?" she retorted. Hearing him chuckle, barely, she turned to see him leaving the kitchen.

- - -

They sat on the couch, each on one end, neither game enough to talk so they just sat and watched the movie. Dylan watched it like if she turned her attention anywhere else, she'd end up staring at Alex as he sat there in only his boxers.

Why did men find it so comfortable to - even when not close to a woman - not wear shirts? Her eyes moved as her brain zoned out and she found herself watching the way his chest rose and fell as he breathed in deeply.

"This movie is boring," he complained a few seconds later and Dylan turned her gaze away just as he looked at her. "Want to put something else on?"

She nodded and got up. Sitting down in front of the movie rack that Alex had, she started saying out each one. Seeing one that caught her attention, she quirked an eyebrow.

"Grindhouse presents Planet Terror."

He chuckled. "It's a spoof but really good," he told her. She shrugged and took out the King Kong disc, replacing it with the other one. As she sat back down on the couch, still on the opposite end to Alex, she noticed that he'd put his feet up and they were close to hers. She put her attention back to the television.

- - -

Alex watched her as she stared at the television screen. He didn't want to watch a movie. He wanted to do something much more entertaining than that. And it involved Dylan.

Getting up slightly on one knee suddenly, he leaned over and made her look at him. He'd be fucked to know what had suddenly provoked the spur in movement but he felt Dylan leaning into the kiss and he twitched when her hands gripped his waist and pull him down on top of her. He used his good hand to brace his weight above her so he wouldn't crush her and he felt her tongue against his, making him groan deeply.

The phone started ringing suddenly and she pulled away.

Alex didn't move from his position and saw her look round for the phone. It was out in the hallway. "Alex- the phone."

He lifted one shoulder. "What about it?" he asked, running his fingers down her cheek, not bothering to stop this time.

He'd been playing the good boy for way too long. It was starting to make him feel like a wimp.

Alex slipped his hand beneath her shirt, smiling slightly when she recoiled slightly and shut her eyes, biting that full bottom lip. One of her hands came up to wrap around his neck, tugging his head down until their mouths met in a hot kiss that shocked the hell out of Alex. He dug his fingers into her side and growled against her mouth. The phone had cut off but now it started to ring again and this time he pulled away and cursed, walking over to pick it up.

- - -

Dylan got off the couch and left while Alex was standing with his back to her. She felt the tears start to well up in her eyes and quickly slipped into her room and shut the door. Slipping to the floor, she wiped the tears away with the back of her hand, trying hard not to break down. God, this was so confusing. She could just call things quits with Tyson and see how things go with Alex. But- what if he turned out to be just like him? Tyson had been so nice and sweet when they'd first stated dating and now he was a complete asshole. She sighed and crawled over to the bed, slipping in beneath the covers.

Why couldn't things be easier? Tyson would just have to clean up a little bit and he'd be fine. Alex was perfect though and she didn't want to be the girl who ruined his chance to find someone who would get his mother's approval and not be gawked at or glared at because of how she looked.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey all, hope you like.**_

- - -

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Dylan was up early the next morning, prepared to just face Alex and try to act like nothing had happened last night. She was still confused but didn't put any thought into it as she crouched down in front of the open fridge. She was ready to go whatever it took to just forget last night but it wasn't really working. One minute she was thinking about where she'd put the eggs and the next she was picturing his hands on her skin. Whether it was the cold air from the fridge of the image she was envisioning. Dylan shivered. Oh dear.

"Morning." Dylan jumped to her feet and spun around to face Alex who was standing near the the kitchen bench. She looked down and mumbled a morning. Unlike Dylan, Alex seemed perfectly calm. Damn her female hormones. She was glad that he seemed able and fine to dress himself and so she refused to say anything else to him unless absolutely necessary.

"I was about to make breakfast," she stated, fiddling with the end of her singlet.

"I'll help. Need to stop being so useless," he commented before asking her what they were going to have. She shrugged, keeping her head down. "Pancakes."

- - -

By the time Alex had started cooking, the pair of them were covered in flour despite Dylan's protest against helping as she'd never made pancakes before, Alex had dragged her into it, using his "injured wing" as an excuse. It had never really helped considering she threatened to injure his other wing if he tired to get her with the stuff. That didn't stop him however from getting her with the stuff. And her back. He didn't like her being clean and prefect so this was his excuse to finally get her to open up more to him.

As he turned to face her, he knocked his bad arm on one of the top cupboards. "Ah! Fucking hell!" he swore. Dylan suddenly jumped into action and tried anything and everything to help him. She made him sit down as she grabbed some ice, pressing it over the now much smaller bandage.

"Keep that on it." Alex watched her finish cooking. His eyes followed the muscles in her arms as she moved. He waited until she had put down a plate near him before grabbing her by the waist with his good arm. She stopped and watched as he reached down to take the end of her singlet in his grasp. Dylan's stomach fluttered like crazy as he slowly lifted it up.

"You know, any guy would kill to have a girl like you," he told her. His hand smoothed over the skin of her stomach, only lightly. His fingertips traced her tattoos gently. Dylan's eyes slipped shut as they both silently tried to fight the heat spreading from where his hand was on her stomach. Alex leaned forward, seeing her eyes shut and pressed his lips gently to her skin. He refused to give up on his attraction to her as easily as he said he would. Letting his mouth carve a heated path up her stomach.

She stopped him suddenly and Alex was about to say sorry when she was suddenly in his lap and kissing him. He grinned slightly and shifted so he had his arm around her waist and the other round her neck.

Dylan kissed him aggressively, her body melting into his. All she needed to do was get rid of Tyson and she could have Alex for as long as she wanted. The moment Tyson's name popped into her head, Dylan pulled completely away from Alex. She couldn't do it. Every time she made to give into Alex, her boyfriend came to mind. She was more confused than ever.

- - -

Alex sat back in the chair, panting slightly from losing his breath during their making out. He couldn't understand her. One minute she was practically ready for him to take her and the next she looked like a tiny deer caught in a set of headlights. Standing up, he saw her retreat when he made to touch her. "We can't keep doing this, Dylan," he said after a few minutes of silence.

"Doing what?" she asked, trying to play dumb. It wasn't fooling him though.

"You know exactly what," he told her, stepping forward and grabbing her arm, yanking her closer. "Every time I think I'm finally getting you, something bad happens or you pull away. I want and I know you want me, please Dylan."

She shook her head. "No. I don't need you."

"Don't need me. I think you want and need me more than you need that dropkick ass you call a boyfriend," he told her back.

"Alex things aren't that easy," she replied, "Life isn't as fairytale as people think. Look at Jamie and Greg. I'd prefer to just have you as a friend. Relationships in wrestling are never easy."

"They can so be," he shot back harshly, "If you let them, especially relationships. Jamie and Greg are a completely different situation."

"For you maybe." Alex growled and pushed her back against the fridge. The chill sent a shiver down her spine. "Alex.."

"Dylan..." he murmured back, tracing a finger down her cheek. She drew in a sharp breath as he leaned his head down. Dylan was hoping to hell and high-water that something would stop him. His mouth was warm. Once he kissed her, Dylan couldn't stop herself. She brought her hand up and wrapped round his neck.

"You promised to stop."

"I lied," he told her, before he sealed her mouth with another searing kiss. Dylan smiled against him, surprisingly happy that he hadn't listened. "Dylan, I'm tired of being the good guy."

"And I'm glad the pair of you finally decided to play tonsil hockey but ya think you could stop for like two minutes or so." Alex and Dylan jumped apart as they looked at Chris who had his arms folded over his chest as he leaned against the door frame. The pair fussed for a second or so, embarrassed at having been caught in such a predicament. "Oh, don't get all worried. I just came to check up on my injured buddy, but it seems like he is getting all the care in the world that he needs to make him feel oh so better," Chris said, wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

Alex grimaced while Dylan blushed. The next thing the front door burst open and Dylan found Taylor coming in behind Chris. Alex bit the inside of his cheek. He'd forgotten all about her. She must have ignored his text for she looked dressed to go out. Then again, she usually did. "Hey Alex, how ya feeling?" she asked, coming right up and kissing his cheek. Chris rolled his eyes and shook his head while Dylan moved to start cleaning up the mess from breakfast as Taylor started to pull Alex to his room, telling him to get more decently dressed. Chris walked over to Dylan and started to help her, only she slipped as the pan was still hot from cooking and burnt herself across her wrist.

"Shit!" she swore and Chris made to help her."I'm fine!"

Chris grabbed her wrist roughly and held it under the cold water from the tap. "You know, getting mad isn't going to help either of you. Taylor isn't anything."

"What?" she shot back, looking at him like he was on crazy pills. "I do not care, Chris. Just let me get this wrapped so I can clean up and then watch Taylor drool over Alex cause its so fascinating."

Chris shook his head. "Dylan- you can spend the day with me. Being around each other twenty-four seven can't be good for either of ya and I know this Taylor thing is making ya trip- whether you want to believe it or not."

Dylan gnawed on her lower lip before signing out heavily and looking up at him sadly. "Do I really look that desperate?"

He smiled, and tussled her hair. "Not desperate, but just a little lost. Come on, go and get change and let's get outta here."

- - -

Once Dylan was dressed in a pair of denim shorts and a Made in Detroit shirt and found her sneakers, she let Chris tell Alex where they were going before following him out to his car. "So- where to first?" Chris asked.

Dylan shrugged as she put her purse in the pocket of her jeans and fixed her belt up. She opened the passenger's door and slipped inside just as Alex and Taylor came out of the house. Watching them, while Chris tried to find his keys in one of the numerous pockets on his jean pants which looked as though they'd been decked out like a pair of tripp ones. Taylor got into the driver's seat and Alex smiled over at her and waved a little. Dylan waved, turning her head away from him however and to Chris as he slipped into his seat, having finally found his keys.

He pulled out before Taylor even had her keys in the ignition and took off. Driving with Chris was like having a little carjacker behind the wheel, Dylan learned the moment he hit the accelorator and hit above eighty in about six seconds. "You like to drive fast?" she asked, gripping the console between their seats tightly.

Chris laughed and shrugged, easing off a little bit. "Sometimes, depends on where I am. Usually around here and lesser watched places, like the long stretches between cities," he answered. "So I ask again- what do you want to do first?"

"Don't know. Don't really care," she replied and Chris glanced across at her.

Reaching over, he turned the stereo on and turned up the music. The silence was awkward as Chris tried to figure out something entertaining that they could do. It was hard. While he'd spent time with her around the show and while in Japan, he did not really know her all that well, what she liked of what she enjoyed doing.

"Movies? Pools? Shopping?" he asked, stressing the last one. Chris knew Dylan was a tomboy but did not know how her habits were when it came to shopping. "Come on, little Detroit, I need some help here."

Dylan smiled and looked at him. "Little Detroit?" she inquired. "A movie then. Not a nice day for swimming." Both of them glanced at the clouded over sky through the windscreen and agreed that maybe it was best to see a movie.

- - -

As they stood in line, Dylan went to hand him the money for her ticket, but he just took it and then tucked it back into her shorts. "Chris."

"Hey, I said I'd take you out for the day," he told her, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "You know, you are really, really short. I only just noticed." Dylan gave him a sour look and he chuckled. He knew that had got her. She hated being called short.

"What movie are you two going to see?"

The pair of them glanced around to find Alex and Taylor about two people behind them. Chris saw the way Alex was watching where he had his arm wrapped around Dylan but ignored his glower. The older of the two always knew how to get on his friends nerves and it seemed to be working perfectly to Chris' plan.

Dylan glanced at him. "What movie?" she asked.

"Final Destination: Death Trip," Chris answered. Dylan shuddered. Despite how predictable and stupid those movies were, they terrified the hell out of her.

- - -

Chris watched Dylan drop down into her seat before following suit. "You sure you're okay with seeing this?" he asked. She smiled and nodded.

"I ain't that big of a baby," she retorted, pinching his cheek making him laugh. The place was pretty packed and where they were sitting was just perfect as Chris saw Alex and Taylor walk in. Dylan shifted and sunk down into her seat a little more. Chris did the same and watched as the pair sat right behind them. He shut his eyes hearing Taylor make some excuse that she got easily freaked during horror movies.

As the lights dimmed and everyone put on their 3D sunnies, Chris was distracted by them for a second. They weren't little crappy paper ones anymore instead they were now like actually sunglasses. While distracted he felt a hand slip into his own. Dylan leaned in close to him as the trailers played out.

When the movie finally started to play, Chris relaxed back a little more into his seat, forgetting completely about Alex and Taylor being behind them.

- - -

Alex wished to god or even some other higher power that Taylor would just take a hint. He wanted to be right where Chris was at the moment. Taylor was huddled in close to his side and despite how much he wanted to push her away, he simply just invisioned that instead of Taylor being here, it was another petite blonde. About ten minutes in, Dylan got up and left the cinema. Alex quickly took off his glasses and told Taylor he'd be right back. He didn't even notice Chris watching as he left, he was in that much of a hurry.

- - -

Dylan came out of the bathroom and was startled when Alex suddenly grabbed her. It was a pretty secluded area and Alex was apparently taking full advantage of that situation. "Why are you with Chris?" he asked, a little more demanding than he'd actually meant to sound.

She raised one eyebrow at him and pursed her lips, pulling free. "What do you care? He is a friend and wanted to spend the day with me. You've got Taylor- you should be happy."

Alex rolled his eyes. "I did tell her I didn't see her that way. She- she- she just can't take a hint. Dylan come on, I kissed you, I don't think of her the way I do you," he explained, or at least, attempted to.

"Well, it sure seems like that's the case," she shot back sarcastically.

Alex groaned and looked around. If they stood here and continued arguing someone would see them. He knew how quickly the wrong information spread on the internet wrestling sites and this didn't need to be let out. He'd be dead if it did. "Come with me."

"What? No! I am here to watch a movie, not run around," she said defiantly.

Alex looked at her, just once before letting her go and stalking off. He could be a big baby all he wanted but Dylan did not wish to leave Chris in the cinema by himself.

- - -

Chris watched Dylan slip back down into her seat and pushed his glasses up. "You okay? You were gone a while?"

Dylan nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." Chris saw Alex come back and frowned, seeing the angry scowl on his face.

"You sure?" he pressed.

She nodded and he looked down when she suddenly slipped her hand into his and leaning in close. "I'm sure, let's just watch the movie."

Chris wasn't phased either way, he turned back to the movie just in time to see Hunt get his insides blow out through the drain of the pool. Dylan made a noise and buried her head. "God, people have sick minds," she muttered to him making him grin.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Here is an update. Others will be up tomorrow. Bleeding Love, Little Darlin', Touched By Love... the list keeps going haha. Anyway thanks for the reviews, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

- - -

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Chris and Dylan were comfortable the entire movie. He got use to her burying her head, at some of the more frightening scenes, into his arm. Every few minutes, someone kicked the back of his seat. He knew it was Alex. It wasn't hard to tell. When the credits started, Chris chuckled as Dylan climbed over him and left the cinemas. He met up with her outside. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just- made me a little queasy is all," she answered. He slipped his arms around her shoulders.

"So- what do you wanna do now?" he inquired. It was a little after twelve and Chris didn't quite feel like spending the day on his own and when he saw Alex and Taylor leaving, Chris decided Dylan didn't need to spend the rest of the day on her own either.

"How about lunch, video store and your house?" she asked, not wanting to really head back yet, especially if Taylor would be staying a little longer than expected.

"Good idea."

- - -

Standing in the video store, Chris was watching Dylan who stood one isle across from him in the action section. She was bent over slightly and Chris couldn't help but smiled at the way her butt stuck out slightly when she did that.

"You found anything interesting?" he asked, coming round to her side. She held up some of the movies. An afternoon on the couch was what they both needed. Help her get her mind off things and give Chris a chance to just kick back with his favourite Detroit born girl. Chris saw Snow White: A Tale of Terror, The Protector, Highlander, Transformer 2. "Interesting mix."

"Snow White is my favourite Grimm Brothers tale, next to Cinderella," she admitted with a small smile.

"Wow, never picked you as a fairytale girl," Chris chuckled as she danced down isle to the counter and he put their eleven movies up on the bench.

"Ha! I grew up wanting to be Snow White," she said, despite blushing slightly. Chris smiled, reaching up and pushing some of her hair back from her face. The guy behind the counter cleared his throat after a minute or so, snapping Chris out of his little trance. Dylan tucked her hair behind her ears and stayed close to Chris with her head down the entire time, unsure of what had just happened.

- - -

Getting to Chris' she found that in one day his house had gone from okay clean to non-existent clean. He didn't even seemed phased by the looks she gave him when he picked up his underwear from the floor and also a pair of bright yellow bra and panties. "Had company recently?"

"Well- uh- yeah. Girlfriend, ex now but she wasn't very good at taking her clothes with her sometimes, or all of them at least," he answered, tossing them into his room before coming back out to Dylan who had kicked off her shoes and was sitting on the couch, feet up on the coffee table and already eating.

Chris grabbed the top DVD, Rockstar and put it in before joining Dylan and mimicking her. The two of them sat in silence, watching the movies one by one. Every time he got up and put another one in, Chris ended up sitting a tad bit closer to her until come time they were on the fourth movie Dylan had her head on his shoulder and he had his arm wrapped round her loosely. She snuggled in closer about halfway through The Incredible Hulk and Chris felt his heart start beating faster when her hand slipped onto his leg subconsciously. He wanted so bad to just kiss her, but he knew if he did, things between the him and her, Alex and her, him and Alex would get messed up, something that they all really didn't need.

He shifted slightly and leaned his head back.

- - -

Alex groaned as Taylor rub his bicep while kissing him. Man, who would've thought such a woman could be so forward as to practically jump him on his couch. Almost as soon as they'd sat down, she'd been on him. And okay, the couch wasn't too bad of a place, except, he didn't really want to be jumped by Taylor.

"Taylor-" She kissed him again, "-Wait."

She only just pulled back when Alex said he couldn't do this. "What?" she asked, looking at him incredulously. "What do you mean you can't do this?"

Alex looked down slightly. "I- I- I just can't Taylor. Its hard to explain."

She scoffed. "Let me guess, you like a girl and you just used me to make her jealous. Did it work?"

With a slight shake of his head, he glanced up at her. "It didn't."

Taylor didn't look so mad at that point. In fact she almost looked like she wished she could help him somehow. "Who is the girl? Maybe I can beat a little sense into her."

Alex chuckled at her and sighed when she kissed his cheek. "The girl is- Well, that's the thing. She has a boyfriend and I'm a afraid that I'm going to get murdered if I try and get her away from the jerk that he is. Plus, I think she'd beat you up right back."

"Dylan." Alex looked at her, eyes wide in shock.

Taylor smiled and shrugged slightly. "Only girl I know who dates a jerk and you look at most of the time with puppy dog eyes." Alex fell back onto the lounge and jumped slightly when Taylor kissed him on the mouth, this time without much force or push. "Maybe you just having been trying hard enough," she whispered against him. Alex's phone had been sitting on the coffee table but Taylor had covered it with her hand and while Alex was preoccupied, she used his phone to text one girl in particular.

- - -

Dylan jumped when she felt her phone start to vibrate just before her message tone Survive by Sick Puppies started up. Chris had been using her head for a pillow and when she jumped, she accidentally woke him up as well. The movie was over and they were tangled up together on the couch.

She tried reaching for her phone, but it was crushed between them in her pocket. Before thinking, she made to grab it only to have Chris shift suddenly. She must have tickled him by accident. "Sorry," she rasped, her voice cracked from sleep.

The message was from Alex. _Can you come back now? Please... We need to talk._

- - -

Dylan was quite the car ride over to Alex's and Chris really didn't want to talk. He had his mind on something else and Dylan seemed content with the quite. When they pulled up, Dylan noticed Taylor's car was still parked out front. Chris looked down at Dylan when she sighed heavily. "You don't have to go in there if ya don't want to. I mean it seven at nine, they're probably-" He stopped himself. "You don't need to spend the night here, you can come back home with me."

"No, because like you said, who if not me is going to look after my injured animal," she replied, trying to make a joke. It didn't work.

- - -

Alex pulled away from Taylor as he heard the front door open. "Yo Alex?" Chris' voice made him startle back to reality. He may have been enjoying the kiss but that was only because he was imagining it was Dylan above him and not Taylor. That was probably why he was now missing his shirt.

"We're in the lounge room," Taylor called as she pulled back, allowing him to sit up just as Dylan and Chris appeared. "Hey chicka, did you have fun with Sabintron here?"

Dylan took in the topless Alex and despite the slight pained expression, nodded with a weak smile. "Yeah it was fun. Fell asleep on the couch watching movies but yeah it was a good afternoon, even with the weather. I'm going to go to bed." Dylan leaned up and hugged Chris, kissing him on the cheek gently before heading off down the hallway. "Thanks Chris. See ya soon."

"You know it, little D."

- - -

Taylor and Chris both cleared out pretty quick after Dylan disappeared into the guest room. One look from Taylor and Alex knew what he should be doing if he wanted Dylan, but the better man inside him knew doing something stupid now might mean losing her before he even had her. Getting up, he headed down the hallway and heard her singing in the shower. Leaning his head against the closed bathroom door, Alex shut his eyes and couldn't help but smile as he started to sing along with her to some song, whose lyrics didn't alluded him but the name did.

- - -

Dylan turned the water off, still singing as she wrapped the towel around herself. She'd pulled her hair up into a messy bun and little pieces had fallen out, hanging in her face. She felt so tired and knew that getting back on the road for TNA was going to kill her. As she turned and opened the door, it pushed in really fast like a dead weight had been leaning against it and Alex fell onto her, knocking them to the ground.

She tried to keep hold of the towel, but lost it when Alex's weight crushed over hers. The feel of his bare chest against hers was much too close for Dylan to feel comfortable with considering their situation and yet at the same time it felt oh so good.

"I- I-" Alex stammered, trying to apologize as he lifted himself up slightly. Only problem was- if he moved any further away from her, he see more than what he needed too. Dylan quickly avoided that by pushing herself up with him, keeping them pressed together, earning a deep throated growl from him. He glanced at her as she wrapped her arm around his neck, holding him firmly in place. "Dylan. Let me get up, please."

She shook her head. "I lost my towel."

"I can shut my eyes," he replied and squeezed them shut. She looked over her shoulder and quickly grabbed her towel. As she made to wrap it back round herself, Dylan saw Alex still had his eyes shut and leaned forward, giving in to temptation and capturing his lips in a sweet kiss, sinking her fingers into the hair at the back of his neck.

He kissed her back almost instantly and instead of letting go Alex - using his good arm - lowered her back down to the floor, pushing his tongue into her mouth. Dylan hooked one leg round his, trying to get as close to him as possible as a sudden need came between them. She reached down to unbuckle his jeans when a loud banging sounded through the house. At first, neither of them heard it as they were too worried about savoring this moment but when it came again, they pulled away- trying to catch their breaths. Dylan licked her lips slightly, trying to stop them from tingling. Alex shut his eyes, allowing Dylan to cover herself with the towel. She left the bathroom and ducked into her room as Alex headed for the front door, tugging his shirt on and straightening up his pants.

Opening it, he found his little sister standing there, make-up running, tear streaks and watery-eyed. She looked like a mess. "What's wrong?"

"I- I- Is Dylan here? I need someone, not mum, to talk too," the teenager replied just before Dylan, now dressed appeared behind Alex.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Alex moved out of the way, to let his little sister basically jump into Dylan's arms and start balling her eyes out all over again.

"Do mum and dad know you're here?" A shake of her head was the only answer they got. "Great! What the hell happened?!" he demanded more frustrated that the one time he had gotten hold of Dylan and nearly- well, had her finally, it got ruined by his baby sister.

Dylan gave him a harsh look to which he only gave a 'What do I care? Its not my problem look' back. "Come on. You can tell me what happened?"


	17. Chapter 17

**_So, it ain't Little Darlin' and such- yet. Promise they will be soon. Got major urge to write this one. Haha. So- I'm evil when it comes to Alex/Dylan/Chris. I never said this would be a straight out Alex romance fic. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter as it only adds to the drama._**

- - -

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

Dylan sat down on the couch with Jenny and Alex sat on the coffee table opposite them. He watched the way Dylan tried to soothe his kid sister who was clearly in an emotional wreck about something. Now it was time to find that part out. "Alright Jenny, spill it- right now," he told her.

Jenny looked at him and sighed heavily. "They found out I was dating someone."

"What's wrong with that?" Dylan asked, glancing at Alex. Obviously there was a major problem with this guy otherwise she wouldn't be here in complete tears.

"Well- he's twenty-one. And Dad kinda- walked in on us. They were meant to be out of town. Plus my friend Claire told her mum that I kinda missed-"

Dylan shut her eyes, realising just exactly what was going on here. Alex didn't catch on and it made him confused. "Okay, what are you even doing dating a guy who is twenty-one and you know that messing around in the house is the most stupidest thing you could do Jenny."

"Alex-" Dylan snapped. "She's pregnant."

Jenny buried her head into Dylan's shoulder and Alex sat there, eyes wide in shock. "Wh- What?!"

"Jenny, listen to me- things are bad, but believe me, they could be a whole lot worse. Think of your parents in this situation. Their seventeen year old daughter is pregnant, the father is a twenty-one year old who they've probably never met. They'd be more concerned than they would be angry. People just don't always act the way they feel."

Alex looked at Dylan who smiled softly at him, he looked up as the door opened and knew it'd be his parents. Sure enough, he heard his mother telling his father to settle down. Standing up, Alex put himself between his sister and father, knowing his father's anger generally turned into violence. This was not good.

"Move out of my way now boy," he told his son.

Alex refused to move. "Dad, calm down. Anger isn't going to solve anything."

"No- but it sure as hell helps, get a point across."

"And hitting Jenny isn't getting a point across."

Dylan stood up, leaving Jenny shaking on the couch. "Excuse me, but you two fighting is not going to help anything, please stop."

Alex glanced at Dylan and was surprised when his father actually did stop and listen. "Tomorrow, she comes home and all this gets sorted out."

- - -

Dylan gave up her room to Jenny who tried to argue until Dylan told her it was fine and that at the moment, Jenny needed the rest more than she did. She was standing in the kitchen when Alex came up behind her slowly. "Thanks for helping with Jenny," he murmured to her, running his hand up her arm.

"No problem, just knew that none of you needed more trouble and more fighting doesn't help." Dylan turned round to face him. "Look Alex, about what happened-"

He cut her off, "Dylan, I get it- you're with Tyson. For the life of me I can't understand why, but I get it."

"In a few days, you won't need me to look after you, I won't need to stay and I'll go back to him." Alex didn't want that however. He wanted her here with him.

"Dylan..."

"Anyone ever told you, you don't give up easy?" she inquired with a small smile. Alex returned it while nodding. He stepped in closer to her.

"I don't plan on starting that trend now either," he remarked, leaning down to kiss her gently. "You have no where to sleep."

Dylan looked at him, reaching up and lightly running her fingers down his jaw. "I'll take the couch." She knew exactly what he was going to say and for some reason, Dylan didn't want to object to it this time. God help her, she was actually planning on cheating on Tyson.

"My room."

Those two little words and the air between them both shifted. "Alex- we- I- I can't sleep with you," she whispered, despite she wanted to.

Alex just leaned back down and kissed her, his hands going round to grab the backs of her legs, lifting her up, until she was level with him. Dylan had no choice but to wrap her arms around his neck and take her weight off his bad arm. She tried so hard to argue the point, but Alex ignored her. In the end, Dylan just gave up and kissed him back, hooking her legs round his hips.

He groaned against her as she held herself tighter to him, pressing her entire body against his in all the places that made him want to drown in her. Alex used his good arm to keep her up and turned. Dylan glanced over her shoulder as he carried her into the hall. Alex's lips felt so good on her neck though that she had to shut her eyes and leaned her head into his shoulder. Her brain kicked in however in that moment. "Alex." The door was shut and Alex pushed her back into it. "We can't do this."

Alex stopped.

"What?" Dylan stopped him from trying to kiss her again. "Dylan-"

"No." She managed to get out of his grip, only he kept her pinned between the door and his body. "Alex, please. Doing this now would only make things more complicated."

He stared down at her and then looked away after a moment. "Can't you see that I want you?" he muttered.

Dylan wanted nothing more than to admit she wanted him back but it wasn't right. "Alex- I... I'll see you in the morning," she told him deciding that this wasn't going to help the matter by talking until they were both blue in the face.

- - -

Jenny and Dylan were both up early that morning and Alex while he may have been awake, didn't actually come out of his room. Jenny guessed he was upset over something considering he had Sick Puppies Pitiful blasting and Dylan was fine with it if it meant not having to feel guilty about what had happened last night. Or be faced with a brooding Alex. She decided that with Jenny here and obviously not going back home for a few days, despite what her father had said, she could babysit her brother until he got the stitches out.

"Hey Jenny. Think you could do me a favour?" Dylan asked, standing next to the younger girl in the kitchen. Despite Dylan being older, Jenny was clearly four inches taller than her, and that was without shoes on.

"Sure, what is it?"

Dylan smiled at her. "Mind watching your brother for me? I- I-"

"He finally tried to get you into bed?"

"Huh?! Wha-"

Jenny smiled and shrugged slightly. "My brother likes you. Not hard to see it. He is a great guy, just a little too goodie, goodie sometimes, especially round a girl he likes. Did it when he was seventeen and wanted to ask his first crush out. It was so cute, got all red faced and everything."

Dylan grinned and laughed softly. Alex appeared and both women went quiet, watching as he opened the fridge and got out the milk. Dylan kept her gaze lowered the entire time, even when he stood directly across from her at the bench. She didn't want to make any eye contact with him.

"So- when are you wrestling again?" Jenny inquired.

"Don't know. Whenever they want to use me, I have a show for Shimmer in two weeks but Jarrett said he doesn't want to use me just yet in a big storyline and since Chris is the only one of the show at the moment, I can understand why," she explained. Jenny smiled and said she'd love to come and see her at the Shimmer show.

- - -

Alex went back to his room not long after the girls had sat down to eat and Dylan said she'd leave quietly, so as to avoid being caught up in Alex trying to get her to stay. She had left ten minutes later and to Jenny's surprise really quietly as she'd said she would. For Dylan, it was hard. She didn't want to avoid Alex, but it was hard to do something like what she had been doing - taking care of him - when all he wanted to do was convince her he was right for her. Despite that she had no doubt Alex would be right for her, there were just some cases were the nice guy didn't get the girl. And this was one of them.

- - -

Jenny knew the minute she heard the bedroom door open down the hall that she should just leave a note on the fridge and hightail it, but Alex was her big brother and he wouldn't be doing so good when he found out that it was going to be her and not Dylan looking after him.

"Hey Jenny. Where's Dylan? I need to talk to her." Jenny bit the inside of her cheek and lowered her eyes to the floor.

"Uh- Dylan- Where she is?" She was stalling and Alex knew it to.

"Yeah, Dylan. The petite blonde knockout. Where is she?" he demanded.

Jenny couldn't take it anymore. "She went home." The look on her brother's face made her wish she could do something, but there was really not much that she could do or say in regards to Alex at the moment that would probably help him.

"Uh- Um- Okay."

- - -

Dylan got home and before she even got in the door, she felt tired and why- well, the mess of drunken men on the floor and half naked women made her feel sick in the stomach. Sighing, she lifted up her bags and carefully stepped over each of them in turn. One actually opened his eyes for a second while she was standing over him and thankfully she didn't wear skirts or that would've been absolute hell.

Finally getting to her and Tyson's room, she made to open the door when she heard a familiar sound from the other side. Shutting her eyes and bracing herself, she prayed to god that he was just watching porn and turned the door handle.

Well- he was watching porn, but the two sleeping naked women only proved that he had been doing something last night. She pursed her lips as she watched one of them bury herself deeper into Tyson's side. "Alright! I could stand the friends! The beer! The porn! The drugs even! But this-"

Dylan watched as Tyson basically scrambled out of bed. At least he had on boxers. The two women moved groggily and she scowled at her boyfriend, ex boyfriend as one forty seconds ago.

"Dylan- babe, come on, I can-"

"I don't wanna hear some lame excuse again. Look in my top bedside drawer. I have the underwear. Now, stand there with two hookers in our bed and tell me that you aren't cheating on me or have cheated on me!" She began to scream, having lost her cool. "I'm packing and leaving! Clear and simple! This, what this was, is over!"

She managed to get to most of her clothes while Tyson was getting dressed before he grabbed hold of her. "Where are ya gonna go, honey?" he spat, "Your cousins? Your fathers? Where Dylan? Can't you see the only reason that you stayed with me is because you were too scared to face the reality that leaving me meant going back to what you were trying to get away from."

Dylan slapped him and got out of his grip. "Keep your hands off me!" she seethed. "Go back to your two hookers! I don't give a damn anymore about what or who you do! Get fucked Tyson I'm not some pushover who is gonna let you walk all over me!"

- - -

Matt had been sitting in the airport for the past two hours, but he didn't have any intention of leaving until Dylan got here. The call he'd gotten last night had been enough to make him hit the roof. Beth had only just managed to convince him to stay put and that it would be better if he didn't go and murder Tyson.

So he had agreed to stay put and now he was watching Beth standing on her toes, trying to search for Dylan. Greg was asleep in his seat and Julie was doing the exact same thing as Beth. Women were amusing to watch when one of them was in trouble of upset. They were like a gathering of chickens. Were so intent. Beth had actually told Jeff off when he said it wasn't that big of a deal.

Beth spotted Dylan first as she was attempting to grab all her bags from where they currently were. Jeff headed over to help her and Matt watched his baby brother wrap their cousin up into a big hug.

This was going to be an interesting day of explanations and discussions. Well- at least Matt hoped it would be. Beth and Julie both turned to him and spoke at once; "Do not hound her, understood?" A little freaked out, Matt nodded.


	18. Chapter 18

**Just moving this up a little bit in time frame wise so it is set November last year, just so I can get into the swing of things otherwise I'll never catch up. Lol. Hope you like anway.  
**

**- - -**

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Beth grabbed Dylan into a tight hug and refused to let her go. She had red, blotchy eyes and from the looks of things she had yet to actually get any sleep. "Honey, you alright?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, I'm good just need a bed and some ice cream, and I'll be fine. Oh, and a good fight movie," she replied, trying to find a way through the crowd of her family or who she considered family to latch not Jeff once again. They all knew Jeff was closer to her and saw it as only natural she'd attach herself to him.

"Come on, let's get you home." For Dylan, that sounded like the best idea in a long time.

- - -

Alex couldn't believe it. He'd sent Jenny home saying he didn't need help but he'd called Taylor instead. She had come, not understanding why he had called her. "Dylan went home."

"Oh," she merely replied. "Um- was it? Anything in particular that sent her home?"

Alex lifted up his good shoulder. "I- I- Honestly I don't know and couldn't give a damn. She can friggin' act like a big wimp for all I care."

Taylor was a little taken back by Alex's attitude. "I thought you liked her?" she inquired as he headed for his to get change.

"I do!" he shot back, but it's obvious that she cares more for some damn meathead than she does an actual person."

Taylor grimaced as she watched him disappear. This was not good. Finding Dylan's number in her phone, Taylor called it. There was no answer. She tried three more times before just giving up and dropping her phone back into her bag.

There had to be a good reason as to why Dylan had left. Taylor knew that as much as Alex and Dylan liked one another they were both extremely proud and headstrong. It was like they knew where their feelings for each other were but something seemed to be holding Dylan back and it was in turn sending Alex into a mean spiral cause he was frustrated over not getting the chance to have her. She wondered if Dylan even knew how much she affected Alex.

- - -

Curled up on the couch with Jeff, Dylan had her head on his lap as they watched a movie. Beth was nearby and kept looking over to check on them every few seconds. Dylan fidgeted every few minutes and Jeff was patient, knowing she wasn't happy but it was hard for him to keep himself patient when he knew that the group of people round them were beginning to stare longer and he understood their concern but…

"Alright, Dyl come with me," he said and everyone looked at them when he pulled her up from off the couch.

She protested but he didn't take any ifs, buts or maybes as he pulled her towards the backdoor. The bikes were already lined up waiting for them and it made Dylan smile as he placed her on the back of his favourite bike and then climbed in front of her. Her hands went round his waist and she leaned her head against his back. For cousins they were close and not in a wrong way, it was like they were ying and yang to each other.

Fans didn't know it but as much as Beth and Jeff were in love, they also had a lot of fights that sometimes pushed them to the brink of splitting up on more than one occasion. It was something that Dylan was always worried about what would happen if they did finally go through with the marriage.

She was going to be one of Beth's bridesmaids but she wasn't crossing her fingers about it actually happening. Jeff was prolonging it for reasons that no one could understand. Even Dylan wondered why he was doing it but never questioned him on it.

With Jeff, there was always a good reason for things.

"So- what do you think about Hogan and TNA?" she asked him as he made to start the bike up.

He stopped and looked over his shoulder at her. "Well Dyl- let's just say TNA will get _extreme_," he chuckled.

Dylan's eyes widened in shock and she smiled brightly. "Truly?"

"If Dixie wants me- I'm gonna sign. That way I can watch out for my baby girl and make sure she doesn't get too roughed up," he answered.

Dylan laughed as Jeff started the bike and then sped off.

- - -

Two weeks after Dylan had left Tyson, she was in Orlando for her return to television. It was round early November and a lot had changed in the two months that she had been gone from the show and backstage. Angelina was gone, Lacey Von Erich was there and more.

Jeff was at home, waiting to see her return. He was like her best friend and supported her all the way, including when she was on television. Tonight however, was special for her and it also left her very nervous as Alex had returned to the Impact Zone even though he and Chris barely got air time at the moment.

She walked into the back of the studio and sighed heavily when she felt her phone go off in her pocket. Taking a glance at the number, she quickly disconnected the call and before long it rang again. For the past two weeks, Tyson had been trying to ring her non-stop. Jeff wanted to personally head back to Detroit and quick his ass for what he did but Dylan just told them to drop it, she had.

When she collected her script from the creative team, she got a few looks due to her appearance. The past two weeks had been a change for her, but a good change none the less. Aside from the everyday attitude change, she was now a much happier person, which had surprised them all.

Entering the Knockouts locker room, she smiled as she was jumped on by Jessica and Talia. It was great to be back in a place where she was accepted.

As she was getting changed, Taylor walked over to her. "Hey girl."

"Hey Taylor, what's up?" she asked, pulling her shirt off. The only problem with her new suits was bras couldn't be worn beneath them. As odd as it may have felt for her, they had a built-in support. She had just gotten rid of her bra when Taylor pulled her out into the hall. Eyes wide in shock, Dylan covered her breasts with her arms and asked her if she was crazy.

"No I'm not, I just had something to show you, here," she remarked, handing her a towel. Covering her torso with the material, she reluctantly let the blonde pull her down the hall and to-

"What is so important about the janitor's closet?" Dylan inquired just before Taylor pushed her into and into a pair of arms and a chest. "What the hell?! Taylor!"

"I asked her to do it." Dylan looked up, eyes wide in shock as the light disappeared slowly as Taylor shut the door. Alex reached round behind her and turned the lock, ensuring that she couldn't get out easily.

"What in the-" She was cut off as Alex kissed her roughly, his hands grabbing her waist and pushing her back into the door. Her heart sped up in her chest as she felt his hands slid up her sides, half-tickling her as he fisted handfuls of the towel covering her chest. He didn't let her up for air and Dylan let go of the towel, letting it drop as he pulled it loose and his hands cupped each breast. She moaned as his lips moved across her jaw and down her neck, his teeth nipping her skin ever so slightly every few kisses. Sliding her hands up his bare chest, pushing his vest off and up round his shoulders, she leaned her head back against the door as he knelt down and grabbed her boots. She hadn't laced them up and so he easily pulled them off and tossed them over his shoulder. "Alex, what are we doing?" she asked hoarsely as he stood back up and started undoing his ring pants.

"What I wanted to do to you for a long time," he answered and lifted her up slightly as he gripped her butt beneath her skirt. She looked down at him as she now was somewhat higher than him.

"In the cleaner's closet and ten minutes before my return?!" she squeaked and all but turned beetroot red as he reached up and played with her straightened and now fully black hair. "Alex-"

"I like it, makes you look hotter," he told her and grinned, leaning forward to bury his face into her neck. She giggled as it tickled her slightly.

He chuckled and they both froze as someone pounded on the door. "Alex get your Motor City ass out here right now!" Chris yelled.

Alex let her go and grabbed the towel from the floor and handed it to her before wrapping his vest round her. Kissing her neck slightly as he whispered that he would see her later, he unlocked the door and slipped out. Dylan looked around, fumbling slightly and blushing like mad as she realized what she had nearly just done.

_Oh dear lord_ she thought and slapped a hand to her forehead. Opening the door, she stepped out only to collide with Eric Young who looked at her with a quirked eyebrow before smirking.

"Cleaner closet girl?" he inquired. She kept her head down and lifted up one shoulder. He chuckled. "Nice rack by the way."

She pulled a face and slapped him upside the head slightly as he walked by. "Say one word and I'll stick your bald ass head down a toilet," she grumbled back which made him laugh slightly before he said he would not say a single word.

- - -

Standing off camera as she watched The Beautiful People harass Lauren, Dylan thought about what had happened only ten minutes ago and shut her eyes as hot flashes came to her mind. She shook herself and headed forward as one of the crew gave her the signal to move. She jumped into the action and knocked down The Beautiful People and allowed Lauren to escape.

Picking up the microphone from the ground, she laughed into it, letting the husky tone in her voice and somewhat Southern accent come out as she spoke; "Well hoes, looks like your little party just got stomped on by the Motor City Mayhem that is- me. I'm back and I'm better than ever bitches-" She turned to the camera and smirked. Half of her face was painted black and designed ornately and specifically for her gimmick. "-and I don't just mean these hoes, girls. Knockouts, prepare for the Motor City ride of a lifetime as I'm here to take what is mine, what I deserve, what puts me at the pinnacle of all the women's division- the Knockouts Title. And anyone who stands in my way will be in for a world of hurt."

She tossed the microphone onto the girls and gave them a look of absolute disgust before turning and walking away.

- - -

Chris gave her a look as she came over to where he and Alex were standing near the tube entrance. She refused to look at Chris who clearly knew what had happened. As she stopped beside Alex, he slid his hand down her arm lightly before threading his fingers with hers. She looked away and blushed slightly. No one else was around and as Chris turned his back, Alex stepped in close to her and it made her somewhat nervous as he trailed his hand back up her arm.

No one outside of her family knew about what had taken place between her and Tyson and so she wanted to keep up the idea she was taken, if only to protect herself from getting caught on a rebound.

Alex slowly linked his fingers back with hers. Their music started up just as a voice called out to her. Glancing over her shoulder, she found Tyson heading towards them. She quickly dragged both the boys up the tube entrance and neither of them really fought against her and got into character just before they got to the stage. Alex held their linked hands up high, which was slightly awkward considering Dylan's height difference to him. He spun her out wide and then back to him making her laugh at his playfulness before they headed down to the ring, following Chris.

As they got into the ring, she climbed onto the ropes in between the two of them and gave the Motor City signature hand gun gestures before jumping down into the ring.

Team 3D's music started up and the boys talked to each other as Dylan slipped out beneath the bottom rope and stood in the boys corner. The match had been going for a few minutes when out of nowhere, Dylan found a large force knocking her to the ground. Chris was down outside the ring after taking a really bad spot and was barely conscious as she shook her head, trying to get her thoughts into gear. No one was supposed to interrupt the match. Looking up, she came face to face with-

"What are you doing out here?!" Alex yelled to Tyson from the ring as he climbed up the turnbuckle. Devon and Bubba were at a loss as to what was happening. This was not good.

"You can't leave me," Tyson told her as she crawled backwards and right towards Chris. He was on his knees and still barely conscious as she managed to get to her feet. This was not good at all. Dylan turned and raced around the ring and dove in beneath the bottom rope as Tyson chased her after pushing Chris to the ground. Tyson was big, but Alex was fast. As he got back onto his feet, Alex nailed him as best as he could with a spear and dropped the guy to the mat.

"Alex no!" She tried to pull him off of Tyson as he laid into him. God, Dylan could only imagine what her cousins were thinking at the moment. Bubba helped her pull Alex off the man as Devon grabbed hold of Tyson when he made to jump the smaller man. She and Bubba pulled Alex from the ring as Chris made it to their sides. Without any sign of a warning, Devon dropped Tyson to the ground with one punch.

Dylan winced. This was going to cost them all a lot of drama once they got backstage.


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is chapter nineteen. I had originally written it an entirely different way but this just made things all the more interesting the direction of this chapter. Glad, so many are still loving this and I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

- - -

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

Security chucked Tyson out of the arena after being checked out from the punch by Devon. Dixie and Double J had called all five of the TNA stars into their office and it wasn't pretty. Not only did Dylan have to explain who Tyson was she also had to explain what had happened the past two weeks. She never saw the look of hope that Alex got when she actually said she had left him due to complications.

"Still Miss McKenzie, we can't have ex-boyfriends doing this or even getting into the show the way in which Tyson just did. Have you thought about a restraint warrant against him?" Jarrett remarked.

Dylan nodded, saying she was thinking of it, it just hadn't been necessary as the calls she had merely hung up on. "This is quite serious, Dylan," Dixie commented after Devon and Bubba had left and the Motor City were the only ones in the room with them. "I think it is best that we have security with you until you get back to North Carolina- just so we know our girl is safe and we have tried every possible way in which to help stop him."

Chris suggested putting her in the hall with the most stars out of nowhere. It was ingenious until- "Well I could always put you in with her Chris seeing as how you have all the good ideas."

"I think Alex would be better suited to that," Chris said just before Jeff told him that it was a great idea and that he would have security outside and following them the whole time.

Dylan managed to suppress her groan, despite that she terribly wanted to slap Chris for suggesting Alex. She had nearly done a quickie with him in a janitor's closet only about half an hour or so ago and now she was going to be stuck in a room, all alone, with him.

That idea made her heart speed up and her stomach tighten into knots.

- - -

As much as Dylan hadn't liked the idea of spending the night in the same room as Alex, she was willing to get along, so long as he didn't touch her or try to get her into bed at this rate- she could put up with the situation. It was better than being stuck in a room on her own without anyone else, especially with Tyson now clearly wanting to get back at her for dropping him. Even though she was too headstrong to actually admit out loud she was in fact terrified that he had gotten backstage, gotten out onto the set and then nearly caught her on live television. The only thing that made Dylan truly scarred to be in the same room as Alex was the look that Tyson had gotten when he had looked at the smaller man. It had been one of pure hate. She just couldn't understand what Alex had done wrong to him for Tyson to hate him so much in such a short span of time, but then she gathered that it was just Tyson lashing out.

Sitting on the couch that she had taken as her bed for the night, not wanting to share the large bed with Alex, as a queen-sized bedroom had been the only one left for them to move to, Dylan was reading a book as she listened to the television in the background.

She was waiting for Alex to get out of the shower so she could get into the bathroom. She had stripped in front of guys before but to do so in front of him was a much different situation. It was not that she didn't like how she looked, it was just that it was Alex.

The same Alex who had only just a few hours ago had her pressed against a janitor's closet door with barely any clothes keeping the pair from complete nudity. The sudden flash of the image in her mind made her groan slightly. She dropped her head into her book and lap, shutting her eyes and willing away the images.

However, doing so just brought even more images to her mind. She jumped up from her place on the couch and quickly dashed out the door. All she needed was a long, ice cold drink of water and she would be all good.

As she walked down the hallway, the images still kept flashing through her mind and she was caught off guard when she let out a large moan just as Sabin rounded the nearest corner ahead of her. He stopped and just looked at her. "Do not ask," she said, putting her hand up to shush him before he even started. Lifting his shoulders up, he failed to notice the way in which Dylan was watching the muscles of his torso twitch with each little movement he made.

Seeing Sabin clad in nothing more than boxers was not a great help to her current situation and Dylan quickly dodged past him.

- - -

"I'm gonna go get some munchies," Chris said as Alex answered his door. "Want anything?"

"Not really hungry." It was a mumbled reply. He had ice covering his knuckles which ached badly from where he had punched Tyson. Officially and for the record, Alex believed the guy only had a head full of rocks. Especially after what he had done right in front of a television camera, and Jarrett didn't even care that it had nearly cost a Knockout by telling them that he was going to work it in somehow and that only through secure and heavily monitored pieces, Tyson would be an unofficial member of TNA and playing a heel stalking Dylan.

Aside from the employment part- was it really that far from the truth?

He watched Chris shrug. "Okay." When Chris had disappeared down the hallway, Alex shut the door and leaned his head against it. He was hot. And sweaty. And it wasn't the weather doing it to him as they had the air conditioner on.

Breathing out deeply, he pushed himself away from the door and shook his head, wishing that he could get the images of earlier on out of his mind so he could relax but nothing would work. He'd taken an ice cold shower. He had nearly given in to the urge to walk out of the en-suite in only a towel and straight up to Dylan but it was futile as he knew what she would do in return.

Push him away.

- - -

Locating the bar, Dylan quickly took a seat and ordered a glass of ice water and a beer. "Hey little Hardy, what's happening?" She was taking a sip of her beer when she glanced round to find Rob Terry standing there. Smiling round her beer bottle, she shrugged before setting it down.

"Not much, just having a drink. You?" she answered and was surprised when he took the seat beside her. Dylan wasn't going to lie and told him out right that sitting beside each other was awkward somewhat because he was huge compared to her. In height and build, he was two times her size nearly and it made her feel puny.

He chuckled. "Hey no worries, little one, most women feel like that round me," he told her and she giggled slightly. "So- whatcha doing out here by yourself?" Outside of the show, Rob was actually a really nice and intelligent guy, formerly from FCW, he was sometimes seen as a meathead- until you got to talking with him.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Rob shrugged. "Just thought- ah never mind."

"No, what is it? I'll buy you a drink if you answer me," she pleaded. He chuckled and gave in straight away.  
"I thought you would've been cuddling up to Sabin or Shelley." The bluntness behind his words stopped Dylan as she made to pick up her beer. He continued without her needing to ask what he was on about. "You just- it seems like you've got the hots for Shelley and well Sabin, most of the Knockouts have cuddled up to him now and then."

"I hate to break it to you and the rest of the locker, but-" she started and was stopped by someone clearing their throats down the other end of the bar. Dylan turned slightly and latched onto Rob's arm almost instantly when she found Tyson sitting there. Rob made to look down there, only Dylan asked him, in a whisper, if he could just take her back to his room.

Somewhat surprised by her question, until she just told him to play along to which he nodded and stood up, taking his beer with him. Dylan did the same thing, only she slipped her arm round Rob's waist making him chuckle slightly. "Oh you know how to get a guy to want to take you back to his rooms," he joked and she smiled slightly as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry. Security is pretty tight upstairs on our floors so he won't-"

As they stepped into the elevator, Tyson stepped in right behind them. Dylan stood there, quietly as Rob hit the floor he was on. The one that was below hers. He was right security stood at the stairs and elevators of those two floors. Wouldn't be easy to get onto the floors from anyway and he was stupid to get into the elevator with him.

As it started to move, Tyson hit the emergency stop button and Dylan found herself pushed back behind Rob, the big man acting like a brick wall between herself and Tyson. "Out of my way, Terry, this is between me and her."

"Sorry bub, I ain't budging. You see this little lady and I are friends, you and I however are not. You and she- are not dating, are not friends, are not even meant to be near one another unless at the show. You were told by Jarrett and the security to go home otherwise Dylan was free to press charges."

Tyson pursed his lips. He wasn't one to give up easily. And this time- was no exception. "I asked you to move, and now I'm telling you to. If you don't, I'll make it."

Before Dylan had a chance to tell Tyson to just get over it, that he had been stupid in thinking she'd forgive him, Rob told him to piss off and that he was start-raving mad. Tyson advanced on Rob as the larger man did the same. Only problem was. It was a tiny elevator and when Tyson grabbed hold of Rob and managed to push him back slightly, the man pressed back into Dylan and shoved her right back into the wall.

The elevator had started to move sometime in the middle of Rob trying to grab Tyson and restrain him and when the door dinged and opened, Rob asked for help and the next thing he knew, Chris and two security guards were pulling Tyson out of the elevator. Rob followed them and took over to let Chris get to Dylan. "You okay?" he asked, kneeling down to where she had curled herself up in the corner, crying.

She shook her head before burying her face into her knees as Tyson shouted out to her. Chris reached out and slid his arms around her knees and round her back, lifting her up from the ground and carrying her down the hall to his room. Dylan was shaking against him and he knew as much as Alex would want to look after her, he didn't have the time to get upstairs to him. The security would want to get Tyson out of the building and Rob was going to have to give them a report on what happened. Dylan was in no shape to do something like that right now if they needed her to.

He got the door opened and carried her inside, using his foot to shut it. Walking over to the bed, he made to lay Dylan down, only she latched onto his neck. He groaned as it made the points where he'd taken the bad spot tonight ache. "Honey, it's okay. I'm right here. The door is shut, he can't get in."

"I- I don't want this," she whimpered back. Chris sat down on the bed, holding her still and reached up to gently make her look at him as he pushed her hair back off her face.

"Don't want what?" he asked as he ran his hand lightly over her cheek.

"Him. Tyson doing this to me. I- I went home and found him in bed with two other women. He'd been cheating on me for god knows how long but I-" she stopped half-way through and just shut her eyes, leaning her head into his chest.

Chris sighed heavily as he slowly ran his hand down her arm until he was linking his fingers through hers. "It was the last shred you could take," he murmured back and felt her nod.

"Jarrett is going to send me to a psychologist, well I'll be checking myself in, if he lets Tyson do this whole stupid thing with the show," she said through sniffling.

"I might join ya. We could call a strike. TNA Workers against the Stalking of their girl Dylan Hardy Union," he said playfully and with a large smile.

Dylan laughed hoarsely in reply and lifted herself up slightly. "God, I feel like an idiot and a mess," she remarked, wiping her cheeks. She sat on one of his legs, with her back to him and it made her jump as he covered her hands with his when she put them in her lap. He squeezed her hands slightly before murmuring that he would always be there if she needed him. "Thanks Josh." She had whispered it, saying his real name over his stage one.

He sighed and let her go suddenly. "You can get cleaned up in the bathroom before I take you back up to your room."

- - -

She was standing in front of the mirror, trying to get his of the running eyeliner when Chris stuck his head in. Dylan looked at him through the mirror. He stepped in closer and for some reason a warm rush settled through Dylan. She felt safe with him. Chris wasn't the kind of guy to take advantage of a girl in a predicament and so when he kissed her temple affectionately, she smiled softly back at him. "Don't tell Alex."

"Why not?" he asked, pulling his jacket on and zipping it up as she turned to face him properly, having finished what she'd needed to do.

"Cause he doesn't need to know what happened. I don't- Things are complicated enough without my little hero stepping in and getting hurt bad by whatever Tyson tries next."

"Little hero? I thought I was that?" Chris replied, pouting.

Dylan smiled at him and kissed his cheek before leading him out to the door. "You're my little superman, happy?"

"Very." She laughed as he wrapped her up into a hug and opened the door, guiding her out and down the hall to the elevator. Rob was coming off as they got on. "Thank you."

"Ain't no trouble, little Hardy. Anything for a cutie." Chris shook his head.

"Truly hopeless, Terry." Dylan laughed as the elevator doors shut on their conversation. Once they got to her room, Dylan thanked him again and hugged him tightly round the waist before she quietly disappeared into the room. He stood there for a moment or so after it had shut before finally remembering to move himself and head back to his room.


	20. Chapter 20

**Little Darlin' chapter will be up tomorrow most definitely. Anywho, hope you like and thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. This is a much more different fic than I first planned it to be, but I think that is why it is turning out so well. Vivian, holler hun, I could use your help, when you feel better of course.**

**- - -  
**

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

Alex sat up from the bed, drenched in sweat and panting heavily. He hadn't had a nightmare since he was seven years old and the nightmare he had just had made him look round quickly, trying to find Dylan. He found her almost instantly. She was curled up slightly on the lounge, her arms resting over her stomach and a blanket covering her lower half.

She was only wearing this small little bed shirt that had the thinnest straps which revealed she wasn't wearing anything underneath it. He got to his feet and walked over to the couch, running his hands up his face and through his hair, trying to clear his head slightly as he looked down at her. Alex frowned when he noticed the smudge eyeliner and mascara on her cheeks. He gently sat down on the edge of the couch and touched her arm lightly before noticing the red scratch marks on her arm. "Dylan?"

When she didn't answer him, he called her name again and gently shook her. She sat up sharply and they ended up nearly crashing heads, only Alex caught her. "What is it?" she asked; her voice cracked and hoarse.

"You've been crying."

"Ah-" she said somewhat nervously and shook her head, rubbing under her eyes. He stopped her as she started muttering under her breath.

"Dylan? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she replied and he gave her a look. She sighed heavily and shook her head. "It doesn't matter. What time is it?"

"About three."

She scoffed. "Great- I've had twenty minutes sleep."

Alex watched her and then looked back down at her arms. "Did you do this?"

Dylan looked down and then at the wall, nodding slightly. "I was just a little upset and nervous over this whole situation," she whispered back. Alex reached up and made her look at him. "Alex, please… Can you just let me sleep? I need the rest."

He thought about it for a moment and then nodded his head in return and leaned forward. Dylan pulled back before he could even touch her cheek. "Dylan…"

"Please don't." Standing up, Dylan was somewhat surprised when Alex suddenly lifted her up from the couch and carried her over the bed. He set her down and she watched him as he crawled over her and onto the side where he had been sleeping when she'd come in.

"Goodnight," he said to her and she looked at him as he lay on his stomach. She rolled over and leaned in close to his side before she felt his arm drape over her lower back as she ran her fingers down his cheeks and shoulder blade gently. He shut his eyes slightly. "I still wanna know what happened when we get breakfast in the morning," he murmured when she whispered goodnight to him as she shut her eyes.

- - -

Dylan was woken up that morning not by an alarm or anything but a very feather light touch running down the bridge of her nose. She slapped the hand away and settled back down, however she couldn't relax as the warmth from the man beside her had completely disappeared and she shifted slightly so she was laying closer to where he had been. Hearing slight laughter Dylan groaned and pulled the blankets up over her head.

They were pulled off her a second later and the finger resumed tickling her nose. She cracked an eye open and found two pair of eyes watching her. Chris was bent over the side of the bed and Alex was leaning over the top of him. Both of them had these large smiles on their faces like they had done something very bad. "Good morning, Missy," Chris drawled, pulling his hand back as she slapped it away from her nose.

"What's so good about it?" she muttered and then rolled over to face away from them. Alex pulled her back to them.

"The fact that we are here to spend the day cheering you up in whatever way we can," Alex told her.

"You wanna cheer me up?" she inquired, they both nodded at her, and under the circumstances, Dylan thought they both looked utterly adorable leaning against one another the way they were. "Good- then you wouldn't mind letting me get back to sleep."

"Uh-uh-uh, that was not one of the rules we wrote down," Chris replied.

She lifted her head up and frowned at them. "You wrote down rules?" They both nodded and Alex held up a piece of paper. There was about five or so rules written down on the paper and Dylan sat up to take it off them, only Alex pulled back as Chris grabbed her and held her down so she couldn't get to him. She managed to get free of Chris' grip and jumped on Alex's back as he tried to get away. She had one arm round his neck and the other, trying to reach for the paper, her legs wrapped warmly round him. Chris chuckled and rushed over to steal the paper from Alex, before dashing out the door. She made to follow until she remember that she was only in her boxers and as such did not wish to get caught barely dressed in the middle of all the male roster, considering that's whose floor she was sharing.

It made Alex laugh as she turned, grabbed his jacket and then took off out the door. "Hey that's my jacket," he called out and chased after her.

- - -

Rob had been heading back to his room along with Brutus Magnus and Eric Young when Sabin barreled between them and ducked round the corner. The next thing Dylan slipped between them and followed. Alex jogged to a stop, trying to catch his breath as they all looked at him. "What the hell are you three doing? Playing hide and go Hardy?" Eric inquired, smirking at the other wrestler who grimaced at him in return. He was not going to be one little bit nice and Alex knew it. The smart ass he was.

"No- trying to keep our rules away from her," Alex remarked just as Chris shoved them all to the side, only to be tackled to the ground. As much as he fought against Dylan, she won and took the paper from him before getting up and running back to the room.

Alex let out a huff before chasing after her while Chris got up.

Dylan was sitting at the table in the room when Alex got there, his jacket still wrapped tightly round her.

Man they must have sat there and planned this out really carefully.

"You guys, really, really do not have to do this," she said to him as he walked over to her.

"Dylan, I want to," he replied before telling her that should get changed. Nodding, she stood up and removed his jacket, tossing over his head playfully before grabbing her stuff and heading into the bathroom.

- - -

First stop was breakfast. Dylan however refused any and all things that were pushed her way, even Brutus had tried to get her to eat something small but she wouldn't. Last night, as soon as her fun time this morning had ended, came crashing back down around her and caused her to recoil.

Alex asked Chris what happened last night and the blonde stopped midway through a spoonful of cereal. He held the spoon in his mouth as he looked at Dylan who had her head down and clearly was embarrassed when six other stars who were at the table listened in, wondering what was happening. He pulled the spoon out of his mouth.

"I really shoul-"

Rob Terry patted Chris on the shoulder and then pointed away from them when Chris glanced at him. There, standing at the bar, yet again with about sixteen beer glasses in front of him was Tyson. He turned to look at them, just as Dylan looked up, wondering why everything had gone quiet and Chris wasn't blabbing. Seeing them all looking over at the bar, Dylan did also and sunk down into her chair. She was sitting among a group of male wrestlers, Tyson had clearly been drinking more than seemed necessary for this time of the morning and yet Dylan still felt like at any minute he was going to do something and someone she cared about was going to end up hurt or worse.

"What hell is he doing here?" Alex asked and Rob stood up as Tyson lifted his glass up to Dylan and smirked.

"Get lost mate," Rob told him, loud enough that most of the other tables heard it to. Tyson leaned back against the bar, looking down into his glass.

After a minute or so, he looked up. "Make me," he shot back and Dylan just asked for Rob to not provoke him.

It was bad enough that she felt like walls were closing in around her as she sat there but when Tyson set the glass down and straightened up slightly, Dylan grabbed hold of Alex without thinking and refused to let him go.

Rob kept his eye on the man the entire time as he slowly strutted past the table and then out into the lobby. The tension was thick. Tyson was on a fast track to having his head kicked in backstage while cameras were off if he kept pressing the matter like he did.

"He was the reason- wasn't he?" Alex asked quietly as everyone else went back to their breakfast. Dylan looked up at him and nodded, this day was not going to be as easy as he had first hoped.

- - -

Instead of letting Dylan chose where they were going for the day, Rob did. Apparently he felt like a big bodyguard and so a day out relaxing on the beach was what he said Dylan needed and so they had all gotten changed, well that was except for Dylan. She hadn't brought her swimmers because she never really did go swimming much and didn't think she'd need them.

"So, what're you going to wear?" Madison asked her. Velvet was busy fiddling with her bikini top and trying to keep herself in it. Naturally endowed Velvet always seemed to buy the size smaller than she should wear. Since Greg's break-up with her, Velvet didn't really spend time with Dylan- they still talked but there just wasn't that little family like closeness anymore.

Taylor glanced over a Dylan and then at where Dylan's suitcase was. "So hun- you didn't bring any at all?" Dylan shook her head from where she was laying on the couch, her eyes half closed.

Lacey bounded over to her and told her to come with her. "Wait! No Lace, I don't wanna go to the beach," she protested.

Dylan's little arguments were futile. She was going to be going because everyone had already threatened to drag her down there and Chris planned to have her ass naked if she didn't cooperate. The idea of Chris trying to pull that off made Dylan sigh heavily before willing going with Lacey.

- - -

"I told you that we should have waited at the hotel for the girls, Dylan probably convinced them to let her stay there," Chris commented from in between Alex and Rob as he lay on his stomach and watched for the Knockouts.

"What happened last night, Chris?" Alex asked, lifting his sunglasses up slightly as he looked over at his friend.

Chris groaned and dropped his head onto the towel. "Rob, you wanna explain?"

Rob lifted himself up onto his elbows. He made a hey, there face as did Chris at two chicks who walked past while Alex just ignored them, eyes on the big Welsh man. "Last night, I went down to the bar and Dylan was there. Sat down, got a drink and then saw Tyson. We stopped up, playing on it that I was going to take her back to my room and he got in the elevator with us. I tried to restrain him, Dylan got caught between me and the wall and then-"

Chris cut in to finish, "-I was coming up to see you and Dyl again when elevator doors opened, me and two security guards pulled Tyson out. Rob helped them and I helped Dylan. I got her back to your room safe, did I?"

Alex nodded and then fixed his shades back down, dropping his head back.

As he did a shadow cast over him and Alex opened his eyes and rolled onto his stomach, looking up as he rested back on his knees. Dylan stood there in an American themed bikini and matching tiny broadshorts. She sat down Indian style on the top end of his towel as she kept her eyes down. Alex just there and heard everyone else going into the water, but he just collapsed back down onto his stomach and shut his eyes. A second later, he felt a hand softly brushing over his forehead and hair. Smiling, he reached up and gripped her hand in his. He heard her move and glanced over to find her lying across the top of the other beach towels so their heads were close to one another.

"Thought you weren't gonna let me sleep the day away?" she asked playfully as their fingers entwined and rested down on the towel. He slowly let his fingers move over her hand lightly.

"Screw it. Chris told me what happened and under the given circumstances- those rules don't apply," he told her back which made her laugh slightly.

"Thought Chris would've been the first one to break your little set of rules," she mused.

Alex lifted his head up. "Dylan, I'm not gonna let anything happen you know that right?" She nodded and to his surprise, she leaned up and kiss the corner of his mouth.

"I know that." As she pulled back, a bottle of tanning stuff was thrown between them and Dylan found Chris coming over. He wasn't wet. She shook her head as she sat up and Alex did as well. No, Chris had wandered down the beach to scope out girls and now he needed the stuff rubbed on him. Taylor came up and sat down with them as Dylan opened up the bottle of lotion. She stopped as she went to pour it on and smiled cheekily and motioned for Taylor to hand her the sunscreen bottle.

Alex went to say something, but he shut his mouth, letting Dylan have what little fun she could while she could.


	21. Chapter 21

**Woohoo. MCMG and Little Darlin' are being plowed through atm. Not to worry, my other fics are going to be updated tonight. If anyone is up for a Rated M request from me- send me a PM. Lol. New Poll is up and I'm glad you guys are liking the updates to this one. Vivian Vicious- girl, you know who you are and just wait until you read this chappie. Hehe.  
**

- - -

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

Chris was walking round with a small smile on his lower back thanks to Dylan which had amused everyone highly most of all Alex as he had let her go through with it just to see Chris' reaction when he checked out his tan later tonight in the hotel and found a smile on his back.

Dylan hadn't bothered about going in the water and truthfully didn't want to- well at least until Rob decided she needed to cool off. He had picked her up over one shoulder and with Alex and Chris behind him; he carted her to the water and literally threw her in. She screamed and ended up with a mouthful of water as she hit the water.

Arms fished her out and she found Alex laughing down at her as he held her up in the water. She started laughing as well and squealed when Alex spun her round in the water. They fell over though and she looked down as he sat up slightly, her still a top him. "You know, you don't have to do this on your own," he told her. "You always have me."

"I know I do. I have a heap of support behind me," she pointed out and Alex glanced over his shoulder to find Rob outdoing Chris in a flexing contest. He chuckled and shook his head while she laughed.

"But I mean me," he said. "Don't be afraid to ask me anything." Dylan shook her head and squealed suddenly when a wave crashed against them, knocking her into him. "How about we get outta here?"

She nodded and as she stood up, she got knocked back down by people who were playing with one of those Wahu! Beach balls. Alex made to get up and say something however Dylan managed to distract him by asking for help. He pulled her up to her feet and then lifted her up bridal style and carried her out of the water. She hit his chest when he set her down but smiled and said thank you.

Chris ran past followed by Madison and Taylor. Well, a topless Madison trying to keep herself covered. They'd been tanning and he'd taken her bikini top when she hadn't been looking. "Oh dear lord in heaven, does he ever give up?" she inquired, covering her eyes as Alex chuckled and watched his friend run back towards them. He practically tackled Alex to the ground and Dylan managed to get out of the way in time to avoid being knocked over with him.

Dylan snatched the bikini top from Chris who protested until she slapped him upside the head. She held it by her thumb and pointer finger only as she waited for Madison to take it.

- - -

Walking up the beach that night after a long day in sun and on the beach, Dylan had her arm wrapped around Alex's waist and his round her shoulders as they stayed back to walk behind everyone else. "Look Dylan, don't say anything but- I like you alright, more than as a friend and well, yeah," he said and Dylan smiled, ducking her head.

"Yeah? I like you too Alex, but its just- things are messed up so much at the moment. Besides, I don't know how far Tyson is gonna go with this whole thing and I don't want anyone else hurt," she told him, finally looking up as he stopped them both.

"If anything, none of us want you hurt by him because of Jarrett's mental snap."

"Alex- you saw the look he gave you when he was out there, what is going to stop him from rushing out on camera and beating one of the roster to a bloody pulp for no reason? What if he is in a match against you? He could break kayfabe and hurt you," she said.

Alex chuckled. "You almost sound like you'd be upset if I got hurt."

"Of course I would be upset Alex!" she cried back in dismay. "I did admit to liking you. You really think I want to see you hurt? Anyone hurt?"

"You think I wanna see you hurt?!" he shot back, folding his arms across his bare chest as they pulled away from each other. "God! The man drives me crazy with the fact that he can get to you so easily, Dylan! You have no clue how mad it can drive a guy to constantly be watching you to make sure you are alright and haven't broken down into hysterics because of the nutcase!"

"You really think-"

He cut her off. "I know it Dylan. I know that he will play head games off-screen, he will think of ways to absolutely crack you, make you think that you need to go back to him."

Dylan sighed heavily. As much as she hated to admit it, Alex was one hundred percent right and it scared her to know that really; she wasn't strong enough mentally to do fight such things.

Alex grabbed her arms and she looked up at him, wondering what he was doing. "I got a bone to pick with you Martin!"

Dylan's eyes widened as Alex put himself in front of her and faced Tyson head on. "Oh yeah?" he inquired back in a smart ass tone. "What about? I ain't doing nothing and have done nothing wrong to you."

"Bullshit!" Tyson growled as he stood over them both. "Your punk ass is asking for a beating. You really think that you and your little posse of troopers are gonna stop me?" Alex nodded. "I've got news for you kid; Dylan is mine, and will be mine because you are nothing like what she needs in a man and you had better learn that fast. Fans may think this is all set-up but I'm gonna make sure you get everything that's coming to ya."

Alex smirked. "You and what army?" He ducked in time to avoid Tyson's punch and rammed the other man, trying to force him back and down to the ground. Dylan stepped into it and Alex got shoved to the ground just as Tyson backhanded Dylan. He moved faster than he actually thought he had and landed a punch across Tyson's jaw.

Dylan was on the ground, holding her cheek and trying to stop the bleeding from her nose and mouth.

A shout caused Tyson to run just as Alex made to tackle him, which left Tyson face first on the ground and Alex above him. He had hold of the back of the man's shirt and pinned him to the ground, despite Tyson's struggling he held him in place. Leaning down, Alex glanced at Dylan who wasn't looking at them and then back down at Tyson. "Lay a hand on her again and I swear- it will be the last and only thing your miserable ass will do," he growled. Pushing himself away from Tyson, Alex looked up to find Chris and that coming back to them.

He walked over and got down next to Dylan, pushing her hair out of her face so he could see how bad it was. The bruise was already coming out, her lip wasn't swollen but didn't look nice all the same and her cheek was puffy like she had cotton balls suck inside her mouth. Not to mention her nose was pretty bloody.

"Come on, let's get you inside," he said, helping her up and leading her inside. As they got back to the hotel, a lot of fans had drawn in, having apparently found out about them staying there. Alex looked at Dylan and then asked Nash, who was just in front of them for his jacket. He covered Dylan with it and held her in close to his side as they walked through the fans. He felt her arm round his waist, and Alex knew it was going to be a long night.

- - -

Sitting in the hotel kitchen, with a group of about ten wrestlers round them Alex and Dylan were contemplating what they were going to do respectively about this whole mess.

For Alex, well it was simple really; he was going to be round Dylan as much as he could and when he wasn't able to, he'd have the girls or someone else.

Scott Steiner, Nash, Sabin, ODB, Kia, Daffney, Booker, Sharmell, Talia and company all stood round the kitchen just waiting for someone else to speak up. However, none of them did. It was another person who spoke first.

"See, I told you she would be here when I said I saw her come in here."

Dylan looked up and she got up as one of the security guards blocked the person from view. Asking him to move, Dylan let out a high pitched squeal and hugged her former team mate tightly as they both wrapped each other arms round the other. Alex quirked an eyebrow at them but turned to look back at Nash.

Alex had borrowed Steiner's jacket as he was still only in his boardshorts and Dylan still had Nash's jacket covering her.

"Friend of yours?" Nash inquired. Dylan nodded as the girls continued to hug before she pulled back.

"My old team mate, Jen. Well, Vivian is her stage name," she replied. "She is my best friend."

"Damn straight," Jen remarked and then asked what all the commotion had been as fans outside were saying one of the Knockouts and a new TNA star had ended up in a fight. Alex scoffed and Jen grimaced when Dylan explained the situation.

"Let me have at him," Jen remarked and Chris laughed, saying that she was only just taller than Dylan, what threat could she pose. Jen smirked evilly as she spoke: "Well- let me say that there is more than one way to take down someone like Tyson- especially when he is a man."

Alex winced as did a few of the other male stars. The main kitchen door opened and Dixie appeared. "Alright, I am not happy with this situation," she began when all the wrestlers looked at her, "however Jarrett is over my head with the Tyson decision Dylan, I would never have agreed but it's a choice I can't alter."

"This is not safe at all, Dix. What happens if he jumps her on-screen and hurts her? Is that what it is going to take for Jarre-"

"Alex I doubt Jarrett would give up the chance to outdo WWE and it seems like even the WWE paid attention to what happened on that show," she replied.

Dylan looked down. "So what- I'm going to have to sit here and suffer Tyson stalking me, all in the name of making headlines and money?!"

"This is bullshit!" Jen said suddenly.

"Jen, I hired you in hopes of maybe having you two reunite in the women's division, give Dylan some help when the boys can't be there and such."

Jen wrapped her arm around Dylan's neck and let them both butt heads slightly. "I would protect her like I was a recon sniper and Tyson would never get close to her."

Alex smiled and chuckled at the new Knockout as everyone else started talking.

- - -

Alex opened the hotel room door and found two double beds in the room. Dylan dropped her stuff down onto one and Jen put her stuff on the opposite of the same bed. He lowered his gaze, somewhat disappointed that he was losing out on laying in the same bed as Dylan but when Chris said this was going to be amusing now that the four of them were in a room together Alex had to stifle his laughter at the remark Jen sent his way.

Jen was not a Knockout to be taken lightly. She played a heel in every sense of the word on-screen and in the ring, however on TNA she was going to be a face, just like Dylan was.

Alex just told him to get in the shower and hurry up. Jen was somewhat amused by the looks Dylan and Alex were unknowingly sending each other that she excused herself saying she would take Nash and Steiner's jackets back to them. Dylan looked down at her lap as she watched Alex start to grab his boxers and that from his bag.

When he started unlacing his shorts, Dylan turned away and fiddled with her own bag. She heard the shorts hit the floor and swallowed thickly but kept herself facing away from him. Feeling him right behind a few moments later, Dylan shut her eyes. She didn't want to do something wrong but when he touched her Dylan unintentionally shivered.

He turned her round and kissed her. She smiled against him, but didn't lean into it. He curled one hand round the back of her neck and he pressed his mouth more firmly over hers. Dylan wanted to pull back and should have but it felt so nice to be kissed the way Alex kissed her.

She ran her hands up round his back and as Alex lifted her up the door of their room opened up and they both pulled away from one another, though they weren't as embarrassed they both felt they should have been at being caught nearly. Dylan smiled when Alex looked at her. When Jen walked over to the bathroom door to tell Chris to hurry up, which amused the pair as Chris shouted he was, Alex put his hand round Dylan's waist and slid his hand down over her butt. She looked up at him and he just jerked his head in the direction of the door. She nodded.

"Where are you two going?" Jen asked.

Alex answered quickly. "Just gonna go and get something to eat. We didn't have anything earlier."

"Oh okay, well don't forget we gotta get up early in the morning," Jen said and Dylan rolled her eyes.

- - -

Alex smiled as he and Dylan walked down the hall at a fast pace, his hand linked with hers and pulling her along. They got into the elevator and he hit the ground floor. As soon as the doors shut, Alex turned and pushed Dylan up against the wall making her giggle as he smirked and gripped the back of her legs. He kissed her roughly as she moaned and wrapped her arms round his shoulders. Dylan hadn't felt a thrill or fire like she was feeling now in the longest of times and it made her somewhat afraid but with Alex- she felt this rush that made her head spin and her stomach tighten sharply in knots.

The sound of the elevator doors about to open made the two pull apart. Kevin Nash stepped into the elevator and smiled at the two, not seeming to notice that the pair were standing extremely close to one another compared to normal. It was quite amusing to Alex who put one hand round Dylan's waist and once again found her butt. She went somewhat red but when Kevin asked what they were doing outside of their room, Alex said they were going to get something to eat. "I'll join ya both, was about to do the same thing," he said and despite that they both didn't really want company, they indulged Kevin and both of them said that was fine.

Sitting down in the small eating area- not the restaurant due to the way in which they were dressed, Alex was surprised when Dylan actually ate something. She jumped slightly when Alex put his hand on her leg. Nash was too busy with chatting up every woman who would give him some time of day to notice and Alex was clearly taking advantage of it.

Dylan put her hand over his and she wanted so badly for Nash to get lost or for Alex to get her away from here and somewhere where they could at least have some time together.

- - -

Alex waited until Nash excused himself to the bar before he grabbed Dylan and told her to follow him. She wordlessly did as he told her and it made her giggle like a school girl almost which had him laughing. There weren't many places that they could hide, but when they got in the elevator and it was clear, he hit the basement level and pulled her to him, laughing as she told him that they could get caught.

"Like I care," he replied to her. "I just want some time with ya."

Once the doors opened, he pulled her out and down the dark hallway. He turned and picked her up, setting her back on a crate that was there. She was so wrapped up in the sudden and very strong fire that came from Alex running his hands up her thighs as he stepped in close that like he she neglected to here a door open not too far away. She couldn't care that they were down in a basement, she actually just wanted Alex. Wanted him to be kissing her.

"Alex, kiss me please," she said. He smirked and pulled his t-shirt up over his head, placing it down beside her.

"Anything for you," he replied and did exactly as she asked. He kissed her with an intensity and fire that made Dylan moan low in her throat. Alex slipped his hands beneath her shirt and just as he pulled the strings loose of her bikini top a shout caused Alex to pull back. "Damn security guards!"

He helped her down and grabbed his shirt, pulling her down the hall saying there were fire stairs down this end. They managed to avoid getting caught and by the time that they got up the stairs they were both out of breath and Alex dragged his shirt back on as Dylan looked at him. "We're never going to get a chance are we?" she inquired. "To even be alone." He looked at her smiled, reaching out, he ran his hand down her cheek watching as she shut her eyes.

"Yeah we will- I promise."


	22. Chapter 22

**Girls- here ya go and I hope ya'll like. This is a much more darker fic than I had first intended it to turn into but well, its certainly working well.  
**

**If anyone is up for doing a Rated M request for me- send me a PM. FOCUSED ON THIS FIC- Whoevers up for it, please let me know- I'd be grateful lol, trust me.  
**

**New Poll is up and I'm glad you guys are liking the updates and I hope you enjoy. **

**All reviews will now be thanked personally cause some of you write the nicest of things- no wonder why I update this so much.**

- - -

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

The next morning, Alex was up at the same as Chris was and the pair showered and dressed before the girls got up. An hour into the boys being up, Chris said maybe it was time for a wake-up call. Alex said he agreed they needed to get up but maybe they should go about it in his way and not one of Sabin's hare-brained and half thought out ideas. Chris just said so long as he got a laugh then he was fine with it.

Alex just smirked and whispered his plan to his friend who nodded quickly and laughed to himself, rubbing his hands together with a sinister little grin. Standing on opposite sides of the girls beds both of them nodded, bent down and counted to three before screaming out fire in the girl's ears. Dylan was up and right into Alex before he had the chance to blink which made him chuckle. Jen however just kept sleeping right through Chris' shouting.

"If there was a fire- you'd have gotten your ass out of here and left me to burn," she mumbled to him and rolled over in the bed as Dylan hit Alex in the chest making him grimace and apologize.

"Jeez, I knew Chris could be a big child but I didn't think his reach had gotten that far," she said, dropping down onto the side of the boys bed where Alex had slept and rolled herself up in the blankets, shutting her eyes again. Alex laughed at her. "I ain't hungry you guys can go and eat."

Jen was up at that. "Actually food sounds good to me, what do ya say Chris, Alex- race yas? Once I'm changed and decent," she said. Alex looked at where Dylan was curled up and heard Chris agreed to the race.

Jen took all of ten minutes to get ready and by then, Dylan still wouldn't get out of bed. Alex used the excuse he didn't want to race but he'd get her up and downstairs for breakfast instead. Once the door shut, Alex flicked the lights back off, leaving the room encased in darkness. He slipped onto the bed and right up behind Dylan who leaned back into him comfortably, his arm sliding over her waist as she leaned her back against his chest. "You're sneaky," she mumbled into the pillow beneath her head and Alex chuckled, leaning his forehead against her back.

Dylan breathed in heavily as she lay there and with each breath she took, Alex felt her torso move in time with it and it made him wonder whether she ever realized that she actually did that.

"Mm- but of course," he replied and rubbed his cheek against her exposed skin of her back just above her singlet. He heard her giggle. "What?"

"Your beard stubble-" she started, giggling again, "tickles." Alex chuckled and rolled her over to face him to which she only buried herself deeper into the covers, getting lost in them. As he made to lift them up, he stopped feeling her hands slide round his waist and her head against his chest. Pulling them up so they covered his head too, he asked her what was wrong. "Need you ask? We still have today, tonight and until the day after the next before we are away from Tyson, I just- its not comfortable knowing how easily he could manipulate someone, anyone."

Alex reached down and pushed her hair back from her face, smoothing it down slightly. "I promise you, nothing bad will happen to you. During your promos, Jen will be on-screen and Nash will be off-screen keeping an eye on Tyson. If he so much as goes to do anything out of kayfabe, Dix gave Nash and myself grounds to do whatever was necessary to get him away from ya."

"I'm sorry," she sighed into his chest and Alex would have shivered, except- well, he didn't, instead he asked her why she was saying sorry. "Because- I got you, everyone mixed up in this. I should've just stayed with him, than none of this would have happened."

Alex forced her to look up at him and he ran his hands over her cheeks, down her neck and through her hair hastily. "Don't be sorry and don't say something like that," he told her. "You are safer here than anywhere else at the moment."

She smiled slightly but shook her head and then laid it back down close to his chest. Alex looked down at her and shut his eyes when he felt her fingers against his stomach. He wanted so badly to just-

"We should get up," he told her suddenly and wondered where the hell that had come from. Dylan looked up at him before agreeing saying it was safer they got downstairs to avoid Sabin making up ludicrous stories. Alex followed her in sitting but that was as far as he got when he caught an eyeful down the front of her sleeping shirt. "Ah- Dylan. Can you wear a bra from now on? Especially if ya want me keeping my hands to myself, then again if ya don't then well, by all means."

She looked at him with raised eyebrows before realizing what he meant and slapped his chest. "Alex!" She folded her arms over her chest and jumped when Alex kissed her shoulder softly before he slid his hands round her.

"I do like the view," he murmured into her ear, sinking his teeth gently into the lobe before her earring. She swallowed thickly. "I like it a lot."

God, he made a girl want to jump his bones. His hands slipped up beneath the end of her top and Dylan let her hands drop into her lap as he slowly trailed his hands up her stomach. She leaned her head back when he cupped her breasts in his hands and pressed his lips to the hollow point of her neck. As he circled her nipples with his fingers, Dylan's hands tightened in the blankets over their legs as she shut her eyes. "Alex…"

It came out almost strangled and he smiled, pulling back and tugging her singlet up over her head and tossed it to the end of the end. He pushed her back down into the bed and leaned over her, his lips finding hers as he pulled the blankets up over their heads. Dylan arched her back up as his mouth grazed her chin and then her neck. She sucked in a deep breath as one of his hands returned to teasing her breast. "If this isn't a wake-up call I don't know what is," she said through gritted teeth.

Alex looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Wake-up call to what?"

"Well-" she trailed off and Alex removed his hands and such completely from her; it killed her to lose the contact actually, as he told her to go on. He had this evil smirk on his face like he already knew exactly what she was going to say. "Well… that I've wanted this for quite a while."

Alex chuckled and ran his hand down her cheek lightly. He was so tired and frustrated that he had waited so long and now he was going to finally get his chance to actually date Dylan. Actually that was a good point. "Are we dating?" he asked her.

She looked at him and then without any warning, rolled him down onto his back. "I don't do one night stands, Mr. Shelley," she told him out right while straddling him, her bare torso brushing against his and making him groan lightly. "Think you'll be able to put up with all the damn bullshit that is going to occur cause of Jarrett's oh so ace-cellent plan?"

Alex nodded, smirking at the sarcasm in her voice. "Why would I give up on ya now?" He heard her 'hmph' before she leaned in to kiss him. Alex smiled as he met it with his own intense one. He was already hot and as he ran his hands down her back, his heart started pounding wildly in his chest. Just as things were going really sweet for him-

The door beeped, telling them someone was coming. Alex and Dylan separated and Dylan pulled the shirt Alex had been wearing last night from off the bed post and tugged it on before laying back down and pretending she was asleep. Alex chuckled and spooned himself up against her back, also pretending. However when Sabin entered, he didn't have x-ray vision to see under the blankets and so he didn't see Alex's hand slowly stroking Dylan's stomach, making it harder for her to feign sleep due to the purposeful long strokes up to the undersides of her breasts and back down to the band of her boxers.

"Told ya, he is such a bad liar when he says something involving Dylan and you didn't believe me- no one ever believes me."

"Oh can it emo fringe boy, grab your gym stuff and hurry your ass up, I'm gonna show ya how much of a diva I am!" Jen shot back and they head Chris mumble something about him only joking.

When the door was shut again, Dylan jumped up and said they should go and get breakfast. Alex laid there and said he might need a few minutes- or a really cold shower. Dylan bit her lip, blushing furiously as he chuckled slightly, folding his arms behind his head. "You serious?"

"Dead serious, I'm a dude- I get hot and bothered and it happens, you act like you're a friggin' fourteen year old virgin."

He pulled a face. "Well Tyson is kinda the only- I mean it was never all that- Ah, never mind."

"Let me guess," he started, sitting up and grabbing his jeans and tugging them on as he stared at her standing them in his shirt. God that was a nice shirt to him but he quickly shook his head. "You were treated like he's the man, he's in charge, he's gets off, doesn't care about anything else, like you?"

Dylan lifted one shoulder up, clearly embarrassed somewhat. Alex walked round to her and took hold of his shirt and turning her towards the bathroom. When he got her in front of the mirror, Alex saw her watching him intensely. "When I'm with a girl," he whispered. "I treat her like she's the only thing that matters."

_Oh lord help me_ she thought, swallowing thickly.

- - -

Once dressed and they'd both eaten, they joined Jen and Chris in the elevator to head up and get their gear for the tapings. The closer they got to the studio, the more nervous Dylan became. Jen was trying to cheer her up but nothing was working. When they got there, Alex grabbed hold of her hand reassuringly before telling her he'd see her later when she had gotten changed.

The Knockouts locker room went quiet when Dylan and Jen appeared. Dylan didn't care if they didn't want to talk, she was going to get changed, get this stupid excuse for making money storyline out of the way and then she was going to go and have a beer and catch up with Jen.

Lacey came up to her first and asked her if she was alright. Aside from a being slightly bruised and stiff, she was quite fine. Which she told Lacey outright and then turned back to Jen to ask her for help with the bra gear. Due her being Alex's girlfriend on-screen, they had decided to get her a little top made up for when she was valeting and as she wasn't doing much else tonight or at least she believed that, Dylan pulled the cut off vest on and zipped it up. She liked it. It matched their silver and black pants but it also made her look cute compare to the hard edged girl look she normally had going.

Heading down towards hair and make-up with Jen in tow, they both stopped seeing Tyson at the other end of the hall. Between them was the men's locker room. All Dylan would have to do is call out for Rob and he would be out here in a heartbeat, granted that he was actually in the locker room.

The door opened and out walked Scott Steiner. He smiled at his fellow little Detroit wrestler and then noticed Tyson in the hall about to move forward. Steiner called out to Dylan saying he had a few tips for her on her technique he wanted to go over. He ushered them into the men's locker room. Dylan covered her eyes and Jen shut her eyes when they heard one of the boys ask what the hell Steiner was doing.

"Man, just put a lid on it," Steiner replied. "It is okay girls, everyone is decent."

They both opened their eyes and Dylan said their locker room was much cleaner than the girls cause there was no make-up, no clothes scattered everywhere but there was a noticeably large amount of the boys in their underwear or boxers. "Are you guys always dressed like that in here?" Jen inquired, titling her head slightly to look at them funny.

Alex smiled at Dylan. Now that was a nice sight. His butt in nothing more than briefs, that was. Dylan bit her lip and raised an eyebrow at him. No one else seemed to noticed the looks between them, and when he pulled his ring pants on, he walked over and pulled Dylan outside with Jen following in toe. He got them down to catering and found Rob. As Jen sat down Alex stopped Dylan who just said she needed to tell him something when they got the chance.

- - -

"Last week, on Impact! TNA fans and its stars witnessed the attack upon the valet of the MotorCityMachineGuns. It seems as though this attack however didn't affect Dylan Hardy from appearing tonight on Impact as the Guns said they had something to say to the man in question who attacked her and also them," Christy Hemme said and the camera panned out as the trio walked into the shot. "Dylan-"

Dylan snatched the microphone from Christy. "Listen here, Christy, I am probably one of the most worthwhile assets among the Knockouts Division so when you introduce me, you don't call me a valet."

Alex took the microphone from her. "Last week, we got blindsided by a meathead who doesn't know when to quit. Last week, saw a turn in the tides for us, the Guns as we don't stand by and let our friends or girlfriends be attacked-"

"Oh why don't you just shut your MotorCity ass mouth up while you can still open it, boy," Tyson said as he stepped into view. He wrapped his hand around the microphone and where Alex was holding onto it, visibly crushing the other man's hands. "Last week-" he chuckled and Chris protectively stood on the defense next to Dylan who had her hand on Alex's back, "was just the beginning. You see I don't give up on what's mine easily, Shelley and so even if it means going through you two little sorry excuses for wrestlers, I will and believe me, by the end of this, I'll be standing over you and you will never walk out of this place again."

He shoved the microphone back at Alex who made to go after him, only the other two stopped him.

- - -

Jarrett readily congratulated Tyson on such a good performance when the cameras went off and Christy walked over to them. Dylan put her hands up, not understanding what Christy was doing. That was until both she and Tyson ended up in a lip lock-up. Alex's jaw dropped and Chris just slapped his hand on Alex's shoulder. "You let him into the studio yesterday didn't you?!" Dylan accused, stalking toward them. Alex quickly grabbed her and held her fast. Her face was already bad enough without the adding of catfight scars.

"I am allowed to bring my boyfriend backstage," Christy shot back and made to advance on Dylan.

"You low cow! You have been fucking him this whole time!" she screamed. Chris dashed off quickly as Alex tried to keep Dylan restrained.

"Hey Dyl! Settle down!" Christy just laughed and said Tyson knows when to pick the good, and the ugly and that Dylan would always be the ugly one in their relationship.

"You dick! You were two timing me and thought I would be fine about it!" Chris returned with Rob and a few of the other stars, ready to intervene. Alex was having a hard enough time keeping Dylan back and she wasn't even beyond pissed off yet. "So whenever I wasn't there, you what had Christy there?!"

Chrisy nodded and smiled. "Why would he not want the hottest to be on his arm?"

Alex pushed Dylan back into Chris' arms and scowled up at the taller wrestler. "You low piece of work! If you're fucking screwing this red headed ho, there screw her and piss the hell off about from Dylan!" he told him. Tyson stepped forward but as he did, Rob and Steiner did as Nash helped Chris hold Dylan while Jen tried to talk to her.

"Because- I want Dylan," he said so low that even Christy hadn't heard him. "Christy is good, but hot damn Shelley, Dylan is like a little minx in bed, why wouldn't I want that still. Unlike you, I'd keep her screaming all night." Tyson smirked.

Dylan stopped as she looked at Alex's back. He tensed up and then without warning tackled the other man. No one had been expecting Alex to start the fight. Dixie had come over, along with most of the TNA roster when the stage crew had gone to get her.

"Break them apart now!" she told security who managed to only just keep Alex held back and as they let him go he actually grabbed punched the guy across the jaw and the group of security guards grabbed him again.

"Come on little man!" Tyson laughed, encouraging him.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you when I get the chance, Tyson!" Alex shouted back while he was being dragged away.

"Just you wait Dylan-" Tyson started and everyone looked at the small Knockout who was watching Tyson intently, "by the time I'm finished, you'll be crawling back."

Dylan spat at him suddenly and Tyson chuckled, wiping the spit from his shirt as he turned away and followed Christy.


	23. Chapter 23

**If anyone is up for doing a Rated M request for me- send me a PM. FOCUSED ON THIS FIC- Whoevers up for it, please let me know- I'd be grateful lol, trust me.  
**

**New Poll is up and I'm glad you guys are liking the updates and I hope you enjoy. **

**Lol. You guys are the funniest ever when it comes to reviews. On both this site and others. Lol. Makes me happy you enjoy it and are still hooked. That's why I spent today powering through this chapter, now onto Little Darlin'.  
**

- - -

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Dylan had followed the security guards who had hold of Alex and told them to let him go when they came to an empty hallway. Almost immediately Alex was on his knees, his arms wrapped around her waist as he breathed in heavily. Dylan asked him if he was okay. He had gotten a few knocks from Tyson while he'd been having at the man. She could feel him shaking slightly. From anger more than anything she guessed.

He nodded but didn't get up as he let her go. She crouched down and smiled at him, rubbing his cheek. "Come on, we've got a match to do, wouldn't want to make Jarrett have any ammunition against any of us with his screw loose."

Chuckling slightly, Alex got to his feet. "Dylan, maybe we shouldn't tell everyone or show anyone we're dating."

She smiled. "I was gonna say that, besides-" she began as she turned around and began to walk away from him, "being sneaky can always be a lot more fun." Alex stared after her, his eyes on her butt which was hugged firmly by the black leather pants she was wearing. He had to have the hottest valet on Earth.

"Hey wait up," he called out, seeing she was about to head round the next corner.

- - -

_"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is a handi-capped four-on-three intergender tag team match-up. Introducing first from Detroit, Michigan they are Alex Shelley, Chris Sabin and Dylan Hardy- the MotorCity MachineGuns!"_

They made their usual entrance and this time the fans were cheering them on. It amazed them all how quickly they could change sides. Just throw a big bully into the show and they were officially liked by the crowd.

Alex climbed up onto the turnbuckle and held his hand out to Dylan. She climbed up right alongside him and he held his arm round her waist to stop her from falling. They got down as their music faded out.

_Ugly_ by Sevendust began and Tyson appeared with Dr. Stevie, Raven and Daffney.

_"And their opponents the Canadian Motormouth Tyson Boreande, Dr. Stevie, Raven and Daffney!"_

Daffney who only just the other week at the Shimmer show had teamed with her to nearly win tag titles was now staring at her with complete hatred. God, Dylan only hoped that it was all an act and the real woman wasn't pissed at her. She knew Tyson and Daff had been close but Dylan was her close friend too and when they knew what Tyson could be like- surely they would be on her side.

Swallowing thickly as they were both chosen to start the match, Dylan held her hand out to Daffney in a sign of a fair fight. Almost as soon Tyson shouted out to hit her, Daffney did just that and full on bitch slapped Dylan. Dylan ran at the other woman and speared her to the mat. She got in a few hits before Raven stepped into the ring and Dylan quickly got to the opposite side where Alex and Chris were. He smirked and got back out once Daffney was back on her feet.

_"I still cannot believe what we're seeing here, only just last week Dylan had been viciously chased down by the Canadian Motormouth Tyson Boreande and now she is in a match up with her teammates against him. What we saw backstage was proof enough there is some trouble brewing here."_

_"Yes, I think the Guns are going to have quite some trouble here in this match-up. You saw how defensive Shelley got when his girlfriend was chased last week, can you imagine the damage that Shelley probably wants to inflict on Tyson at this moment?"_

_"By the look on Shelley's face, he is more concerned about his little Gun Girl being punished mercilessly by our resident Scream Queen Daffney there."_

Dylan caught Daffney up in a belly to belly suplex and tried for a pin but only got the one count. She unzipped her vest, revealing her sports bra styled top with the Hardy Boys design across it. When she hadn't known she was going to be wrestling at first, she just pulled that on underneath her vest. Cheers filled the arena and Dylan wondered whether it was for the stripping or the shirt. Maybe both when she thought about it.

"Dylan!" She turned when Chris made to get into the ring as Raven got in to intervene. However just as Raven made to grab her; another wrestler dived into the ring from the crowd, covered up by a jacket and hood. The wrestler knocked down Raven and Dylan watched as he pushed his hood back. Her eyes went wide and she squealed, jumping up and hugging Jeff tightly from behind as the match was stopped due to disqualification.

The crowd went nuts at the appearance of the Rainbow-Haired Warrior. Jeff went straight for Tyson after Alex had reached them and the Canadian took off as quick as he could. Jeff grabbed a microphone. "See what happens when you don't do the smart thing Tyson?" Jeff questioned the wrestler who was standing at the top of the stage along with his teammates. "You attack my cousin, I'll attack you back! If I've heard you've laid one hand on her, I'll be back and you may have promised to hurt the Guns, but Tyson, by the time I'm done with you- you won't be able to walk out of this place!"

He threw the microphone right up the ramp and nearly hit them, except they moved. The Guns music hit as Jeff joined the trio and hugged his cousin tightly, asking her if she was alright. Alex looked down as Chris got the crowd to keep cheering by starting a Detroit and Hardy chant.

- - -

When they got back to the hotel due to Jarrett canceling the other tapings for that week, Jeff stayed long enough to explain that he had seen the show yesterday, rung Dixie and asked to come in for today's taping and appear earlier so Tyson knew not too mess with Dylan and hopefully take the hint to back off.

That ended with Dylan having to sit down and tell nearly the entire roster the situation and Jeff said he was a phone call away and that with these tapings over officially, she was to get her butt back to NC and stay there. When Jeff was finally leaving, Alex came downstairs with Dylan to say goodbye. "Hey dude, I know what Matt told ya, but look after my cousin. She is like my baby sister," Jeff said when they were out of Dylan's earshot. "If I had a baby sister."

"You know I would even if you asked me, and she told me, not to," he commented, chuckling slightly as Jeff said that stubbornness ran in the genes for the Hardy family.

"By the way, she is single and well-" Jeff looked at Alex pointedly.

He nodded. "I know, but she already told me that she doesn't want a relationship like that with me."

Jeff said he was sorry because he could see how much Alex wanted one. Alex didn't protest. Boy was he dead when Matt eventually found out that he was in fact dating Dylan now. It was hard to lie to Jeff because Alex knew he wasn't like Matt but he didn't know whether Dylan would want him finding out- just yet. "Well- maybe Dylan should stay with you in Detroit? I mean Tyson doesn't know where you live and you it might make her a bit calmer than having father-figure Matt round twenty-four seven."

Alex gaped at the suggestion and then shrugged, saying he would ask Dylan what she wanted to do.

- - -

Dylan opened up the door to their room and heard Chris shouting out for help. Alex raised an eyebrow and let Dylan go through first. She stopped and started to laugh. "What on earth did you say to her to make her do that?" Dylan questioned through laughter.

"Nothing! Alex get me the keys damn it!" Alex chuckled, shaking his head. Chris was handcuffed to his side of the bed and Jen sat on her bed, reading a book, acting like he wasn't even there.

Dylan sighed and held her hand out to Jen, asking her for the key. "Why do I have to give it up?! He deserves it!"

"What did he do exactly?!"

Chris got this giant smirk on his face and Alex covered his face, shaking his head. "Can we have a little peace and quiet and get him free already?" he asked, annoyed. Dylan looked over her shoulder at him and nodded.

"He bloody well tried to grope me!"

"I was just trying to join in on your dancing!" he shot back at her.

"Groping people is not a form of bellydancing!"

"Where in the hell did you get those cuffs, Jen?" Dylan asked suddenly.

"A store. And here- take the damn key I don't want to be near him," she said, tossing the key at Dylan before going back to reading. Once he was free, Chris got onto the girl's bed and dropped his head right into Jen's lap, a sarcastic look on his face. She slapped him across the head with her book and he quickly moved.

Dylan groaned heavily and headed for the bathroom. "I need a break from this," she muttered, kicking the door shut behind her.

Alex looked at the shut door and walked over, knocking on it before he opened it. Chris watched him and said maybe he and Jen could go and bring back some MacDonalds for dinner. Jen, despite she wanted to be in no contact with Chris, agreed.

- - -

Dylan sat curled up in the bathtub and Alex sat down on the floor beside her, putting his arm on the side of the tub and leaning his head against it. She wouldn't look at him. "Matt is never gonna let me here the end of this when I get back there," she said with a defeat sigh.

Alex reached out and rubbed her arm lightly. "Jeff said if you wanted to, you could come and stay with me. I mean- it's up to you."

She did look at him this time. A small smile was on her lips and Alex told her to scoot over. "What?!"

"Shift!" He got in beside her and wrapped an arm around her as she leaned against him, half-sitting on him.

"Don't get me wrong. I love my cousin, but Matt can be too much like a parental figure and well- I just don't need him hovering or telling me things that I already know," she said.

"That mean a yes to staying with me?" She just trailed off, and shrugged. He chuckled and started to tickle her, asking her if it was a yes or no. She squealed out yes, trying to stop him tickling her.

- - -

When Jen and Chris came back, Dylan and Alex were sitting on the boy's bed watching television. Some movie was on but they weren't really taking notice of it as Alex had been too busy kissing Dylan to care what was on.

"Good movie?" Jen asked, setting the food down on the end of the bed. Alex shrugged saying it was okay.

"Dude, it's a chick flick!" Chris whined seeing Rob Schneider's The Hot Chick on the screen. Dylan laughed and rested her head back against the headboard as Alex grabbed the food, or at least some of it.

"It's a comedy, actually," Jen told him.

"Chick flick."

"Bro, it's a comedy, believe me, its Rob Schneider acting as a chick- want could be funnier?"

Jen smirked. "You- acting as a chick," she laughed as did Dylan especially when Alex gave her an 'are you kidding me type of look?' to which she only laughed more and fell over. Alex shrugged and jumped up, grabbing Chris and pretending to be all attracted to him. Chris look horrified. Jen doubled-over laughing at the looks on their faces while Dylan tried to breathe. Alex started laughing as Chris asked him if he was okay.

"Never been better bro," he replied, wrapping an arm around his friend's shoulders.

Dylan smiled at Alex as he butted heads with Chris before walking back over and laying half over her. "Hey! I'm not a pillow you know?!"

Alex chuckled and just told her she may not be a pillow but she was a very solid little cushion. She hit him across the head lightly.

At the moment Dylan felt like nothing was wrong. Felt like she had the life she wanted, minus an actual real social relationship. Felt like she had no stalker problems or anything. She only hoped that Tyson didn't do anything too drastic, especially to Alex. The last one made her look across at him, as he threw chips at Jen who returned them only to have him catch them with his mouth, with a worried look that he didn't notice- but someone else certainly did.


	24. Chapter 24

**Love ya all for the support on this one. Hope you enjoy. For Vivian Vicious and TJ Sparkles. Also gonna hype one lady in particular from YouTube and twitter- WrestleBunny- nuff said. Lol.**

- - -

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

When they got to Alex's place late the next afternoon, Dylan found her stuff was also there. "How'd Jeff know?" she asked when she picked up the note.

"Because I messaged him last night and then he had them brought here and I got my dad to put them inside," Alex remarked as he kicked the front door shut, lugging in their travel bags as she picked up the two suitcases and headed for the guest room. Alex collapsed onto the couch and she came back about ten minutes later, her black hair wet and now bobby-pinned into tight twists. "What did ya do that for?" he inquired, motioning to her hair.

She smiled. "Didn't want to straighten it again so when I do this, it comes out curly waves on the end and then the top is normal. Why?" she replied, covering her hair with a hand. "It'll look better when it's out."

He shook his head. "Nah, just maybe you should blow dry it. Make it work quicker," he said back, smiling at how distressed she became suddenly about her appearance. "You look fine; I just thought it'd save all the damp pillows and stuff."

She nodded and got up, heading back out of the room, however Alex let out a low whistle causing her to stop in the doorway. "Excuse me?" she asked and dragged his attention from where he was eyeing her ass in those black leather pants up to her face which he smiled innocently before ducking the pillow she tossed at him.

"I was just admiring the ever so nice view that was in my sight." He grinned cheekily when she disappeared and got up, grabbing his camera from the coffee table. Normally he always carried it with him and from now on- he would. Following Dylan into where she was drying her hair, he told her to smile just before he took a photo, laughing when she asked him what he was doing. "Taking photos of one of the hottest Detroit lady I know."

She blushed but shook her head at him as he snapped a picture of her butt. With her hair dried, she did look nice with the wavy and curly ends. It gave him an idea. He told her to come with him. "Why?" she complained, but followed him which made him smile as he reached back and caught her hand. He opened his bedroom door and turned, tugging Dylan in as she gripped the doorframe, asking him what he was doing.

"Just trust me," he replied and pulled her to him roughly. Dylan squeaked as he fisted a handful of her hair and kissed her hotly like he hadn't seen her in a long time. She smiled, shutting her eyes and sinking into the kiss, moving to wrap her arms round his neck. He stopped her from doing so and without warning tugged her shirt up over her head. She stood there in only her tiny boxer shorts and a red push-up bra. "Lose the shorts."

Dylan went bright red and asked him why. "Cause, I wanna get a photo of you, tattoos and all. Looking smokin' hot, so I can always have on one me," he told her huskily and she kept her eyes on his face as she undid the ties of her shorts and then let them fall to the floor. Alex had caught glimpses of Dylan naked due to his unfortunate luck however now she stood there in only her underwear and he was out of luck if he didn't keep his mind on what he wanted to do. "Bathroom now."

She smiled slightly and slowly led him into the bathroom, as he kept his eyes on her butt. The matching bra and panties looked like they were molded to fit her. Alex felt his jeans tighten slightly. "Up on the vanity and face the mirror, please."

Dylan giggled as he used the please word and Alex smirked. "You ever done this before?" she asked as she sat up on the vanity and put her hands on the mirror as he took a photo of her through the reflection. He shook his head and Dylan smiled wide. She turned and crossed one leg over the other. "Well- then, I don't think this is fair," she told him. He asked her what she meant. "You're going to get a pictures of me, but what do I get?" She played with one of her curls and looked at him innocently. Almost as if he read her mind, Alex yanked his t-shirt off straight away.

- - -

Alex didn't know how it happened but he ended up in only his briefs and Dylan without a bra on and his black Detroit ring vest on. God, that was a sight as she reclined back on his bed and that was the only thing covering her from being nearly entirely naked as he stood above her. He was so focused on taking the photos that he was somewhat taken back when he felt her hand brushing up his leg gently. He stopped and watched her through the camera lens. She had no smile on her face and her face weren't facing the camera. It looked like she was thinking about something. He chucked the camera to the other end of the bed and knelt over her legs.

"You okay, Dyl?" he asked softly, running his hand down her cheek which caused her to look at him.

She nodded her head after a few moments before fixing the vest slightly. He stopped her. "Alex, please."

"All those times- the hotel in Japan, Matt's house, my house, backstage, the hotel the other night, we came so close- but every time someone, something, interrupted us and I could never get you alone," he whispered, his fingers stroking her cheek as if he were strumming a guitar. She swallowed thickly as she shut her eyes. "I've never seen a woman like you before. You act so tough but when you're alone with me, you always tremble." She drew in a deep breath as he parted the ends of the vest, and slipped his hand down over her side.

"You- you…" Dylan trailed off as Alex kissed her gently, their lips barely touching. He smiled down at her. "I can't." She pushed him off her and made to get up; only he caught her arm and stood up as he pulled her back to him, holding her tight to him.

"Dylan?" She tried to get out of his grip, but Alex was a whole lot stronger than what any person would have expected probably. Her strength was nothing compared to his.

"Alex- let me go!" she told him or really she ordered him to. He told her he wasn't letting her go. Not even if an armed robber broke in. She smiled and looked at the floor as his humour cut through the tension that was eating away at Dylan. "I'm sorry. I just- I would but-"

Alex nodded to her. "-but Tyson is the problem." He said it was bluntly that Dylan had no room for argument. He was right after all. "Tell me something right now, did he ever do that with you? Make you feel like you should feel and not how he wants you to?"

Dylan quietly shook her head. "No- it was always about him."

As Alex made to say something two phones started going off and the pair of them separated to get theirs respectively. Dylan got hers and headed into her room. "Hello."

"Hey my girl, what's happening down there with the hunk of a man you have at your beck and call?"

Dylan giggled at Jen's question and then returned it with one of her own. "You handcuffed Chris to the bed again yet?"

"Actually they locked in a closet." She turned to look at Alex who was leaning in the door, an arm folded over his chest and his boxer now on as he held his phone up to his ear. A large smile on his face as he watched her pull on a pair of boxers however much he wished she didn't wear them. "The pair of them and by the sounds of it- currently the score stands at Jen- 1 and Sabin- 0."

Dylan laughed as Jen explained exactly what had happened and that it was all Chris' fault. "Sure it was."

"It was the damn moron got us lost in the damn place- stupid idiot. Yes- I'm talking about you!" Dylan laughed; they were in the same hotel room and both on the phone to each of them at the same time.

- - -

_(Earlier on, in Mexico)_

They had been brought down here for a show and now she was stuck with the painfully annoying man child that was Chris Sabin. She groaned as she listened to him as they head to their hotel room. Sharing with this man was going to be a nightmare.

Just as she got past one of those small little closets, she felt someone grab her and yank her inside. "Chris what the hell is your problem?!" she demanded when she found it was him.

He smirked, pinning her back against the door. "I just wanna play. You did handcuff me to a bed after all," he told him suggestively.

She sighed in exasperation. "I'm say this once and once only- go play with yourself."

He pouted and as much as Jen looked disgusted she actually liked the feeling of his harder form against hers. She mentally slapped herself and told herself that it was a big no no. She bit her lower lip as he leaned in closer to her. "What if I don't wanna play on my own?" he asked huskily.

Jen couldn't believe he was actually doing this now- here in a closet. Right now. How many of the others would have seen them end up in here.

"I'd rather play with Magnus over you emo boy," she remarked suddenly, pushing him back and away from her.

"Oh, that was a low-blow, and I'm not emo," he replied.

"No it wasn't, it was the simple truth," she shot back, trying to find the handle of the door behind her back.

He gaped. "That Brit ninny, over me?! How?! Why?! When?! Urgh, I'm like twice the man he is, and my little alien trunks those few years back prove it," he told her.

Jen stifled a laugh. "Sure, sure Sabin, now next time you get me in a closet, I won't handcuffed you to one side of the bed, I'll handcuff you to the heater."

- - -

Dylan giggled at the image she got in her head at having been told of the event. Alex had ended his called with Chris and was walking over to her when she put a hand up and mouthed a stop and no to him. He just smiled and shook his head. Dylan groaned lightly, biting her lower lip as Alex pushed aside the left side of the vest and bowed his head. She shut her eyes tightly as the sensations rippled through her. Dear god, he was trying to kill her with seduction and embarrassment all at once.

"You okay Dyl?"

"Yeah Jen, I'm fine, look I- I'm gonna have to call you back, okay."

"Yeah sure, no problem. Have fun."

She smiled slightly as she shut her phone and tossed it over onto her things before dragging Alex's mouth up to hers. Oh she would. He gripped her tightly and he pushed her back against the poster of the bed. She swallowed the growl that escaped his mouth as her nails dug into him.

A loud banging called through the house and she felt Alex tense up before he pulled away from her. "God! Can't I get a fucking few hours alone with her?" She heard him mutter under his breath just before he walked out of the room to get the door. Dylan pulled on her old Made In Detroit shirt after tugging the vest completely off and dropping it onto the bed before following Alex to see what was happening.


	25. Chapter 25

**Love ya all for the support on this one. Hope you enjoy. For Vivian Vicious and TJ Sparkles- still oh and Sinfully Delicious- she has been supporting this since the start basically. Hope you enjoy.  
**

- - -

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Alex ripped open the front door, ready to tell the person to get lost but in a much more "choice" of words until he found his parents, sister and a guy standing there. He stopped and kind of just stood there until his mother asked him to go and get decent for he had guests. Alex turned round and grimaced. Seeing Dylan about to appear from the kitchen, he mouthed the words parents and clothes and she quickly turned found and made a dash for the guest room. He said he'd be back in five and they could make themselves well- at home.

He caught Dylan in the hallway before she could go out there. Whispering for her to stay put he quickly grabbed a Detroit Muscle shirt and his camo pants before reappearing. He ran his hand up Dylan's spine and felt her shiver. "You put your bra back on?" he inquired huskily into her ear. She nodded and he smiled. "I still want to finish what we started Dyl."

She whimpered slightly as he grabbed her ass through her leather pants tightly. "Yeah, well would it be wrong for me to say I do too?"

He chuckled slightly and tightened his grip even more. "No."

- - -

Dylan breathed out shakily as Alex lead her back into the lounge room, face to face with his parents, sister and who he now gathered was said sister's man. "So- why the visit?" Alex asked, trying to keep the attention off of Dylan.

"I thought Dylan went back home?" Jen said which caused Alex to grimace and Dylan to sink into the free lounge quite slowly. Alex took up the seat beside her.

"Just some issues with where she was living so she came back here," he replied. "So-"

"Miss McKenzie, your hair is quite different since I last saw you," his mother remarked and Alex inwardly screamed at them all too take a hike.

Dylan let out a nervous and short chuckle, putting her hand up to her hair. Alex asked them why they were here- in the politest way again, his patience beginning to wear quite thin enough as it was.

"Well- your sister and Darren here are going to get engaged and we were going to celebrate tomorrow while you were home with a backyard party. Dylan, is of course, welcome," his father replied finally and Alex glanced at Dylan who smiled.

His father and sister seemed like the friendlier two of his family. However when Alex glanced at Darren, the man who had knocked his sister up, he found him not paying attention to anything but Dylan. He couldn't really blame him as Dylan did look good in Detroit gear but Alex didn't like it just the same, famous Knockout or not, the guy had his sister and his eyes would stay on his sister. If they strayed to Dylan anymore, Alex would have said something except his mother got everyone up saying they should go out for dinner, just the immediate members.

Alex was about to breathe a deep sigh of relief, thinking that she meant just those four, until she said Dylan was more than welcome since she was here and close to Alex.

- - -

Jen sat between Chris and Eric, her eyes in a rolling position the entire time as she watched the pair of them attempt to outdo each other in the video game they were playing. She hadn't chosen to participate but the pair of them had decided that they needed someone else however then themselves to get in on the "fun".

Jen however didn't find shooting games at all appealing. She preferred games like Final Fantasy and such. The ones where she and Dylan had spent hours sitting away in front of at Jen's LA apartment just playing together as the one character to drown out their problems with men, family, life. It was just how the pair bonded, but this male bonding form for video games was ridiculous. They were telling one another off and she was beginning to see why Frankie and Rob had said she shouldn't let them keep her there.

She glanced at Chris who was so focused on the game he had this look of complete concentration on his face that he had his tongue stuck out to one side and was rapidly hitting the buttons.

She huffed and got up, moving to the bed where her key card and small carry bag were. "Where are you going?" Chris asked, cheering as he beat Eric in the final stage of the game.

"To do something other than watch the pair of you be children," she replied and heard him say he'd come with her. "No- I'll be fine on my own."

"What? So you're gonna treat me like a disease?"

Jen sighed heavily. Admittedly since getting to their room, she refused to actually talk to him at all which generally meant of two things; she was pissed or she liked the guy. Jen went with the first considering she very truly did not like the idea of liking Sabin. He was a player. Doug Williams, who had trained her years ago when she'd first started and met Dylan, had explained what type of man Chris could be, who he was.

Jen knew that if he was still friends with Dylan it clearly indicated he just wanted friendship from her. Right? No! Dylan had not expressed any interest in Chris and clearly Alex liked her. Actually- "Fine, you can come but only if you agree to help me with something," she said.

"What like a 'you scratch my back, I scratch yours'? Cause I'm definitely up for doing some of that in the near future," he replied, high-fiving Eric only to be literally slapped by Jen. He stopped and looked at her as Eric cleared his throat.

"No! I mean the 'you help me, to help your best friends and do a good thoughtless deed' type of help me," she told him. "But just forget it! Jeez, you're more of a child than I thought."

She left the room and Chris just asked Eric what he had done wrong. "Don't know mate, but maybe leaving her for a little is a good idea, however I do think she was hinting onto Alex and Dylan there and getting them together," Eric said with a shrug.

- - -

"Nuts to this!" he said and started cussing out any and all swear words he could think of. He heard a slight giggle and turned round. He stopped and openly gaped at Dylan. When he had said presentable clothing due to the country club being the place where his mother was pretty well know, he didn't think she would be in anything more than jeans and a t-shirt- how wrong he was.

Her curly black hair made the dark grey corset like dress stand out vividly against her tattoos and very nice figure. He sucked in a breath as she twirled and asked him if she looked alright and decent. The straps were thick pieces hanging over her shoulders and then two straps hugged her biceps.

"You- you-" he stuttered and literally slapped himself out of his stupid demeanor as he walked over to her, his button down hanging open. "You look gorgeous."

She went red and ducked her head. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, gonna be hard to behave myself I think at dinner," he told her and watched her turn a deeper shade of red.

"Well, I thought that I would get done up nice so your mother doesn't keep treating me like I should burn in hell for eternity," she stated and he chuckled as he kissed her lightly on the lips. "Of course, I didn't think you'd react as much."

"Of course I would. You are my girl, though they can't know it, I appreciate you no matter how many tats, holes or judge the way you dress, so don't worry about my folks, cause they know nothing about the Dylan Hardy that I do." He kissed her again before saying they should get out to the car before his mother came in to look for them.

- - -

Alex drove himself and Dylan to the country club that was pretty much where his mother would live if she could. Dylan had buttoned Alex's shirt up after he had continued missing buttons. He was nervous and so was she.

Most of the people who came to this place knew Alex and knew what he did so hiding the fact that Dylan was his girlfriend on-screen. It was going to be quite a fun ride explaining to his mother that he and Dylan were faking a relationship on-screen. He refused flat out to tell any of them that they dating. Dylan needed to feel comfortable and he didn't think that would happen if he announced that to them- tonight of all nights.

Heading into the club, Alex got recognized immediately and then a swarm of people were around them, asking them millions of questions and for the most part, Dylan and Alex just said they were still working out their relationship but either way they are just close friends outside of the show.

When the crowd disappeared, Alex showed Dylan over to where a large table of thirty- he stopped and pursed his lips. "Great, mom lied again," he mumbled. He felt Dylan's hand on his side.

"Don't worry about it for now, okay."

Alex wanted to kiss her but he held back as they got closer to the table full of his relatives. "I'm sorry in advance for anything they say or do, Dyl."

She just smiled. "I can't wait to hear the stories of you running round the yard naked."

Alex smirked and slipped his hand down to pat her rear before pulling away, seeing her smile and blush deeply.


	26. Chapter 26

**Love ya all for the support on this one. I am not sitting in on this strike19 business, I am totally against what this person is trying to do and so I have written to them in a review, quite a long one, and have stated I intend- as do many other of my e-sistas on here - to continue writing during her "strike" period of the 1st to the 7th, because honestly we enjoy writing and with the reviewers support we all have atm we do not wish to push you people away with the idea that we don't appreciate your comments enough already. I adore you all for even leaving one line, or just alerting. I'm going to put a list up on my profile of people against this strike. If you are, just let me know in the review or PM. **

**Anyway onto the business of MCMG. This is gonna be quite a dark fic and have a lot of stuff in it, I hope you enjoy the twists and turns in it and this chap is a little fluffy but well, hehe- you'll thank me for it in the coming chapters. Trust me.**

**P.S. In my profile will also be links to the wallpapers I have made for this, they actually look quite professional as I took a new approach.  
**

- - -

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Jen laid there. Chris had his back to her on the opposite side of the bed and she swallowed the thick lump in her throat. She curled up more tightly round the pillow she was hugging it tightly. She was worried about Dylan and she was worried about how Tyson would be tomorrow during their appearance and then show where it was Chris with her as his valet against Tyson.

She sighed heavily and jumped when an arm slipped over her waist. "You okay?" Chris asked quietly. Jen hadn't even heard him move and she'd been too wrapped up in her thoughts to notice him get close. She was tense but Chris didn't seem to even care as he hugged her slightly from behind. "Jen?"

"Yeah- I was just thinking," she replied and looked at him when he put his head on her arm. "Why?"

"Cause I could hear you crying," he told her. What? Jen brought her hand up and realized her was right. She had been crying.

"Great! Now you can tease me and mock me about that," she muttered, wiping away the tear lines. Chris caught her wrist suddenly, stopping her.

"I am not going to tease and mock you about it. Worried about Dylan, ain't ya?" he asked. Jen glanced at him and then looked away. "I am too if it helps any but I know that Alex would take the pain before letting Dylan get hurt, trust me."

"How long have they-"

Chris smiled slightly at her and shook his head. "They ain't. Dylan refused to while she was dating Tyson and Alex sort of backed off. Kinda glad that he did."

"Why are you glad that he did?" Jen asked but hoped that he didn't say what she thought he was going to say.

"Well just cause I- well," he stammered and chuckled nervously, rolling off her and looking up at the ceiling. "I like Dylan a little. I mean she is like my best friend in a way next to Alex and I don't know. Whenever I spend time with her I feel like I- heck, she likes my best friend and he likes her so what chance do I have?"

Jen rolled over onto her back. "You know, when I asked for your help earlier, I was going to say it was to help them two, but- considering how you feel I really don't think it was even worth the time asking you," she said quietly.

"I'll help," he told her.

Jen sat up and looked down at him. "But why?"

"Because- it's Alex and well I-" Jen just gave him a look that said to keep going. He did. "Alex has liked her since before they even met to be honest with you."

"How is that likely?" she asked, smiling slightly.

"Because… when he and I went to a small federation show just to watch one night, she was there performing. Alex-" Chris chuckled, as he thought back on it, "never once took his eyes off her. Every move she did, he kept telling him how well she executed it and how she never once stuffed up. He had wanted to meet her that night and ask her out, but just before we got backstage- well, Tyson passed us and Alex asked him if he'd seen a short, blonde woman covered in tattoos in the last few minutes." Chris stopped and sat up, scratching his chest. "Tyson got defensive pretty bad and well, said that Alex had better keep his distance, without actually saying that he was Dylan's boyfriend."

Jen just looked at Chris as he told her about it all. "So Alex never got the chance?"

"Obviously, however- Alex said he would have just asked for a kiss on the cheek and a photo and he would've been happy. He- He kinda forgot about that night when we saw her in the hallway backstage on her first night and well I guess he sort of fell head over heels for her and I don't want to hurt him or her, cause I know she likes him and well- I don't want to ever hurt them like that and they just. Tyson has it in for Alex; at least if he has Dylan close to him now, she is much safer."

Jen smiled softly and reached out to take her hand in his. "You know I thought you were just a big man child but hearing that; just proved me wrong."

Chris looked up and smiled at her. "Guess that slap earlier knocked a little bit of sense into me, eh?" he enquired.

She stifled a laugh and leaned over, kissing his cheek gently. "Yeah for that, after this talk, I am very sorry I hit you."

He lifted up one shoulder as they both lay back down. "No worries, don't say sorry cause I needed the slapping around," he remarked, nudging her slightly with his elbow.

Jen did laugh this time and said she'd be round long enough to more than likely do it a few more times which Chris gawked at before mock pouting.

- - -

Alex warily showed Dylan to the table end where Jenny and the others were sitting. Clearly, from the look on his mother's face she approved of how nice Dylan looked and Alex helped Dylan sit down before falling into the seat beside her so she was between himself and much to his dismay,

"You look very nice in grey Dylan." Alex looked at his mother and then at Dylan who blushed and kept her head down, saying thank you to the more aged woman.

"Oh wow lookit, Pat has a new girl!" Dylan and Alex both looked up to find two thirteen year old boys, both in the Made In Detroit shirts, staring three seats down from the pair. That one sentence drew the entire table to look at the pair.

"Wait- no, no, no! Dylan and I are- we're just friends. We work together on-screen as a couple that is all," he said though it was hard to stomach in actual fact being that he was dating her and did want to tell them all that.

Everyone seemed more interested in knowing about Dylan than they did in listening to what Alex had to say. "Wow! Oh my god, mom pat brought my favourite Knockout to dinner!" a sixteen year old gushed excitedly. "Where's the camera- this is in no way not ending with a photograph."

"Hold-"

Dylan said she was happy to get a photo with the girl who actually nearly squealed from excitement as Dylan got up and walked round to her. Alex rolled his eyes at his cousin. Yeah, she said everyone was her favourite, didn't always make it true. Then again, how could no one not find Dylan likeable enough on or off-screen to be considered their favourite. Hell, she was certainly his, but for a whole other reason.

When she came and sat back down, Alex covered her thigh with his hand and felt her squeeze it back reassuringly as she smiled up at him. He relaxed a little more as everyone got to talking amongst themselves in little groups.

"You okay?" He glanced back at Dylan and hadn't realized most of his family around him were all looking at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You were glaring at Jenny like you wanted to hurt her," his father answered. Dylan asked him again if he was alright. "Yeah I am fine, honestly. Sorry Jenny, I just got wrapped up in my thoughts. You know I could never hurt by baby sister, no matter how much of a pain she can sometimes be."

And once again, everyone else went back to want they were doing before he caught their attention. Alex was quiet for the most part, as was Dylan however she did get hounded with questions, quite a lot of questions.

Dylan asked her own back though. "So- what was Alex like as a kid? I mean Matt and Jeffro have embarrassed me with stories, what about him?" she inquired when everyone was eating.

Oh he was gonna get her back big time for that one. An older woman of the group laughed and Alex literally put his hands over his face when he realized his grandmother was going to start up this long winded train of what he was like.

"Well, he was always did enjoy taking off his clothes whenever he could," she remarked. The entire table started to laugh as Alex sunk down into his seat and Dylan put his shoulder.

"And just think Patrick," she started and he scowled slightly at her calling him that, "you are in the profession where fangirls would love you to do."

His mother gave Dylan a somewhat hard look while his father just outright started laughing telling her it was all too true.

"Okay all, tonight you have a live DJ who is most happy to give you all an announcement!" Alex was saved by the entertainment host appearing on the stage. The moment the DJ appeared, Dylan was laughing.

"What's so funny?" he inquired.

"I know the DJ."

The guy took the microphone and scanned the crowd. "Now hold on a moment, I know I saw and heard they were in here," he remarked, still searching the crowd, "where are my favourite Detroit professional wrestlers. Come on guys, stand up for us. Please give a warm welcome to former X-Division champion Alex Shelley of the Motor City Machine Guns and his girlfriend the biggest little Knockout and current All Japan Women's Pro Wrestling Champ Dylan Hardy."

With a slight pause, both Alex and Dylan stood up and Alex smiled slightly when the DJ told them to get up on the stage. They headed over and Alex, being ever so gentle, lifted Dylan up onto the stage due to her heels and then got up himself. Dylan hugged the DJ while Alex shook hands with him.

"Okay, so I didn't want to disrupt your dinner with the family or anything but had to get you two up here," he remarked.

Alex was inwardly jumping that he had called them up on stage. Saved the embarrassing stories of him that was for sure for getting to Dylan's ears, which he didn't really need knowing his entire family had a lot of stories to tell of him.

"It's cool," Alex said.

"So- we should probably do like a bit of an interview while I have you two up here considering the headline that was on TNA's website tonight, I am glad I caught hold of my little friend." Alex and Dylan both frowned. The DJ just gave them a look. "TNA has announced that a Tyson Boreande has signed a very long term contract with TNA and that he issued a very threatening statement to the Knockout Dylan Hardy and X-Division star Alex Shelley."

The pair looked at each other before Alex dug into his pocket to grab his phone. He quickly texted Dixie and asked her what the statement issued was about as Dylan distracted everyone else by starting into it with the DJ.

Alex:_ "What is the word on this statement? Real/fake? Jarrett?"_

He sent it. About two seconds later he had a new message.

Dixie: _"I'll explain it to you tomorrow; I'm flying up in the morning and will be at your house round eight."_

Alex murmured the message into Dylan's ear as she leaned back into him, his arm subconsciously sliding round her waist protectively at her mention of this being some of Tyson's twisted work. Everyone at their table who saw it, started to murmur and Jenny glanced at Darren who just kept his eyes on the stage the entire time. She was worried about this, about Dylan and Alex and she was going to get the information out of Dylan once she got the chance to get the older woman to the bathroom.


	27. Chapter 27

**You all are the best for the support. Anyway, the reviews- haha- couldn't reply to them all this time but I did appreciate every and all of them- you girls can write one hell of a review. The support against the strike- which is still going on- increased greatly and some authors have already explained that if they don't update during the strike its because of their real lives and cannot update within that time, but they still reject the strike. **

**So- I recently watched the PCS segments from three years back and well, Mr. Austin Aries and a few other very awesome independent wrestlers are going to be making appearances from here on in, Jimmy Jacobs included among them as he and Mr. Austin Aries are two of my favourite independent wrestlers. **

**Hope you all enjoy.  
**

- - -

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Getting back home, Dylan said she was going to get changed as Alex headed for where his laptop was set-up on the desk in the corner of the lounge room. He sat done and quickly opened up the TNA homepage. There as the main news was a picture of Tyson and Jarrett. Alex truly did hate the man and just looking at his picture made him sick and mad. Hearing Dylan come up behind him, he clicked on where it had the link to "Tyson's announcement". He looked up when Dylan shimmied in between him and the desk and sat down on his lap.

He smiled, sliding his arm around her waist as the screen loaded. "You sure you wanna read this?" he inquired, patting her thigh.

She nodded, leaning her head against his as she took the mouse away from him and brought up another screen and typing in restraining orders. He looked at her and saw she was focused solely on what she was looking for that when he pushed her hair back from her neck and kissed the soft spot behind her ear, she jumped slightly and flushed.

"Patrick," she said and he scowled slightly.

"I hate you calling me that," he told her.

She pulled a smooching face and he chuckled when she said he distracted her, she was annoyed, and she uses his real name to make him stop. He went quiet when she brought up the TNA page again.

Alex read it aloud when Dylan admitted that she couldn't.

_"Total Non-Stop Action wrestling has just signed me to a four year contract and well, even with my previous injuries and retirement, at this point in my life, I feel that stepping back into a wrestling ring, especially with TNA seemed right. People have been questioning me as of late about my relationship status and what has been occurring on-screen since I shocked the wrestling industry with my return._

_I will say this, TNA wrestling- well, in regards to what is happening on television is unavoidably true life. However- I am not the person to blame._

_The person to blame in all this is the TNA Knockout Dylan Hardy, my real life ex-girlfriend who decided to actually start cheating on me while she was in Japan on tour with her team mates the Motor City Machine Guns. The man in question who she cheated on me with is in fact, Alex Shelley of the duo._

_Now, I could overlook all the other men, the drugs, and even the other unmentionables but when she blatantly flaunts something such as that in front of me, I had no choice but to react the way I did._

_So- my time in TNA is fuelled by hate, anger, revenge and I say this now, both Dylan and Alex should be careful because there are ways of getting what I want and after the things you two have done, I have no choice but to show you how you messed with the wrong person"_

Alex felt her shiver and made to hug her tighter, only she recoiled, getting up and walking away from him. "Dylan wait a second, who is going to believe-"

"A lot of people that is for sure, considering Jarrett is taking this too far," she cut in, "Matt will believe it! Dixie will have to let me release a statement and already it is too late because he has had first say."

Alex got up and walked towards her, only she put the couch between them. He looked at her and she just returned the look. "Dylan- you should start running if you want to get to your room."

Dylan saw how serious he was and without a second thought squealed and dashed out into the hallway. She got halfway there, before a strong arm slid round her waist and dragged her back into Alex's strong chest. She squealed as he nipped at her neck lightly. "Alex," she whispered. "Matt will kill you when he finds out."

Alex started walking backwards towards his bedroom. "He can try but he'll have a hard time trying to keep me away from you," he murmured back into her ear.

Dylan shivered, but asked him if they could stop. He paused, however he didn't stop in his assault on her neck. She couldn't help but groan as he did so. God, she felt like putty. "Alex, we- I mean I- We-" she stammered as his hands slid down her sides and to her hips. She moaned low in her throat as he tightened his grip on her hips, crushing them back into his.

"Dylan, shut up," he told her huskily before he turned her round and kissed her passionately. Dylan slid a hand up round his neck and started trying to unbutton his shirt. She could feel him smirk against her and both of them knew who had won. He led her to his bedroom but just as he made to push open the door, a loud slam startled them both.

"Well, well, well! I see this place is most definitely still a bachelor pad just fitted perfectly to having a guys only night, am I right, Jacobs!" a voice all but shouted through the house. Dylan and Alex crept up to the hallway corner and Alex stuck his head round the corner and groaned in annoyance, rolling his eyes.

"Too right you are!"

He shook his head as he told Dylan to stay put for a minute. "Jimmy, Austin. How many times have I attempted to tell you that my house is not a red carpet to guys only nights?" he asked the pair of meatheads standing in the doorway.

Jimmy Jacobs, real name Chris Scobille, and Austin Aries, real name Dan Solwold- who always went under their ring names- just laughed. Austin clapped his hands together and smirked. "About a million and one but you know we will just keep ignoring you because we love- Hello!"

Alex glanced round to find Dylan slowly stepping out into the hallway, slightly nervous and then right in close behind Alex. "Wow! Alex got a looker of a little baby girl, he did!" Jacobs said before sticking his head out the door and shouted out that it was all clear and to come meet the future Mrs. Shelley. Dylan blushed furiously while Alex groaned.

"Boys-" He stopped when Tyler Black, Chris Hero, Scott D'Amore, Rocky Romero, Jimmy Rave, Davey Richards, Roderick Strong and Jack Evans all practically barreled through his front door with beer, movies and video games.

"Wow! OMG!" Yes, Jack Evans did actually talk in Instant Messenger at times when he was incredibly happy. He was right beside Alex in a heartbeat and trying to get a better look at Dylan who was actually attempting to use Alex's body as a shield. "Dude, you got a looker and she's tattooed too. Damn! Any friends that are free cause girl I'd sure love to tap you if you weren't already taken!"

Alex knew quite well how hyperactive Jimmy could be and put a hand to Jimmy's chest, easing him back. "Settle down buster, Dylan doesn't need you pawing over her," he stated.

"No, I have you doing that enough for me," she muttered and Alex looked at her with a look that clearly said, 'but you don't object to me, cause you like me'. Dylan shook her head when Jimmy wolf whistled and she said maybe she should get more clothes on so he would settle down a little.

"I think we'd be happy to see you in damn near your underwear my girl," Austin remarked as Dylan ducked into her room.

All the boys found places in the lounge room and seemed unintentionally intent on stopping Alex from finally getting Dylan the way he wanted and so he grabbed one of the cold beers and dropped into the large bean bag. "So, Tyson's statement was right," D'Amore said when all the boys settled in, and the game was starting up.

Alex looked at them all as they looked at him. He shook his head. "No- its not. Dylan and I are friends only, nothing more. If anything this whole damn thing is twisted round the wrong way in Jarrett's eyes. Tyson had been cheating on Dylan for months, years and well he was fucking Hemme whenever Dylan wasn't there. She went home to find him with two women in bed and well, left him. Two weeks later and here we are with a raving nutcase chasing her round the Impact! Zone and actually getting away with it to cause Jarrett sees this as a money making plan," he said, tightening his grip on his beer bottle.

Austin whistled as Roderick shook his head. "So- that little backstage fight you started with the dude was over what may I ask?" Hero replied and Alex glanced at him, shaking his head.

"I didn't start it, Dylan did. I just finished it," he muttered, taking a long sip on his beer. Dylan reappeared dressed in jeans and a Detroit Muscle shirt and Alex smiled at her as she got pulled down in between Jack and Tyler.

"Oh give me that, what the hell are you attempting to do with my cousin?!" Dylan said snatching the remote off Jack who was playing as Matt Hardy in the SD vs. Raw game they had on while Tyler played Jeff. Jack protested and tried to steal the remote back only Dylan refused to give it up. The spectators laughed as Tyler won the match and Dylan then handed Jack back the remote.

"No fair! She helped you to win cause she is biased against her own cousins!" Jack shouted in protest.

"Did not, I simply wished to play and you distracted me so we both lost, which I'm blaming you for," Dylan shot back, sticking her tongue out at him.

Alex was glad that she could settle down easily among all of them as sometimes that could be a hard feat too accomplish easily. He heard Rave start complaining about wanting some company on the couch just before a warm body meshed into Alex's side and he found that Dylan had said she refused to play with Jack until he said sorry and was nice. "Bull! I don't be nice to ladies, contrary to some beliefs!" he shot back at her.

Dylan just poked her tongue out at him before Alex told Jack he was trying to win something he'd already lost. D'Amore was quite literally the only charming one to Dylan, the rest acted as though they had known her for years and weren't hold back with the public displays of male or drunken stupidity.

- - -

Dylan got into the kitchen and leaned back against the counter. She looked at the opened but untouched long neck in her hand. Looking at it, she decided to put it down on the bench top, refusing to touch it.

"You alright?" She jumped and spun round to face Alex, nearly tripping only he caught her.

"Uh-" she stammered nervously. "We are asking a rhetorical question here?"

He smiled and shook his head. "I'm serious in every sense of the word."

Dylan sighed heavily and shook her head. "Then no- I'm not alright. I feel like I'm in a damn anaconda's grip with no way of getting out."

Alex tilted his head to the side and leaned in until their foreheads were against each other, she shut her eyes and he smiled softly as he drew her in closer to him. Dylan didn't fight him, she put a hand on his bicep as the other slid up round his neck. "I promise you don't need to feel like that, Dyl," he murmured. "Least not with me round."

"You can't be everywhere Alex," she retorted against his chest.

He lifted up one shoulder. "True- however, I can be quite the knight in shining armor here Dylan."

She giggled and looked up at him. He bent his head and kissed her gently to wish she kissed him back and Alex wished so bad that the others were not in his house. Really in hind sight, he wouldn't have cared all that much except he didn't want to have them listening in on him and Dylan. That wasn't how he saw his relationship with her. It wasn't like the others where he had been somewhat pushier or open to public affection. No- Dylan wasn't, would never be, like all the others.

"I would've kept going if they hadn't have come," she told him huskily into his ear which made him tremble and stop to look at her as she pulled away. He dragged her back and was about to kiss her when he heard footsteps and Alex let her go, watching her slip past Austin and head back into the others.

"Damn boy," Austin exclaimed.

"I already told you there is nothing-"

Austin just shook his head. "What a load of fucking crap! I know you better than you think I do. Fact of the matter is, you two will be doing the horizontal tango the minute we all leave the house, bro," Austin stated and Alex just zipped his lips and picked up the untouched beer on the counter. "What's the matter Detroit, afraid I know the truth?"

"No- just- please- Austin I'm asking you not to say anything- to anyone," he mumbled.

"Scouts honor bro," Austin replied.

"You were never in Scouts."

"True but unless you need me to come to TNA, we won't talk of this "existent but non-existent" relationship between you two."

Alex chuckled. "Thanks man, glad to know I have support from those who I need it from," he remarked.


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks to my girl Vivian Vicious who helped me with translating certain lines in this chapter. Everyone seemed quite happy by the appearance of the indie/ROH boys and well, so you all should be- lol- kidding there, they are going to be playing somewhat minor roles in the backdrop to everything. So, I've been going crazy lately with damn graphic creations and well, Tyson now is portrayed by both Matt Schulze (during his F&F stage) and Gerard Butler (in his Gamer stage). **

**You guys are seriously the best, the support for this fic has skyrocketed in the last few weeks and so I've been compelled to write due to the ideas swimming in my mind. Little Darlin' is going to be updated though tonight as I've neglected it a little.**

**Okay, so I generally never plug fics however- my e-sista from another mista/tagpartner/sabingirl(as I steal alex for obvious reasons due to dylan lol)/best friend and YouTube personality (yep we are on YouTube) has just posted her first fic. You all love Dylan and Alex in this well, they are in her latest fic so hit up Vivian Vicious as it'll be quite a good ride with her, she is a barrel of laughs and generally helps me with some of the sabin parts *cough* closet *cough* parts. Would mean a great deal to me.  
**

- - -

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Dylan stood outside the room, nervously wringing her hands as she thought of what she could say. It was quarter past three in the morning and she felt stupid for what had happened earlier. She didn't know how their screaming match had started all she knew was they had both said some things, correction even the boys had said some things, that they all regretted but Dylan more so than anyone. Why? Because Alex had been right in telling her that as much as she thought she could take Tyson on alone, she couldn't and he hadn't wanted to hear her excuses of getting anyone hurt as he said that out of all who would get hurt, it would be nothing that as a group they couldn't handle.

D'Amore had tried to reason with the both of them but she had just stormed off to her room and left the boys with the impression that she could be difficult.

Sighing heavily, she gently opened the door and slipped inside not seeing double J, aka Jimmy Jacobs, heading for the bathroom and catching sight of her.

Alex lay in bed, snoring lightly, his bare torso and legs exposed by the way he was tangled up in the sheets and she smiled at how cute he looked while sleeping on his belly and laying the way he was. She walked over and slowly slid down into the bed beside him as he shifted slightly. Hearing him mumble out a go away urged Dylan forward and she picked up his arm, snuggling against him. He tried to move away but when Dylan whispered that she was sorry, he lifted his head up and just looked at her with half-shut eyes. Dylan swallowed the thick lump in her throat and sighed heavily, leaning forward to kiss him softly.

"Never mind Dylan," he murmured and tightened his arm around her, rolling onto his side and telling her that she didn't need to apologize as they both had their faults in the argument. It wasn't exactly like either of them were wrong or right at all but she most definitely needed to trust him when he said something.

"I am sorry," she whispered again. He hugged her tighter to him and buried his head into her neck, breathing in heavily as he mumbled a sorry back and kissed behind her ear.

"You don't need to be sorry though, I know that this is gonna make you be more defensive and all that, but Dylan I meant it earlier when I said that pushing me away as a friend in front of everyone wasn't going to make Tyson hate me any less," he told her, pulling back.

Dylan smiled softly and nodded her head. "I know, but sometimes-"

"Sometimes, you and me- we can be very stubborn jerks but I'm looking past all that because I want you here with me," he said, reaching up to push her hair back from her face before leaning in to kiss her sweetly. Dylan felt safe when he said that, hell she felt safe whenever he held her but their fight tonight had scared her into the realization that she could, in fact, end up hurting everyone by pushing them away and not wanting their help.

They were doing it cause they cared, not just cause of their hate for Tyson.

He threaded his hand into her hair and had her moaning lightly as he slipped one leg between her knees and tugged her closer. Completely forgetting about the fact that the boys would be able to hear everything, Alex hooked one of her legs over his hip.

He couldn't fight the groan that got drowned in their kiss as he felt Dylan push her hips into his thigh. As Alex rolled on top of her, a snicker made them both halt and Alex rolled his eyes, getting up off the bed and heading straight for the door. He opened it to find Austin crouched down in the doorway.

Seeing Austin look up, Alex folded his arms across his chest as Dylan covered herself in the blankets and smiled at Austin as he waved at her playfully. "Austin," Alex started, moving so he was blocking Dylan from sight.

"So I guess your little horizontal tango time couldn't wait until we left the house?" he inquired cheekily. Alex huffed and just looked at him. Austin put his hands up. "Bro, I was only joking with ya there, I was just going to say, please keep it down because Jimmy caught Dylan coming in here and I had to make something up."

Alex groaned. "Don't worry, we ain't doing anything nasty that may harm your innocent little ears," Alex muttered and Austin nodded his head slowly.

"Right-" Austin drawled slowly, "so the groans and moans were just you two talking? And you on top of her was just your way of getting what you want? Man that must've been some apology."

Alex rolled his eyes muttering that he was a pervert for spying through the key hole as he shut the door on Austin and heard him laugh on the other side which turned him round to find Dylan knelt on the bed with the blankets up over her torso and it was then that Alex noticed the shirt on the floor. He swallowed thickly as she let the blankets drop to reveal she was in his ring vest and by the bare skin completely exposed by the part that was all she was wearing.

Dylan smiled at him and motioned with one finger to come back to her. Alex smirked and walked over to the bed and looked at her when she slowly ran her fingers gingerly down to the waist band of his boxers. He shut his eyes however, he stopped her hands. "Dylan, we can't with the grade A perverts out the door and down the hall," he whispered to her.

Despite her frown, she nodded and grabbed her t-shirt. Right in front of him, she pulled his vest off and pulled her shirt on. He just stared at her, his shock much more apparent as it were to him than his lust as he felt Dylan pat his cheek lightly, telling him she hoped he had fun taking care of himself. He looked down as she rolled over and collapsed into his blankets. Oh lord, he quickly covered the slight bulge hidden somewhat by his boxers. His face flushed realizing exactly what Dylan meant. "Hey, you're partially to blame for said problem," he remarked, heading for the bathroom to take a long cold shower, "wanna help me with it?"

He heard her chuckle. "I'm sure you're big enough to handle such a problem," she replied and he smirked before shutting the door.

- - -

Come seven the next morning, Dylan and Alex were still fast asleep. However out in the kitchen, all the boys were wide awake and making breakfast. Dylan yawned as Alex's alarm started going off. She groaned hearing it was seven o'clock already.

A chuckle made her roll over. Alex kissed her and Dylan smiled widely. She hadn't been kissed good morning in such a long, long time that it felt raw but also was quite nice considering Alex was the one kissing her. "We had better go and get some breakfast before they eat me out of house," he said softly before kicking the covers back. He chuckled as Dylan complained before getting up.

Walking out into the hall, Alex let Dylan go ahead of him and smiled when she pushed her hair back from her face and playfully slapped her butt. "Still haven't forgotten and won't forget that you left me high and dry this morning when I needed some help and relief," he muttered to her just before they stepped into kitchen and received funny looks from all the men.

"Since when do you sleep in bed with a girl, especially a hot one, without at least getting some, Shelley?" Roderick asked with a smirk.

Alex pulled a face at the boys before opening the fridge door to grab the orange juice as Jimmy slipped his arm around Dylan's shoulders and playfully winked at her saying he could always compensate for whatever Shelley was missing. She rolled her eyes and put her hand in his face, pushing him away making everyone else laugh. "Urgh- male egos are the most annoying thing to deal with, especially of a morning," she muttered before asking Scott and Hero what was breakfast so she could eat and then get ready for Dixie.

- - -

Chris frowned as Jen giggled at him. "It truly is not funny that I can't speak Spanish when you can't speak Japanese and I can," he mumbled. "Besides you can always help me."

Jen looked at him and smiled suddenly to which he frowned even more. "Of course I can," she replied.

"So how do I ask for a cup of coffee in Spanish? Just to start off simple," he said. Homicide and Hernandez sat opposite them and looked at each other before smirking at the poor Detroit boy who was about to get hit paydirt style.

"Oh that's easy," she stated, waving a hand at him, "It goes like this: Me gusta hacer cosas pervertidas, ¿Cuándo sales del trabajo?"

Homicide said she was quite well-spoken, well as best as he could while attempting to hide his laughter as Chris repeated what she said. Jen giggled and said he was a little off but it was good for a first time.

Hernandez couldn't watch as the waitress came up and Chris actually said what Jen had told him to say. The waitress looked at him for a moment before slapping him suddenly and walking away. He rubbed his cheek, asking him if she was sure that was the right translation.

"Um- I don't know actually, I don't speak it unless when I'm at home, which is rare so uh- this next one should be right," she replied, scratching her chin. "Okay: Me gusta usar calzones de mujer.."

Homicide burst out laughing as Chris repeated it and the table opposite them just stopped and started laughing and pointing at Chris while speaking in Spanish to him. Hernandez chuckled. "Oh you poor, poor little man- I feel for you right now," he remarked and Jen smirked at Chris when he glared at her.

"What exactly did you just get me to say, exactly- word for word?!" he demanded. Jen took off running as she caught sight of Doug, Rob and Brutus and Chris looked at the other two sitting with them. "Help, please tell me what I said?"

"Hernandez my hombre, you can field this one," Homicide remarked before getting up and following Jen.

"Okay, she had you say to the waitress," he stammered between laughs, "I like to do kinky things, when do you get off work?" Chris paled. "And then had you say, "I like to use women's underwear"."

Chris got up swiftly and ran after Jen and Hernandez heard her scream when Chris shouted out he was going to make her pay for what she just did to him. Oh tonight would be interesting that was for sure.


	29. Chapter 29

**Wow. I wake up late and to amazing reviews. You guys are awesome as. Anyway, as Jen (Vivian Vicious) has told me constantly on IM, Alex is gonna get blue balls at this rate and while I do greatly feel for my favourite boy, well- the suffering isn't planned as I never plan, I just type. **

**Remember to check out my girl, Vivian Vicious' fic "Recovery" for me.  
**

**Hope you all enjoy.  
**

- - -

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

"Rave likes to wear dirty underwear!" Jimmy Jacobs sung as he gave Dylan a piggyback down the hallway from the guest room and to the lounge room. She giggled against his back and sung along with him only to have Jimmy shout out that the only underwear he would like to get dirty was Dylan's. Her jaw dropped open in shock as they came in and just got there in time to see Alex smack the blonde across the back of the head as Hero slugged him in the gut.

When Jimmy set her down, Dylan dived into Rave and the pair tumbled over the lounge and right into the middle of all the couches where it was now cleared of objects from the boys camping in there last night. Alex quirked an eyebrow as Rave tried to literally push Dylan away from him and where she was straddling his torso while holding him in a reverse headlock. "Ah! Alex get your girl off me before I get off!"

Dylan made an 'ew' noise before letting him go. She screamed when he grabbed her and attempted to pin her. Alex dived in, and right into Rave, only to have Austin start on him. It ended up almost like a tag team match except Dylan and Alex had Austin and Rave beat due to how well the pair were use to working with each other. When someone knocked on the door, Hero got up to get it, seeing as Alex and Dylan were too busy making fun of Austin and Rave who were sitting on their butts, heads in their hands from defeat, pushing each other as they blamed anything but themselves for the loss.

"Well, it is good to see my Knockout is doing much better," Dixie said as she appeared with Hero and a briefcase in her hands. Alex and Dylan just retreated to the desk in the corner, Alex taking up the chair while Dylan perched on the desk, her feet resting on his lap as all the boys found spots so they could see Dixie.

"Yeah, I'm as good as can be considering I have a raving certified nutcase for an ex-boyfriend." Alex grimaced at Dylan as Dixie remarked that she was glad the boys were all here as some she had some business to discuss.

"About this statement Dix…" Alex trailed off.

"That statement was not scripted by the creative or anything, we have done what we can to get Jarrett to revoke the contract and the damn statement, however- that is hard considering Jarrett is not all too thrilled about losing a wrestler like Tyson or the money that is actually being made due to all this trouble," Dixie stated. All the boys felt bad now, they hadn't been on Dylan's side last night but as Dixie relayed everything from start to finish with Alex or Dylan adding every now and then, they were all fuming by the end of it.

Austin looked at Alex and nodded.

Now he could understand what Alex had meant about keeping things a secret despite the fact that Tyson had already accused Dylan of cheating on him with Alex, it wasn't true. When Dixie opened up the briefcase, she handed Jimmy Jacobs, Austin, Hero, Rave and Evans were all handed contracts.

"Why?" Dylan asked as the boys caught on before she did and immediately signed the papers.

"Because, Dyl," Alex started, "they are gonna help on-screen and backstage when help is most definitely needed. They will be enforcers in a way- despite some of them are tiny as."

He smirked at the few glares sent his way.

Dixie nodded. "Dylan I can't afford for a performer like you to be in danger twenty-four seven which is what is in fact happening and well, if he begins to take things to the level of stalking-"

"He hasn't yet?" Alex inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Dixie pursed her lips and nodded but then explained that if they had no evidence, Jarrett would just say it was Dylan making up stories to look like the good guy, but not to worry as she intended to fully well let people know of whose side she was on and that Jarrett is at the moment, not thinking so clearly.

- - -

Only five minutes after Dixie had left and told the boys that she would be glad to see them at the next tapings, Dylan's phone was going off. Looking at the caller ID, she found it was Jeff. Smiling, she answered it. "Hey-"

"You get back to North Carolina right now! Before I come to Detroit and drag you back!" Matt interrupted in a screaming rage. She winced and leaned away from the phone as Alex came over to her.

"Wait, Matt let me explain what-"

"I don't care what type of wild explanation you have come up with; I want you back here, and away from Shelley!"

Alex took the phone off her. "Hey Matt, get a grip you damn cockhead!" Many of the boys stopped, and Dylan paled like a ghost. It was not always the best idea in the world to get into a screaming match with someone like Matt. He could get pissed so easily. "I don't care what statement was on TNA, it was all fucking fake and twisted round the wrong way! If you had any faith in me you'd know that I am not doing anything with Dylan- correction- if you had any faith in Dylan then you wouldn't be treating either of us like we are to blame here! You want Dylan back there?! I'm coming with her! In fact, a few of us will be!"

Dylan just stared at him when he hung up and handed the phone back to her. What the hell had he just done? "Matt said to say he'll see you this arvo."

"What the hell did you just do?" she demanded, following him down the hallway to his bedroom as the others all scrambled for the door to watch the argument.

"Took care of the asshole," Alex replied.

"That asshole is my cousin who was just being protective of me like he usually is!" she shouted back. "Insulting him is not exactly what I would call taking care of him!"

"What the hell else would you like me to have done when he fucking well accuses me of fucking you?!" Alex shot back, his voice raising as he slammed his bedroom door. All the boys quickly got closer, standing directly outside the door so they could listen in.

"How about not being like Tyson was and getting into screaming matches with him!"

"Kinda difficult when he has already threatened me once before today!" Alex screamed. "By all means, you wanna go back and have him breathing down your neck twenty-four seven, then go- there's the door and I'm not stopping you!"

A loud slap caused all the boys to wince. From only a few hours round Dylan it was clear that she could take only so much before she let loose. "You listen to me, Patrick! I have been through hell enough as it is lately and I don't care if Matt doesn't like you, I do and you're my friend! The pair of you fighting isn't going to help me one bit!"

Alex growled and grabbed her, pushing her back into the wall. "He believes your ex, the man who has attacked you over me," he seethed. Dylan glared up at him. "That is not fair when all I've done is try and protect you!"

"If you had've let _me explain_ it to him, then we wouldn't be having this argument!" she told him back. Alex took one look at her before pulling away and shaking his head.

"Yeah, because he seemed to not understand me when I said all that, when it's the truth?" Alex retorted.

Dylan sighed heavily and Alex saw the tear slide down her cheek as she lowered her gaze. He felt bad, he hadn't wanted to upset her, but how could he just stand there and let Matt accuse him of something he hadn't or had yet to do and even when he finally did get the chance to, it wouldn't be classed as cheating for neither of them were dating other people. "I know that, Alex," she said through tears, "he doesn't always think before he reacts, just like most men- he read that and probably thought it was all too real despite that two weeks ago I left Tyson for the reasons that he has twisted round to now use against me."

Alex looked at his feet, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he hunched his shoulders up. He made to say something only Dylan walked into the bathroom and slammed the door shut before he could. Sighing heavily, he walked over to the door and jerked it open to face the others. "Enjoy the show?" he inquired bitterly, heading for the kitchen.

Austin shook his head when Rave made to say something and told the others he would talk to him. JJ (Jimmy Jacobs) walked into the bedroom and knocked gently on the bathroom door. "Go away Alex."

He smiled at the door. "It ain't the starfish Patrick, its JJ- wanna talk?" It hadn't been hard for Jimmy to guess, after seeing her slip into Alex's room this morning that they were both trying to hide a relationship from everyone. He felt for the pair and knew that it had to be tough as by the sounds of it, it was new and all this bullshit was already damaging what they had yet to fully experience.

"No!" she retorted.

"I ain't blind, baby girl. You and Alex-" The door opened and Dylan yanked him into the bathroom. He chuckled but stopped when he saw the smudged make-up. He sat down on the toilet seat as she collapsed on the opposite side where the vanity was.

"Let me guess, big mouth he is told-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, no! I guessed. I caught you sneaking in here this morning and put two and two together. Alex has made sure that we all saw you two as being just friends," he told her. She scoffed and hugged her knees to her chest. "So wanna talk?" She shook her head. "You absolutely sure about that?"

- - -

Austin looked at Alex who was busy slamming things round as he looked for things in the kitchen and Austin leaned back against the fridge, watching him. "Man, she really gets to you easy," he commented.

"Shut the fuck up Aries," Alex growled back as he pointed a finger at him.

Austin frowned. "Why? JJ is in trying to talk to her-" he trailed off seeing Alex look at him. "Yes JJ guessed and you need to stop being a damn baby about this. Just cause Matt Hardy thinks something, and in this case especially, does not make it true."

"I know that," Alex shot back.

"Yeah well being a big baby and jerk to the girl you like isn't going to solve any of this," Austin replied.

"I am not saying sorry for what I did," Alex muttered back.

Austin shrugged. "So you don't have to- I sorta agree with you both, however, you need to drop it and let it go before she does choose to head back down there by herself and not come back." He saw his friend go pale and knew that what he had just said had changed Alex from being pissed to being worried.

- - -

Austin sat in the lounge room with Alex who, very slowly and calmly explained what he and Dylan were to the boys who all, despite Rave and Evans being upset over it, agreed to keep their lips permanently zipped about it. He couldn't hide it from them. Even if Dylan hated him for telling them, he could not sit in the house; with them around while they tried to deal with keeping each other at arm's length and all the bullshit that was occurring.

Dylan and JJ appeared half an hour after and Austin said they all knew. Dylan made to tell Alex off who was sitting in the bean bag with his head down, only D'Amore told her that it was better some knew and the right people rather than it the other way round.

Seeing what he meant, Dylan slipped down onto the bean bag with Alex and whispered that she was sorry. He kissed her temple, wrapping an arm around her and smiling when everyone made a big deal out of it. She leaned her head against his shoulder and he said that their flight would be for one so they had an hour before they all had to be out of here.


	30. Chapter 30

**Again, thank you for the support and how much you all are enjoying this fic. Haha- Jimmy Jacobs is my favourite Independent wrestler so he will get a pretty main part, plus he is from Michigan so its a bonus. For those wondering, I actually do prefer TNA over WWE in terms of some of its stars, however I like the independent boys more so, Jimmy Jacobs is one guy I'd love to meet and train alongside of cause I think he'd be awesome. Haha- sorry rambling due to my lack of sleep, but hard to say that.**

**Wow! Can you all believe that there is thirty chapters to this one already- I can't haha, never thought it'd get to be such a great and more complex story as it is becoming.  
**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, turned out longer but better than I first expected it to.  
**

- - -

**Chapter Thirty**

They got to the airport with both Austin and JJ as the others had shows to do tonight in Detroit, and wouldn't be able to come. As they sat waiting for the plane, a group of people recognized them and rushed over. The wrestlers readily signed anything they were asked to and did take photographs however it was one female fan that had all four speechless.

"I don't want an autograph from her!" she said, looking down her nose at Dylan who looked quite upset about it all when the fan said she couldn't look at her the same after reading what her ex had to say about her.

JJ stopped the woman as she continued to go on and on and said if she couldn't respect Dylan and ignore some stupid and made up story created by a man who didn't deserve Dylan than she had no business asking anyone of them for anything. The woman told them they could do much better than the likes of Dylan and Alex made to say something only Dylan spoke up.

"If you chose to believe some kayfabe story about me, than that is your choice, however, you are a fan, a mark; you do not fully understand the trouble that Tyson causes off camera which is not provoked by myself or any other star, I am not what he claims and in fact it is the other way round about the cheating," Dylan stated. "About everything." The woman made to say something, however a voice stopped her.

"I'd be more than happy to sign some things for ya, doll if they won't." Austin and JJ got on the defense as Alex pulled Dylan to him.

Tyson came up beside the woman who said a large thank you while Tyson calmly started signing stuff for people. "What the hell are you doing here?!" Alex asked heatedly.

"Well, I am heading down to Mexico and was coming over to wait for my plane when I noticed some wrestling peeps and thought I'd come and say hello and sign some stuff if they wanted me too," he remarked placidly back to Alex.

Austin put a hand on Alex's shoulder while JJ stepped forward. He may have been only five foot seven _(yes he is that height, he is equal to me, sigh)_ but he could pack one hell of fight in when need be. Tyson smirked as Dylan ducked in front of JJ and told him he wasn't worth it.

"How could you even date something like her is beyond me?! I mean the tattoos are beyond over the top," the woman commented to Tyson who just sighed and told her that he thought she was the one, until she cheated on him.

Out of nowhere, a hand came across his cheek. Alex's eyes widened as JJ pushed Dylan back and Austin took a step forward. Tyson slowly looked at the Knockout who was now standing behind three wrestlers. "You dare ever to say I cheated on you again and I'll make sure I show people just what you are like behind this mask!" Dylan shouted at him. They had drawn a crowd because of the volumes they were getting to.

"How dare you-"

JJ put his hand up to the lady. "Seriously, lady back the fuck off before I let my girl here take some anger out on ya, you're a mark who knows nothing of what's really going on here!" he barked at the woman who did back away, but not without telling Tyson she hoped he got to teach them all a lesson.

"What could you honestly show them that'd make them hate me after I let that statement out?" Tyson quipped back and Alex asked her quietly if she knew what she was doing, she said yes.

"Did you think I was stupid enough not to find the video camera? And the videos?" she replied and Alex found Tyson went deathly pale the minute Dylan finished speaking.

"All those videos will show are you being quite a little gymnast," Tyson said after a moment or so, his smirk large. Alex would've decked him, but he preferred to let Dylan have away at him now while she had the upper hand.

Dylan laughed and shook her head. "No- I'm not talking about the ones featuring me to which I gave you no permission to take in the first place, I am talking about the ones with you and your little groupies," she told him heatedly.

Tyson chuckled. "Well, Dyl- let's just say you're gonna be made famous when I let the copy of one of those videos of you out to the media," he stated and Dylan went mute.

"You put that out there and Dixie will have your head," Austin remarked, folding his arms over his chest.

Dylan felt sick to her stomach the minute he said that he would release one of the videos he took of her, that she didn't even know he had in the beginning. Alex pushed both Austin and JJ to the side and came inches away from Tyson. "Get the fuck away from us! You follow us and I'll knock your lights out!"

Alex grabbed his stuff and Dylan's and she said she needed to find the bathroom and quick.

- - -

The scene with Tyson had left Dylan physically sick and the boys were sitting against the wall outside the ladies bathroom with ten minutes left until their flight. "So- JJ you gonna go in and see if she is alive?" Austin joked, only to pale at the death glare sent his way from Alex. "Sorry man, only a joke but seriously, now I understand all this better. He is practically trying to drag her down cause she left him."

JJ stood up when the old lady who had gone into the bathroom left and Alex grinned slightly as the shorter wrestler quickly ducked into the ladies bathroom. Austin chuckled when he heard a woman ask, or screech really, what the hell he was doing in there.

- - -

Dylan was hiding in one of the cubicles when JJ ducked down to look for her trademark converse black and flame sneakers. He knocked on the door. "I- I'll be out in a second," she said.

JJ smiled slightly and headed into the cubicle beside the one she was hiding in. He climbed up onto the seat and stuck his head over the top. "You okay?" He watched her snap her head up to look at him and saw how sick she looked.

"He will let a tape out, nothing I say after that will matter and everyone will think I'm some damn druggie whore who fucking got her job for screwing someone," she pointed out bluntly.

JJ grimaced before saying she needed to not think about that, to just think about Alex- and saving him from a beat down by Matt in a few hours. She gave a hoarse laugh before agreeing with him and getting up.

- - -

The plane ride was tense. Tyson wasn't on it, but just the idea of him in Mexico tonight against Chris made Dylan worry and Alex noticed it too. He covered her hand with his and asked her if she was okay. "No- I'm worried about Chris tonight," she replied back.

"He'll be okay. Jen's down there with him, she'll look after him," he told her.

Dylan smiled and leaned her forehead against his cheek. "I know," she whispered. "But that makes me even more worried about her as well."

Alex brought his hand up to her cheek and kissed her gently when she looked up at him. "Yeah I'm worried too, but I think right now I'm afraid of having my lights or teeth knocked out by your cousin more than anything," he mumbled and Dylan giggled.

"Don't worry, he'll have to get round me, can't have you getting your teeth knocked out and ruining your pretty smile," she joked and he smirked at her.

- - -

Matt was fuming on the porch as Jeff sat beside him with Kimo, Greg, Beth, Shannon and Julie. He still hadn't gotten over what Alex had told him, but after telling them all what had happened, he'd been very unceremoniously slapped by both Beth and Julie, knocking some sense into him. Well about Dylan they had, but he was still pissed at Shelley and well, until he got his hands on him than he wasn't going to be happy.

Hearing a car pull up, Matt got to his feet straight away, a scowl on his face seeing Dylan get out of the car along with Austin Aries, Jimmy Jacobs and to his disgust Alex Shelley.

"You had better apologize to me, if you want into my house?!" he said hotly, coming towards the car as Alex grabbed some of the bags from the backseat. He ended up pinned against the frame of the car, with Matt holding a hand round his throat.

"Matt!" Dylan shouted as she put herself between them despite that ended up being quite a feat in itself. "Cool it, he was trying to help!"

"No! He was being a smart ass!" Matt shot back.

"The moron says what," Alex grumbled under his breath, rubbing his neck.

"What?!" Matt demanded and Alex chuckled slightly before narrowly ducking the man's punch.

"Cool it, now," Jeff said, forcing Matt backwards. "The lot of you, we don't need more fighting! Tyson is doing enough shit stirring as is without you attempting to throttle each other."

"He started it!" Both Alex and Matt screamed at the Enigma who groaned loudly.

"You both did! For fucks sake I'm tired of all this already! Matt get a grip, I'm friends with Alex no matter what you say or do to convince me otherwise! Alex has already copped it this morning and I am in no mood to continue my screaming matches with anyone!" Dylan screamed, her eyes watering. "God! Can't you just get along for a few days? Or is that too hard? If so let me know, and I'll go and join Jen and Chris in Mexico, even if Tyson is down there too, cause right now, I can only take so much!"

Alex had his head down and muttered that he would be good. Matt took one look at his upset baby cousin and realized he may have been overreacting a little. "Fine! But I see him do or hear him say one thing wrong and he sleeps out on the porch."

- - -

Jen glowered at Chris who was resting back on the couch, playing video games with EY and Big Rob. His payback prank had been harsh, extremely harsh considering that hers had been practically harmless. "What?!" he muttered when he noticed the looks she was giving him.

"I'm paying you back for doing what you did," she told him.

He chuckled as EY smirked slightly. "Oh yeah, well darlin' girl payback is always a bitch, whatever you do, I'll tenfold back to you," he stated.

Rob winced when Jen squealed in frustration. "Excuse me! But all I did was have you say two meaningless phrases," she yelled at him. "You- You fucking hung all my underwear on every door in this hall, I don't even have half of them back and I don't think I want them back now."

He got this large boyish smirk on his face when she retold him of his prank. "Yeah well, I say bring it on, Jen-Jen."

"Oh, it is so on!" she replied and said he had better sleep with one eye open tonight.

- - -

Alex warily kept his distance from Matt whenever Dylan or Jeff weren't around. The barbeque party that night was only small, just those who were there when the group had arrived. He got up, seeing Matt heading inside and followed him. "I am sorry, for what I said," he told the more seasoned wrestler who just looked at him as he was getting stuff out round Julie and Beth who both smiled at each other from where they stood cutting up the salad.

"Yeah, well I got over it!" Matt huffed back. Beth kicked him slightly. He sighed. "Apology accepted and I'm sorry too, for accusing you of things that I shouldn't have."

"You know Tyson was up at the airport today, and as hard as Dylan tried to stand up to him, she couldn't win. Matt, I know you love her because she is your cousin but she is my friend and even before all this crap started I was prepared to look out for her when she finally did leave him. You and I both know things are going to get a lot worse before they get any better and you can't be near her all the time. Look all I'm saying is that whatever happens, happens and well don't hold it against her because some things she had, has or will have no control over." Matt stayed quiet and Julie and Beth looked between the two men. Alex sighed heavily. "Look, I tried and well, if you can't accept the help then fine, but Dylan does. I don't want to see her with black eyes and all that cause he laid a hand on her backstage which is why I am doing this."

Alex pushed himself away from the counter and headed back outside. Beth turned to look at Matt, who had his head down and was watching his feet. "You know he is right."

Matt nodded and then looked up at the two women. "I just don't want Dylan getting hurt and-"

"And so far Alex has done everything that he can in order to protect our girl, so maybe it is time for you to take backseat for a while, Matt- remember she is your cousin, not a daughter," Julie told him. Matt chuckled and then nodded saying they were right.

"Of course the pregnant one is right," Beth shot back as Matt patted Julie's small belly.

- - -

Going into the match against Tyson, Jen started to get extremely nervous for Chris's safety. She understood that he was going to get roughed up but Tyson was a wrestler who worked a lot stiffer than normal and in this match, Jen knew he would get really rough considering Chris was his opponent.

Chris had hold of her hand, despite the prank war that they had begun with each other, at the moment, all that mattered was getting through this match. Tyson was already out there with Christy as his valet and Jen squeezed his hand tightly as her mind replayed the time when she had caught Dylan in the hallway of her apartment hallway crying after Tyson had screamed at her for something and left her with a bloody nose and a nearly broken jaw.

"I never could understand why she stayed with him for so long," she remarked as Chris fixed his vest slightly.

He stopped and looked at her. "Well- maybe it became like Stockholm Syndrome on her. She dated him for what- six years?" Jen nodded. "And he was her first boyfriend." Again she nodded. "It is understandable why she stayed and why he is trying to drag her down, after all, to him she was his and his for so long, all the other women aside, he is the type of possessive guy who deserves to be locked-up."

Jen smiled at him, kissing his cheek. "Don't think this changes anything with our prank war," she told him. He chuckled saying he didn't want anything to change with the prank war.

- - -

The match started out with Chris and Tyson locking up. The height difference between the pair was staggering. A good seven inches worth of height and their builds were incredulously different. Sabin was thin and muscled but suited his build whereas Tyson was heavily built. His muscle made him look beefy and chunkier.

Jen stood in Chris' corner, cheering him on and encouraging the fans to get behind him as Tyson shoved him down to the mat like he was a child. Chris got to his feet and bounced off the ropes in order to try and knock the man down. Well, he did attempt to.

The match was quick paced for Chris' part whenever he hit a move or tried to Jen was having trouble keeping up with him unless Tyson had him grounded. She tried so hard not to get distracted by the thought of how cute he looked when trying to appear like a tough guy.

She winced when Tyson clotheslined him in the grand tradition that would have made JBL quite proud. The bigger man pointed to Jen and started mouthing off to her however Jen just shouted insults back at him. It gave Chris a time to recover, but not by much as Tyson turned and slammed Chris to the ground with a big boot. Jen winced and leaned under the bottom rope, trying to get Chris to get up. The poor guy was out cold and Jen saw Tyson smirk before he walked over to Christy who handed him a steel chair. Jen wanted to get into the ring and help Chris but Tyson moved quickly and once the chair was locked into place, she couldn't do little but watch as he hit an elbow drop. Once Tyson and Christy started to leave the ring, Jen dived in and crawled over to Chris. Trying to wake him up, she called for the EMTs when she wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth.

Tyson called out to her and Jen looked up in time to see him mouth one down before he kissed Christy who was jumping up and down at his side. Jen didn't reply, she only look back down at Chris as he lay prone on the mat while the EMTs checked him over.


	31. Chapter 31

**Haha- everyone wants to kill Tyson. I thought I would've had reviews for "no! he hurt chris!" popping up lol. You are all the best for the reviews and hey, promised I'd reply to each and everyone and I have been doing just that. Hope you enjoy this chapter. ****  
**

- - -

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Chris moaned in pain as he slowly came to, his eyes clamped shut and his mouth felt dry. He heard someone move and blinked until he was able to clearly see and found a dark shadow leaning down over him. He could hear a woman's voice. "Dylan?" he asked, the first face that came to his mind as he groggily tried to reach for the person.

A dull lamp flicked on and Chris found himself staring up at Jen who was smiling slightly as him. "No- not Dyl as much as you would like it to be," she said softly, resting on the edge of the bed. He blushed slightly.

"What happened?" he asked, attempting to sit up on his elbows.

Jen looked down at her lap. "Tyson knocked you out with a boot to the face and then decided to keep going and put a chair round your neck," she explained quietly, her eyes watering. Chris got up and wrapped his arms round her.

"Hey it's cool, I am fine, no need to worry about winning our prank war by default," he joked back, only to have her wrap her arms around him tightly in return. "And here I thought you despised me?"

"No I don't despise you. In your own words, I like you but I'm not in like with you. We don't always get along as best friends but that doesn't mean there is anything wrong with us," she said back against his shoulder.

He chuckled. "I like being hurt, it gets me some loving," he said through his chuckles which made her giggle before hitting him lightly on the arm.

"Ah boy, you know you're too cute of an emo baby to resist," she remarked and smirked when he frowned slightly. She pulled back and ruffled his hair, explaining that the doctor said he needed to lay back and rest. Nothing more.

"Oh come on, don't you think I could get some sugar? After all, I did take one for the team." Jen laughed and stood up, shaking her head and telling him to get some rest while she went to get some food.

- - -

Alex had watched quite carefully as Dylan threw back ten beers in under two hours. She was tipsy but when she got a bottle of jack and coke, Alex found that she could be quite the stubborn little fox. He had only turned his back for a second before he realized she had disappeared. Getting up, he headed round the house, having not heard the door to the house open up.

He found her sitting on Jeff's green bike and attempting to start it. In her hand was the still half full bottle of jack and coke and Alex walked over, easing her back and straddling the bike. "He won't mind?" he asked, kicking it and bringing it to life.

"Don't care, just get me the hell away from the damn place," she answered, hugging his waist with one arm before throwing back more of the alcohol. Alex had only had two and a half beers and than stopped, especially knowing how his tongue could slip in a drunken stupor.

Taking off, he stopped them after a few minutes. Dylan leaned back as Alex climbed off the bike and watched her finish off the bottle before she glanced at him. "Alex, c'me here."

He smiled at her and leaned over her relaxing frame using the bike to brace himself. "What's up my girl?" he inquired.

"Kiss me." Alex shook his head. "Why not?" He sighed heavily and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Cause, you're drunk," he replied and she wrapped her arm round his neck asking him what the problem was with that. "Because this will be a big mistake." She complained that it wouldn't. Alex wished so badly that she hadn't drunk anything and he most likely would've taken up her offer and hell even if meant on a bike, it'd be damn well worth it. "Ten beers and a bottle of jack and coke isn't what I'd call sober Dyl."

"But I want this," she whispered hotly in his ear and Alex swallowed the thick lump in his throat as Dylan slid a hand down his chest and pulled his shirt up to reveal that ever so hard six pack that Dylan wanted so badly to touch, her blood was pounding in her chest and ears, the heat from Alex's breath fanning over her face as he tried hard to fight what she was asking him to do to her.

"No- you are drunk, you aren't thinking right," he said, removing her arms from his neck and pulled back. Dylan sat up, straddling the bike and put her hands down between her thighs. Alex ran his hands through his hair. A less than sober Dylan was a lot more friskier than Alex knew her to be which turned him on but he couldn't do this while she drunk.

"Ah, what's a few beers and some jack and coke?" she replied, running her hands up and pushing her jacket off her shoulders. Alex turned away from her.

"You can't drink your problems away, Dylan and I won't take advantage of you when you're drunk," he shot back and found himself being turned and pulled back to her and the bike. Her kiss was breathtaking and Alex wrapped an arm around her shoulders, holding her to him tightly as he returned her kiss.

- - -

When everyone finally realized Dylan and Alex were missing, JJ and Austin watched in amusement as Jeff got up and went in search for them.

"I'll never touch or look at a bike the same way again," Austin muttered under his breath as they heard Jeff shout out that Dylan and Alex had taken his bike.

JJ looked at his friend before the pair started to snicker. "What are you two snickering about?" Matt asked, seeing the pair of them nearly on the verge of tears from trying to hold back their laughter. They both froze and plastered huge smiles on their faces and said at the same time, nothing.

Shannon smirked while Julie and Beth laughed at the pair of them.

- - -

Dylan could be quite persuasive when she was drunk Alex could only say that about her. One minute she was kissing him and the next she was trying to pull him over the bike. She growled against him and Alex grinned at this new side to Dylan. He liked it- liked it a lot however as much as one part of him screamed at him to give into her, another part told him that with her drunk, it wasn't going to mean the same thing. "Dylan, stop!" He hissed when her fingers slipped into his jeans. He grabbed her hand, moving until he was kneeling on the bike with one knee and had both her hands held fast behind her back. He smiled seeing the stubborn look on her face. "I want you, but not like this, as hard as it may be to believe but I don't feel like a drunken first time with ya, as frisky as you may get," he told her, slowly letting her hands go.

She didn't look so good and Alex didn't pull back in time and he ended up with vomit over the front of his shoes. He looked up at the sky. He wasn't pissed in fact; he could understand perfectly why she had gotten drunk.

"Dylan, I think you need to get some sleep and prepare yourself for a hell of a hangover," he told her. She shut her eyes, clearly rattled slightly. He knew it was going to be a tough few months but he was willing to suffer if it meant keeping her. Even from the get go, things had never been easy so Alex didn't expect them to suddenly start getting simpler just cause he finally had the chance with her.

"Fine, take me back to the house then," she grumbled, folding her hands across her chest, refusing to look at him. Alex did the more ingenious thing and put her in front of him on the bike to avoid her hands roaming, however like this, they were pushed much closer to each other and it killed Alex but he decided it was better than ending up with her driving him nuts.

- - -

Getting back, Alex hoped Jeff didn't kill him for taking the bike. He found the tap and cleaned the front of his shoes off. He heard Matt shout out Dylan's name in a drunken voice and figured that two drunken Hardys were safer than one frisky and turned on drunken Dylan. Running a hand down his face, he headed back to the table to find Matt and Dylan downing shots against each other.

Jeff stopped him halfway there. "You didn't- do- anything on my bike, did ya?" he asked.

Alex chuckled and shook his head. "No, we weren't doing anything like that. She just asked me to get her away for a few moments," he answered.

"Oh good, saves me having to get rid of my baby and get a new one cause you got it dirty," Jeff said, letting out a deep breath of relief.

He wrapped an arm around Alex's shoulders. "So you and Dyl?" Alex opened his mouth. "Don't worry boyo, I ain't spilling the beans on the pair of ya. I'm glad she has the good guy for once."

Alex smiled and then looked at Dylan who was leaning on JJ as the trio of her, him and Austin started singing out The Final Countdown by Europe. Quite loudly and off key due to them not sobered at the moment, which was amusing to watch as Matt threw plastic cups at them.

- - -

Dylan moaned as she rolled over. Her felt like a ton of bricks and the rest of her body felt like lead. She didn't wish to move. Hearing a knock, she grumbled to go away. The door opened and light pooled in, it made her head throb even more. "Urgh! Hangover!" She slowly dropped off the bed and started crawling for the bathroom. An arm slid round her waist and she found herself at toilet. Her stomach seemed to agree with that and she brought up last night's dinner and alcohol.

Groaning, she leaned back as the person held her hands back and kissed her temple. "Told ya last night to prepare for a hangover," Alex whispered, though it came louder due to the sensitivity of her ears from her hangover and she winced slightly.

"You did?" she asked, pulling a face at the taste in her mouth from her vomiting.

He chuckled slightly as she leaned into his chest. "Yeah I did, after you..." he trailed off slightly and Dylan glanced up at him.

"After I?" she inquired, wondering what the hell she had done last night.

"After you made me hijack Jeff's bike, you tried to have sex with me on it," he answered, looking down at her and grinning slightly when she asked if they did do anything. He shook his head. "No, despite you are quite frisky when drunk; I managed to keep anything from happening- just. You trying to grope me though made it somewhat hard."

Dylan went bright red. "Sorry- I'm glad you stopped it from happening. My first time was a drunk one night stand at nineteen and he ended up turning into the world's biggest asshole."

Alex frowned. He didn't know that was the truth. In regards to knowing a whole lot about one another, they hadn't had the chance to really talk and get deep but Alex didn't care. At the moment, he didn't really think Dylan would want to be talking much today. "Yeah, I'm glad too cause when it does happen, I want you to feel every little touch and kiss." He softly ran his hands over her waist and round her back as Dylan shivered.

Her voice shook slightly. "Yeah?"

He hummed back a reply and would've kissed her but he stopped and said she might need to brush her teeth first. That made her blush and mumbled a sorry before she reached for her toothbrush and pulled herself up to the sink as Alex said he'd see her downstairs.


	32. Chapter 32

**Girls, you're the best. Lol- hope you enjoy this chapter. Yes, I am StraightEdge but that don't mean my characters will be. Dylan is an amusing drunk, as I've been told but well- she gets frisky. Mm- wonder what else she can be like? **

**Sorry to my girl Jen that I didn't get this up before you went to your internship but hair got in the way and then I got sick so- eck! Lol. But I hope you enjoy.  
**

- - -

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

Dylan stripped off after realizing she was still in her clothes from last night and hopped into the shower in order to get rid of the sweaty and sticky feeling. She came out to her room, and located some underwear and was grateful that it was just a blue sports bra with wires to support and nothing flashy like under her stage clothes, she laughed at her own thoughts, and found the pair of matching boy shorts. Dragging on a white singlet, and a white three quarter sleeved shirt with a deep v-neck and some fake buttons on it before finding a pair of denim short shorts and tugging them on. She smirked- Alex thought she was frisky drunk, wait until today. Pulling her hair back into a ponytail and fixing her side fringe and cleaning her face free of any make-up. She headed downstairs slowly and heard the clutter that was clearly men in the kitchen. Coming in she found both Beth and Julie were not awake yet and the boys were attempting to make breakfast.

She chuckled and they all turned to face her when she groaned slightly, holding her head as it throbbed a little. Matt was sitting at the table, a cup of tea in his hands. "You hung over there big bear?" she asked, kissing his cheek good morning. He nodded. "Join the club."

"Yeah, except Matt didn't drink quite as much as what you did," Alex pointed out which made the boys laugh. Dylan went red and kicked his ass when he walked past her.

"Shut up Pat-"

"Do not finish that," he threatened her, pointing a finger at her as she poked her tongue out at him. Jeff smirked. They hid it extremely well. It was hard to think of them as anything but friends until you paid attention to the looks they shot towards each other, or- noticed the fact that Alex couldn't keep his eyes off Dylan's butt whenever she wasn't looking and Matt and Shannon were distracted. Jeff smirked at the way she was purposefully sticking it out as she leaned against the counter Dylan knew and clearly wanted the attention.

- - -

Dylan helped with breakfast and downed so much that Alex asked her how hungry she was. She merely kicked him under the table and grinned as he hissed and rubbed the spot she had kicked. "I remind you, Patrick-" she started, her grin becoming a smirk upon seeing his scowl, "that typically you guys scoff down ten times what I eat and I did just throw up yesterday's breakfast, lunch and dinner."

Alex snickered and told her it was her own fault and that he did warn her when she was sculling down the Jack and coke. She said he didn't try hard enough. "Would you have let me?" he shot back. She gave him a meek smile and shook her head a little. He nodded. "My point exactly. Besides- I think watching you, JJ and Austin sing The Final Countdown to be an utter riot."

Austin laughed and told Alex that the girl could eat what she wants cause chasing after him and Chris was a hell of a workout and she'd need all the energy she could get when it came down to keeping up with Alex especially. Dylan, Alex, JJ and Jeff kind of caught a double meaning to Austin's words and Dylan said she had the energy to pull an all nighter with the best of them if need be. Alex stopped and looked at Dylan before looking down to his plate and smirking slightly hearing Matt ask what they were all on about.

"Nothing, just saying she needs her energy for the road ahead," Austin replied and everyone just gave him looks that said to shut up and knock it off. A grumpy, hung over Matt was not someone Alex Shelley needed to be dealing with and while he was on Matt's good side, he would like to stay there.

- - -

She and Alex were left in the kitchen to clean up and as she was washing up the dishes, she felt his arms slide round her seconds before he was pressed up against her. Dylan giggled slightly as he nipped at her neck. "Since when do you wear girlie clothes?" he teased. Shrugging, she mumbled when she felt like it. "I like it." He turned her head and kissed her lightly, smiling as he stroked her cheek for a moment. Dylan blushed from the attention.

Alex pulled back and begun to wipe the dishes just as Jeff appeared in the doorway. "Wow! Shelley and Mackenzie are actually doing chores," he said to them.

"Hey I don't live with my parents, thanks very much," Alex replied and Dylan giggled. Alex spun the towel up and snapped it across her butt suddenly turning her giggle into a squeal. He took off round the island in the kitchen and out the door Jeff wasn't occupying as Dylan chased after him.

"Hardy on the war path, boyos!" Alex shouted out as he dived over the back of the couch where Jimmy and Austin were sitting back watching television with Julie while Shannon sat near her on the floor. Beth was leaning against the wall near where Jeff was and smiled as Dylan ran past where Alex was hiding and he got up, grabbing her from behind playfully as she squealed that she was going to kill him for the towel snapping. He stumbled into the hallway out of sight of everyone and pushed Dylan back into the wall, his lips going to that spot behind her ear as she continued to tell him off.

She trailed off and said one last thing, I'm gonna get you back before he kissed her deeply, his lower half pinning hers to the wall. He pulled back and ducked back into the kitchen, wiping his mouth as he went, a large smile on his face. Dylan stayed leaning against the wall for a moment and covered her heart as it pounded in her chest, her mouth curved up into a wide grin.

- - -

Chris was standing in the line with Jen in the airport, his phone up to his ear as he waited for Alex to pick up. "Peanut Butter Shelley, what's your pleasure?"

Chuckling slightly, Chris spoke: "First; get rid of that stupid pick-up line, Lex and second; you and Dylan at your house?"

"Nah, we had to come to North Carolina. Tyson let out a statement and well Matt order Dylan back here so me, Dylan and the newly signed boys JJ and Aries came down and are stuck here for a few days."

Jen smiled when he relayed the message to her when he said they were flying to North Carolina as it would turn out and she asked why. "Ooo- JJ. Man, haven't seen that cutie in a while," Jen remarked casually out of nowhere and Sabin pulled a face at her. "Oh don't worry. I still like you but well- it's JJ. Do not bring up your beating and hospital trip again, you sour puppy, cause I am not giving in," she remarked to him as she thought back to this morning when he had complained all through a hospital breakfast about being injured and needing some love.

She gave him tough love. Chris just folded his arms over his chest and grumpily scowled at the ground. "Sour puppy my ass. I ten times cuter than most guys and I am quite good in the sack too-" Chris trailed off as the elderly woman in front of them turned round and raised an eyebrow at him, "Lady don't look at me like that cause you know it is true."

Jen bit her lip and snickered when the lady said that he was quite the charmer but he was far too young for her. Chris chuckled and said he could make it work. She rolled her eyes at him and picked up her bags.

- - -

Alex stared at Dylan's butt as she leaned over the quad bike the pair of them would be going to ride as he helped Julie fill up the one she and Beth would be on. Dylan glanced over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow at him, smirking as she saw the direction of his gaze. As he walked over, Dylan climbed onto the bike and shifted slightly as he climbed on behind her. JJ and Austin shared knowing looks as Matt told them to be careful just before the pair took off. Jeff was close behind them on one of his dirt bikes and Austin and JJ were preparing to race one another when Matt stepped between their bikes and grabbed them each by the ear. "Ah! Yo! No! Piercing! Pain!" Austin shouted out as Matt forced them into the house.

"Alright, spill it now!" Matt ordered.

Austin and JJ looked at one another. "Spill what?" JJ asked playing dumb, though he had a pretty good idea about what Matt was demanding them to spill.

"Shelley and my baby girl are not just friends."

"Since when is she considered a daughter to you? You would've been what like eleven or twelve when she was born. Quite a young parent there Hardy," Austin quipped, chuckling. Matt grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pushed him back into the wall.

"Look, I love my cousin as a sister and if there is anything going on between her and Shelley I wanna know- Right. Now," he growled. "You think it's a joke, but the fact of the matter is that I have watched her be hurt for five plus years from that prick and refused to intervene then, but- knowing the trouble that's been caused due to said prick. I can't let myself sit to the sideline again."

Austin slowly pulled free as JJ said that there was nothing going on, Alex liked Dylan but she didn't feel the same back to him. Matt looked between the pair and then shook his head. "You're lying."

"No we ain't," Austin retorted. "We wouldn't lie 'bout that. Not with our boy and girl concerned."

- - -

Alex got a complete tour of the entire Hardy property from Dylan and she was quite a great guide, he even got to meet Jeff's little animal zoo as she liked to call it. When Dylan stopped the bike and killed the engine Alex wondered why. "What are we doing?" he asked, looking round to see if Jeff was anywhere nearby.

"I just wanted to stop," she replied. "He wasn't always like it you know."

Alex looked down at her and lifted her up suddenly turning her round until they were facing each other, her legs resting over his thighs. "Yeah?"

She nodded. "When I had that one night stand with him, the next morning he was so nice and understanding about it all, saying that it may have been a one night stand but he wanted it to be more." Alex looked down as she sighed heavily and look at anywhere but him. "I- I loved him at first. The first year had been amazing with him, but I don't know, it was like one night he just snapped. That was the first time he ever hit me. I found his drugs when I was attempting to clean his place up a bit and confronted him about it, telling him I didn't want him doing the stuff. If he wanted me to stay, he had to stop." She scoffed slightly and put a hand to her cheek slightly. "He hit me for saying it and said Jeff did drugs so what was wrong with him doing it. I hated Jeff using drugs but I couldn't stop him-"

Alex put his hands up round her face and smiled at her. "You don't need to explain. If it means saying all that he did wrong, please don't," he told her. Slowly she nodded and he looked down when she shifted slightly and ran her hands up his thighs. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Dylan?"

"You thought I was frisky drunk, Shelley," she started and leaned forward to kiss him lightly. "Well you ain't seen anything yet."

Alex mumbled a hell yeah before tugging her against him tightly, making her giggle as her hands got caught before them. He slipped his fingers between her shirt and her singlet, raising it up as Dylan moaned softly into his mouth. Her shirt ended up hanging on the back of the bike as Alex slid his mouth down her jaw and down to her shoulder, sucking on the skin after slipping the straps of her singlet and bra down. Dylan leaned back slightly, pulling him down with her. "Make-out only, babe," he groaned against her cheek as she wrapped her legs round his waist. Dylan giggled and said that was fine, as they wouldn't be alone long enough to get down and dirty. He smirked saying he could go all night but he could also go for five minutes if need be. Alex pulled back in time to see her blush heavily, remembering Austin's words at breakfast.


	33. Chapter 33

**Hope you all enjoy and thanks for the support. :D  
**

**Note: Wherever Spanish is spoken in this, at the end of the line or paragraph will be the English translation. **

**- - -  
**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

Getting back round lunch time, Dylan squealed out loud when she found Jen and Chris already here and tackled her girlfriend in a hug while Chris asked if he could join them. They looked at each other and got up. Dylan hugged Chris who returned it saying he did well in his match even though he got knocked out and sent to hospital.

Dylan asked what happened but Jen and Chris just said it was nothing too serious and that they were alright so she didn't need to worry about anything. Sighing heavily, Dylan said fine before Jen was picked up in a large hug by JJ who told her how happy he was to see her again. Chris frowned slightly and headed for Alex as Dylan grabbed Jen from JJ who said he was stealing his favourite Hispanic baby away from them all. Alex chuckled as JJ attempted to follow them into the house only Dylan shut the door in his face.

- - -

Collapsing down on the bed the girls would now be sharing, Jen and Dylan were each quiet for a moment. Dylan so badly wanted to tell Jen about her and Alex, especially after Jeff, JJ, Austin and the others all knew. They both made to talk at the same time before laughing at each other. "Go first, Dyl."

Dylan smiled nervously at her best friend and looked down at her lap. "I'm dating Alex," she whispered.

Jen squealed and tackled her in a hug. _"_¡Caramba!_" _Whenever Dylan and Jen spoke in private, Jen always used Spanish in case of eavesdroppers as Dylan could understand Spanish, however she could not speak it all too well, so people only ever caught half of a conversation between them. (Oh wow!)

"Yeah, we are keeping it from most people though, you can't tell Chris," she said when Jen pulled back.

"Pues, por que no?"she inquired. (Okay, why not?)

"Cause- I just- he has already felt the punishment that Tyson can inflict, and I don't want him hurt," Dylan answered.

Jen nodded, promising she wouldn't tell. "Que onda? Tu y Alex ya han sacudido la cama?" Dylan went bright red at her friend's question, shaking her head. (So have you and Alex rocked the bed?)

- - -

Alex had come inside to talk with the girls and stopped outside the slightly open door as he heard Jen speaking Spanish. "Que onda? Tu y Alex ya han sacudido la cama?" Smirking, he stayed outside the door, listening in on the conversation. They were talking about him he knew that much. Spanish was most definitely a language Alex knew and knew well. (So have you and Alex rocked the bed?)

"No- it's kind of a back and forth teasing trip at the moment. I'm nervous though, I mean Alex is the complete opposite to Tyson, and I still have scars from him on me in places I'd rather not show them to Alex though, it's embarrassing and well, its kinda why I'm glad that he didn't take up my drunken offer to have sex on Jeff's bike last night," Dylan said to Jen and Alex frowned slightly as he leaned back against the wall.

"Querías tener sexo en una moto?!"Jen asked incredulously. (You wanted to have sex on a bike?!)

Dylan laughed slightly. "I was- drunk and well, I get a little frisky and well I wanted so bad just to forget Tyson, god Jen I can still feel him everywhere. I'm scared. The only time I haven't felt scared is the other night when I stayed in Alex's room with him."

- - -

Jen looked at her best friend and sighed heavily before speaking, "Dylan, te gusta Alex, y a Alex le gustas. Que puede ser mas perfecto quando el te quiere? Quizás si tu le explicaras -" (Dylan, you like Alex, Alex likes you, what could be more right when he wants to protect you, I mean if you explained-)

"So what about Chrissy boy? You ask him out yet? Or jump him since you got locked in a closet with him?" Dylan queried, suddenly changing the subject as it made her feel uncomfortable speaking about this even though it was Jen who she was talking to.

The other woman went mute for a moment. "Ah- pues, uh- no. No lo ha hecho. No le gusto en esa manera," she replied. Dylan couldn't help but giggle slightly. (Ah- well, uh- no. He doesn't like me in that way)

"I think you two would be cute, he is like a little puppy dog and you are this hot woman who could kick his ass so easily," Dylan said.

The door creaked slightly and Jen frowned at Dylan. "Creo que tenemos compania." (I think we have company)

Dylan got up and crept over to the door; she yanked it open and found Alex standing there. "Alex..." Dylan trailed off slightly as Jen looked up at the man and both girls wondered how much he had heard.

"Jen, no le voy a decir nada a Chris ," he said and Dylan raised an eyebrow at him as she stepped back to let him in. He did and Dylan swallowed thickly, asking him how much he had heard. "Mucho. Escuche que tenias miedo." (A lot. I heard you about being afraid)

Dylan looked down as Jen stood up. "I can go," she said, now speaking English. Alex looked at her and then shook his head, opening the door and leaving the room. As much as she wanted to follow him, Dylan knew that it would only mean telling everyone who didn't know just why she was explaining something extremely private to him.

"Did I do something wrong?"Dylan asked, looking at Jen who came up beside her.

Jen shook her head. "You both have to get use to how different this relationship is for each other. He is with a woman who has been emotional hurt and physically scarred and you are with a man who is more for a relationship where there are no secrets and you're both in a situation where patience and trust is going to be the key to getting through all the hard times."

Dylan smiled at her friend. "I'm glad you like psychology so much girl, cause it helps you say the right things at the right time," she remarked. Jen smiled and hugged her best friend tightly as Dylan whispered that she needed to explain a hell of a lot to Alex.

- - -

He sat out on the porch, his head in his hands as he listened to the boys muck round with the video games inside. "You okay?" Looking up, he found Dylan with her eyes on the ground, leaning in the doorway. "Well- I mean- I should probably explain it all to you."

Alex turned his gaze away as Chris came up behind Dylan and said that he needed her help with this game at beating Matt and Shannon.

Dylan said she'd be there in a second. She came over and bent down to kiss his temple. He grabbed her hand before she could get out of reach. "Dylan- I wanna know- when we are finally alone," he said before letting her go.

"I know and I will tell you, I promise when I can get us some time," she told him before watching him stand up and saying that he may as well come in and help Chris to beat Matt and Shannon in the video game tournament they had started.

- - -

Dylan sat in Alex's lap, controller in hand beside Chris as team MCMG, while Jen was sitting with JJ and Austin under the name Star Crew and Matt, Shannon and Jeff were team NC. Alex and Dylan were a combined player and so the controller continuously switched their hands and even sometimes both of them were playing at once which was confusing but, team MCMG won even though Matt tried to protest it, they won fairly.

When it came time for Impact to air, the entire crew were in agreement to watch it, except Dylan. She didn't want to see it again. She had to live the drama and well it was enough to make anyone sick but to imagine watching it again- just made her head spin.

Getting up she headed into the kitchen and found Alex following her. "You can't watch it either, huh?" she asked. He nodded. "Did you want to talk now, while they are all distracted?"

Alex looked down at the ground for a second. "You sure you want to? I mean you don't have to."

Dylan stepped in close to him. "I want you to know, but it's not comfortable to talk about when people can walk in and out, and I can't talk Spanish," she told him, "but I do want to tell you, otherwise I'll feel like you won't trust me completely."

- - -

Dylan and Jen lay in the bed they were now sharing. The boys had made jokes about coming in and joining them for some playful pillow time, however one look from Matt had shut their traps in a heartbeat.

They lay there, staring up at the ceiling and Dylan sighed heavily about two minutes after Jen did. "Girl, do you think Sabin likes me?" Jen asked quietly.

Dylan smiled slightly. "He may not show it, considering he is pretty much oblivious to anything and everything that occurs with women unless they are "playboy bunnies" and well, kinda the reason why I asked if you had made a move. I don't want you to get hurt."

Jen laughed and rolled onto her side. "I like Chris but unless he makes a move, I'm not saying a word."

Dylan nodded. "So- you and Alex? He a good kisser?"

That caused a riot of giggles from both women who jumped when someone banged on the wall behind the bed. "Oh leave us alone Matty!" Dylan shouted back and even with the door slightly ajar, you could hear everything.

"Never!" he called back.

Austin shouted something up the stairs and Dylan rolled out of bed and started crawling for the door, Jen snickered and followed her. She grabbed her water gun from the chest of drawers and she giggled as the pair of them crawled down the stairs carefully. Sticking their heads round the corner, Dylan aimed perfectly and got Austin on the head. They hid and heard Austin complaining before Alex barked at him to can it. Sabin was said the pixie's were out which made the girls giggle. Dylan screamed when Alex came round the corner and grabbed her, shouting out that he caught the pixie. Jen tried to get him to let her go but JJ caught her. "Time to initiate our Detroit Belles," Chris chuckled, rubbing his hands together as Alex set Dylan down in front of him and kept his hold tight so she couldn't get away.

"What type of initiation exactly?" Jen grumbled.

Austin smirked and caught Dylan's feet. "Time for a swim ladies." Dylan remembered Matt's little kiddie pool was still set up and she struggled saying she didn't need to get wet. All the boys laughed as Matt shouted down the stairway to hurry up and do it if they were going to so everyone else could get some sleep.


	34. Chapter 34

**Okay all, thanks for the support, this chapter will hopefully be worth it, if not let me know cause I was venting at the time I was writing this and I can always fix things up and such. Sorry Jen that I couldn't get it up sooner, I had internet trouble last night.  
**

**- - -  
**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

Both Dylan and Jen were not dressed well enough to survive being thrown into a kiddie pool and with the look on Austin and Chris' faces it was clearly a very obvious fact that they liked said predicament. The girls put up fights the whole way out to the kiddie pool and Jen would have gotten away had she aimed her foot for Sabin's crotch and not his arm like she had done.

Dylan was the first one into the kiddie pool and she sat up, folding her arms over her chest and covering her now soaked white singlet. Jen did the exact same thing as she managed to sit up and catch her breath. The damn water was cold and both of them shivered as the boys all laughed and told them to get out and not to cover up the goods.

Jen attempted to get up, only she slipped back over and screamed in frustration, grabbing onto Alex's boxers in order to pull herself up. Dylan's eyes went wide as she nearly pulled them off him, only he caught her and helped her out to save flashing everyone. Alex helped Dylan out and was clearly more than distracted by her being wet as Chris bent over laughing his ass off, not noticing it.

She slapped him. Alex stopped at the reaction he had gotten from her. It had only been meant to be a joke and nothing more on Alex's part. He looked down at her and glowered slightly. She pulled a face at him and stormed back inside. Austin rubbed the back of his neck while JJ looked down at the ground, Jen grimaced and Chris just asked what was wrong with her.

Alex just said he'd go and talk to her. Heading into the house and up the stairs, Alex cautiously and very quietly ascended the stairs and stepped up to the girl's room. He didn't knock. Walking in, he found the bathroom light on and heard the shower running.

He didn't knock this time. "You okay, Dyl? It was only meant as a prank, is all," he said. Not receiving an answer, Alex stepped in and heard Dylan tell him to go away.

Alex sat down on the floor and said he was sorry. She pulled the curtain back slightly and scowled at him. That made him lower his eyes as she kept herself covered but treated him like he was a child who had done something very, very wrong.

"All I did was squirt Aries a little to get him back for him spying on us through the keyhole," she muttered to him. He grinned slightly, remembering that night all too well. Standing up, Alex pulled his shirt over his head and stepped out of the rest of his clothes. He pushed the shower curtain aside and stepped in, his arms sliding round Dylan who would've screamed had he not put one hand over her mouth. Leaning his head in close to hers, Alex murmured that he had waited long enough and knew she wanted this as much as she did. "But Matt-"

"Screw him," he told her, turning her round and picking her up, leaning her back against the wall of the shower and drowning her low moan in a deep kiss. "Just gotta keep it quiet- I promise you that I will make the next time better, Dyl, but we need this."

She didn't protest as he slid his hands up her thighs, pushing his solid frame against hers while she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, kissing him deeply as he ground himself against her. There was something so hot about the idea of having sex in a shower with Matt only in the next room and that made Dylan aware of the fact that she wouldn't have protested against this even if Matt came barging in, screaming and ranting.

Arching her body, she bit her lower lip to stifle the groan that came from her throat as Alex trailed hot kisses down her neck and right down to her left breast. Her blood turned to fire and she shut her eyes tightly. God, this man kissing her was enough to send her crazy. She tried so hard to not make any loud or "give it away we're having sex in the shower here" noises, but it was incredibly difficult when Alex was so good at making her feel like a hundred things at once that Dylan had to drag his mouth up to hers and tell him just to end it now, they'd waited too long. Nodding, he hissed as she trailed a hand down his hard, toned stomach and towards the part of him that was aching badly. He whispered out a please to her and Dylan smiled softly, knowing all these months would've been hard on him considering everything and for how long he had apparently wanted this. The shudder that she felt from him when she first touched him had her whisper to him to make sure that he didn't make too much noise.

"That's..." he trailed off into a soft moan as Dylan put pressure into her touch and Alex clearly enjoyed it. She blushed slightly. The fear was long gone for the time being and all her worries were throw out the window as she felt Alex fist a handful of her hair just as his mouth crushed over hers.

He suddenly pulled her hand away and without any warning, he pushed into her. Dylan was grateful for him kissing her; otherwise she certainly would have given them away. Alex rested his head against her shoulder. She heard him whisper against her that she felt so good.

Sliding her arms round his shoulders once again, she pulled him in closer, arching her back from off the wall as he pulled out and Dylan looked him dead in the eyes. Alex gripped her thighs tightly in his hands as he leaned his forehead against hers.

- - -

Alex dressed and Dylan stood there with a towel wrapped round her, nervously fiddling with the top of it as she kept her head down. Alex saw how nervous she looked and made her look up at him. "What's wrong?" he asked. She shook her head. "Dyl..."

"It's just- It felt so different..." she replied softly. Alex smiled and kissed her gently.

She couldn't help but blush heavily as he spoke: "Even though it was like that, I still wouldn't treat you bad, babe. But like I said, I think we both needed that more than not." Alex leaned his head into her neck as she wrapped an arm round his.

"I love you," she whispered. Dylan didn't care whether he admitted it back or not, but she hadn't felt this way in a very, very long time and the things she felt round Alex, despite how new and raw they were, they were all true.

He slid an arm around her waist, holding her tighter to him. "I love you too, Dylan," he murmured back. Dylan smiled and shut her eyes. "I guess- your fears went away tonight."

They both pulled back slightly. She shook her head. "Not entirely, I mean you didn't really see much with how we were and when you were taking those photos of me, my underwear was kind of covering most of the scars and if you don't look purposefully for them than they are elusive, but knowing they are there-"

Alex put a finger up to her mouth and bowed his head to kiss her again. "Don't worry Dylan; I'm not going to leave you. Not after waiting so long for this and besides, you are gorgeous and didn't deserve what happened and is still happening to you."

She nodded. He pulled away after one last kiss and murmured goodnight to her and that he loved her before leaving the bathroom.

- - -

Jen shook her head at the three who were still awake and apparently full of a great deal of energy. Whatever they had eaten earlier was now in full force and the three couldn't really sit still. They were talking to each other and clearly, not bothering with Jen which didn't worry her one little bit. She sat on the bottom step, waiting for Alex to come back down stairs.

He'd been up there with Dylan for a good fifteen minutes and when she heard the slight creak in the stairs, she turned slightly to find him coming down. Standing up, she saw him smile wide and Jen quirked an eyebrow at him in questioning, to which he only shook his head.

Heading up to the room, Jen asked what had Shelley so happy. Dylan just went bright red and mouthed the word shower to her. Jen frowned slightly before it seemed to dawn on her just exactly what Dylan meant when she mouthed shower and kind of smiled wide before hugging her best friend.

"So was the sugar worth the risk?" she asked softly, making sure that no one would be able to hear them.

Dylan went bright red and nodded. "Very worth it, Jen," she replied and Jen giggled.

"Oh yeah? Well, good to know cause I ain't using that shower ever again," she told her and Dylan couldn't help but go even redder at her friend's words.

"Ah, its clean," she replied, pushing Jen away playfully.

- - -

Alex lay on his sleeping bag, a permanent smile seemed fixed to his face as he stared up at the ceiling. The others had asked him what he was smiling about but he had just said nothing. His mind went back to before and he shut his eyes, remembering how good Dylan felt and rolled over onto his side, facing away from the boys who were still awake and clearly not going to sleep anytime soon as they were playing poker and any other form of card games that they could come up with.

He wondered if they were on anything when they contemplated whether or not to play strip poker and to go and get Dylan and Jen, as the three of them could team up. Rolling over slightly, he mumbled to leave them alone for the rest of the night which had the boys more than upset that he didn't want to join in.

- - -

Come morning, Chris, JJ and Austin were sprawled out across one of the sleeping bags, cuddling up to each other. Alex sat up, running his hands through his hair and glanced across at them. He had to double-take at the sight, not believing his eyes. Hearing Jen and Dylan at the top of the stairs, Alex jumped up and skidded into the hall at the bottom of the stairs. He smiled up at Dylan before asking Jen where her camera was and to go and get it. Dylan came down to the bottom stair as Jen ran back up them and into the girl's room. She matched his height nearly while on the step and Alex felt his heart speed up when she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, her tongue brushing across his bottom lip.

He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer to him. Hearing someone clear their throat, Dylan and Alex pulled apart and glanced up to find Jen coming down the stairs, camera in hand. Alex grinned and murmured a good morning and that he loved her before letting her go.

"Ditto," she replied and he chuckled, taking the camera off Jen who gave him a look that asked him if he knew what he was doing. He knew Dylan would have told Jen about last night and well, Alex really didn't mind because he knew Jen wouldn't turn away from Dylan even under the most extreme of circumstances they were just like that.

"So what is so fascinating that you needed my camera?" Jen inquired and Alex grinned cheekily before ducking back into the lounge room. Dylan and Jen looked at one another before following him. They both stopped at the sight of Austin with his head on Chris' chest, whose arms were wrapped round him while JJ was spooned against Aries' back.

The minute Alex said he'd got the picture, the girls burst out laughing as Alex nudged Sabin with his foot and told him to smile for the PCS Candid Camera run.

A groan was his reply and Dylan dove on top of all three men, who instantly woke up. She was only little but they were all complaining about how heavy she was just before they started tickling her as payback. She screamed, trying to breathe as they continued to torture her.

"Wait- Alex- he- he took- photo- of you three- cuddling!" she stammered out. The boys stopped and all looked at Alex who had this proud smirk on his face as he held his empty hands up to them, showing he didn't have the camera at all. Jen in fact stood next to him, with the camera tucked into the back of her jean short pockets.

Dylan was actually looking forward to do today and she smiled as the boys took off after Alex who shouted out for help, only to have the girls tell him to go to hell. She couldn't help but smile as he tried to duck behind her but she took off for the kitchen with Jen. "Sorry Lex, but you're on your own."


	35. Chapter 35

**Kay girls, glad you liked the last chapter. This one isn't too long, but I still hope you like it. This is for TJ Sparkles who gets a mention in it.  
**

**- - -  
**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

Late that morning, the TNA crew were packed and ready to head back to Detroit and Jen to LA. Alex and Dylan got home to find themselves with six messages on the answering machines and they both looked at each other. The first one was Chris leaving a message to say to take it easy and relax, than there was Jen telling them to be good and not get up to anything she wouldn't do, the third was Hero saying he'd see them at Impact in a few days, the fourth was Matt telling Alex to not try anything and to look after Dylan, the fifth one was his baby sister asking if she could talk to Dylan at some point, and the last was his mother telling him that there was a family barbeque on and that he had no excuse to get out of it. It was tomorrow too.

Sighing heavily, Alex grabbed his and Dylan's stuff and started for his room. He eased open the door just before he heard Dylan ask him where he was putting her stuff. "You're staying in here, ain't ya?" he inquired, glancing at her. Dylan smiled shyly as she blushed lightly and nodded but said there was no room in there for her stuff and they could just keep it in the guest room.

Managing to get her stuff from him, she giggled when he kicked her butt lightly when she turned away from him. "Hey! Don't beat me up," she ordered him. He grinned and dropped his stuff down onto the bed before kicking his shoes off and heading back out into the hallway, he quirked an eyebrow seeing Dylan dancing along, her eyes shut and headphones in. Walking up behind her, Alex grabbed her hips and pulled her back against him, moving his in time with hers to whatever she was listening to. He grinned, a soft moan escaping his throat as Dylan giggled and ground back into him.

"Dylan," he murmured, pulling out one of the headphones before leaning in to listen to the song. It was something in another language. "What are you listening to?" She smiled and pulled the headphones out and let the built in stereo play the song out loud.

"It's called LaTortura by Shakira, I belly dance to it," she replied.

"You belly dance?" She nodded and moved suddenly against him and he groaned. "Ah, don't do that." Dylan stifled a laugh and asked him why not. "Simple answer is you and me, no clothes, hallway floor."

She pulled away from him and headed for the lounge room, despite that he tried to pull her back to him. He wordlessly followed her and folded his arms across her chest as he watched her hook her Ipod into his stereo. "C'me here Lex." He shook his head as she held her hands out to him. She smiled slightly and walked over, taking hold of his arm and dragging him into the centre of the room.

Alex looked down at her when she grabbed his hips. "What are you attempting to do to me?" he asked.

Dylan laughed. "Teaching you to belly dance, of course I thought you were a lot looser in the hips than you actually are."

"What's that mean?"

"What- you haven't seen that short little film of your _Peanut Butter Shelley Time_ at all in the past few years?" she inquired. He shook his head and asked her where she'd seen it. "On YouTube." She walked over and paused her music before dropping down into the seat at the desk and bringing up YouTube. "A girl called TJ on Twitter sent it to me a few months back and I can never look at it without laughing, but well- it is quite ingenious whoever did it." Alex leaned his arms against the back of the chair while Dylan opened up another window and typed in Twitter. She logged in and Alex read some of the messages which had been apparently sent to his girl by fans. Most were just girls telling her how much they looked up to her, the occasional creep or another wrestler or company.

"Ever thought of getting one?" she inquired, closing it after typing a message saying she didn't have time until later tonight to reply to any tweets but would definitely reply to those worthwhile and not creeps.

"Nah!" he replied, "cause one) I think my MySpace and LiveJournal is enough and two) I would want to put up those pictures I took of you, but know the moment I do, someone will start accusing us of dating."

"That ain't far from the truth," she mumbled back, smiling at him over her shoulder before leaning over to peck him on the lips. "You could always set the photos to private on MySpace and I could just put them up as well saying they were from photo shoot outside of TNA and we can just sell the idea of us dating to keep Dixie and all the happy."

He shrugged, admitting it wasn't a bad idea but that he still didn't want to risk anything just yet. "So about this video?" he asked. She giggled and found it, bringing it up and letting it load. Alex actually told her to stop it after about thirty seconds and she was laughing like crazy. "It isn't that funny."

Dylan said yes it was and wrapped an arm round his neck as he lifted her up off the chair. He set her down on the ground and she smiled, pulling him down into a kiss. He grinned against her and pulled her in tight to him. "You know how to end up in a very naked predicament," he said, pulling back only for a second to pull his shirt over his head.

He saw her raise an eyebrow and shrugged. "If we're gonna dance, may as well be comfortable," he said and pulled her shirt up. If there was one thing Alex knew about Dylan was that she never, ever wore a shirt without a singlet underneath and he was right this time round too.

She shook her head. "You really want to attempt to belly dance?"

Alex shrugged slightly and chuckled. "Why not- that music is catchy besides-" he pulled her in close, "it looks like a whole lot of fun." Dylan giggled and wrapped her arm round his shoulders as he pulled her against him tightly, his hard form meshing snugly against hers and bringing back the memories of last night quite vividly to Dylan who blushed as she leaned her head against his shoulder while he pressed play to her Ipod.

Every little shift or move had Dylan either going red or shutting her eyes tightly as he proved he could still move like the old days. The phone started to ring as Alex made to kiss her. He pulled back and headed into the hallway to check it out. Dylan turned the music off as she grabbed their shirts and sat down at the computer. Opening up Twitter, she found since her message quite a few more people had ed her. As she answered the ones from the fans she knew and some few that were that she could answer, Dylan found one of her favourite little Twitter pal tjsparkles. She laughed at the one question she got landed with from her. Dylan followed her because she had never been rude or asked anything, she had always been quite funny actually to Dylan.

The question though that she got DMed from her, worried her. She wished so bad that she could answer TJ but her question had her somewhat perplexed. _"Are you and Alex dating in real life, cause you two are so cute on-screen?"_ Dylan replied with the usual can't answer due to storyline purposes but promised she would let her in on the info soon. She trusted TJ. Trusted her because when she had asked some personal questions of Dylan and she had answered, TJ had never let them out to anyone else.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked, coming up behind her suddenly, wrapping an arm around her neck loosely.

"Nothing, just talking with some fans and friends," she answered, leaning back slightly into him. "Why, who called?"

"JJ- he asked us to come to his in two days for a barbeque," he replied, brushing his lips over her ear.

She smiled, tilting her head away slightly. "Two barbeques in two days, man the gym time will have to double otherwise I'll look like a balloon," she told him, patting her belly.

He chuckled and covered her stomach with his hand. "You don't need to worry 'bout your weight Dyl. I use to have a belly, you look fine, better than fine, any Playboy Bunny or Suicide Girl would kill to have a body like yours."

She giggled as he lifted her up once again but this time he headed for his bedroom. "Lex, not now," she said. He stopped and set her down saying fine. "We have tonight, love. With no interruptions."

Alex smirked. "Plenty of time then, but still we do get interrupted at the worst times."

Dylan kissed him. "Oh, don't get too stressed about it. I promise you can have all the time in the world tonight." She smiled at the adorable smile that came to his face when she said that and looked down as he ran he hands round her stomach and down over her butt, squeezing firmly. "No matter the interruptions okay?"

Alex said okay before asking her what she wanted for dinner.

- - -

Jen groaned as her phone rang for the third time since she'd gotten into the house. First was her mother, asking her how everything was, the second was Dylan repeating the message in which Jen had left on Alex's answering machine and now the third she actually answered. "Hello?"

"Hey- hey Jen, JJ here."

"Oh, hey JJ, what's up?"

"Well- I'm having a barbeque in the day after tomorrow and well, if you can make it- I would love for you to come."

Jen smiled slightly and said she would love to and asked who else would be there. Out of all the names, Hero, Sabin, Dyl, Alex and a few others she would be all too glad to see. "Of course I'll come, if it means I get to see Dylan and plot against Sabin I'm in."


	36. Chapter 36

**Thanks for the support girls! As always you all are the best! So- this fic is no where near finished however with the help of my girl Jen (Vivian Vicious) we have actually created the ending and I have her to thank for the tweaking, but don't worry that is still far away. **

**Okay, so this chappie is a bit of OMG, a bit of drool and faint worthy too- or I hope it is cause I'm somewhat biased being the author- either way- ENJOY.  
**

**- - -  
**

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

Dylan looked at the Chinese restaurant in which they were parked out the front of and where Alex was inside. She couldn't help but smile to herself. She wasn't use to the type of attention that he poured over her, but that didn't mean she didn't like it. Leaning her head back, she smiled at the thoughts running through her head. The back car door opened suddenly and Dylan made to turn round, only an arm wrapped round her throat tightly, holding her back into the seat. "You think I'm through with you, Dyl," he said low, his voice coming to her like a bad nightmare.

She shut her eyes tightly, praying that this was nothing more than a bad hallucination. "You're not real," she whispered. His arm tightened.

"Yes- I am, sweetie. Your little boy in there has no idea just how much I power I hold over you still, even now. Tell me, he made you scream his name yet like you use to mine?" he asked her, running a finger down her cheek. "I will say this now, Dylan- I'm going to drag you down until you have nothing, no family, no man, no friends, no job, you'll be hated by the world and everyone in it until you have no one but me to crawl back to. Did you think hiding with him would keep you safe? I found you easily, found the number and found a way to keep an eye on my girl. By the time I'm finished with him, you'll wish that you had stayed with me and never taken the job with TNA."

Dylan tried to pull free when she saw Alex coming back out to the car. His arm was suddenly gone and the car door slammed shut just as Alex looked up from trying to get his keys out of his pocket.

- - -

Alex heard the door slam and looked up to see someone moving away from his car. Dylan was still in there and he quickly raced over. Reaching the car, he yanked open his door and leaned in asking her if she was okay. She just looked at him and he leaned over, cupping her cheek in his hand and forcing their eyes to meet. "What happened?" he murmured. She couldn't speak, no matter how many times she tried to open her mouth.

Alex left the car and headed in the direction he saw the person go, he knew exactly who it had been even though he was hoping beyond words he was wrong. "Tyson!"

"What's wrong, boy? Afraid for my baby girl?" It came from right behind him.

He turned round and stumbled back when he found Tyson so close. "She isn't yours, take a hint! She won't be yours ever again, six years of hell, you nearly destroyed the woman so many of us care for," Alex told him.

"So many of us? Shouldn't you be saying, just yourself?" Tyson commented, folding his arms across his chest.

"Unless it is for the show, keep the hell away from us, you want her, you'll have to go through ten of us first." Alex wouldn't back down, even if the man came at him.

Tyson just smirked and walked to his car. "Have fun with my girl while you can, Shelley, cause- at the end of all this, you're going to lose her."

- - -

Getting home, Alex found Dylan was barely able to get out of the car without looking round like she was being followed. Once inside, Alex locked the front door and closed the curtains of the front lounge room up. He came into the kitchen to find Dylan standing at the window, half peeking out from behind the curtain, watching the pitch black street. It even sent a chill down Alex's spine. "Dylan," he whispered coming up behind her and putting a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and he stopped her from pulling away from him. "It's okay, it's only me."

"He- He knows where we are Alex," she murmured through tears. Alex pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arm round her. "He- He was so close. I kept praying he was just a nightmare, a hallucination."

Alex kissed the top of her head, telling her that no matter what he wouldn't leave her side from now on when outside the house. "Come on, let's eat, and find something to watch."

They ended up sitting on the beanbag which seemed to be something Dylan loved to do as she could snuggle in close to his side. He had moved it so it was back against the couch and the second beanbag was set up for their feet. A bean bed as he had nicknamed it.

They both decided on watching Scream and Dylan had her head buried more often than not. "It's not that scary, Dyl," Alex chuckled about twenty minutes in.

"Yes it is," she replied, pushing him slightly and taping him on the nose with her fork. Alex smirked at her reaction.

"So what is our relationship in the standards of Billy's ratings?" Alex inquired cheekily, referring to the character of Skeet Ulrich in the film as he put his food down on the table beside him and picked up his beer. He was taking a drink when Dylan reached over him and put her food down beside his, her leg rubbing up against his and making him quirk an eyebrow at her. She slowly straddled him and Alex grinned round his bottle. She took his beer away from him and put it on the table to join the food. His eyes watched as she leaned over him, low enough that they were only just touching.

"How do you see our relationship?" she asked him.

Alex pulled her down for a kiss, an arm sliding round her waist as he pulled back, his eyes shut and a smile on his face. "Well- it started off as G-rated, me seeing you at a wrestling show and wanting to meet you in tradition of boy sees girl, boy likes girl, but with the adding of girl already taken. Then we advanced to PG-13 when we first met, could muck round and joke. Next came M/MA and that involved our little dance in Japan with me walking in on you and such. NC-17 the type of relationship where there is a lot of heavy petting and almost but not quite yet. Right now though, after last night- we upgraded to the hardcore rated R18+ and I think we may even turn over a new rating at this point if you keep rubbing against me."

Dylan giggled, liking the way he explained it out the way he did. "Oh yeah?"

Alex nodded and threaded a hand into her hair, pulling her down to kiss him passionately and slowly. She stroked his cheek, slowly pulling back in order to strip off her shirt. Alex watched her, his eyes slowly following the way the delicious sight of her skin was revealed when she tossed both her shirt and singlet away from them. He tentatively put his hands up on her sides, his thumbs very slowly tracing the patterns of her tattoos. This was much different to last night. Last night, he had been controlling of the situation, had wanted to just finally have a chance but now, now he didn't have to rush, didn't have to be quiet or keep her quiet. Now there was no Matt or Aries or anybody to stop them. Now it was just him and Dylan. Shifting so Dylan ended up beneath him, Alex grinned down at her when she giggled slightly.

Compared to him, she was quite little but hell it added a cuteness factor to her that wouldn't be seen on a person usually that was covered in tattoos. The darker hair made her look younger though. He kissed her softly as they sunk into the bean bag. She ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck.

He felt something start to vibrate in his pocket and groaned softly as it caused a slight reaction in him and he heard Dylan ask if he was okay. "Yeah, I'm good, hang on a tic," he mumbled, digging into his pocket and pulling his phone out. It was a call. It was his mother. That made him roll his eyes before telling her he had to take this. She said it was fine. He answered it, asking his mother why she was calling.

He looked down at Dylan who was watching him with a large smile as she ran had hands down his shoulders and over his torso. Alex gave her a look that said no, but Dylan just whispered payback and tugged his shirt up and over his head, muffling whatever he was trying to say to his mother.

"Nah, mom, sorry just getting undressed for bed is all," he said and looked down at Dylan who smirked as she unbuckled his belt. Okay, so maybe that hadn't been the best thing in the world to say due to Dylan's very cheeky nature currently. He bit his lip and shut his eyes tightly as Dylan pulled his lower half down against her, just saving the groan from escaping him. "Of course Dylan will be coming with me- Well, no I understand that- Yeah okay, look mom I really gotta go, I'll see ya round ten tomorrow." He hung up and tossed his phone onto the couch behind where they were laying and crushed his mouth over Dylan's, his hands deftly pulling at her jeans and attempting to get her out of them. "Damn Dyl, do you sow these things on?" She giggled and told him they weren't tight but just appeared to be. "You kidding?! I can't get these undone!"

She huffed and pushed his hands out of the way and undid her jeans herself. Alex kissed her, saying he was all thumbs with things like that. "No, you're just being a pest." He chuckled and then pulled back, taking hold of her jeans and tugging them down her legs, tossing them to the floor. She laughed and squealed when he caught hold of her foot and kissed the inside of her ankle, smiling cheekily at her when she asked him what he was up to.

He stood up, getting rid of his jeans and looking down at Dylan as she said he wore boxers over briefs and started giggling.

Shaking his head, he said he felt like being a boxer man today which made her giggle even more at him as he did a little hip dance. "Only you would do that in the middle of foreplay," she stuttered out.

Alex just shrugged and came back down to her as he said she was lucky they hadn't busted the beanbags- yet. He grinned when she started laughing and he buried his head into her neck. Which caused her to laugh as his beard stubble tickled her.

"I got one thing to say to you, Mr. Shelley," she said to him as he bit down into her shoulder lightly.

"Yeah, and what would that be?" he murmured back huskily.

"Boy, I can see your body moving, half animal, half man, I don't, don't really know what I'm doing, but you certainly seem to have a plan," she started and he chuckled, "My will and self restraint, have come to fail now, fail now."

He pulled back slightly as he reached down between them and unclipped the hook of her bra. Dylan managed to shrug the grey material off after sitting up a little and Alex grinned at her, his attention diverting quite quickly to her chest. She turned bright red as he murmured exactly what he was thinking about doing to her.

Without much more time wasting, the rest of their clothes were gone and Dylan was tugged into a deep kiss as Alex lifted her legs up to wrap around his hips. "You know what, I think I'm in love with the most amazing woman I've ever met and I'm addicted to her like I am to my job," he remarked softly into her ear. Dylan shut her eyes and whispered that she loved him and meant it every time she said it after that while Alex took her to heights and beyond. There was no limit for them as she soon discovered.


	37. Chapter 37

**Thanks for the support girls! I am really sorry to Tierney, I promised the two parties would be in the one chapter, but it has ended up being much longer than expected so the original one chapter has now been split into three, just so I'm not trying to overload one chapter with two much happening. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoying as always.**

**PS Sinfully Delicious Lol- you made me laugh :shifty eyes: I think you may be right about that. xD  
**

**- - -  
**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

Dylan blinked a few times, trying to get her bearings. It was clear that she was in Alex's lounge room still. They hadn't moved from the beanbags either. She smiled slightly thinking about how from now here on out, she wasn't going to be able to look at someone straight when they actually did sit on these things. Sabin especially. At that she actually snorted, trying to hold back her laughter. "Mm- what's so amusing?"

She shifted and looked over her shoulder to find Alex rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Just thinking about how after last night whenever someone else is on these beanbags, I'm gonna remember last night quite vividly," she told him.

He chuckled and tightened his arm round her beneath the rug he had dragged over them earlier before she'd fallen asleep. It wasn't overly large and covered her more so than it did him. "Yeah, I'm gonna laugh whenever that does occur," he replied, kissing her cheek softly.

"I feel lazy, but I like it," she remarked, rolling over and laying an arm over his neck as she kissed him gently. "Mm, what's the time anyway?"

He reached up and found his phone, checking the time. "Ah- three twenty," he answered before tossing his phone back onto the couch. "Damn- so much time to occupy."

Dylan laughed at the look on his face before she sat up and grabbed her underwear. Alex asked her what she was doing. "Getting dressed and heading to the bed, its comfy and at least there is enough blankets then to share, unless you wanna stay out here on these," she explained as she crawled from off the bean bags and shivered slightly at how cold it was. She grabbed her clothes and then saw Alex still laying there and quickly snatched up his clothes. "Hey Mr. Shelley?"

"Mmm?" he inquired, lifting his head to look at her. Seeing her standing there holding his clothes, Alex sat up. "Dylan? Can I have my clothes? My boxers?"

She smirked and shook her head at him slowly heading back for the hallway. "If you want them, you're gonna have to get them when you catch me," she said to him. Alex got up, holding the small rug round his waist as he asked for his boxers back, slightly more demanding this time.

Dylan still refused. Alex pulled a face but chuckled when she disappeared round the corner and right for his bedroom. "Dylan!" He followed her and ended up having the door shut on him. "Come on, open the door, please, or I swear when I get my hands on you-"

"You threaten, I won't ever open it up," she replied through the door and he growled.

This teasing was all good fun but he would have loved to have been the one doing the teasing and not the other way round as it currently were.

- - -

Dylan smiled as she heard Alex whisper a please but ignored him, dropping his clothes on the floor by the door and walking over to the where his ring vest was lying over the back of the chair and picked it up. "Dyl, you're going to have to explain to my mother why we are not there at nine o'clock tomorrow as to why we aren't there, cause I will keep you in bed for that long if it means teaching ya not to pull fast ones on me."

Smiling she told him it was already unlocked. The door opened and Alex stepped over the clothes walking straight for her. Dylan squeaked and quickly crawled over the bed, only Alex caught her foot and dragged her back to him with one tug. She looked up at him when he pinned her down and told her that wasn't nice playing games on him like that.

She lifted one shoulder and leaned up to catch his lower lip between her teeth playfully. Alex pushed her back into the bed, his mouth moulding over hers in a passionate kiss. "We might need to get some sleep, but I need a shower," she said. Alex chuckled and agreed before pulling himself up and picking her up, carrying her to the bathroom which made her giggle at how sweet he could be without even needing any prompting.

He set her down and Dylan slid her arms around his waist as he reached over to run the bath. There was a strong sense of security whenever she was in contact with him and Dylan had become almost addicted to the feeling. It kept her feeling like she wasn't being watched constantly by everyone and being judged.

"I love you," she whispered. He looked down and smiled widely at her, sliding his hand into hers slowly as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Ditto." That made her smile sweetly as he pulled back.

- - -

Alex rested back in the bath with Dylan against his chest. She squeezed the wash cloth in her hands before tossing it away and sighing heavily. "You okay?" he asked, trailing a hand up and down her arm.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about tomorrow," she answered.

He grimaced slightly. "Mom is a little on the conservative side and generally plans these damn barbecues every chance she gets, we really have to be there at nine cause she whatever time she says means be there an hour before that. There will be a ton of people there, just forewarning you," he told her.

Dylan glanced round at him for a second. "I'll make sure to dress _conservatively_ then," she said and he chuckled before kissing her.

"Aw, but I love the leather and combat boots," he teased. She laughed and shook her head. "Oh well, better to keep on mom's good side. And while we're on the subject of parents what about yours?"

She shut her eyes and sighed heavily before she spoke: "Its better you never meet them. I doubt they would want to know anything, about us, you, and me especially; I haven't talked to my mother since she left me with dad when I was eleven and haven't seen or heard from dad since I was sixteen and I moved to NC to live with Matt."

"Sorry, but I would like to meet them- when we are allowed to let everyone in on the news," he admitted.

Dylan looked round at him and bit her lower lip. "That's the problem, when we let this out, I'm afraid that they might be hounded by the press, hence why I never tell about the parents, if I leave them out of my life, I am saved having them in the same room as each other and me," she stated, and reached up to rubbed his cheek. "Otherwise I would love to take you to meet them."

He kissed her palm and said it was okay, least now he knew the truth. "I wanna know all there is to know about ya, from the first word and up," he murmured, leaning his cheek against hers. She smiled widely and said she would tell him as much as he wanted to know, but not until after the barbecue and they had the chance alone and were able to be completely relaxed as there was a lot to tell.

- - -

When morning came, Dylan woke up to find herself alone in bed. The sound of Alex singing though made her smile and stretch out beneath the sheets. Sitting up, she looked round and remembered that her clothes were in the guest room. Getting out of bed, she grabbed Alex's robe from off the back of the bathroom door and wrapped it round herself. Padding down the hallway, she saw Alex in the kitchen and ducked into the guest room.

Finding probably her most conservative pieces of clothing in her wardrobe, Dylan dragged on the pair of baggy jeans and a white singlet. Searching through her things, she had the choice between a red and white baseball tee shirt or her Detroit Hockey jersey. She went with a cream deep plunging v-neck shirt which hugged her and had three quarter length sleeves before pulling on and picking up a black vest which she left open, dropping her jersey back onto her suitcases. Grabbing her favourite white belt, Dylan fixed it into the loops before heading for the kitchen, pulling her shirt down a little. She said good morning to Alex before leaning up and kissing him lightly as he turned to look at her. "Mm, good morning," he hummed in reply. "Hungry?"

She shook her head. "Not really, but I have to eat something," she answered, opening the fridge.

"Toast," he suggested with a smile as he watched her before looking back at the small television sitting at one end of the kitchen table.

"With peanut butter," she added.

He huffed and she looked at him, quirking an eyebrow at him. "You're meant to have peanut butter and _Shelley_," he remarked, seeing her look. Dylan burst out laughing and shook her head before telling him she didn't like _Shelley_ with peanut butter, in jest.

He gaped at her and she reached up to shut his mouth. "You'll catch flies doing that," she said to him.

"How could you not like peanut butter and _Shelley_?!" he demanded.

She giggled. "I like it just fine, but I like the idea of the jelly being on something other than toast," she stated, smiling cheekily at him.

Alex looked at her and then smirked suddenly. "Oh yeah?" She nodded. "So- if I ever suggested going and getting jelly in the middle of sex, you'd be all up for it?" She said yes and Alex just got this large happy go lucky goofy smile on his face as he leaned back in the corner of the benches and watched her.

- - -

Pulling up in front of his parent's house at five to nine, Alex prayed his mother hadn't gone overboard and invited the whole damn neighbourhood of her friends and their family. Heading up to the front door, he didn't even have to knock as Jenny ripped open the door and latched onto him before moving to grab hold of Dylan and dragging her inside and nearly up the stairs, however Alex caught her and said that Jenny could steal her away once they said hello to mom and dad.

She looked at Alex and grimaced. "Mom's big club is here for, just letting ya in. There are about fifty people coming. Excluding the family numbers that is. So in total, welcome to the eight plus hell that will be your late morning and afternoon," Jenny said.

Alex groaned and led Dylan into the kitchen and out turned, kissing her deeply and whispering he loved her just before he turned and opened the back door. The delightful, over enthusiastic voice of his mother felt like nails on a chalkboard to him. "Patrick! See ladies how handsome he has gotten in the months since he was last here."

Alex groaned softly as his mother grabbed his arm and pulled him over to a group of about fifteen middle aged women. Looking over his shoulder, he mouthed a help to Dylan who was tentatively following him.

"Oh my, if only was about twenty years younger-" one of the women gushed, fanning herself.

Dylan smiled. Alex was only wearing a white singlet and a pair of three quarter khaki pants. The singlet hugged every little ounce of muscle on Alex's torso and she couldn't blame the women for noticing such a thing. Hell, she'd had a hard time keeping her hands off him. It wasn't normal for Dylan to be so well, touchy feely due to how the last few years of her relationship with Tyson, there had been no close contact unless it was her laying under him while he was drunk and turned on.

She got to Alex's side and he excused the lady who was talking. "Sorry Gail, ladies-" he started and looked at Dylan, "I'd like you to meet my friend Dylan Hardy, a TNA Knockout who works alongside me on the show."

"Oh my word, such intricate markings young lady," one woman commented from right near Dylan as she took hold of Dylan's wrist and inspected the cross on there. Alex looked at his mother and smiled but she only frowned.

"I hope I'm not here too early!" a voice called out suddenly. Dylan and Alex both turned slightly to find a leggy blonde coming out the back door.

"Chloe?" Alex mumbled and Dylan looked at him.

The blonde smiled widely at Alex and just walked right up and kissed him, wrapping her arms round his neck. Dylan looked down, frowning somewhat as Alex's mother said how adorable they still looked even after being separated for a year. When Chloe moved to his mother, Alex looked at Dylan who refuses to look up. "I'm gonna go see how Jenny is, I haven't talked to her in a few days."

Alex made to grab her only she pulled far away and he got dragged back to the ladies by his mother. Heading inside, Dylan turned down a wrong way and ended up in what seemed to be a large game room where Alex's father and a number of others were. "Dylan!" She smiled at Alex's father who seemed very pleased to see her. "Gents, meet the bonafide cousin of the WWE's own Hardy Boys and a future legend. This here is the TNA Knockout Dylan Hardy."

Dylan laughed at how he introduced her but she found that quite a few of the men knew exactly who she was. "Wow- even better looking in real life."

"So- how you going about with this mess on-screen?" one man asked, leaning up against the bar counter. That's when she realised that it was in fact Jenny's fiancé.

"Uh- I'm dealing with it fine. I was looking for Jenny."

"Upstairs. And the far room on the right," he told her. She nodded, said thank you and that she'd see them all later. Finding Jenny's room she knocked.

"Jenny- its Dylan."

The door opened and Jenny smiled widely at her. At seventeen, the girl was what six months along- at least that was what Alex had told her on the ride over here and it was pretty clear now that she was pregnant. The little sundress that she wore hid it well, but not that well anymore. Stepping into the room, Dylan asked Jenny how she was.

"I'm great. At first, I was afraid scared but you know what, I'm looking forward to being a mommy," she answered. Dylan smiled and said that was good to know.

"Who is Chloe?" she inquired, looking out the window of the girl's room which had a direct view of Alex and Chloe.

Jenny rushed to Dylan's side. "Whoa no! Not good! Chloe is Alex's ex from like a year ago. They'd be going good for three years before- well I don't know actually, something just made Alex one day drop her and leave. It was the night after he and Chris went to see this wrestling show and well- yeah. I guess mom invited her, thinking he needed to find a decent girl," Jenny retorted, saying the last part sarcastically as she looked at Dylan lowered her gaze suddenly. "You like my bro right?"

Dylan nodded. "No point in trying to keep it a secret from you."

Jenny laughed slightly. "Yeah, I can be quite a little bug and pain when it comes to that type of stuff. So are you and he- you know?" Dylan nodded and mumbled that she couldn't tell anyone. "Of course I won't." They both looked down at the party outside just in time to see Alex look up at them from where he sat between his mother and Chloe, he smiled up at them only Dylan turned her back on him in the window and breathed in heavily.. "Don't worry, I won't say anything. I can keep a secret pretty good considering I usually blab everything to Alex and since it concerns him well- I don't really have to worry about him knowing."

"Look honey, I know that your mother doesn't like me, it is plain as day and so I know that she has Chloe here to try and get Alex's attention," Dylan said, looking at the floor just as Jenny started giggling. "What?!"

"I think you and Alex are so cute, even before you were "together". You both are trying to hide something you should be proud and happy about due to some dick and that means getting jealous even if it gets extremely hard."

Dylan looked at the teenager and laughed. "Yeah, you're right and subconsciously, I knew that but well, don't always enjoy admitting things at times. Stubborn Hardy genes I blame it on," she told Jenny who nodded. Dylan checked the time and suggested that they get downstairs before Alex or his mother came up with a search party.


	38. Chapter 38

**Love you all for the reviews- hope you enjoy this chapter. Part 2 of 3 is officially here. Okay, so I've decided that with the support growing so much for this fic that just for the hell of it, there will actually be a little teaser trailer or so on YouTube within the week, and I'll let you know when they are up but I was just saying this in advance. Anyway I hope you enjoy. JJ, Sabin and Jen will all be in the next chapter- promise.**

**- - -**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

Come eleven the entire place was packed. Dylan kept close to those she knew and those being Alex's father Daniel and Jenny. Alex was kept far from her and it made her nervous. She didn't like the idea of Chloe being here at all. When she and Jenny sat down, she felt a hand on her shoulder just before someone sat down beside her. Glancing at them, she turned her eyes away from Alex, ignoring him. "Enjoying this?" he asked.

"What? You and the blonde hooker in training parade flirting?" she muttered back and saw him frown at her a second before his hand rested on her thigh. She brushed it off and turned to face Jenny who immediately started talking to her just as Chloe sat down opposite Dylan.

"So- Dylan, Alex said you're a singer, songwriter, wrestler, and actor, anything you can't do?" Chloe inquired, smiling at Dylan when the tattooed woman looked up at her, mumbling something to Jenny who was quirking an eyebrow at her while smiling slightly.

Alex looked down at Dylan and prayed she would be nice. "Tattoo people, but I could always get Shannon to teach me that when I get back to North Carolina," she replied smartly, smirking down at her plate as Jenny hid a smile.

"Oh, well- tattooing is a form of art, so I guess it would be fun," Chloe said. "Alex would be good to have draw things considering he was doing art before he got into wrestling full time."

Dylan looked across at Daniel who said maybe he would get one off her but not have Alex draw it. She laughed at him as Alex rubbed his neck awkwardly when his mother elbowed his father in return. "So what do you do for a living?" Dylan turned to Chloe, raising an eyebrow at her.

Alex looked at Chloe who glanced at him for a moment before glancing back to Dylan. "I work for a realtor company; it is a great job," Chloe answered. "If you like a regular, business style clothes- work."

Dylan pursed her lips at the woman's slip up and nodded, before turning her attention down to her plate.

- - -

Dylan went inside and chose to help Jenny with cleaning up when lunch was over, still pissed beyond words at the insult that had been sent her way by Chloe who was currently out the back dancing with Alex. She looked at him and tried so hard not to hate him in that moment but watching him as he danced around like he was with the blonde it was hard not to feel the way she was.

- - -

Daniel grabbed Alex as he let Chloe go off to get a drink. Alex asked him what he was doing. He ended up being dragged into the game room and made to take a pool cue. "What are we doing in here, dad? Mom will kill us for walking out on the party," he said.

"I don't really care right now," he told Alex as he looked at him from under the lights of the pool table. "You aren't going to start back up with Chloe are you?"

Alex stopped at his father's question and looked at him. "What? No! I- I'm interested in someone else."

"Dylan."

Alex zipped his lips, knowing arguing was pointless. His father was not as oblivious or blind about such things as what his mother was, or chose to be. He looked down at his pool cue and sighed heavily. "Dad-"

"Hard not to boy, I'll tell ya that now, but-"

"Dad, I'm seeing her. I mean- we're dating but we- we're trying to keep it as on the down low as possible. Just cause of Tyson and everything," Alex blurted out just as the door opened to find Dylan asking Daniel if he needed a beer. She made to say sorry and leave but Daniel told her to come in. Tentatively she did, not once looking at Alex, still upset about earlier and about him paying more attention to Chloe.

"Now, this is a pretty big deal, for the both of you," he started, watching as Dylan sat down on the bar stool near Alex who looked like he wanted to say something. "You need to learn that jealously with what you are hiding is going to happen-"

"Dylan I wasn't flirting with her," Alex cut off suddenly.

"Yeah well, her kissing you isn't exactly a way former flames greet each other," she mumbled back.

He grimaced as Daniel pretend to be more focused on the game of pool. "I didn't like it, if that helps any with getting me out of trouble," Alex said, moving closer to Dylan.

She lifted a shoulder up slightly. "It does- a little," she remarked.

"Oh yeah, what else can I do to get myself out of trouble?" he asked playfully, leaning down to kiss her gently as her arms slid round his waist.

She hummed slightly and told him to just keep doing that which made him laugh. Daniel straightened and asked them if they minded a photo. "I like the sight of you two," he admitted, before adding that it was rare for a father to completely like his child's partner. Dylan giggled, saying how much she liked having Alex's father around as he was so nice and understanding when not cranky. Alex laughed slightly as his father pulled out his phone.

Dylan laughed somewhat saying now she knew where Alex got his love of taking pictures from. "Naturally, a boy must take after his father in some way, shape or form," Daniel remarked. Alex mumbled it certainly wasn't the shape or form which made Dylan smiled at him and pull him down into a tender kiss. He grinned against her and heard the sound of the camera going off and pulled back to tell his father that he could have taken one of them actually smiling and not kissing.

"Ah, let's just get back out to the party before the wifey gets even more annoyed and starts on the hunt for us."

- - -

Coming back outside to the party, Alex asked Dylan if she wanted to dance. Dylan gave him a look and he added friendly dancing and not the one that they usually danced away to. She nodded and laughed as he spun her round slightly when the music switched songs. He smirked. It was Shakira's _Hips Don't Lie_ song. He laughed and mumbled that she stole that line last night. Dylan meekly smiled up at him and whispered back that he hadn't seemed to mind at the time she was quoting it.

He growled slightly in return as he dipped her back playfully. Dylan laughed and neither she nor Alex noticed that his mother was glaring slightly at them as he pulled her back up and in close to him as they danced. "I am sorry about Chloe," he said gently, his hands on her waist.

"I just- I need to keep reminding myself that you and I aren't anything to the world but friends," she told him softly. That made Alex grin as he looked down and turned his head slightly to find his mother frowning but his father grinning from ear to ear. He wasn't phrased by it much because he knew dating Dylan was right, leaving Dylan for Chloe wouldn't be and he didn't need to deal with the fights that would ensue if he did go back to her.

Chloe wasn't what most people thought and Alex knew at lunch Dylan had struck a nerve in his ex. The blonde wasn't as goody too shoes as she made herself appear. Alex in truth had left her for two reasons and one) the day after he had met Dylan when he couldn't get her out of his head and two) Chloe had taken up stripping for kicks which Alex hadn't liked one little bit.

"Hey Dyl?" he asked when she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"You ever thought of joining a band?"

Dylan pulled back and smiled at him. "Of course, I was going to- but well, Tyson controlled that part of my life, thank heavens I didn't sign any contracts for music and such. Why?"

"Well- after the barbecue tomorrow Sabin and I were gonna go down to Mainstay Records with Petey and the other Chris," he chuckled, "and I was thinking, maybe you could record with us, alongside me."

She smiled, saying she liked that idea. "You know, I've always wanted to record According To You by Orianthi just for the hell of it, cause I always loved the song and well-"

"You can relate to it. Me and Tyson, and you," he finished. She nodded.

- - -

Come five that afternoon most guests had left and Alex and Dylan were getting ready to leave when Daniel asked what they were doing tomorrow before they went back to Orlando. "We're going to Jacobs for a party," he answered.

"Oh how wonderful, you could take Chloe with you then," Judy exclaimed and Daniel tried to protest the idea but it didn't work. Judy was apparently extremely stuck on the idea that Alex and Chloe would be very well off getting back together.

Despite that he didn't want to, Alex agreed and said he'd pick her up at ten in the morning which gave him enough time to have a sleep in and relax a little with Dylan before they joined the goon squad and then had to head back to the nightmare that was currently their job.

- - -

Relaxing in bed, curled up round Dylan, Alex tightened his grip on her and breathed in the smell of coconuts from her shampoo deeply which made her giggle. She was only wearing a pair of panties and had stolen his button down earlier on when she told him she was too tired to get up and go find her pyjamas after the ride he'd taken her on. That had made him laugh for quite some time.

"I like you wearing my shirt to bed," he growled into her ear as he tangled his feet up with hers in the blankets and making her smile as she twisted and kissed him. "Isn't that uncomfortable?"

She laughed and rolled over to face him. "No- I'm a Knockout, being flexible comes with the territory Lex, you complaining?" she inquired.

He grinned cheekily and shook his head, murmuring a no to her meekly as she ran a finger down his chest teasingly. He watched her finger and groaned slightly as she made to move lower. He whimpered at the last second when she stopped at his belly button and circled it with her nail.

"Dylan..." he trailed off. She pulled back suddenly. "What?"

She kissed him brushing her tongue teasingly over his lips before smiling widely at him. "Sorry Lex, as tempting as you may be, I think sleep is calling me at the moment," she mumbled, through yawns and stretching slightly before burying herself into his chest as he laid an arm over her waist, "plus, you wear a girl out way to easily with those hips of yours."

Alex chuckled but it turned into a yawn. Okay so maybe they both were finally feeling the effects of all the stress and such and Alex was more than happy to sleep if it meant keeping her close to him while he did sleep. "Could you shut the curtains, Lex?" He nodded, pushing the covers back, wrapping a blanket round his waist as he headed over to the window. Dylan let out a whistle before he glanced over his shoulder at her and smirked, saying he could drop the blanket. He spun round to the window when he heard something but when he looked out through the glass there was nothing there. Frowning, he quickly drew the curtains shut and turned back round to see Dylan laying there, smiling at him as she stretched and snuggled deeper into the bed which made him chuckle as he headed back to her, dropping the blanket as he climbed back in and wrapping her tiny frame up into his arms, almost like a shield as he relaxed back and shut his eyes, letting sleep take over his exhausted body.


	39. Chapter 39

**Please, please, please forgive Jen for this being up so late but you no the trouble with the net I have. Lol. I fell asleep while waiting for the page to load. Anyway, glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one.  
**

**- - -**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

Dylan and Alex both were loathing the idea of picking Chloe up that morning but knew that if they didn't his mother would never be quiet about it. He rolled his eyes when Chloe said she couldn't sit in the backseat because she got carsick. Alex had spent plenty of time with Chloe to know that it was a load of bullshit. Dylan obliged the woman and sat in the back, behind Alex who was watching her through the mirror. She smiled at him and blew him a kiss which made him smile widely. Chloe was going to have to deal with them all today and Alex certainly wasn't to going to stop anyone. They didn't need to hold back and he wasn't expecting Dylan of all people to start now.

Pulling up in front of JJ's house, Alex watched as Dylan practically dashed out of the car and he laughed at the appearance of JJ who picked her up in a hug. He climbed out and shook hands with JJ before begrudgingly stepping aside to reveal Chloe which from the look on JJs face he wasn't all too pleased to have her there and turned his attention to Alex.

"Yo hombre, mind heading to the airport to pick little chika coasta rica up for us, she could only get a late flight and well- I've already had a beer otherwise I would go myself?" JJ asked. Dylan immediately volunteered to go with Alex and the pair were quick to jump back in the car and take off, leaving JJ to watch them before looking at Chloe who seemed to like staring at him as he stood there in nothing more than his favourite pair of black, red and white broad shorts and white flip flops.

He tapped his hand against his beer bottle in an awkward gesture before asking her what was happening. She just pulled a face, folded her arms across her chest and turned her back to him. He smirked and headed back round to where Sabin, Williams, Rave, Evans and the rest of them were at.

- - -

Alex and Dylan were more than happy to pick Jen up from the airport. Dylan had her feet up on the dash and Alex chuckled at her as she pulled faces at the young teenager pulling faces at her in the car beside them at the lights. "Having fun?" he asked.

She looked at him and shrugged slightly. "Yeah, a little," she answered as he reached over to knock her feet off the dash. "Oh don't tell me you get defensive about your car? If so then this relationship ends now?"

Alex chuckled at her over dramatic reaction. "No- I don't get defensive about my car but I don't need your getting it dirty though, I like to wash it as little as possible."

"Aw, well I could always wash it for you and pull a Jessica Simpson act while doing so, but I think you'd like that way too much," she stated and saw the large and very cheeky smirk appear on his face as he looked her up and down.

"What're you wearing under that?" he inquired, wiggling his eyebrows at her and making her giggle as she looked down at what she was wearing. Due to the being just them and the Detroit crew and a few others, Dylan had dressed more like the Dylan he really knew and gone with a pair of Tripp pants and that ever so nice grey corset that he had loved her in that night in Japan.

Pulling up in the only spot available in the airport parking lot, Alex and Dylan grabbed hold of each other, him leading and weaving them through the masses of people. "Can you see her?" Dylan asked, clearly not being able to see over the crowd of people and such.

Alex chuckled and lifted her up by the waist with one arm and watched her look for Jen in the crowd. "Found her! She's over there!" Dylan said, excitedly, struggling to get down and head for Jen. It made him smile and he obliged her, putting her back on the ground. He followed her through the crowd towards Jen, ducking, weaving and dodging people.

Jen and Dylan both hugged each other tightly before Jen latched onto Alex and he asked if he could take her out to which both women slapped his arms. "¿Han resuelto su problemita?" Jen inquired as they made their way back to the car. (Have you guys resolved your little problem?)

Alex looked down at her and then to Dylan who just grinned and listened as he folded his arms across his chest while Jen put her bag in the back seat before looking at him. **_"_**Si, pero hay una problemita que nos va a fastidiar por hoy**_," _**Alex told her and Jen inquired as to who he was meaning. (Yeah, we are, only there is a slightly teeny-weeny problem that we ended up being stuck with for the day)

"His former girlfriend," Dylan answered and Jen shot a look at Alex who nervously chuckled before slipping into the driver's seat as Jen made to say something. "Don't worry, he was in the doghouse, but everything is a-okay now." Jen slowly nodded before slipping into the backseat.

- - -

Chris and Jen were actually both pleased to see one another and she asked him how he felt after resting from what Tyson had inflicted on him right before she hugged him tightly and Alex smirked at Dylan who just quirked an eyebrow at the image with a very knowing smile on her face.

Rave had been inside apparently and stuck his head out the door, telling the few people outside to hurry up, that the Hardy Boys were on television with an interviewer. Dylan was the first one to get through the door and stopped seeing her cousins. "So, Matt and Jeff the wrestling world was this year surprised with the appearance of your young cousin Dylan Mackenzie on Total Non-Stop Action wrestling but it seems that her title win in Japan and TNA work has been overshadowed by the appearance of her ex-boyfriend," the interviewer started and many of the people in the room knew this was going to be an interesting interview.

Jeff seemed anxious on-screen. "Hardy. Dylan Hardy- not Mackenzie- she has been a Hardy much longer than she'll ever be a Mackenzie," he told the woman as Matt nodded in agreement.

"Sorry, not much is known on her, even with being a wrestler for nearly ten years now your cousin has kept under the radar extremely well, not even her middle name or true place of birth is able to be listed."

Matt chuckled. "Yeah well, our baby girl never wanted to live in our shadows so she always kept our family ties a secret while training," he started, "I don't wanna have her hunt me down so the middle name will remain a secret but she may be billed from Detroit, but our aunt was in fact living with us at the time and so Dylan was born in North Carolina."

"Interesting, so- life growing up with an extra Hardy, what was it like?"

Both of them smiled and said it was fun, Jeff shifted slightly and Dylan smiled as she watched her cousins. She loved them so much and she was relieved to find Matt had yet to blab anything embarrassing. "Dylan use to stay with us more often than not, so she basically could be classed as our baby sister above anything else. When we were training or on the trampoline, she was always there, always trying to do what we were doing. If she's watching this now, she knows that she had the most fun tossing Shannon round the trampoline even at the age of seven. When we started going on trips for shows and that, even if she had school, she would be there with us. We nicknamed her the Hardy Mascot and I even stuck her in a suit one time for a show and had her at ringside as a valet, because back then, at age twelve, Dylan wasn't meant to even be training."

"So you personally trained her?" the interviewer asked as shots of their old road trips and of her and Jeff curled up together in the back seat of the car asleep from all those years ago made her eyes water. As much as she loved where her wrestling career was now, she truly would give anything for just one moment to go back to those times and relive it.

She stood up and switched the television off. Everyone complained saying they were liking to see the young Dylan. She scoffed. Young Dylan had been a skinny little runt who had barely any muscle and meat on her.

Alex gave her a look but she just told everyone they were here to party and not to hear the morbid and already known story of the Hardy Boys. All one had to do was add her into the already known story.

As they were heading outside, Dylan caught sight of Hero and smiled at him. "Dy-lo girl, come here. Jen you too," he called out as everyone started to relax, well- everyone expect Chloe but no one really minded all that much about her.

Jen and Dylan headed over to Hero and found a woman with him. "Girls, meet my girlfriend Tierney. Tierney from Shimmer meet Dylan Hardy and Jennifer Solis," he introduced, smiling at all the girls.

They are shared smiles and shook hands before Tierney asked Dylan how Alex was. Dylan's eyes snapped to Hero who tried to act like Sabin or D'Amore were calling him but he ended up being dragged away by Dylan and over to Alex as Jen asked Tierney how she knew about the situation and when Jen started to laugh like crazy, JJ asked her if she was okay. "Yeah fine, just something Tierney said something amusing is all," she sputtered out through girls.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, poking her side. "What did she say?"

- - -

"What's wrong Dylan?" he asked.

"Moron here- let it out," she hissed back.

Hero winced as she twisted his ear and Aries smirked, nudging Dylan who merely glowered at him. "Whoops, little Hardy is on a war path," he quipped in return.

"Let what- Oh lord, Hero couldn't you shut your mouth?" Alex questioned pointedly when he realised what she meant.

Hero smiled meekly. "I didn't do it on purpose. It kind of slipped out in the middle of sex," he answered. Three seconds later, he got smacked across the head by Dylan, Alex and Aries before sending him on the way to go get some consoling from his girlfriend, who actually rejected him as she was too busy talking to Rave, Jen and Sabin about something. Chloe was being eyed off by Tyler Black but not that she noticed as she glanced over in time to see Alex threading his fingers with Dylan's and kissing her cheek before he left her at the bar with Aries who immediately got closer to her and slid an arm round her shoulders slyly before Dylan warned him to behave.


	40. Chapter 40

**Here ya go girls. I hope you enjoy. Chapter Forty- lol- dang I broke the forty mark. Thanks for all the reviews, they were unbelievable. PS Video is finished and will be up in like ten or so. So- check out my profile and let me know what you all think.  
**

**- - -**

**Chapter Forty**

Sitting round the table, Dylan had Jen on one side and Alex on the other as she watched Chloe keeping an eye on Alex from directly across the table. With a heavy sigh, Dylan looked across at JJ who smiled at her and she returned it only slightly before feeling a hand on her thigh. Alex had this knowing look on his face and Dylan covered his hand with her own causing him to turn it over and thread their fingers together. She smiled and looked at him before turning to face Jen who was speaking Spanish to Chris.

"Adonde estan mis calzones?" she asked. (Where are my underwear?)

Chris looked at her as Dylan and Alex started to laugh, being the only other two at the table who could understand what she was saying. Chris looked at Alex and Dylan who just shook their heads at him.

"What did you say to me, or call me?" Chris asked, dropping his fork and looking at Jen with sheer annoyance. Jen poked her tongue out at him while Chris demanded for Alex or Dylan to tell him what she had said to him. The pair just shook their heads saying he would have to figure it out himself.

Dylan's phone started to ring and Alex looked at her as she stood up, excusing herself and heading inside. Answering it, she stopped when music starting playing down the line it was distorted though and hard to make out. She dropped her phone straight away and heard the door slide open behind her. "Dylan?" She spun round to face Chris who asked her if she was okay.

She smiled and nodded, quickly crouching down to pick up her phone only he did as well and grabbed it before she could. "Who is this?" He pulled the phone away after a second before he looked at Dylan who refused to look up at him as he cut off the call. "Dylan?"

"Chris just, ah- never mind, I- I just need to go and get my phone number changed," she remarked before he stopped her from straightening up.

"You know we are going to stop him," he told her.

Dylan finally did look up at him. "You'll try to," she stated back. "Doesn't mean you actually will succeed and besides- I'm more scared of you lot being hurt over stopping him."

Chris chuckled and told her that she shouldn't worry about them, that they were here and doing this because they didn't like Tyson and wanted him gone. Dylan sighed and shook her head. "She asked you where her underwear was," she said to him. "What is she talking about?"

He frowned slightly before grinning cheekily and snickering. "Oh, that- I kind of stole her underwear in Mexico and hung them on every room doorknob in our hallway and I guess not everyone has wanted to give them back yet," he explained and Dylan bit her lip to stop herself from laughing at the fact that he actually was proud of what he had done.

She hit him lightly across the head and he laughed before helping her stand up as he put her phone into her back pocket, accidentally brushing her butt in the process. She elbowed him playfully in the ribs as they headed back outside.

- - -

Chloe got stuck with being followed round the pool by Jimmy Rave and Jack Evans both of whom were playfully cracking onto her and shoving each other jokingly. Well, that was until Rave shoved Evans harder than necessary and right into JJ who ended up in the pool. Dylan laughed at him as she finished stripping off her top, revealing a white strapless bikini top. Aries and Sabin high-fived each other before grabbing her and tossing her in right alongside of JJ who pointed at her and laughed like crazy that was until she came up, holding her bikini top. She growled and slapped water at him. He stopped and looked at her. She glanced at him and then took off for the edge, only to be caught by him and shoved under the water. When she resurfaced Alex was beside her and starting a water fight with JJ who returned it whole heartedly as Dylan covered her head, attempting to duck the water attacks the boys were hitting each other with.

She got to the edge of the pool and Strong and D'Amore helped her out as the boys continued their water fight.

Grabbing the towel from Aries, she squeaked when he slapped her butt and turned to smack him only he had already run off, snickering. Rolling her eyes, she walked over to D'Amore, Strong and Black, sitting down round the table eating every now and then as she fixed the towel round her waist. She sat down right on D'Amore. "What are you doing?" he inquired.

"There are no more seats available," she replied and heard a squeal. Looking over, she started to snicker. Rave and Evans had tossed Chloe into the pool, only problem was- she latched onto Alex. Sabin rolled his eyes while Jen shook her head and JJ pulled a face from where he was standing on the edge of the pool with a water gun aimed at Alex's head.

"You could always sit on me," Black suggest, patting his lap.

"And you won't hit on me, like the others and you haven't been hitting on Lex's ex," she added, shooting a small glare towards Tyler who grimaced slightly.

"Sorry little D, didn't know there was such a rift between you and Chloe," Black mumbled, his head down slightly.

Dylan smiled. "These is no rift- I just don't like her plain and simple. She wants to mock me and what I do and such then I'll throw it back ten times worse," she remarked as Alex came over to them, having had enough of a hose down from JJ with his water gun who was now attacking Jen with it, claiming she wore pink and black zebra print too much. Why had he decided to spray her now? Because that was the pattern on her bikini and JJ knew he wouldn't get permanently injured for hosing her down while she was in her swimmers.

Dylan smiled at Alex as he leaned over her to grab another beer. She had promised not to drink and she was holding up her end of the bargain, but Alex wasn't drinking much. It was more the slow and very cautious way of drinking, which was much more safer, it meant he had a clear head and wouldn't be taken advantage of easily along with the fact that Chloe was drinking quite a bit and with little to no gaps, Dylan didn't want Alex in the car on the way home with a fully drunk Chloe. "Having fun?" he asked her as he pulled back slightly, still standing in close to her as she sat on Scotty's lap still. Black smiled knowingly as D'Amore pretended to not be listening or watching.

She nodded at him. "Yeah, I am. You?"

He reached out and caught her chin in his hand for a moment, his thumb stroking across her bottom lip. D'Amore kept his eyes on Sabin and Chloe who were thankfully not watching the pair. Alex smiled at Dylan and then let her go after another few seconds had passed. "You know it."

Rave had cranked up the volume by like twenty and Alex turned to tell him to turn it down when the radio personality announced that a TNA superstar was on the phone with him. Dylan told Rave not too touch it. _"TNA star Tyson Boreande has been dubbed the surprise of the year as he made his return to the ring but today is not an interview, we take requests of a Wednesday afternoon and just received this call as he wished to dedicate a song to his ex as a means to show no hard feelings but that he promised to take care of her little problem, so here with us, requesting the song Every Breath You Take by The Police is TNA star Tyson Boreande."_

Dylan shuddered as the song started and remained sitting in Scotty's lap when Alex put his hand on her shoulder, squeezing firmly.

_"Every breath you take and every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take, I'll be watching you  
Every single day and every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay, I'll be watching you  
Oh can't you see you belong to me?  
How my poor heart aches with every step you take  
Every move you make and every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake, I'll be watching you  
Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace  
I dream at night  
I can only see your face  
I look around but it's you I can't replace  
I feel so cold and I long for your embrace  
I keep crying baby, baby please_

_Oh can't you see you belong to me?  
How my poor heart aches with every step you take  
Every move you make  
And every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake, I'll be watching you  
Every move you make  
Every step you take, I'll be watching you, I'll be watching you-"_

JJ hit the CD button, effectively cutting off the almost psychotic like tone of the song and abruptly sending the whole backyard into dead silence. Jen looked at Dylan who got up and headed inside. Alex put his drink down and followed her without a second thought.

- - -

Alex caught Dylan in his arms and looked down when she turned and buried her head into his still damp chest. She didn't cry, didn't move but Alex could feel her shaking against him. "Dylan."

"I- I just want it to go away," she whispered. "I know mentally it'll all be still there, the pain, the bruises, everything but just him gone, the idea of going to the studio and not having to see him or fear what he is going to do next, would just- it'd be like paradise."

He shut his eyes and then kissed her forehead before tilting her head up to his. "Try and forget it for now, kay Dyl," he told her. "I love you and promise he will have to go through me to get to you."

She smiled. "Ditto."

Alex rubbed her back soothingly, before patting her butt lightly and making her giggle as he said they should head back outside. They got out there in time to see Rave, Evans and JJ dancing alongside Jen to the macarina. Dylan took one look at Alex before joining the group of dancers and Alex smiled as he watched Rave attempt to show her how to move, only to have him outdo her.


	41. Chapter 41

**Video is up on my profile! Would love for you guys to check it out. Anyway, thanks for the support on this so far and I hope you enjoy thoroughly.  
**

**- - -**

**Chapter Forty-One**

Dylan and Jen were still dancing about two hours later and Alex chuckled at how they never seemed to lose energy. He was sitting at the table beside Sabin who was eying Jen somewhat and kicked him in the shin, giving him a look that said go and ask her out, only Sabin just asked him what he was doing. Rolling his eyes, Alex just told him not to worry about it and glanced over to find Chloe actually chatting up Tyler. He grimaced and grabbed his fifth beer. Downing them slowly had made it better for him to keep himself more sober than had he just start drinking one after another quickly.

He looked behind him slightly as Dylan came up and put her hands on the back of his chair, leaning round him to grab a chip off his plate. Complaining, he chuckled when she hit his head lightly and held his beer up to her. She refused to actually take it and he remembered she wasn't drinking for the unforeseen future. Putting his beer down, he picked up the can of lemonade she had been drinking and handed it to her. She thanked him before patting his head and moving to sit on the arm of his seat as Evans said he was housebroken and would make a better pet than Shelley.

"He isn't my pet, but he is definitely housebroken," she retorted and smirked when Alex grimaced before snickering.

"Guess I could always have you as a pet," he said, looking up at her, only she elbowed him slightly.

"Anyone ever told you how people can tell that you and Jeff are related?" D'Amore inquired. Dylan shook her head. "The dancing. You two are almost like twins, save for the age and fact that you are cousins."

Dylan laughed, telling him it was just them and they'd always loved dancing like that. Ever since they were little. "Oh yes cause a ten year old Dylan Hardy dancing like that would be so cute."

"I did but, Rave. When I turned sixteen, I had my first match against Shannon and Helms, alongside Jeff. We came out dancing like that. And yes, I do know that we are like twins. Guess we got the good genes and Matt got stuck with the bad ones," she joked, giggling as Jen said she was going to so tell Matt that she said that about him. "Go ahead, I ain't afraid of him, he is like my big brother, the only thing he could do, and I remind you attempt is the key word here girlie, is attempt to ignore me for about a week before he watches an old tape of himself wrestling and sees how nice he looked back then as opposed to now and rings to tell me to not mention his figure ever again."

Alex grinned at her as Chris said he now had ammunition to get Matt back for the prank war he had started when they'd first been there after Japan. "Ah I'd be careful there, Dylan only gets away with those things cause she is there baby sister basically," Jen warned him and Chris pulled a face at her which she returned.

Feeling Dylan's fingers lightly stroking the back of his neck, Alex shivered and then looked at the time. Seeing it, he remarked maybe it was time to head home as some of them had to head for Orlando early in the morning for some of the last advanced tapings.

- - -

Chris and Jen decided to stay the night at Alex's to save traveling very far. That left Alex driving Chris' car to take Chloe home and a concerned Dylan taking his car back with Chris and Jen, even though he had promised nothing would happen and Jen reassured her, Chloe could barely walk to the car without help.

Alex looked at Chloe when he pulled into her driveway, cutting the ignition. She smiled at him and asked if he wanted to come inside, just for a few minutes. "Uh- sure, just for a few," he replied, climbing out of the car and following her up the steps. The place wasn't like it had been last year, but considering Chloe had the very high fashioned taste and the money she earned from- he inwardly stopped himself before it made him sick, she could afford all this stuff.

He looked round when she said to take a seat while she got into something more comfy. Alex sunk down onto the long couch, nervously tapping his hands on his thighs as he tried to tell himself to calm down and that this was not going to be so bad. They were just going to talk for a few.

His mind went back to Dylan, watching her sleep this morning before he'd gotten up to get ready. He had loved the small lift in the corner of her mouth as she slept; she had been having some good dream there and judging by the way she was saying his name a few times, it had been about him.

"So Alex-" He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Chloe's voice. Alex looked up and literally froze up in his seat as he found Chloe standing in the door way nothing but a baby pink silk robe covering her. Swallowing the thick lump in his throat, he made to stand up only she told him to relax, he didn't need to be anywhere in a hurry.

Alex kind of thought for a moment, thinking if he acted too hastily then she most certainly would have been accusing him of seeing Dylan, which was something that he didn't need her spreading round as a rumour of sorts and so he slowly went back to sitting on the couch. "So- um- how's things?" he inquired. They hadn't talked yesterday all that much.

She smirked and walked over to him, slipping down onto the couch beside him as Alex stared at his lap. He jumped when he felt her hand on his arm. "Just working, the usual, being single and mingling," she replied, lifting one shoulder and Alex looked up as the robe slipped down, revealing a completely bare shoulder. He didn't realise how bad this idea was and blamed that in due part to the five beers he'd had. "So, being single for you, must be hard, right? I mean you were pretty sex active with me."

Alex just shrugged and shook his head a little. "It isn't that hard. I- I'm interested in a girl but kind of too scared to admit it," he told her, lying pretty well.

"Oh yeah?" she mused and he nodded. Chloe slowly pulled the sash of the robe free and Alex looked up at the ceiling when she started pulling one side away.

"This- this isn't at all right," he mumbled to her. "We- We're drunk and I- I don't wanna do anything wrong- It- This- Any- All of this is wrong."

The feel of her mouth on his neck made him shut his eyes tightly and he made to get up, only she straddled him, her completely naked figure, rubbing against his. Alex gripped her hips as his blood rushed more so to his lower half than to his brain and he reacted more so to the idea of Dylan doing this than the fact that it was Chloe. His arms slid round her, holding her tightly against him. Her hand grabbed his chin and she pulled him into a passionate, lust filled kiss. Dominating it.

Alex's brain kicked in at that moment and probably because he knew Dylan had never and would never take charge like this. He pushed her away and stood up, wiping his mouth. "I- No!" he shouted when she made to talk. "Christ! I'm sick of this! I'm sick of my mother thinking you're right for me!"

"But- I am," she replied, standing up and dropping the robe off her completely. Alex shook his head and grabbed the blanket from off the back of the love seat and tossed it at her rather than taking the steps towards her.

"No! I don't think being a stripper for a _hobby_ is what I call my type of girl!"

"And what being a tattooed wrestling freak is?! _Dylan Hardy is_?! The girl has a screw loose; she is mentally unstable and looks like some druggie with those tattoos! You think you two can hide the feelings from everyone?!" she screamed at him.

Alex frowned and took one step towards her. She fell back onto the couch and Alex towered over her, using the back and arm of the couch to lean down close to her. "You don't know anything," he hissed. "I may have had drink but I am not going to screw you. I have enough drama in my life to cope with, without the adding of you and my mother to all this."

Before Alex had the chance to react, Chloe had one arm around his neck and tugged him down into a kiss. "I deserve you," she said against him. Alex jerked back and before he had even contemplated the idea, his hand came out and Chloe's head snapped to the side.

"Learn to listen. When someone says no, they mean it, fuck you can't even keep your clothes on," he growled before straightening up and leaving her laying there. Alex had never slapped a woman before but as he slammed the front door shut, he knew what he had done may have seemed wrong but it wasn't like she didn't deserve it in some way or another.

He felt bad for the fact that he had done such a thing and knowing that his mother would find out when Chloe got up tomorrow morning and he'd have to deal with her screaming at him that he was blowing up a great thing.

- - -

Dylan was sitting on the couch with her feet curled up underneath her, listening to the silence in the house as she waited for Alex to come back home. She felt stupid for sitting here, waiting for him like she was but when Chris and Jen had said they were heading off to bed; Dylan had discovered he'd been gone longer than necessary.

When she saw the headlights in the driveway, she sat up a little more and heard the front door open. "Great, Sabin probably got into my bed." She smiled as she lifted herself up onto the back of the lounge.

"Nope, Sabin is in the guest room hopefully being a good boy," she told Alex who turned to look at her as he locked the front door.

"Hey, you're still up?" he asked and lowered his eyes straight away. Dylan nodded and slid off the lounge, walking over to him. As she made to hug him, he stopped her. "I need to jump in the shower."

As he made to leave her standing there, Dylan grabbed hold of his forearm, making him look at her. She reached up and wiped the lipstick from his neck and asked him if he enjoyed it before turning and going to the hallway cupboard. "I- I- Nothing happened," he whispered.

Dylan told him he didn't have to lie. "You did nothing? Then why the lipstick on your neck?" she asked, dumping blankets and a pillow onto the couch. "God, you know what I'm sick of damn jerks being attracted to me!"

Alex winced and grabbed her arm before she could get past him. "I'm telling you the truth!" he hissed. She pulled free, muttering she didn't care and that she couldn't believe everything people told her these days. "Do you even mean what you say to a person, Dylan?!"

She stopped and looked at him. That was unprovoked but a fair reply. "Not all the time," she answered truthfully as she sat down on the couch, drawing her knees up to her chest.

He sat down on the edge of it. "Then how can I believe you when you say you love me?" he asked, keeping his voice low enough so the other two wouldn't catch any of it.

"What's it matter now, what I say- you obviously had-"

He growled and moved so he had her knees part and digging into his sides as she tried to keep him in place and at even a few hands of distance. "I didn't fuck her! Believe me, there is only one woman I want to see like that and I'm looking right at her now." Dylan tried to push him away, only Alex just grabbed her hands and pinned them down so he headed up with her basically trapped underneath. "I love you and don't think for a second that I don't."

"But-"

"I have had drink and yes, made a somewhat poor mistake of agreeing to go in and stay for a few minutes but she got as far as dropping her robe and I was gone. She kissed me, I'm not gonna lie, but there is nothing there, and I didn't do anything wrong," he told her, slowly letting one of her hands go so he could reach up to stroke her cheek. "Please believe me."

Her eyes shut as he did so but more so due to the fire that came from how rough he had been to her in the past few moments and how it had ended up with him pressed in close. "Alex, I love you," she murmured, before kissing him gently.

He smiled. "Ditto. Now can I take you to bed, Miss Hardy?" he inquired, pulling back when he spoke.

Dylan smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, whispering her answer: "You know we can't do anything."

He kissed her as he pulled back, hooking one hand under her knees and the other round her shoulders. Easily lifting her up, Dylan couldn't help but blush when he murmured that they had gotten away with it at Matt's and the floor was perfect and not as restricting.

Alex got to his room and had stripped off most of his clothes when a knock on the door caused him to stop from dropping his boxers and glanced down at Dylan who got up and headed for the door as Alex collapsed back on the bed.

Sabin bolted through. "Girls sleep in the guest room," he told Dylan before driving under the covers on what was meant to be her side of the bed. Alex rolled his eyes and just told her that Sabin was being a big baby. "Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"To run from Jen, yeah you are," Dylan mumbled back as she headed down the hall to the guest room.


	42. Chapter 42

**Here you go- and I hope you enjoy. This is for TrissKins, Sinfully Delicious, Jen, and TJ. Lol. And especially for Jen in five, four, three, two, one! Hehe.  
**

**- - -**

**Chapter Forty-Two**

Dylan grumpily came into the guest room and found a phone thrown at her. "Woops! Sorry Dyl!" Jen said, getting up as the shorter woman rubbed her stomach and bent down to pick up the phone.

"Yeah sure, judging by where you hit me, you were aiming for Chris' little friend," Dylan replied and came over to her and dropping down into bed. "Um- can I ask exactly what had Sabintron running to Alex like a little girl?"

Jen giggled and then frowned. "Mm- he was being a dick, what else."

"So- what exactly did he do?" she pressed and Jen sat back down on the bed and then looked at Dylan.

"He watched me get changed after promising he wouldn't, I let him off- only just for that, but then he had the nerve to actually try and cuddle up with me, like I was his girlfriend or something," Jen explained.

"Oh yeah! And you so hated that," Dylan shot back sarcastically.

Jen lay back down and lifted up one shoulder. "It wasn't too bad that he seemed to enjoy looking but come on he is the damn biggest man child, Marvin the Martian boxer wearing wimp ever when it comes to being an adult and actually asking me out," she shot back.

"But he does what a boyfriend would or really should do for a girl, stare and make her feel like she looks good," Dylan pointed out and Jen looked at her before hitting her arm and making her laugh. "See, you like him you just prefer to beat him up as opposed to being nice cause he is damn blonde when it comes to expressing one's self."

"I totally agree. So with our "What a real boyfriend should do", what has Mr. Lexington done?" Jen inquired.

Dylan smiled at her friend's attempts to steer the conversation off Chris. "Well..."

- - -

Chris and Alex lay in the bed, both of them staring up at the ceiling awkwardly. "So- pussy," Alex started and punched Chris in the arm.

Snarling, Chris slugged him back and then they both started laughing. "Who you calling a pussy? You won't even be a man and ask Little D out," Chris shot back.

"Dude, you get love puppy sick whenever Jen is five feet from you," Alex retorted sticking his tongue out his best friend right before they both aimed kicks and shoves at each other. They both ended up tumbling to the floor with shouts and a second or so later, the girls were opening the door, to find the boys wrestling with each other and currently Chris had Alex pinned belly down to the bed, twisting his arm behind his back.

"Um- okay, so Chris dominates, I told you so, pay up," Dylan teased, nudging Jen who handed over twenty bucks who was grumbling that Alex must enjoy being on bottom cause it makes him feel pretty.

Both men looked at one another before suddenly going after the girls. They both squealed realizing they were in for it and took off for their room. The pair of them split up and Dylan smiled when she heard Alex say he'd get her. Of course, she slowed down enough that he caught her quickly and kissed her after turning her round to face him. He hummed against her, feeling her fingers trailing down his sides. They smiled against each other however he pulled back first, giving her the smallest hint of a smirk before he opened the second hallway closet door and quickly pushed her in. She smiled, not making a sound as he lifted her up and braced her back against the wall.

"I love you," he murmured against her cheek and Dylan whispered ditto back to him and he chuckled. "You'll have to share with Mister Sabin babe."

She pouted. "Can't we just put them in the guest room?" she inquired, her eyes following the way his muscles twitched beneath his skin when her fingers moved over certain place. He asked her to stop as he could feel his skin burning up at each little touch. Dylan apologized, saying she just couldn't help herself.

"And no, I don't want them in the guest room," he remarked. "Together." Dylan just pouted and said that it was a shame cause then they could play and inquired as to why not. "Because I don't need to be hearing Chris and Jen having hot, loud and quite literally over the top realization sex only one room from mine if they keep arguing."

"Why? Cause it'll get you horny?" she inquired, smiling cheekily at him as she dug her heel into his backside and he asked her if she was so sure she wanted to tease him. "Ah- Mr. Shelley, I enjoy our little time alone more than I enjoy wrestling."

He grinned at her. "Oh yeah?" She nodded. "A quickie isn't really what I had in mind though Dylan."

She just smirked and detached herself from him and made them switch positions, pushing him against the wall, whispering that she could play on her own if need be in that case. Alex asked, or really stammered out, what she meant by that. Dylan smirked at him and just slowly trailed her hands down his abdomen and right to his boxers. He remained still, his hands clenching at his sides as she started to slowly inch them satin material down his hips, her eyes on his the whole time. His breathing became deep and sharp as her hands let go of his boxers and then fell to the floor. Dylan kissed him gently on the lips before she tucked one finger into the band of his underwear.

"Dylan, you- you're so- you're a tease," he stammered out hoarsely.

Dylan smirked at him and just lifted one shoulder before turning and leaving him up against the wall. Alex took a few moments to compose himself; breathing in deeply in order to cool himself down.

"Dylan, come back here," he said low, pulling his boxers up as he stuck his head out round the cupboard door and saw her lift up the back of her shirt and playfully wiggle her hips before turning and blowing him a kiss. Alex groaned and hit his head against the door before grimacing and shouting out to Chris, wondering just where the hell he could have cornered Jen.

- - -

Jen swallowed thickly as she looked up at Chris who was smirking down at her. Well, if this wasn't the most awkward position to be in, she didn't know what was. Alex had called out to Chris only a second or so ago, but Chris didn't budge one bit. They had been running and when she had attempted to dive over the couch, Chris had grabbed her waist and they'd ended up tripping over the back of the couch, up turning it and Jen was now lying on the back of it with Chris on top of her.

Her hands were hooked round his biceps as she tried to think of something intelligent to say but her brain wasn't exactly fixed on intelligent sayings but more or less on the feel of Chris' hips pressed against hers. His bare chest was ever so nice to watch at the moment and Jen found herself staring at the way his stomach caved in whenever he breathed. He looked so- well, Jen just thought of the words yummy, delicious and sinful when he bit his lip subconsciously.

"So- how we going to play this?" he inquired huskily and Jen felt his hips press a little firmer into hers. "We could do this the easy way or-" Jen shut her eyes tightly as he reached out to push her hair away from her neck as he leaned down, brushing his lips over her skin in a ghost like fashion.

"Or?" Jen pressed, shivering as he sunk his teeth into her neck. Jen whimpered slightly as Chris trailed a hand up her side, his fingers slowly peeling her singlet up.

"Or- we can do this the Sabin way," he answered in a mumble against her neck. Jen looked up at him and then just swallowed thickly.

"So what- you think I'm gonna sleep with you after one tiny little seducing act?" she inquired pointedly and she saw him almost and quite literally back peddle at her sudden change in attitude. Jen shoved him away, ignoring the longing to just grab him and well in her head the term molest came to mind when she looked down at him as he lay on his back , on the back of the lounge still, breathing hoarsely as he watched her.

"Well no, but I thought a little fun would be acceptable," he replied and groaned when Jen dropped a book into his crotch that she had pulled off the shelf while he was talking. He held it up and read the label, a smirk coming to his face. "Wow, didn't know Lex had this."

"And no, that wasn't mean to give you ideas," she shot back over her shoulder. "Night Chris."

He growled and tossed it aside before jumping up, following her. Only she headed for Alex's room and shut the door. Coming into the guest room, he smiled seeing Dylan already fast asleep and curled up, hugging a pillow tightly. He grabbed an extra pillow from the recliner in the corner and dropped down beside the petite and tattooed little Knockout.


	43. Chapter 43

**Haha- you guys are the best, loved the reviews and here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy. Go check out LoveFool by Vivian Vicious- Sabin and Shelley galore. Lol.  
**

- - -

**Chapter Forty-Three**

Alex was laying there, scratching his chest as Jen lay sleeping beside him. So far so good, Chris hadn't done anything wrong because Dylan hadn't come back and crawled into bed with him. Even though he really wished that she would. He felt Jen move and glanced at her just as she rolled over and grunted suddenly when her hand flew out and landed right on his crotch. He tensed up and looked down at her hand and then at her. She was fast asleep. Very carefully he lifted her hand up and placed it over her stomach before dropping his head back down.

He let out a deep breath of relief just before Jen rolled over into his side and her hand dropped right into his crotch again. Despite how much he didn't enjoy the feeling, Alex gave up in trying to move her away or himself, otherwise he'd end up on the floor and he never truly liked sleeping on the floor.

- - -

Dylan's wake-up call came in the feeling of something warm against her back. Still half-asleep she smiled, thinking that it was Alex cuddling her like he did whenever they were together. Subconsciously, Dylan leaned back in order to push her hips in against his as he slid a hand down over her hip. She covered his hand with hers and heard him murmur something against her neck. Dylan stopped as she heard the voice. "Chris?" she inquired and pulled away quickly, nearly falling off the bed in reaction to her realising it was Chris and not Alex.

"Mm- what, I was enjoying my dream?" he retorted as she got up.

Dylan just looked at him and pulled a face before telling it was time to get up. He groaned and just rolled over, saying he didn't care he was going to have a nice sleep in and finish his dream. Rolling her eyes, she got out of bed and pulled the blankets away from Chris only to halt suddenly. Oh yeah, he was having a real good dream. She dropped the blankets down onto him and quickly left, telling him she hoped that he had fun finishing his dream and to not get her damn sheets dirty. As she made to shut the door, she heard him say that she could always come back and help him and something else that ended off as a mumble so she didn't get to hear the end of it.

- - -

Alex was in the shower when he heard the tap on the glance. He turned as he was rinsing his chest off and, he smiled at Dylan who pressed her lips to the glass. He grinned at her cute little gesture and returned the action. Even though it was hard to keep himself from being a moron in love, he enjoyed the fact that she was comfortable with him enough that she could come in here when he was having a shower. He was a little surprised when she opened the glass door up and he watched her as she undid his robe and pulled it away slowly, letting it drop to the floor and smiling at him as he wiped a hand down his face. She stepped in and Alex reached out to her. Wrapping her arms round his neck, he pulled her in against him. "I love you," she whispered, shutting her eyes as he made her lean her head against his shoulder.

"Ditto sweet thing." The bottom half of the shower was covered and she found the steam hid much of them from view. They were both startled when the bathroom door opened and Chris came in. Dylan slid down as Alex moved round her in an attempt to shield her from Chris' view.

"Yo Lex, got a question, what- what do you think of Jen?" he inquired as Alex asked him what he was doing in here. He looked down at Dylan who was slowly rubbing his thighs, smiling at him cheekily as she kissed just below his bellybutton, earning a shiver from him. He grunted slightly and heard Chris ask him if he was okay.

"Yeah, I'm good," he said back, "so why'd you wanna know what I think of Jen?"

"Well, well- I, ah- I don't know."

Alex grimaced as he fisted a handful of Dylan's soaking wet hair, trying to keep himself under composure. A shiver made him almost give in and just pull her up into a kiss. Dear lord, Chris couldn't be out of there quick enough. "Well, how bout going and showering so we can get out of here on time, and when you figure out why, then come and ask me again," Alex told him. Chris said that was cool and left. The minute the door shut, Alex tugged Dylan up and kissed her. "Mm, like I said last night, you're a tease."

She giggled as he trapped her in his arms under the water. "I'm sorry, Lex, but I can't help it."

He chuckled and kissed her. "Yeah but I can't get addicted to making love to you, otherwise it'll be hard to keep myself good," he replied to her.

- - -

Jen and Dylan were heading for the guestroom bathroom as Alex was in his one getting dressed. Dylan had her toothbrush hanging in mouth as they talked and Jen opened the bathroom door, only to stop and freeze as Chris spun round to face the door. Dylan stopped and just stared at Chris after running into Jen's back. In spinning round, Chris had lost his towel and both girls were just standing there. Dylan pulled her toothbrush out and tapped it against her temple, smiling slightly and quirking an eyebrow at Chris who smirked at the pair of them, folding his arms across his bare chest and asking them if they were enjoying the view.

"Well, it is better than I... expected of you Christina," Dylan shot back and he chuckled slightly. Alex asked the girls if they were ready for breakfast as he came to the bedroom door before asking them what the hell they were doing standing in the doorway the way they were. Coming over and seeing his friend completely nude, he slapped his hands over the girls eyes and started to turn them, telling Chris to get some damn clothes on before Alex personally kicked him up the ass.

Dylan playfully tried to pry Alex's hand away and go back to stare, but he got them out the door and told them to go use his bathroom.

- - -

Alex and Jen were eating breakfast when Chris came in wearing nothing but jeans and a white white-beater. He stopped and stared at Jen's appearance and choice of clothing. Being of Honduran background Jen had quite a full figure, and the dress she was wearing fully highlighted a large booty, hips and chest; it was deep reddish pink and black tartan in colour and came to mid thigh on her and had these black pleather grommets down the chest laced with black ribbon, black grommet straps and an off-white fluffy stretch lace around the top hem. It got Chris' attention that was for sure who had his eyes on her ass as he opened the fridge.

He smirked and suddenly smacked Jen on the ass, grabbing tightly before laughing at her squeal. She spun round and smacked him straight across the face just as Alex used the spoon he had just rinsed and hit him across the head with it, telling him to be nice and not a moron. "Ah, she knows she loves it," Chris shot back, poking his tongue out at Alex and Jen.

Jen laughed while Alex told him he was hopeless. "Yeah, and when Dylan comes in, you'll just stop and stare at her, like a gimp in love," she muttered under her breath. Chris asked what she said and she just told him it was nothing.

Alex pulled a face at her but stopped the minute Dylan came in and Jen smirked at how right she was. His attention became Dylan's and hers alone, whether she wanted it to be hers or not, she had it. He had seen her in dresses before, but never like what she was wearing. It was a remodel of a Yu Yu Hakusho t-shirt that he actually had in his guestroom that an ex had left there after a tour and a break-up. This reconstructed shirt into a dress was form fitting with black and white striped spandex at the top and bottom hems, as well as black adjustable tie straps. The main colour was a bright red. She looked adorable. He was itching badly to touch her but knew to behave himself.

- - -

Dixie looked up as the door was knocked on. Telling whoever was there to come in, she tilted her head to the side and smiled at the man who appeared. "Hey Dixie, um- I was the one who spoke to you on the phone, Carter," he remarked.

She nodded. "Of course, Carter come in and sit down."

He did so and the six foot five man sunk down into the chair opposite the president of TNA. She noticed the Army tattoos on the man's arms and questioned him on them. "I was in the Army since I was twenty."

"So Carter, on the phone you said you necessarily didn't have to wrestle, but you would like to be actively involved in certain storylines, which storylines exactly?"

Carter looked down and then sighed heavily. "I wanna be involved in the Dylan Hardy storyline, I um- I have personal reasons," he told her.

"Personal- you are not friends with Tyson are you? If so, sorry, but I can't put my personal Knockout and favourite X-Division stars in any danger-"

He shook his head quickly. "No, I uh- I am close to Dylan and her cousins, figured I could help her while she is not with the others," he explained.

"Mm- well, Carter I have quite a need for a "cloak and danger" bodyguard for Dylan and Jen who are both going over to London tonight, well- after the show and I tell them. They are going to Pro Wrestling Eve and Dylan will be fighting Jaguar again in defence of her title and well, it isn't exactly safe with Tyson and Hemme on that tour as well, except a day behind the girls. I was going to send Rob Terry but PWEVE might actually agree if they use you as a trainer and that way, you are in the same hotel as them both and can watch them."

He smiled and stood up. "Thanks so much." As he headed for the door, Dixie stopped him.

"How exactly did you get dragged into this?" she inquired.

Carter got this adorable cute puppy like grin and just lifted up one shoulder. "I got a bit of paper and well, family-"

Dixie went to press him further only he was gone before she could.


	44. Chapter 44

**Hey all, thanks for the reviews and I hope you like this new chapter.** **PS- Carter is portrayed by Marc Blucas aka ****Riley from Buffy: The Vampire Slayer. **

- - -

**Chapter Forty-Four**

At the Impact Zone, Jen and Dylan were separated from the boys straight away as they had to get ready and prepped for their segments and possible matches. Alex and Chris met up with Hero, JJ and Aries on the way to the locker room and the five of them could have been mistaken as being nothing more than a bunch of large children being goofballs down the hallway.

Dylan and Jen got in and out of the locker as quick as what they could to save a run in with the red headed hooker as the group had decided to nickname her. Lacey had bounded over and hugged her tightly. The petite Hardy had told Dixie what had happened outside the restaurant and she in turn had confronted Jarrett, telling him to keep Tyson at a distance unless on the show otherwise she would have security watching him at all times, Jarrett too.

The girls found Hero and Tierney in catering and joined them for something small to eat. Dylan was in her corset like top and Sabin like pants with her wrestling boots. She had even gotten a little coat made which was a white version of what Alex's new "Mad Max" style vest that was still being made, except hers had long sleeves and cut off at the bottom of her chest. She had squealed when wardrobe had shown it to her and the former girlfriend of Aries had laughed and told her she was welcome for it.

They were talking when a whistle caught their attention. Looking over, Dylan gaped at the sight of Alex, Chris, JJ and Aries standing there in a line-up. JJ had on a pair of Alex's Detroit black and red tights while the actual MCMG were in their grey/silver and black gear, matching her colours. She had her hair done back into French pigtails and Jen was dressed in such street clothing as she wasn't going to wrestle but she would be looking after the boys throughout the night.

All four of them looked too cute standing there, chest to back as Austin reached over and hit play on the CD player. Tierney started laughing straight away while Hero shook his head, blocking his ears and Nash who was standing close by, smirked at his protégés and the comical way they tried to pass time.

Dylan rested her chin on the palm of her hand, a smile on her face as she watched Alex start singing.

_"I'm hot_

_You're cold_

_You go around _

_Like you know_

_Who I am_

_But you don't_

_You've got me on my toes"_

Both he and Chris sung the chorus, which was actually extremely cute. The pair of them were in the middle of JJ and Aries and Dylan couldn't help but giggle and shake her head at Alex as he smiled at her.

When they finished, everyone started clapping and cheering or calling them complete morons and goofballs. Alex came over and pulled a seat up alongside her. She just asked him what had brought that spur of singing and dancing on and he just shrugged in reply, telling her that they wanted a laugh and it was Aries' idea in the first place.

Tierney said she was lucky her man was somewhat more normal than the others and he just poked his tongue out as his girl cuddled him a little. They all shook their heads at him.

- - -

JJ was fidgeting in his seat and Jen asked if he was okay. He just lifted a shoulder and just said he was good, just a little nervous. "What about performing?" Dylan inquired.

He shook his head and kind of sunk into his chair somewhat at seeing the look Aries gave him. It was quite cute to watch him go slightly red almost as though he was terrified and embarrassed by what he would have to say. Dylan pressed him on what was wrong as Alex mentally reminded himself not to put his hands on Dylan. Steiner sat with them as did Nash but he was up the end on the phone talking quietly.

JJ looked at everyone before he turned to Jen who smiled at him. "Would you go out with me?" he blurted out suddenly and Jen just looked at him in shock.

"What?" she choked nearly on her drink. "Huh? You- you wanna?"

Alex and Dylan looked at each other and then at Chris who had suddenly hung his head. Guess that was the realisation Alex had been talking about this morning when Chris had come into the bathroom. Then again Dylan told them both that the trio had to head for a segment taping. Chris quickly jumped up as did Alex and Dylan whispered good luck to JJ and kissed him on the cheek before high tailing it after the boys.

- - -

Christy was talking to Tyson who was more of less flirting with her above all else when Alex, Dylan and Chris interrupted, with Dylan grabbing Christy's arm and turning her round to face them. "Listen here hoe, last week, you messed with me and well, this week I thought it'd be only fair to have you face the consequences," Dylan told Christy as Alex folded his arms across his chest and Chris pulled a face or two at Tyson who was glaring at the X-Division star.

"What consequences?!" Christy replied. "You deserved what you got."

"Well, I think that you need to learn a lesson. I have and always will be more experienced than you. You have done nothing worthwhile in this industry except pose for some Playboy issue and wear those skimpy outfits, here's a clue in, when you have an outfit that can't have underwear on underneath, please to god, do something to make sure you don't flash the world your rear, cause really, we don't wanna see it," Dylan hounded. "I'm a multi-time champ, a current champ, an innovator, a legacy. I'm the Knockout who girls look up to cause unlike you I don't dress cheap or like I'm in a damn whorehouse."

Christy didn't look so happy with what Dylan was saying. "Big whoop! What can a midget like you do when I have my big protector here," the red head retorted and cuddled into Tyson's side.

Chris sneered. Dylan smirked. "Well, I may be a midget but it is much better than being a two bit stripper," Dylan bit back with a snarl and Alex glanced at his girlfriend, worried she might jump the redhead and claw her eyes out. Alex didn't think it was really in Dylan's nature but knew if provoked she would attack. "And I am not the one who will be delivering the beat-down to you tonight. In fact, my old friend from Mach One Pro Wrestling and tag team partner Jen Vicious is gonna be the one to send you into the mat like there is no tomorrow."

- - -

Alex and Dylan got separated from Chris who had to go and stretch when they were told that there was a segment that needing filming. Following the creative team and camera crew, Dylan and Alex caught sight of Chris leaning up one arm against a wall, chatting to Jen who was leaning back against it, the cameras recording everything, they almost looked awkward but Chris was covering it up well by pulling his flirting and so good at it body language.

- - -

Jen couldn't help but feel even a little bit of excitement as she looked up at Chris. JJ had asked her out. Okay, so not the initial little man she would've wanted to do so but JJ was certainly a cutie and very sweet. As to whether she'd said yes or no- she knew JJ would be jumping round Dylan and Alex right about now while she was being pressed into the wall by the man in question had kind of been the one she had wanted to ask her out.

"You know, I never knew Dylan had a partner before us," he mused and smirked down at her. He had one hand up against the wall and the other resting on his hip as he eyed her. "She didn't really elaborate on her past."

She just lifted one shoulder and made to talk expect Chris leaned in closer to her, like he was going to kiss her and Jen actually wanted him to. At the last second though he stopped and just murmured a good luck before patting her butt lightly and walking off. Jen kind of fumbled for a moment once the cameras were on Chris and quickly dashed off when they were switched off.

- - -

Alex and Dylan got ten minutes alone in a private locker room to rehearse their scene but the minute the door had shut Dylan had jumped Alex literally and started kissing him. Alex had fallen back onto the couch that was set up and smiled as Dylan tugged her new white coat off and slid her hands round his head and neck. "Dyl, back-up, we need to- we have- ah, don't do that," he stuttered as Dylan slid her hand down his bare chest and made to undone his ring pants. He liked frisky Dylan but they needed to rehearse and not get caught in the middle of doing something else by the crew.

He groaned, trying to grab Dylan's hand and keep her at bay but he really was considering giving in to her with how persistent she was being right now. Alex knew that half of this was spurred on by the fact that she was pissed at Christy and Tyson and had to be near them but Alex didn't really need to have himself caught by the camera crew with his pants round his ankles.

Dylan pulled back when he said that they needed to work on the segment. "Alex," she whispered, the look in her eyes telling him exactly what she was thinking.

"Dylan I know, but- we can't. Not while we have work to do," he replied, pushing her hair back behind her ears as she leaned down to kiss him heatedly.

They pulled apart as Dylan handed him his copy of the script.

- - -

As Alex stood in the locker room, with his new futuristic ring vest on, he was fixing his arm bands and vest. His match would be up soon, but his shoulder was slightly stiff from the weather as of late and so he was trying to roll it, loosening it up.

The shower had been running but it stopped and Alex looked up, swallowing thickly as he found Dylan coming out, in nothing more than a towel. Low and behold Alex found his ring tights become even tighter as he watched her stop, her fingers were the only thing stopping that tiny piece of material up and covering her nakedness from him. He only prayed she had underwear on underneath that.

"Hey Lex, thought you were getting ready for your match?" she inquired.

He nodded. "I was, but I just thought that I might come and see you about my problem," he remarked, smiling cheekily at her as she looked at him for a second before turning her back and dropping the towel. Alex stopped and watched her pull her gear on and he wanted so bad to groan but held off. There was something about Dylan both dressing and undressing that Alex thoroughly enjoyed and this time was no exception.

"Oh yeah?" she said back, turning to face him once dressed and Alex nodded. "What seems to be my man's problem?"

"My shoulder don't like me at the moment and well, I was kind of wondering if you might have a way to help me," Alex repeated from directly off the script. Now came the hard part, keeping himself under control.

Dylan said sure and told him to sit down on the bench. He did and the minute she pulled his vest down and then began to massage his shoulder. Alex let out a small groan and smiled as Dylan worked her fingers deep into where she knew he would be extremely sore. He relaxed back slightly as the massage actually was making his shoulder feel a whole lot better. "So, is there anywhere else that needs massaging?" she asked in that rich hoarse voice of yours as she ran her hands down round his neck from behind and down his chest.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter is here! After much trouble and mess. Haha. Anyone, you girls are the best and I hope you like this chapter. **

**- - -**

**Chapter Forty-Five**

Chris, Dylan and Alex came out to the ring with Jen and Dylan smiled as Jen bounced around. Alex was undeniably still a little turned on by the segment he and Dylan had, had to do but he managed to keep himself being a good boy, only for a few seconds though as he wrapped an arm around Dylan and kissed her while Chris was telling Jen to focus, keep her head in the game and all that jazz. Most of the arena cheered and Alex murmured that he loved her before they broke apart and he got out of the ring, helping her down once she had hugged Jen. It still made him smile at how tiny she was.

The bell rung the moment Christy hit the ring as Jen dove straight into the fight, throwing punches right at the red head who actually squealed and dropped to the mat, which made Dylan cheer. Alex chuckled at her. She was tiny but she put everything into it when she wanted to. If she didn't, she still did it good, but it wasn't hard to tell when she had and hadn't put her heart into it.

- - -

Jen pinned Christy after delivering a painful reverse swinging neckbreaker which left the red head on the mat, partly unconscious. When the bell sounded, Tyson and co stormed the ring. Jen was pulled from the ring by Chris and the four of them ended up cornered at the announcers table, with nowhere else to go, Alex and Chris stood ready for the assault, but the next thing they knew the group were taken down Hero, JJ, Aries and middle Hardy all stood above them, mocking them and the group took off when Tyson got up.

Alex had asked Dixie why she had made the writers hold off on letting him and Tyson get their hands on one another, she had just said, they needed to build up to it. When Tyson smirked and made a gesture towards Dylan it took a lot to stop him for the guy and taking him down. It wouldn't make Dylan feel better and she'd probably end up pissed off with him more than anything.

Getting backstage he had to smile at the girls as they hugged one another and then headed for the women's locker room.

Jen and Dylan got ten steps round the corner before they got cornered by an angry group of extremely tall male wrestlers. All of which looked ready to hurt them. Jen and Dylan looked up at them, but didn't back down. If a person screamed in this hallway, you'd hear then from all over the hallways beyond. "Get the hell away from us," Jen said, poking Raven in the chest.

He smirked and slapped her hand away before grabbing Dylan by the hair as Morgan held Jen. "Now, now, now," Raven told the two petite woman who still struggled against the men holding them.

Tyson came round the corner and Dylan told him to keep away and to get a grip of reality. "Sorry doll, but-" he started, covering her mouth with his hand as Raven let her go and Tyson shoved her back into the wall. She looked up at him in defiance and slapped him.

"You are a raving lunatic," she growled, trying to push him away.

He chuckled. "I wouldn't be saying things like that when you're all on your own with just another midget to look after you," Tyson told her.

Dylan sneered as Jen suddenly the S.I.N.G tactic and got Morgan in the stomach, instep, nose and groin before trying to shove Tyson away from Dylan. Without Tyson was pushed down to the floor by someone and the girls quickly took off while they had the chance. "Who do you think that was?" Dylan inquired when they got to the women's locker room.

"Don't know and don't care. I want JJ," Jen replied, shuddering.

Dylan rolled her eyes and seeing it Jen asked what was wrong with her. She sighed heavily and looked at her best friend. "Why JJ?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jen demanded defensively.

"I- I- don't get angry with me, I just thought Chris was the one," Dylan admitted. She had been seeing the looks and knew the signs but it seemed like Jen had just swerved in who she liked. "I mean, I saw the looks, saw how you would- never mind."

"What JJ isn't right for me?!" Jen shouted, grabbing Dylan's arm.

"No, that's not it at all, I'm sorry I took things the wrong way between you and Chris, I just thought-" Dylan said, pulling away from Jen.

"You always see the small picture, like every country hick."

Dylan pulled back at that in disgust. "Country hick?! You're low saying that. Jeez, I was only-"

Jen cut her off. "You rolled your eyes at me. I saw it!"

"Fine! Alright, damn it, look I'll keep out of your perfect city slicker hair, happy? You can go and tumble with JJ in the hallway for all I care," Dylan muttered before she grabbed her clothes and headed into the showers.

- - -

Jen got to the boys first and sat down beside JJ, threading her fingers with his and smiling at him when he looked at her. Alex looked up when Dylan came in and noticed the way she looked at Jen and the rest of them before walking over to Traci and Kaz and sitting down with them. He frowned and looked between the girls before asking Jen if something was wrong.

"Wouldn't know, ask Dylan," Jen snapped back and Alex looked at JJ who looked at his friend with a help look. Alex smiled slightly at him. Becky Bayless and JJ had been a couple to be afraid to be round at times, because JJ wasn't great at moving from the friend stage to the girlfriend stage and all of them knew Becky was in fact a very mean and unpredictable woman. Jen was fiery but so was Dylan. Something had to have been said to have Dylan not want to sit near them.

Alex huffed and got up, walking over and grabbing a chair next to Dylan. She turned away from him and both Traci and Kaz raised eyebrows at the action and the look of confusion on Alex's face. "Fine, I can take a hint," he shot at her and back to the group.

As Dylan and Traci talked, Tyson appeared, sporting a nice swallow nose and lip. Whoever had helped them, Dylan wanted to meet and thank. He glowered at her and Dylan just smirked and waved at him sarcastically.

- - -

Not too long into the separation of the two friends and Dixie sent a crew member to come and get Jen, Dylan and Tierney. Tier ended up sticking close to Jen, unsure of what was going on between the two friends. Finding Dixie, they listened as she gave them all the news that they were all going to London to wrestle for ProWrestlingEVE for three weeks. Jen and Dylan instinctively looked at each other before going scowling slightly. Dylan said she'd be at the airport round one in the morning just so she could pack and stuff.

- - -

Alex and Dylan sat in the car in complete and utter silence. He was pissed at her for turning away from him and not telling him what he had done wrong. "Okay, look- whatever I've done to make you pissed at me, I am sorry for just can you talk to me!" he told her when he stopped harshly at a set of lights. He looked over in time to see her wiping her eyes. "Why- Why are you crying?" His voice softened straightaway as he reached over to touch her. She jerked away from him and he pulled back, wondering what was going on with his girl. "Dylan?"

"She called me a country hick," she said through tears. "I'm not some redneck bastard who sleeps with their relatives. I just thought she and Chris were-"

Alex smiled slightly. "This is all over Chris and her?"

"Somewhat. JJ is involved too here," she said, looking out the window. "I don't wanna hate her but she has known since the first time we met that calling me a hick or anything like that is the lowest thing she could say to me."

"Dylan come on, it's just a nam..." he trailed off at the death look he got and grabbed her hand telling her it would fine when they got to the airport, they could sort it all out.

- - -

"Is this how everything started?" JJ asked as Jen finished explaining what had happened earlier, missing out on the whole yes she did find Chris attractive part.

Tierney was sitting in the backseat with Jen as JJ looked over the front seat at the pair while Hero drove them to the airport after stopping off to let the Tier grab her things. Jen nodded and just muttered that it didn't matter, they had both needed to get words out and well, it was just a bad time for them to explode at one another.

JJ said it'd be okay and Dylan would get over it before he turned back around.

- - -

Sitting in the airport, JJ sighed heavily as Jen sat beside him talking with Tier while Hero was reading a comic book. Sabin got there not long after them and sat down on the opposite side.

When he saw Alex and Dylan approaching he shook his head, but Alex didn't see it in time and the fiery Honduran woman was up and storming over. Without a word, she slapped Dylan. Chris jumped up, starring wide-eyed at the scene as Alex made to grab Dylan only she got Jen across the jaw. The two women nearly tackled each other to the ground but Sabin acted before JJ did and grabbed Jen, holding her back. They screamed and kicked at the Guns who were holding them back but when they finally started to calm down they looked at each, scowling.

Alex refused to let Dylan go and Chris was the exact same with Jen. "I'm sorry," Dylan murmured suddenly.

"You should be!" Jen snapped and Dylan leaned back into Alex's chest. She looked at her best friend and then down at where Alex's arm was wrapped round her beneath her chest and his other hand round her stomach.

"Enough! Jeez, you are women are fighting like men here," Hero snapped at the pair. They both began to tell him off and Hero looked at them pointedly with a smirk, making the pair go quite. Jen pulled away from Chris and just sent a sour look towards Dylan who looked round and up at Alex as Jen walked over, grabbed JJ and pulled him away from the group. Tier and Hero were busy with each other in other words they were kissing each other like they weren't going to see one another for like six months. Sabin rolled his eyes as he sat down opposite them and Alex let Dylan go, watching her walk over and collapse down beside Sabin, cuddling up into his side, which made him smile widely as he rested his head a top hers.

- - -

JJ chuckled and asked Jen where she taking him. They were in an abandoned hallway and as soon as he said that, she turned round and pushed him up against the wall. There were large columns blocking the view and such which made what Jen was about to do all the more evil. It was not really a great place to try and hook up but Jen was not known for being goodie girl and this time was no exception.

She sunk her fingers into his hair as she dragged him into a rough kiss. There was no way for JJ to push her back. He wasn't going to turn down sex, what man on this earth would. He moved so he could push her back into the wall, pressing up against her as he kissed her passionately.

One of her hands curled round his neck while the other slid down his chest towards his jeans, making him ground his hips against her. Jen giggled as he broke away and started to drag her dress up her legs as she undid his belt. "You sure?" he asked suddenly.

"Shut up JJ," she replied and he smirked as he raised an eyebrow at her as he caught the band of her underwear and wiggled his eyebrows before beginning to pull them down her legs. He looked round and suddenly put them in his jean pocket which made her bite her lip and smile slightly as he kissed her again.

Already Jen was liking JJ as a boyfriend, least he was on the same page as her here. He finished undoing his belt and Jen smiled when he lifted her up slightly until they were level and she wrapped her arms round his neck.

- - -

Dylan sat there, her head on Chris shoulder as she waited for their plane to be called. They were leaving for London. Tier and Hero were still lip-locked. Alex had already told them to go and find a room to which he got flipped the bird compliments of Hero.

- - -

Jen smiled as JJ rested his head against her shoulder as he did his jeans back up. He kissed her neck softly before looking up suddenly as someone asked them what they were doing. It was Tierney. She had come looking for them. JJ just said they were saying goodbye and Jen giggled at him then at Tierney's face when she realised what he meant. "Oh you two are uncontrollable. Jeez and here I thought Alex and Dylan would do something to sneak off, you two are worse and you've only just started."

Jen just shook her head, burying her face into JJ's chest as he told Tier they were coming. "Oh yeah I'm sure you were about two minutes ago," she grumbled walking away and Jen just buried her face deeper as JJ said he enjoyed that coming, but not this one.

"Don't be mad at Dylan, she's dealing with enough and you're the one person she is relying on next to Alex and she'll need you," he told her, running his hand up her back lightly.

She sighed heavily but saw reasoning in his words and nodded.

- - -

When the plane was called for them to finally board, Dylan and Alex looked at each other, they weren't even going to get to say goodbye the way they wanted to. Chris followed Jen and company which gave Dylan the chance to grab Alex and pull him into a small empty hallway. He kissed her. The city nightlife was awake beside the airport and Dylan felt like she was trapped in some Hollywood movie scene but she was just in heaven as he kissed her. The lights were very dull in the hallway. They continued to kiss, never once breaking free of their hold on each other as he clutched her waist tightly and Dylan kept hold of his neck, not actually wanting to let go of him. As they finally pulled apart, Alex reached up with one arm and pulled his dog tags over his head. He murmured he loved her and then put the dog tags over her head. "Don't take them off," he told her.

She smiled and kissed him sweetly. "Ditto," she said to him and pulled off her silver bracelet that she had gotten on her eighteenth birthday off Matt. As much as she hurt to part with it normally, it didn't hurt when she clipped the bracelet with "Dylan Hardy" engraved underneath the silver strip of metal round his wrist, she smiled when he nuzzled her neck gently.

"Be careful," he murmured.

"I will be and ditto. I don't need to be worrying too much about you," she grumbled back playfully.

He growled and bit her neck gently. "Webcam and phone- we'll rack the phone bills, I'll text you as much as I can," he said before letting her go.

- - -

Dylan and Jen were walking down to the plane and Tier was already in there when Dylan stopped Jen. "Look I am sorry, I was just worried, confused," she admitted.

"Fine I'm over it," Jen snapped and started walking again. Dylan picked her things back up and shoved past her best friend.

She turned sharply. "Whatever has your knickers in a twist bout what I said, can you forget it? At least until we get back?"

Jen nodded, mumbling a sorry before stopping suddenly. "Wait, uh- um- Damn it!"

"What?" Dylan asked. Jen caught up with her and hissed something Dylan couldn't hear. "Jen speak up."

Jen sighed and rolled her eyes. "JJ has my undies in his pocket!" she growled just before they reached the lady and handed over their tickets. Dylan remained dead quiet until they got seated and Jen started to complain in which she burst out laughing, leaning her head against the window as she cried slightly from the situation.

As they settled down into their seats, both of them looked out the window when Tier said from behind them that the boys were waving. They both leaned over and saw Sabin holding onto Alex and pretending to cry. Alex just stood there, one hand on his hip, tapping his foot before he shoved his friend away and waved at the girls before he got jumped by Sabin again. "Anyone would almost think they were gay for each other you know?" Jen commented, before seeing JJ mimicking humping Alex as Chris held him still.

"You think leaving them alone was a good idea?" Dylan inquired to Jen who hugged her slightly in apology. "I mean the three of us could come back and find out JJ is Hero's baby bitch and Chris is dominating Alex in the bedroom." Tier, Jen and Dylan all looked round at one another before bursting out laugh, not realising how crazy the idea sounded.

Dylan was already missing Alex but she knew she had to prove to not just him but everyone else that she could do this.


	46. Chapter 46

**Sorry for the long delay between chapters, explanation is on my profile page along with some news. Next to be updated in the wrestling fandom is Little Darlin' and Under His Skin. **

**NEW FIC: I have an entirely new wrestling story in works called "The Revolution", there is a little description on the bottom of my profile about it, but I wanted to hype the new thing I'm doing by mentioning this. **

**I now run a YouTube channel called FanfictionUnlimited where a ton of video trailers are being put up, created by me, to go with stories. The new fic "The Revolution" is the first wrestling one I have done and its up there to view, so enjoy it. **

**MCMG will have a more new video trailer in a short while, I'm just working on getting some stuff together for it.**

**I also have a twitter called FFnetUnlimited- add it, its where I'll be constantly updating news on the videos, my stories and where we can chat if you want to about anything. **

**Anyway, enough rambling- enjoy the video trailers, feedback on any that you watch is appreciated as the others are all entertaining even if in a genre you don't read. **

**Last but not least, ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Forty-Six**

Getting off the plane at one in the afternoon, Dylan tripped slightly when trying to get her luggage. She hated travelling like this because the five hour heading that London had on Detroit. Jen seemed to be more hyperactive and not tired like Dylan and Tierney was like she was on cloud nine. "Frigging use to travelling friends," Dylan mumbled under her breath as she followed the two out of the airport, they didn't need to worry about a ride as PWEVE had already sorted it out. They just had to find the person holding up the Hardy sign for them.

Finding the girl with flaming red hair, holding up the Hardy poster, which Dylan said if fire could have posed as hair then this girl certainly had it down.

When they came to a stop outside a large gym, the three American girls all looked at one another before swallowing thickly. They were in a new place that was technically pretty new to them all. They all grabbed their gym bags as they left their other luggage in the car before following their driver to the doors of the gym.

Inside was around a hundred or so women and all were standing in seven lines with tables at the head of each.

The three of them stood there like stunned mullets, unsure of what they were to do. A familiar voice made Dylan smile. "Hey Jaguar," Dylan greeted as the woman came over to the trio.

"Just get in line girls and fill out what they ask you to," she explained when Dylan asked them what to do.

After standing in line for about ten minutes, Jen nudged Dylan who was busy fiddling with Alex's dogtags which were still round her neck, trying to ignore the murmurs and such around her that came when many of the girls recognised who she was. She looked up at her friend when she did it again and quirked an eyebrow at her. "What?" she asked.

Jen just pointed off towards the head of their line and Dylan leaned round to see some of the girls standing there still signing up and then she noticed the quite attractive figure among them.

He was bent, leaning over the table, talking to some of the girls, completely drenched in sweat and wearing nothing more than a pair of sweat pants. "Nice ass," Jen commented and Dylan had to agree: he did have a very nice arse.

Jen, Dylan and Tier all signed what they needed to and then headed over to Jaguar who was reading off the names of the top women who would be featured on the shows. Jen was somewhat upset that the hottie had left their table before they had gotten up there to him.

When Jaguar listed off two particular names, Dylan froze like she'd just been told she'd either lost Alex or she was about to lose him. Jen saw the look on her face and just elbowed her lightly saying the bright side was, there were too many people round for him to do anything.

Dylan just said sure back and then turned when they were all told to head for the hotel.

* * *

Carter groaned as he looked down the long list of names. He was not enjoying the fact that he was jet-lagged had just been through a training program with a few of the other trainers, which did not aid his mood at the moment.

"Okay, its six girls to an apartment room each," Carter started as he watched the hundred odd girls who would be sleeping in this dormitory like hotel for the next three weeks. Carter stood over most of the women and so it wasn't hard for him to find the three girls he'd spotted back in the training facility. He knew exactly who the three of them were, two it was not hard to guess and the third he'd seen on a few of the Shimmer DVDs. "You three Americans, you-"

"Great, now he is stereotyping us. Next thing he'll be calling us Yanks," Dylan quipped, making many of the women laugh round her. Carter smirked and shook his head.

"Alright- Hardy, Solis, Butler- you three are together in room twenty-one with..." he trailed off, looking down at his clipboard. He hated being put in charge of this, the other tubbier and much shorter man who had been the meant to do this had told Carter to take over while he had a little playtime with his girlfriend and that had made Carter shudder as he watched the two barrel like people waddle off. "With... Ah! Eloanne, Lao and Helga."

Eloanne and Dylan were actually standing side by side and had been talking earlier on in the line back at the gym. They high-fived one another while Lao, who stood just ahead of them, turned and smiled at the group. She didn't talk much as Eloanne, a French female wrestler, had explained when pointing out a few of the girls that she knew but the smile showed she at least liked her roommates.

"So who is this Helga? She sounds like a troll by the name?" Dylan quipped before a hand tapped her on the shoulder. She turned round as did Jen, Tier and Eloa to find an extremely tall and broad woman who looked almost like she had been dragged out of the Viking period of history.

"I've heard 'bout you little Knockout," the woman started.

Dylan smirked and put her hands on her hips, sticking her chest out slightly almost in a display of absolute cockiness. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I know how you're the prized little one of this whole three weeks. You're the star, the main-event, the icon in this whole thing. All I can see is some little pipsqueak," Helga said to her in a low voice, leaning down to Dylan's level.

Eloa was five foot seven, the same as Tier and Helga was above them and would've had to have been even taller than Alex. Dylan judged about six foot one for the woman who was clearly trying to intimidate her at the moment. It wasn't gonna work though.

"Well Helga, guess you'll just have to wait until we're in the ring before you start judging me by my size alone," Dylan shot back and after a tense stare down the woman burst out laughing and slapped Dylan on the shoulder.

"Ah! I like ye already little one, come on, we best be getting to our room, and sorting out who is sharing. Its three double beds so two to a bunk is the way to go."

* * *

Once settled all the girls, save for Dylan, decided to go out. She declined, saying she just wanted to rest as she wasn't quite use to the zone change. Jen had repeatedly asked her if she wanted company but Dylan had just told her to go and give her some quiet for now.

When the girls left though, Dylan snuck out of the hotel and down the street to where the gym was. It was open to the girls for when they wanted to use it and Dylan may have been tired but she was stressed and a nervous wreck so the workout would be one way to relieve some of that.

She brought her Ipod dock and a change of gym clothes. The lights were dimmed down which made her feel better as it was more isolated, more relaxing for her, especially with the glass window fronts covered up.

Changing into the black bike shorts and red sports crop top, she pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail, fixing her wrist support tape on.

As she was doing sit-ups to Forever by In This Moment, Dylan heard a noise and spun round. She couldn't see anyone, but her heart was beating wildly in her chest even more than it should have been. Reaching over, she turned the music right down and called out to whoever might be in the building with her to just show their face.

"I mean it!" she called out.

"Sorry if I scared you." She looked to her right and found the man with the nice ass from earlier today stepping out from the men's change room. "I was trying to not disturb you; you looked focused on what you were doing."

She smiled a little and stood up. "It is cool. I thought you were someone else for a second. I'm Dylan," she said as she held out her hand when he stopped near her.

He took it firmly. "Carter and I knew who you were. Hard to miss one of the most currently talked about female professional wrestlers."

Dylan half laughed and looked at the ground. "Yeah well it's the price I am paying for trying to love someone who wasn't worth my time," she told him. "So why are you all the way over here? I mean your accent clearly sounds American."

He smiled. "I came as a favour to my new boss who asked me to help train some of you and get you into almost military style shape."

She groaned in pain and pulled a face. "Why?" she complained cutely which made him chuckle.

"Cause that way, you girls won't be considered divas in the least, it'll help some lose weight and well it'll put my years of army service to good use now I'm no longer there."

* * *

Dylan and Carter both worked out together, each pushing the other to the limit, seeing how far the other could go. Dylan was jelly legged and extremely exhausted after it that the cold shower managed to keep her awake- just.

Meeting with Carter at the door, she smiled at him. "So you know my last name and where I'm from, but I don't know anything but your name and you were previously in the army," she remarked. "Care to elaborate a little for me while we walk?"

"Not really. There isn't much too tell and what there is I don't enjoy talking of it," he answered and she nodded, a little disappointed that he wouldn't tell her anything about him.

"So back home, I know you've just gotten out of a bad relationship with that prick Tyson, but got a man yet, pretty little thing like you, I'm sure guys would be lining up round the corners to see all the tattoos you got hidden under the clothes," he mused, grinning at her with a raised eyebrow.

As much as Dylan wanted to openly say that she was in fact dating Alex, she couldn't. Carter seemed nice but she still did not give away such information to just anyone. "No, I'm not looking for anyone and if they are looking for me, I refuse to notice them at the moment. Until all this Tyson stuff burns out then well I don't want to see anyone in that way." Sticking her hands in her pockets, while yawning a little she lowered her eyes to her feet.

"Afraid that they might get hurt?" he inquired.

Dylan shut her eyes for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, Tyson is unpredictable, unstable and extremely strong. I don't want anyone but me on the receiving end of anything else he has in store because I'm the one he is mad at."

"I can understand that reasoning entirely but-" Carter stopped her at the main doors of their building and put a hand on her lower back, "little one, if you need any help when he is here; a bodyguard, a friend, a shoulder, I'm on the second floor, third door on the right." Dylan went a little red as a number of taxis pulled up and the girls piled out when Carter leaned down and kissed her temple affectionately, almost in a brotherly like gesture.

* * *

At three in the morning, Dylan was startled awake by the sound of her phone message tone going off. A pillow was thrown at her head from the bed next to hers and Jens compliments of Helga. Quickly grabbing her phone and opening the message up, she smiled sleepily seeing it was from Alex: _Hey beautiful one, just needed to know you were okay and are staying safe. I love you xoxo._

She changed her phone to silent and typed a reply: _Mwaa machine boy, I'm okay just tired, already made some new friends over here. Training is gonna be hectic apparently. I'm staying safe. Don't be getting comfortable having the bed all to yourself either. Ditto xoxo._

A few minutes later she got another text: _This bed is now comfortable without you in it with me. Make sure to take lots of photos, have fun and please don't get hurt. I'll ring you in a few hours._

Dylan felt her heart tighten in her chest. He was so sweet that it made her feel like she needed to hop on the first plane back to Detroit and jump on him, smother him with kisses and then lock them in his room for a long time. _Aw well it sounds much more appealing than sharing with the blanket and space hog that Jen is. I promise I will do all of the above and ring me in like um... five hours, it'll be eight then and I'll finally be rested. _

When sent, she placed her phone back on the bedside table and curled up beneath what little covers she had left, smiling as she now felt a little more calm, knowing he was okay and that she was going to hear his voice when she woke up.


	47. Chapter 47

**I now run a YouTube channel called FanfictionUnlimited where a ton of video trailers are being put up, created by me, to go with stories. The new fic "The Revolution" is the first wrestling one I have done and its up there to view, so enjoy it.**

**Anyway, enough rambling- enjoy the video trailers, feedback on any that you watch is appreciated as the others are all entertaining even if in a genre you don't read. **

**Last but not least, ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

Dylan felt someone kick her side as she slept and grumbled, rolling over and telling them to fuck off, she was tired. "Yeah well I'm pretty sure breakfast is the most important meal of the day, so get your skinny ass up," Jen shot back and Dylan merely said she didn't care and curled up more into a ball. This was the first morning that Dylan had not woken up to the knowledge of getting to see Alex and it upset her. "It is nearly nine Dylan."

At the pointing out of the time, Dylan's eyes snapped over and she reached over to grab her phone. She had left it on silent and as such hadn't gotten the calls from Alex. There were five missed ones all from him. Biting her lip, she said she'd meet the girls downstairs in a few; she just needed to get dressed.

Satisfied with her answer, Jen left with the others who asked Jen if Dylan was feeling okay. "She's got a lot on her mind, but she's dealing," she replied as she shut the door. "I hope."

* * *

Dialling Alex's number, she tapped her fingers on the edge of the bed as it rang. It was answered after a few more rings and Dylan felt her heart tighten hearing Alex's grumpy hello. "Why so grumpy?"

_"Dylan?"_ He went quiet for a minute. _"Sorry I didn't look at who was calling. Why didn't you answer when I started ringing you?"_

She laughed a little. "Well you were messaging me at three in the morning so I had to put my phone on silent and I didn't remember to switch the ringtone so I would hear it," she replied to him.

"Oh well still, that's why I was grumpy. I thought you were ignoring me."

Dylan giggled a little. "Lex, I miss you." He went quiet and sighed heavily. "You alright?"

_"Yeah I just miss you. Hey do you have a computer and webcam handy?"_ She looked round and spied the laptop that Eloa had brought with her.

"Yeah." She moved it over to her bed. "I can't talk long though. Brea- What am I saying?" she remarked as they both logged onto the webcam chat and just as the screen popped up and they hung up, she told him to wait a second and she raced over to the door and locked it, ensuring the girls wouldn't be able to interrupt unless she got up and unlocked it.

Coming back, she saw Alex fiddling with something and asked him what he was doing. He stopped and looked up at the screen as Dylan quirked an eyebrow at him. _"Nothing, just fiddling with my DS,"_ he replied, holding it up. _"Chris got upset that I beat him so he took mine and broke it."_

"Aw, did you clobber him for it?" she asked as she watched him toss it over his shoulder before he crossed his legs under him.

_"Nah. I'll just get the new one, I told him that too and he got upset when he realised that,"_ he chuckled and Dylan smiled. _"Have a good first day?"_

"First half day. Not really, Jaguar is here. We have military style training over the next few weeks apparently. I met the trainer to. He is- nice otherwise; no it is boring without you here to entertain me in some way, shape or form."

She saw Alex smile. _"Aw, I feel special,"_ he chuckled, rubbing his hands together. _"So, how long do I get with my girl before she has to go and show them whose boss?"_

Giggling at his words, Dylan lifted up one shoulder. "Not long. I need to get changed though," she remarked, looking down at her pyjamas and hearing him growl playfully.

_"I'm not opposed to a floor show here,"_ he mused, grinning at her as she gave him a rueful look. Turning the laptop to face the area where her stuff was.

"Of course you aren't," she replied, getting up and moving to her bags. "And I'm not really opposed to giving you one really. Cause you can only look but not touch."

Hearing him chuckle, Dylan smiled and crouched down over her bags, rummaging through them to try and find something to wear aside from her gym gear which was already out and ready from her half unpacking last night. She preferred to live within a suitcase than unpacking if it was a tour because it reminded her she could go home once everything was all said and done.

Smiling when she found what she was looking for, she kept her back to the computer screen and heard Alex complain as she slowly peeled her sleeping shirt up her torso and then off her naked breasts. He asked her to turn round. She just glanced over her shoulder and smiled at him, turning round to face him with her sleep shirt, his shirt, covering her breasts.

_"You're a damn tease,"_ he grumbled.

She pouted playfully at him. "Aw, you are so hard done by. You can only look and not touch bub, so turning you on may cause a slight problem for you," she remarked.

Alex chuckled at her and shook his head. _"My hand is extremely handy in times like this, I just got to imagine it is you and you're right here with me, making me feel that good,"_ he replied, wiggling his eyebrows at her through the comp as he pulled himself in closer to the laptop. _"Come on, Dylan. I miss you. I need you. Oh baby, oh baby."_

That made Dylan giggle but she still shook her head. "Sorry my MotorCity man but I like teasing you and making you want it more."

_"When you get back home, I swear I'm going to tie you to the bed..."_ A noise caused Alex to shut the screen suddenly on her and Dylan dressed while it was, and smiled at the fact she'd picked out a Detroit tee to wear over her sports bra and workout clothes. Over her bike shorts, she pulled on her only and favourite pair of jeans. She looked over at the computer as she heard Alex shouting at someone as he pulled the screen back open. _"Sorry 'bout that. We're sorta stuck in the hotel, some stupid rule over a guy threatening to blow up the lobby if he didn't get to meet a few of us, or some junk like that and so Chris is trying to find something "fun" to do. Now where were we... aw, why'd you get dressed?"_ he said, finishing off in a whine seeing her dressed.

"Cause Mister Martin," she started, grinning at seeing the rueful look he sent her through the webcam when she said his last name, "I have to get breakfast before I go through the stages of hell that will be training and besides it is the most important meal of the day."

He scowled._ "Can't you just eat on the run? I wanna talk to you,"_ he pleaded.

"I'm sorry Lex, I wish I could but I need my strength and keeping this figure cut but plump," she remarked playfully.

_"But... but... but... Just remember you have only a few weeks and then I'm gonna make you scream louder than Melina during her MNM days,"_ he said, a huge and very evil smirk on his face which made Dylan actually go red in the cheeks, knowing Alex was very capable of doing that to her if he wanted to.

"Okay, well while you mull over ideas and be a good little boy, I'm gonna go and find breakfast and try and survive the day," she said. He chuckled and said he loved her. She replied with a ditto and blew him a kiss before logging off and turning the laptop off.

* * *

Just as she got to the breakfast table her phone went off in her pocket and she quickly checked it. It was Alex. Rolling her eyes at his adorable teenage boy like messages to her, she replied before looking up from her bowl of cereal to find a few heads turned her way. "What?" she asked. They all went back to what they were doing and just as she made to pick up her first mouthful, a hand landed on her shoulder and squeezed tightly.

If Dylan didn't have extremely good composure anyone would know she was terrified by the fact that her spoon would've been tapping the bowl repeatedly however, she dropped it and stiffened, wincing a little as the strong grip tightened.

She could feel him right behind her and tried to suppress the shudder that was trying to go through her. "Can't wait to see you in training today, baby," he said in such a way that Dylan's skin crawled and she snapped her head round to look at him.

A scowl that would've come close to one of Alex's set on her face suddenly and Dylan shrugged his hand off roughly. "Get lost," she growled before turning back round to her breakfast, despite now she had no appetite for it.

"I'll enjoy getting to hold you during practice," he said before walking off. Almost as soon as he was gone, Dylan pushed her bowl away and excused herself very calmly. Walking for the elevator, she hit the first speed dial number and held it up to her ear.

_"Yo! Lexington here!"_

"I'm gonna come back," she said straight away. "I can't do this. Tyson is..."

_"Whoa, whoa, Dyl it's alright just stop and take a deep breath for me. What do you mean Tyson is?"_

"He is here, not for everyday but he is and I can't do this, I can't be put in matches that will involve him. I wanna come home," she explained.

He sighed down the other end of the phone._ "Dyl, what will people think if you just said I'm going home?"_

"She just made a damn frigging good choice," she shot back.

_"I know him being there for a few days out of the weeks isn't going to be easy, but you're strong and I know that if does anything Jen will personally send his nuts back to him in a brown paper bag."_

She half laughed but still repeated that she was going to come home. "Alex I can't do this."

_"So you're just going to give up?"_

"What?"

_"You're going to give up just like that?"_

"It is not like that," she shot back, tears slipping down her cheeks. "It is just... I just... I'm scared Lex." Dylan did something that she had not done in quite literally in years and that was curl herself up in a corner, her head against her knees, the phone still to her ear and her heart pounding like crazy.

_"I know you are but you have people there, they won't let anything bad happen to you and... well... I can't do much from this end Dylan but you know that he wouldn't try anything too stupid, if he did, Dixie promised the first word she got, she would settle it all and make sure he is dealt with above Jarrett's head."_

"That does not inspire much confidence on my end Lex," she mumbled back.

He half-chuckled in return._ "I know, but that is not much else I can say or do... actually, hang on a few."_

"Kay." She heard him moving and down stairs by the sound of it. He mustn't have covered the phone up.

_"Hey Dixie!"_

"What is it?"

_"You mind letting me head over to PW:EVE to help train a few of the girls?"_ Dylan's spirits lifted at that.

_"Um... well I don't see why not, you can go for a few days at a time and then return when we need you for shows."_

_"That's cool."_

Dylan felt giddy. Alex was gonna be coming over for her. She said she loved him almost as soon as he asked how that sounded to her. _"Ditto babe, so I'll see you soon, kay?"_

"I can't wait, just gotta remind myself not to jump you." He chuckled and hung up.

* * *

Training went by in a haze, she didn't get near the ring due to Tyson but she did do a few practice moves on some gym mats on the opposite side of the room with Jen. In the afternoon, Carter took all of them on a run which ended up with Jen quitting three quarters of the way. Dylan had quit in the first quarter, her head had started aching and so she had headed for their rooms and was watching television, constantly checking her phone for a message from Alex, but there was one. She was worried but she knew Alex could handle himself well.

* * *

Heading to training the next morning, Dylan kept herself on the weights, even when Carter tried to convince her to train with him a little bit she had declined saying that she was not feeling up to the training today. Really she had just said it to keep away from the ring where Tyson was teaching some of the women some very risky holds.

After lunch, they all went back to training or relaxing. Thankfully Tyson had downed a few beers with his lunch and so he had all but passed out, leaving the ring open to Dylan and others to train or teach. She was actually being asked to teach a number of the girls some stuff and Carter was missing in action at this time, so she obliged.

Just as she was putting one of the girls through the set-up of a Slice Bread No. 2 she heard a few of the girls make a commotion as the doors opened. There, dressed in a pair of his baggy jeans with a nice white material belt and a white wife beater singlet, was Alex with his bags over his shoulders.

Dylan was amazed with how quick he had gotten here. He must've caught the first flight leaving for here in order to be here so quick. She managed to stop herself from rushing over to him and simply went back to hooking the girl she was teaching into an abdominal stretch.

* * *

Alex grinned as he spotted his girlfriend teaching some of the girls and headed over to Jaguar who was motioning him over. "Hey Lex, what are you doing here?"

He lifted one shoulder up. "Just thought I'd lend my experience to the ladies and keep my valet company and protected," he replied. Jaguar quirked an eyebrow at him and smiled widely, already knowing what Alex and Dylan would not openly say was between them.

"Yes well after yesterday morning at breakfast, I'm glad that you are here to do just that," she said, and asked how he'd gotten here so quick.

"I sort of already had a flight booked and ready in case she did need me to come over. I caught the fast-track one over here. I left at like ten this morning. I'm only here for a few days," he remarked.

* * *

Dylan and Alex kept their distance from one another but when training was over and everyone was heading out for dinner and clubs, Dylan crept downstairs to the floor Alex had said he was on in his message and the door marked with number eight that was his. Dressed in only his shirt and boxers, Dylan knocked gently. It opened up and the moment Alex appeared, his arms were sweeping her up and he was kicking the door shut. She giggled as he held her up, one hand holding her leg round his waist as the other held her round her lower back. Her arms wrapped round his neck as she leaned in to kiss him passionately.

He carried her over to the bed and laid her back on it, his hands going straight for his belt as she pulled her t-shirt up over her head. Forgetting all about this morning, Alex groaned deeply as Dylan's soft and bare skin brushed against him when he leaned down to kiss her mouth tenderly before moving down to her neck. He missed her so bad in only a day and a half that he couldn't help but feel like his skin burned as she gripped his back, her nails digging into his skin. He wanted so bad to just kiss her from head to toe, find every small and unique thing about her but now wasn't the time, his room was right between Carter's and the first group of girls which was not exactly a good thing at the moment. He couldn't make her beg or scream, cause he didn't know whether those surrounding rooms were empty at this present time, but boy was he going to get her when he finally did have the perfect chance.

Dylan rolled them over, climbing on top of him and straddling his waist, ripping his singlet up his torso. Alex rolled them over again, only they ran out of bed and fell to the floor with a thud. Alex used his arms to catch his weight over Dylan and they both grinned at one another as he nuzzled his nose against hers slowly in an Eskimo kiss. They felt like fools whenever they were so cheesy with each other but no one else was round and they rightly didn't and couldn't care, they were happy while they had their time alone together.

"I love you," he murmured as she hooked her arms around his neck and she returned it with their favourite reply before leaning up and kissing him passionately as he stripped off the rest of their clothes.

* * *

Alex and Dylan lay on the bed which they had moved to about ten minutes ago, their bodies stuck together slightly still from the sweat that had built up on them during their lovemaking. He was running a hand up and down her arm lightly as she lay half stretched out over him, nearly asleep.

"I can't sleep in here," she murmured, though her eyes were already closed. "Thank you for coming over here."

Alex grinned and leaned down to kiss her softly. "I know, so you gonna leave?" he replied. "And don't thank me baby I didn't want you to lose out on this opportunity just because you were scared of a big dumb ape."

Dylan giggled and snuggled in closer to him. "I will but I'm happy at the moment. I'll go soon, just not yet," she said, as he chuckled and put one hand behind his head, saying he'd wake her up in a few and even put his phone alarm on so they wouldn't sleep longer than one in the morning be before she needed to go back to her own room. Alex was glad she was happy, but he wouldn't deny to himself that he wasn't looking forward to whatever was in store during the matches that would pit Dylan in close to Tyson's reach.


	48. Heads Up

**Hey all, I have not left the wrestling fandom I just am reworking and trying to find my mojo for it as I seem to have lost it like Batista loses a girlfriend :P Hehe**

**Anyway, PMs only if you want to reply to this as reviewing this note (which will be deleted within a few days) means you can't review when the actual chapter goes up (not that anyone will probably wanna message me over this).**

**I am snow under majorly. At the moment, I am betaing for a friend, am trying to get things in two other fandoms sorted out for my betas respectively, make videos, and on top of all that I'm currently battling an allergic reaction of sorts to a bite from something (been covered in a rash and itchy like crazy since early december) which is finally being dealt with.**

**If you like my fanfiction please head to my profile on here and you'll find an assortment of links to my two author sites; I write under two different identities for two different genres. PS There are facebook fanpages which I would love you to death if you simply liked them ^.^ You won't regret it, I promise you. **

**I just thought I'd drop this out to you all as a heads up that while I haven't updated in months (which I feel terrible for) that the time away has not only allowed me to regroup and work on improving a number of fanfiction stories in this fandom. **

**Adding onto that one of my fanfictions might be being altered to make it into an original work for my Sophie persona- maybe! **

**It'll be MCMG but it'll be entirely reworked so while you'll all associate the original with MCMG the characters names will be altered along with companies and such... What do ya think? Haha.**

**My Little Girl and Little Darling may also be made into an original stories but that is way up in the air for now.**

**If you have made it to the bottom of this, congratulations haha, you are wonderful fans and mean a lot to me ladies and I hope you continue to support me.**

**Dylan**


	49. Chapter 49

**This is a note going out on all of the stories so there if you receive a number of updates, this is the reason.**

**Okay all, well I am pretty much giving up on writing stories on this profile. **

**Aside from the fanfiction story: The Silver Lining all the others will eventually be deleted. And "Beyond the Grey Horizon" will be published under my new account once I have finished revamping the chapters I presently have written. The same might go for Battle of the Brave, Bound by Nature, All That I'm Living For, An Enemy's Daughter and A Lion's Heart; if I ever feel the motivation to rewrite them and rework them. Blind Faith has already been moved over.**

**With that said I am saving the downloadable versions of all the stories into a folder and to those who would like certain stories or the "wrestling folder" I can happily send you them. This is my rough plans, I still am undecided on the matter; I may end up writing to one or two of the wrestling fanfictions that I have up (Little Darlin' and such) but otherwise, I just cannot be bothered with struggling and sending myself nuts with trying to complete most of this fics. **

**Ladies, this does not mean that I have never appreciated your support and the itty bitty bit of success that I gained while writing a number of these fanfictions but I am moving forward to write actually novels with the hope of getting them published one day.**

**I love you all so much and as I said, if you would like certain copies of fiction or the fandom folders I will be saving them all to. Let me know asap!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Update:-**

**Friday, 6th January 2012:**

Hey all my lovelies. So I was thinking of making a return back to the wrestling fandom with a number of rewrites I've been working on and such however it would be under my new account: loki's valkyrie.

The poll up featured is to gauge who wants me back and such and such.

And to those waiting on the folders worth of stories, they have not been forgotten and I still have you all listed down for getting certain ones I have merely been heavily sidetracked from getting them complete and in order for you all. I am so sorry for how long the delay has been.

As for my new account, just search for loki's valkyrie both on here and deviantArt to find me and also I am on tumblr under .com.

Regards,

Kat


End file.
